Could have been
by leedee
Summary: What would've happened to Harry Potter's life if things had gone different that fateful night his parents were stolen from him? What if Snape hadn't heard the prophecy? What if Harry and Voldemort didn't meet that night and Voldemort remained powerful?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

.

.

.

.

What would have happened to Harry Potter's life if things had gone different that fateful night when his parents were stolen from him? What if Snape hadn't heard the prophecy? What if Harry and Voldemort didn't meet that night and Voldemort remained powerful?

.

.

.

.

_31 October 1981_

_Sirius was running frantically through the forest. He didn't have much time and he knew it. The cold air was hurting his lungs and he could feel the familiar taste of iron and blood in his mouth, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. He could not stop; it was a matter of life and death._

_A branch hit him in the face and he felt the hot trickle of blood down the side of his face. He finally reached the back door of the house of his second home and yanked it open._

"_He's coming!" he yelled and the beautiful, red-haired woman sitting in the living room gasped. Lily Potter needed no explanation as to who was coming. Only one person, if he could be called such, could bring Sirius to their door in such a panicked state. Her husband, James, was quick on his feet and yanked out his wand._

"_I hear him!" Lily exclaimed and indeed they heard a spell hit the front door. "Take Harry!" she begged, her voice quivering when she shoved the baby into Sirius's arms._

"_I'm not leaving," he cried out and reached for his wand as James just had done. _

_James grabbed Sirius arm and roughly pushed him towards the backdoor. "Take him and hide!" he ordered. They heard footsteps in the hallway and Sirius looked at Lily, tears streaming down her face._

"_Please!" she pleaded, she read Sirius's expression and added, seeing the look of doubt on his face, "Sirius, please…" Sirius gave Lily a grievous look and in a split second turned and ran._

_He ran even faster then he had when trying to warn them. He looked over his shoulder and saw the green light through the windows. He squeezed the child closer to him._

"_I've got you, I've got you," he assured him. "I won't let anything happen to you." He heard Lily's screams and saw yet another green light. Warm tears dripped on baby Harry's head and that night Sirius made a solemn vow to find and kill Peter Pettigrew. No matter what it took._

.

.

.

.

The deaths of James and Lily Potter were not the first or last. Many who refused to join Lord Voldemort were killed. Voldemort, known by most in the wizarding world as _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _or _You-Know-Who,_ soon ruled all of Britain. Many fled the country, some chose to live among Muggles. Those who had fought against him went into hiding. Even Sirius was forced to live under the cover of his Pure-blood heritage.

Voldemort appointed his faithful followers Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange to be Minister and Mistress (as she called herself) of Magic. Muggle-borns were banned from Hogwarts and had to attend a special school, led by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. The school named Improbus, which appropriately meant _Inferior_, only taught Muggle-borns magic potions for cleaning and cooking and such, all advanced magic was prohibited and if a Muggle-born was caught doing such magic or carrying a wand they would be sent to jail or killed on the spot. All Muggle-borns had to be informed of their magical status to protect the magical community from these Muggle-borns accidentally noticing their magical powers and exposing them to the rest of the Muggles.

However, most Muggle-borns returned to the Muggle world after their forced education. Muggle-borns had no rights in Voldemort's new United Kingdom. They were workers, slaves, and treated as house-elves. They were not allowed to take jobs of any real significance. Should a Pure-blood wizard choose to marry a Muggle-born, said wizard and their children would be banned from all occupations of any meaning.

Naturally, not all magical people followed the rules of Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix still existed, though it kept a bigger secret than anyone would have liked. The leader of this group was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry Potter was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, also. It was well-known that Harry's parents had been killed by Voldemort for refusing to become Death Eaters; this was, however, forgiven by his fellows at Hogwarts. Harry was raised by his godfather, the very wealthy and powerful Sirius Black, who was also a secret member of the Order.

Harry's best friend was Ronald Weasley, a Pure-blood wizard who Harry had shared a Gryffindor dormitory with during their days at Hogwarts. Ron shared Harry's and most of Gryffindor's beliefs about Voldemort. Ron, like the rest of his family, was an active member of the Order of the Phoenix.

After finishing their studies, Ron and Harry began working for Ron's older brothers, Fred and George, in their chain of joke shops—Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The joke shop was only their cover, though. In reality, they were more involved in the Order than most.

Sirius had long since disappeared from the magical world, after finally refusing Dumbledore's mission of living as a Pure-blood and becoming a spy for the Order. He was unable to handle the stress of the mission and went into hiding with most of the Order. Officially, Sirius had died from disease, which worked well for Harry. When the word spread that Harry had inherited the Black fortune, Harry was welcomed enthusiastically into the inner circles. Ron however was never invited, even though he was a Pure-blood, many in the wizarding world thought poorly of the Weasley's. It was well-know that Ron's father had a special fondness for Muggles. He was only still alive and not in Azkaban because the evidence against him was lacking.

Sirius's best friend, Remus Lupin, was also in hiding with his wife Nymphadora Tonks. Many of Harry's friends had left London, only Dumbledore knew were they all were.

Harry, now twenty-four years old, was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for his Ron to join him. As usual, Ron was late and Harry was getting restless. He stared down into his ale and thought about his godfather. He hadn't seen him for more than a year, and he wanted to see him—badly. It was not unusual for Harry to dream about giving up his undercover mission and join Sirius in the camp, but Harry knew he was far too valuable for that. He had connections on the inside. Many of the Death Eaters called him their friend, which allowed him to get important information. He was also known for helping people with illegal activities, he was one of the best at getting in and out of Britain. Many Death Eaters came to him for help with such activities and he obliged, only to record every item and then bring this information to Dumbledore, of course.

Harry wondered about his godfather every day. He had never been to Sirius's camp; they couldn't risk anyone seeing Harry in the woods. But Harry knew they were all training for the battle against Voldemort, and he badly wishes he could join them.

Harry glanced down at his watch again. Ron wanted to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron so he could introduce him to some girl. Harry knew the drill; Ron would fancy someone and she'd be around for a few weeks before Ron got tired of her. It was usually pretty innocent.

"Can I fill that up for you?" Harry snapped to attention as his thoughts were interrupted and looked up at the person who had spoken to him. He met a pair of brown eyes with small flecks of gold. A very pretty girl was looking at him. Her features were round and she had a warm air about her. She was chewing on the corner of her bottom lip.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

She smiled at him. "Maybe you've had enough," she laughed.

_What a smile!_ Harry thought. The girl started wiping his table with a dirty rag.

"Oh, I'm not drunk or anything, this is my first," Harry stumbled over the words.

"I know, I saw you enter," she answered.

"Oh, OK," he gave her a goofy smile and she laughed a little. Harry looked at her hand that was holding the rag; it looked small and delicate. "Are you making fun of me?" he asked.

"Would I dare?" she joked but didn't look at him, she looked intently down at the rag she was using to get the stain off of the table. "Can I get you another drink?" she finally asked and put her hand on her hip. He nodded and as she turned and walked to the bar he couldn't take his eyes from her. She returned with the drink.

"Here you are, sir," she smiled.

"Harry, my name is Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry," she said and put the ale in front of him. She turned to leave.

"And your name?" he quickly said. She turned around again and their eyes met. She looked as though she was unsure of whether or not she should reveal her name.

"Hermione," she answered and her eyes twinkled a bit before she hurried back to the bar to help a customer. Harry kept looking at her; he couldn't put his finger on it, but there was just something about this girl.

He grabbed a handful of peanuts and shoved them in his mouth. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He did not need to be thinking about women at this point in his life. He had far too many important things to take care of. As Mad-Eye used to say, women will only serve as a distraction, which was exactly what he didn't need. Harry had dated, of course, but he always stayed away from anything serious. He looked over at her again. She looked up and met his eyes and smiled before turning away again. There was something there, he just knew it.

After a minute or so he finally grabbed his ale and sat down at the bar. She looked up at him.

"Your glass still looks pretty full," she smiled mischievously. Harry looked down at it. He definitely did not need a refill.

"Oh no, I just thought I'd sit over here for a while."

"Oh you did, did you?" She smiled again. She started wiping one of the dirty glasses but threw him flirty glances.

"So you are new here, right?" he asked and took a drink from his glass.

"Yes, only been working here for two weeks."

"And do you like it?"

"It's good enough. Nice company at least," she smiled sweetly and Harry could feel his cheeks getting hot. She leaned forward and her sweater slipped off one of her shoulders, he fought the urge to reach out and pull it right. He looked at her creamy skin now exposed, it was indeed very enticing.

A customer sat down further down the bar and she walked over to help him, Harry watched her pull her shirt right as she talked to the customer. The customer pointed at something behind her and Harry saw her turn around and reach for some peanuts, the customer tilted his head and looked at her backside. Harry glared at the customer, but also stole a sneak peak of her.

As Hermione poured the new customer a glass of wine she glanced over her shoulder at the dark stranger she had been talking to. He was looking at her very intensely and she looked away. He was giving her a very intense look and she couldn't help being fascinated by him. His eyes had the greenest emerald color she had ever seen.

As she finished with her customer she hesitated for a moment but then walked back to him.

"And where do you work? The ministry?" she asked and leaned against the bar.

"No, I work at the joke shop down the street."

"Really, I walk by there every day and I've never seen you," she quickly stated.

"I work mostly in the office, in the back," he answered just as quickly. "So do you live close to there? Or in that direction?" Hermione laughed and Harry smiled at her, she had a very pretty laugh

Hermione grabbed his glass and filled it even though he hadn't asked. Harry reached out and took her hand as she returned his glass to him. She froze and gave him a wary look.

"Do you like it?" she asked, shaking herself.

"This beer? Not really," he smiled again and let go of her hand. Hermione retracted it but could still feel his touch on her skin, he had warm hands.

"I meant your job."

Harry shrugged, "It's good enough, I guess."

They both became quiet and looked at each other for a moment before Hermione smiled and looked away.

"What?" Harry asked and smiled back.

"Nothing." They locked eyes again.

"So are you allowed having a glass at work?" he nodded towards the many bottles behind her.

"No, Tom would fire me in a heartbeat."

A young man Harry recognized from school waved at her and he watched Hermione hurry over to him. Harry watched her go, he could see the other men in the bar looking at her and he couldn't blame them. She was breathtaking.

She glanced over at him again; he had his back to her now. She could tell he was strong, his shoulders were broad. She walked back over to him.

"So who are you waiting for anyway?"

"Who says I am waiting for anyone?" he said and took a sip.

"You keep looking at your watch."

"You are very attentive, aren't you?" he stated.

"A girlfriend?" Hermione wanted to slap herself, what was making her flirt with this man? She felt a bit embarrassed; it was such an obvious attempt of finding out more about him.

"No, no girlfriend," he answered obviously content with her question, he smiled at her and she bit her bottom lip.

"Harry!" Ron's voice boomed loudly across the bar and Harry spun around. Ron was walking towards the bar and slapped his big hand on the back of Harry's back.

"You're late," Harry pointed out. 

"Sorry about that mate, you know... Stuff got in the way." Harry glanced over at Hermione and she was still looking at them.

"No problem, I had good company." Harry looked over at Hermione and she beamed at him.

"Hey pretty lady, can I have one of these?" Ron asked Hermione and pointed at Harry's glass. Hermione nodded and walked away to get him a glass.

"So where's the girl?" Harry asked. "Dropped her already?"

"No, not this time. I found me a keeper!"

Hermione returned with his drink and Ron drank half the drink at once. Hermione walked away to give them some privacy.

"So? What's the story? Do I have to guess?" Harry asked annoyed with Ron's obvious attempt at being coy.

"That's her, it's her!" Ron smiled goofily and nodded towards Hermione. Harry blinked.

"The girl in the bar?"

"Yeah. Her name is Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so here is chapter two. You know how it works guys – the reviews are what keep us smiling. I have a great Beta (Chelsey), so thanks to her and to everyone reading! _

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"W-what? You brought me here to meet the girl in the bar?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I met her here last week and I haven't been able to get her out of my head." Hermione returned with the drink for Ron. "There's just something about her…"

_Yeah tell me about it_, Harry thought.

"I didn't know this was the friend you were waiting for," Hermione returned with a smile. "How are you, Ronald?" she asked. Harry looked at Ron; he had a stupid grin on his face.

"Can't complain, Hermione, can't complain at all."

"Good to hear," she winked at him and walked to a table of customers who had just seated themselves. Harry couldn't believe it, what were the odds? The girl he had just met, someone he actually found interesting, was the girl Ron had wanted to introduce him to.

"I wanna marry her Harry," Ron said dreamily. Harry looked at Ron again, he just couldn't believe it.

"But…you've been on a date?" he inquired. He usually knew all about Ron's love life, a little too much in fact.

"No, not yet." She was walking towards them again and Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled them to a table. "I haven't asked her out. I want her to get to know me a bit better first you know."

"Sure." Harry drank half his ale at once. Wasn't this just his luck?

.

.

More and more people were filling up the bar and soon a group of well known powerful business men entered the bar. Blaise Zabini led them to a table. Harry looked at Ron, searching for any conformation that he had also noticed the new arrivals. Ron was, however, making eyes at Hermione who was smiling at him. Harry shoved his elbow into Ron's side.

"Oy! What?"

"Zabini!"

Ron turned and looked over at Zabini. "I hate that git," Ron mumbled but waved at Blaise who merely nodded in their direction. They all knew each other well, Ron and Harry played poker with them sometimes, and they had spent many social gatherings together. Occasionally they even did business.

"Isn't she pretty?" Ron asked and Harry looked over at Hermione. She really was beautiful; he watched as she shoved some of her big curls out of her face.

"I've never seen her before," Harry said. "Was she at Hogwarts?"

"No, she went to Improbus."

"So she's a…"

Ron nodded. Harry looked over at Hermione again, he didn't think any less of her, but he couldn't help looking at her differently now. He felt sorry for her, for the treatment he knew she had to live through. His thoughts were interrupted as Blaise walked up to their barstools.

"Harry, my friend," he said and shook Harry's hand.

"Blaise, how are you?"

"Can't complain, can't complain at all. Just landed quite the deal actually, I was hoping to talk to you about some details concerning that deal during the week," he gave Harry a very suspicious look and Harry just nodded. He wished Blaise would just leave before Hermione saw them together. Blaise was well known for being one of the biggest asses in the magical world.

During their Hogwarts years Draco Malfoy had held the title, but after school his father had brought Draco to the ministry and he was rarely seen anymore.

_Just fucking leave, I will talk to you during the week_, Harry thought just as Blaise turned to leave.

Hermione came from around the bar to service a customer and Harry noticed Blaise's eyes following her. As if on cue Blaise yelled at her.

"Mudblood, come here!" Blaise walked towards his table and Hermione hurried over to him.

"Bring us some firewhiskey, quickly. And if you don't hurry…"

Hermione hurried over to the bar and poured a few glasses of firewhiskey. Harry noticed how she avoided looking at him or Ron. The people around the table started laughing.

"She's like our own dog, jumping through our hoops," one of them laughed loudly and Harry saw Hermione clenching her jaw.

She came quickly back, carrying a trey of glasses. A man Harry remembered as Gregory Goyle from school kicked out his leg and tripped her and she went flying across the floor, the glasses shattering around her. Harry clenched his fists hard. He wanted to whip out his wand and blast them all to hell.

"You stupid, ugly nasty little girl," Blaise hissed. "You spilled our drinks? _ Our _drinks?" Hermione started to get up.

"Tom, how can you hire such filth?" Blaise called over to the table where the owner of the bar was sitting. The bar was completely silent now, and everyone was looking.

"Sorry sir, you know how it is—the Mudbloods come cheap," Tom answered.

"Cheap indeed," Blaise said and stood up. He put his foot on the Hermione's back and pushed her back down on the floor. Ron started to get up and Harry quickly grabbed his arm.

"Don't," he hissed.

"But—," Ron was dark red in the face but Harry just shook his head.

"We can't risk it!"

Ron exhaled and yanked his hand from Harry. Harry knew what Ron was feeling, but they couldn't do anything. The last thing they needed to do was to seem friendly to Muggle-borns, which would surely mean the last invite to the inner circle of Voldemort's followers for them.

"Are you going to apologize or not?" Blaise hissed and pressed harder on her back.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"I couldn't quite hear you Mudblood."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Blaise looked at his friends and they laughed. Harry was clenching his fists so hard that his nails were digging into his skin. He could feel small beats of sweat trickling down the side of his face. He could see that Hermione was hurting, obviously in pain by the pressure Blaise was putting at the small of her back.

_Keep calm, you have to keep calm. Just breathe! _He wasn't sure if he was telling himself or Hermione.

"No, I think you meant to say, 'I am sorry, sir, I'm just a stupid Mudblood who can't even serve a drink properly.' Now let's hear it!"

Hermione looked over at Harry and they locked eyes for a second. She hadn't expected him to do anything, but she felt mortified. The man she had just been flirting with, who had been flirting with her for nearly an hour, was just sitting there, watching the show. She didn't need to be rescued, she was used to this kind of treatment, but seeing him there like the coward he was made her hate him. She could see Ron's fury, and she was thankful, but Harry seemed completely calm. Even worse was that she had seen Harry talk and shake hands with Blaise—they were friends. How could she have talked to someone who was friends with such a vial person?

"I am sorry sir, I m just a stupid Mudblood who can't even serve a drink properly," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Good girl." Blaise stepped off of her and she scrambled to get up. She took the trey and started to leave when Blaise slapped her ass. Hermione closed her eyes for just a fragment of a second and stood still before she kept walking. In another world she would have turned around and beat Blaise with the trey right across the face. But this was their world, her reality, and she could do nothing.

"At least she has a nice ass," he said crudely to the others.

"Go into the back and clean up," Tom hissed at her and she hurried to the back. With tears in her eyes she started scrubbing the dirt of her face. She hated them, all of them. If only Muggle-borns were allowed to carry wands, she would blast them all straight to hell.

When she returned back to the bar Harry and Ron had left.

.

.

Hermione's feet were killing her. She had been working for sixteen hours and the bar had finally closed. All she wanted was to get back to the small studio she rented above the coffee shop and crash. She felt completely exhausted. It was the same drill everyday.

She put the key in the lock of the backdoor of the pub when she heard a noise. "Who's there?" she called out and someone stepped out from behind a trashcan.

"Harry?" she asked shocked as he approached.

"Hey," he fumbled with his hands nervously.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and she started walking out of the alley. Harry hurried behind her.

"I just wanted to walk you home." Hermione spun around.

"Hey, just because I work in a bar—."

"NO!" he exclaimed. "God no, that's not why I am here!"

She almost felt a bit affronted by the way he answered, as it were so awful to even consider the idea of sleeping with her.

Hermione walked faster, feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed by his presence. She was used to being treated like crap by wizards, but Harry had been so nice to her. She had even thought…maybe that was why she was mad at him. She had thought he was flirting with her, sincerely. But obviously she was wrong.

"Will you just slow down?" he pleaded.

"No." She sped up even more and Harry marveled at how someone her size could be so fast. "What do you even want?"

"Would you just," he grabbed her arm and turned her around. Hermione shielded her face, as if she was ready to be hit. Harry let go of her immediately, the look she had given him made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to murder every person who had treated her so badly that she was afraid of being touched.

"Hermione, please, I just…"

"What?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK, after that…incident." Harry looked at his feet, he felt awful. He had wanted to help her, he had wanted to kill Blaise, but he couldn't.

"Don't bother yourself about it," she shrugged, "It's part of life as a Mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that," he commanded angrily. Hermione turned around and started walking again. "Hermione, I am really sorry about what happened in there." Hermione turned and glared angrily at him.

"What is this? Your good deed of the day? Talk to the poor Muggle-born girl?"

"No, I just… I want to say that it wasn't right, I'm sorry!"

"No you're not, you're just like the rest of them. I cleared all the tabs today, you bought Blaise and his whole gang a round. I know you did, so don't even pretend."

They looked at each other for moment, Harry trying to read her mind, Hermione trying to read his expression.

"It was just business."

"Of course, business is business," she said sarcastically. She arrived at her door. "This is where I live. Please leave."

"OK, bur for what it's wroth. I_ am_ really s—."

Hermione had closed to door before he could finish his sentence. They were all scum as far as she was concerned. Well that Ron guy seemed sweet; she had seen him trying to get up when Harry had pulled him back. It was not that she wanted anyone to fight her wars for her, she knew it was impossible, but just seeing someone not agreeing with such treatment made her feel a little bit better.

She kicked off her shoes and had just about the energy to wash her face before she fell down into her pillow. She thought about all her dear and good friends back in the camp were she used to live and for a moment felt a tinge of resentment towards Dumbledore for telling her to leave them to come here. She trusted him, but it didn't make it any easier. Sleep finally took her over and for a few hours, she dreamt of not being a Muggle-born or a Mudblood, of not working her ass off at that disgusting bar—she was free.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she found herself annoyed by her lingering thoughts of Harry. Why were those emerald green eyes so hard to forget?

_I bet that's how he gets girls, with those eyes,_ she thought and then felt a little chill in her stomach. Why was she thinking about that jerk? And why was she thinking about others girls he had had, and _why_ did it bother her? He was such a player, she knew it. That was why she had been attracted to him, because he was used to handling stupid silly girls like her. She threw her hairbrush on the floor and it bounced with the shear power of her throw. What was the damn point in brushing her hair anyway? In about an hour it would be back to its bushy self.

The floor was cold against her naked feet and she hissed slightly. She put on her robe and walked over to the window. Carefully, she shifted the curtain and looked outside. She looked to both sides but the street seemed empty.

She hurried over to her dresser and pushed it to the side. Quickly glancing over her shoulder as if someone could be watching her, she carefully started nudging a floorboard. When it finally came loose she took up a notebook and started scribbling in it. She wrote who had been at the bar that night, what she had heard. She noted that she had seen Blaise Zabini say hello to Harry. she wrote in the margin, "friends?" She noted that Harry had bought Blaise and his friends drinks, but that Ron hadn't even spoken to them.

She hurriedly put it back and pushed back the dresser. She needed to hurry, she couldn't be late, she had to open the bar.

.

.

Harry was pacing impatiently. He was in a very foul mood. Last night was one of the worst ones in a pretty long time.

"Will you just sit down?" Ron implored him for the fifth time. Harry looked over at the kitchen table in the Burrow, most Weasley's were there. He didn't bother answering.

"Harry, dear, your dinner," Molly said and nodded towards his untouched plate.

"He's late," Harry answered and stopped walking for a moment.

"He'll be here," Arthur reassured him.

Harry walked over and sat down next to Fred. Ginny looked sympathetically at Harry. She had no idea of the weight on her brothers' and Harry's shoulders and was thankful for it. Her only mission was working at the newspaper and reporting to the Order all of the stories the paper neglected to print.

"So Ron fancies a girl," George announced and Fred snickered next to Harry.

"Who is it this time?" Ginny said and rolled her eyes.

"No one you know!" Ron pouted and glared and George.

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, any girl would be lucky to have you," Molly announced.

The thought of Hermione made him feel even queasier but he attempted to eat. Harry suddenly froze with the fork nearly to his mouth.

"Yeah, I heard it to," Ron said and they both jumped from their seats and ran upstairs. Harry yanked open the door to Ron's room and there he was: Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was overwhelmed with relief at the sight of him. His plum robes hung heavy to the floor, and Dumbledore's long white beard seemed even longer than last time they had seen him.

"You're late!" Harry accused, realizing how rude he sounded.

"Indeed, I am," Albus said and sat down on Ron's bed.

"Is something wrong?" Harry sounded worried. "How is Sirius?" Dumbledore took of his cloak, seeming a bit out of breath.

"I had to take many detours to get here; Hogwarts is being more heavily watched then ever. I fear Voldemort suspects what we are doing. I have heard things…" he shook his head as if lost in worried thought. Harry sat down on the opposite bed while Ron remained standing. "I fear those in the camps are in danger," Dumbledore continued. "I fear for an attack."

"What kind of danger? They are all hidden, aren't they?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Still, I believe they are not far from being discovered. I have been told that one is even closer to being found, however I do not know which one that is."

"How many are there?" Ron asked.

Harry knew the answer; there were three hidden camps in the woods. Harry knew they all lived without magic in the woods; the death Eaters had magical tracers all over the UK these days. This was the only way to keep them hidden. He had received a rather upset note by owl from Sirius about this. It had taken Sirius quite some time to getting used to washing his drawers by hand.

"Tell me, have you heard anything?" Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry and Ron.

"We were out last night, and just before we left Blaise Zabini asked Harry to come to his office for business," Ron said.

"Yeah, I think he wants me to help him set up smuggling deals."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said and tugged at his beard.

"I guess the question is if he is smuggling something in or out," Harry thought out loud.

"Indeed," the old professor said again. "Harry, you'll need to be careful. I keep hearing things…"

Harry felt a rush of impatience. "You are always hearing things, do you mind sharing this time?" Ron looked startled at Harry. "Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"I promise, Harry, you know I will when the time is right. Now I must leave, you should finish that dinner Molly made. I dare say that it smells divine."

Ron looked skeptically at Harry; the details Dumbledore knew were always startling.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry was sitting at his desk in the back office. He had his feet on the desk and was tipping back his chair. George burst through the door for the forth time in the last couple of hours. He sighed loudly at Harry.

"What?" Harry snapped. George hauled a large box of Biting Bottoms at him.

"Look, if you are so bored just help us with these. They are selling like crazy but we still have to check each one before we sell them."

Harry looked down into the box, which was filled with average-looking underwear.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Try some on and tell me if they work," George snickered. Harry tossed the box back at George.

"You might have fooled Ron with that once…well, twice… But I am not falling for it!" George laughed and left.

.

.

Harry's mind was racing. He was thinking about Sirius, the danger he and the rest were in, and his mind was keeping very busy whilst trying not to think about the girl he had met just days before. He wasn't sure what was more enticing about her, her sharp tongue or her beautiful essence. Either way, she was absolutely intoxicating.

Ron burst through the door, Biting Bottoms at his heels. He kicked one pair away and Harry could have sworn it squealed.

"Don't tell me you tried one again?" Harry sighed.

"Course not!" Ron exclaimed. "But it still came after me! Anyway, ready for some after work relaxation."

"I'd rather stay here and dwell," Harry answered dramatically.

"Yeah well, we need to be out and about, Dumbledore wants all eyes and ears out there." Harry rolled his eyes and took his feet off the table.

"I was thinking we'd do Happy Hour at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry didn't know how to feel about Ron's suggestion. He wasn't at all surprised at Ron's obvious attempts at getting closer to Hermione, he was usually like that. However, Harry was not at all used to his own butterflies. He was anxious about seeing her, mostly because their last conversation had left him under the impression that she loathed him. He wouldn't blame her at all if she did, but he hoped and prayed that she had believed him when he had told her that he did not condone Blaise's actions. But then again… why should she believe him?

_Maybe that was it, yeah that was probably it_, he thought. That was why he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't like that a Muggle-born would ever believe he was one of the people brownnosing Voldemort.

Harry found it impossible to satisfactorily reject Ron's suggestion, considering they spent most of their time there anyway. It was a usual place for most people working around the Ministry and other important offices. Over the years it had become a great place to meet in Diagon Alley.

Harry walked behind Ron as headed for the little pub. Occasionally people would nod or wave at him, which he found unusual, only because it was something to which he was not accustomed.

He was raised by Sirius, away from all the Purebloods. He had known Ron since they were children; the same went for Neville Longbottom but hardly any others. While at school Harry was just an average student, part of the crowd. He tried to blend in and not be noticed, and no one gave him any trouble, which was exactly how he wanted it. He understood the Magical world for what it was and wanted no part of it. He was well aware of what had been and what Voldemort had done to his home…to his parents. The idea of living under Voldemort's regime sickened him.

Harry could see the Leaky Cauldron sign dangling from a far. _She might not even work today. Just relax._

While he had been at Hogwarts, he had been very anxious around girls. However, once he had gotten over puberty—the acne and the embarrassing, cracking voice—that changed. Hermione made him feel anxious again, the way he felt as an adolescent. He didn't like feeling so out of control again. He watched Ron stop, take a deep breath, and run a hand through his hair before he opened the door. Harry snickered a bit, but the moment Ron had stepped inside Harry found himself doing the exact same thing.

Harry looked around and noticed that the bar was almost empty. Harry looked around for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be seen. Ron had apparently noticed, also, because he seemed equally disappointed. Harry walked over to the bar to grab a drink and noticed Tom standing behind it.

"Mr. Potter, sir," Tom mumbled.

"Tom," he answered curtly. He had never been very fond of the man, but at least attempted to always be civil. Tom handed him his drink and Harry walked over to one of the many unoccupied tables and sat down, Ron joining him shortly after with his own glass in hand. Moments later, the door to the dishwashing room swung open and even before she had appeared Harry knew it was her. As she moved around the corner, he noticed the soft bounce of her curls. Soon the rest of Hermione followed. In her hurry to get to the counter, she did not notice Harry or Ron and Harry noticed that her face was flushed. He soon realized why, though, as he looked down and noticed a very large box of butterbeer in her hands.

"Where do you want these Tom?" she asked, her arms looked ready to burst. Tom barely threw her a glance.

"Not sure, not too many people drink butterbeer in this bar." He scratched his forehead. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead.

"So should I just put them behind the bar on this side then," she suggested.

"Not sure…"

Hermione looked imploring at him, her arms were now trembling. Harry had been trained too well to do what he was about to do, but he just couldn't stop himself. Without thinking, he leapt to his feet and ran behind the bar to take the box from Hermione.

"Harry?" he heard Ron's voice. Harry glanced at Hermione who was now standing just inches from him, looking surprised.

"It looked so heavy," he mumbled. His eyes met Tom's who looked equally shocked. Harry looked down at Hermione's hands, they were already torn from carrying the heavy load and he decided he had made the right decision. These boxes were heavy even for him, and she was far too small to be forced to carry them.

Hermione could not seem to get over her shock—few men had ever offered to help her before. Those who did made sure no one was around first and their intentions were perfectly clear. This was the first time anyone had helped her just to help her. She watched as Tom pointed quickly to a corner and Harry set down the boxes.

Harry turned and gave an awkward smile before sitting back down beside Ron, avoiding both his and Hermione's eyes. Hermione stood still, not knowing what to do. Such a simple act of kindness was quite unusual in her world.

After a short exchange with her boss she approached the table where Ron and Harry were stationed. Setting down two bottles, she stated, "These are on the house." Harry looked up and gave her a quizzical look.

"Tom never buys people drinks," Ron stuttered.

"They're not from Tom, they're from me," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Harry looked up again and met her eyes. He decided that she was attempting to thank him, but after the way she had treated him the last time they had spoken her pride and embarrassment were getting in the way of her actually saying the words. She broke the gaze, as she always seemed to do, and quickly spun around and walked away.

"I could have helped her, too, if you had told me she was having trouble," Ron whispered to Harry. "Could have scored some points there."

"Sorry, just couldn't help—."

"No worries," Ron said as he gulped down his drink.

.

.

"Hermione!" Ron called out. A few hours had passed and the bar had become pretty busy by now. Hermione had kept a comfortable distance away from their table. She hadn't missed the obvious winks from Ron, and she hadn't missed the awkward glances Harry had thrown her. She guessed he had been feeling bad about what he had seen the previous evening, but she had no real way of knowing without asking, which she had decided would be a horrible idea. All she knew was that each time he looked at her, she could feel it even though she had her back to him. It was as if his eyes were shooting fire through her soul.

"What can I do for you, handsome?" she said and reached for her tiny notepad.

"Four butterbeers, minus the butter. Four firewhiskeys with extra troll and one piece of company," Ron said.

Hermione was concentrating so hard on getting orders out quickly that she didn't stop writing until she registered the end of Ron's sentence.

"So how many extra points did you get in school for being a smart mouth?" she said and put her hand on her hip. Harry found it endearing.

"Not many," Ron mumbled under his breath and Harry laughed out loud. Hermione's attention immediately turned to Harry, he had such a charming laugh.

"And what about you, how many butterbeers without butter do you want?" she asked. Harry looked up and for the first time that evening they really looked at each other. Harry leaned back and watched her for a moment, which made Hermione even more uncomfortable.

"What do you recommend?" Harry asked her, he had seen her hesitance at staying near them. Hermione looked around, hoping someone else would call her over, before looking back at Harry to answer.

"Well, as I've told you, I'm not allowed to taste anything."

"We'll buy you something," Ron exclaimed in his most gentlemanly manner.

"I'm still not allowed to have any," Hermione muttered under her breath. Harry noticed that she was now fidgeting with her pen; her thumb had blue ink stains all over it. He quickly understood why she wasn't allowed to drink and was just about to change the subject when Ron asked,

"We'll ask Tom. We'll buy it after hours," he suggested kindly. Hermione looked down at her feet, not wanting to say what obviously needed to be said. Harry nudged Ron. "What?" he said innocently. He obviously didn't get it.

"I'm not allowed to drink from any of the bottles served to customers because I—." Harry quickly interrupted her, he didn't want to hear the rest of her sentence.

"Joke shop!" he exclaimed. Hermione's eyes shot back up to Harry, looking perplexed.

"Where you work?" she asked looking at Ron, whose expression mirrored hers.

"Sure, you should stop by," Harry said. Hermione smiled thankfully, understanding why he had interrupted her.

"Yeah! We make some pretty cool stuff," Ron said proudly. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry who was now sipping his ale.

"You make?" she asked. Ron nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure, we make it in the 'Genius Department' as we call it. Harry and I just sit there, making up all kinds of things," Ron lied. Hermione looked at Harry who was now swallowing his laugher; Ron tended to oversell himself when he had been drinking. "Yeah! So I had this idea of a jinx that would record a person's dream and then allow them to relive it. Wouldn't that be wicked?"

"That would be great, but I do believe that the Law of—." But Ron interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah, laws of Magic, laws of the Ministry. But if we could imagine, you know what I mean… When you wake in the morning, Hermione…" he tilted his head and smiled cockily at her.

"Yes?" she said slowly, smiling crookedly at him. She turned to Harry, expecting him to be laughing just as she was but she was a bit startled at the look he was giving her. He was looking intently at her. She felt as if he was looking into her soul.

"I thought you worked in the back," she said barely audible, and that question seemed to snap Harry out if his trance.

"We do a bit of everything," he answered while looking into his ale. Hermione smiled and couldn't help but laugh at their embarrassment at being caught trying to impress her.

"But do you know what I mean, Hermione?" Ron said, trying to turn all the attention back to him.

"No, Ron, what do you mean?" Hermione asked, her eyes still on Harry.

"When you wake up, don't you ever just want to point your wand at yourself? I mean, we do what we want to, everything but ourselves, sometimes I feel like we are slaves to our wands, do you know," he slurred slightly.

Harry found Ron just as confusing as Hermione seemed to, it was obvious that Ron had had a few too many ale's already.

"I feel like we don't own our wands, they own us, you know what I mean?" he looked up at her and Hermione knew when she looked into his blue eyes that he truly didn't mean any harm by what he was saying to her. Harry noticed Ron's error quickly and was just about to speak when Hermione spoke.

"No, Ron, I have no idea what it feels like to wake up with a wand…" She wasn't allowed to finish because Tom walked up behind her.

"Hermione, dishes are piling up," he barked and Hermione quickly turned and stalked back into the kitchen. Tom turned to Harry and Ron and pointed a finger in their face.

"Look, you know the drill!" he barked.

"What did we do?" Ron asked honestly. Tom grunted and collected their empty glasses.

"If you want the pretty girl to talk and flirt with you, you have to buy a new drink. Otherwise she ain't coming here anymore. Do you understand me?" Harry turned to Ron, his face was turning red with embarrassment and Harry could feel the color rising into his own cheeks as well. Tom turned to face the room. "The same goes for all of you. If you want the pretty girl to be nice to you, you need to buy something." He turned to Harry and Ron and continued, "Her company has a price."

Harry felt very ashamed of himself and his stupidity. Of course the only reason she was being nice to him was because it was her job—she was acting.

.

.

"Wake up, wake up, Harry!" Harry sat bolt upright—Ron never woke him up. He threw the blanket off of himself, preparing for the worst.

"What, what is it? Who's dead?" The question sounded harsh and cold, but it was a question they were both used to asking.

"I don't know, but Lupin sent us the sign," Ron breathed hurriedly.

"What sign?" Harry asked while jumping out his bed and pulling on his pants. He needed to know his exit route. He couldn't exactly jump out the front door.

"The sign!" Ron answered, his voice shaking.

"What sign?" Harry asked, buttoning his pants.

"_The_ sign!" Ron answered again standing still. Harry stopped buttoning his pants.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

.

.

He was running, running so fast that he might even get lost. More than once, Ron grabbed his arm and whispered, "This way." They finally arrived at the designated meeting place and Harry realized it was the first time they had ever used it. He looked around, realizing that he and Ron were the only ones there.

"Someone will come," Ron announced immediately. They waited for nearly an hour and Harry was about to suggest that they go home before they heard a sound.

"Padfoot?" Harry called out into the cold night. He raised his wand, preparing for an attack. Harry jumped when Ron grabbed his elbow.

"Look", he whispered and they saw a creature slowly crawling towards them. Harry was unable to make out the creature, but he knew it could not be Sirius—he knew him well both in human and canine form. Finally the bushes opened and someone or something dropped before them.

"It's Lupin!" Ron yelled and Harry ran to grab him. Harry threw himself on his knees cradling Lupin. He was bleeding profusely and Harry feared the worst. Ron shook Lupin to life.

"Remus," he shouted. "Remus, please, can you hear me?" Lupin slowly opened his eyes.

"It's us. It's Ron and Harry. Remus…what happened?" Lupin spat out a bit of blood.

"Harry…" he moaned.

"Yes, I'm here," Harry answered holding Lupin's head. He reached up and gently touched Harry's cheek.

"What is it, Remus?" Harry whispered.

"It's Sirius…"

Harry stopped breathing. He didn't mean to do it, it just happened. His world seemed to come to a halt. He looked down at Lupin and urged him with his to continue.

"We've been attacked," Remus murmured.

"How, when?" Harry stammered. "How did they find you?"

Tears welled over the sides of Lupin eyes and his whole face filled with sorrow.

"No, Harry, they didn't just find _us_. They found everyone…the whole camp." Ron inhaled so sharply that he fell backwards. Harry shut his eyes tightly. The faces of those who had been under protection flashed before his eyes. He couldn't find the words to ask Lupin for the details. "We were there, but they came…" Lupin was crying loudly now and Harry knew this meant only pain. "They came in the night. They came with fire. They attacked…all…" Harry stopped breathing and heard Ron groan beside him. He knew what it meant, it meant women and children. Neither Voldemort nor his followers had ever shown mercy. "They came, I don't know how they found us," Lupin continued. "Many got away, I believe."

Harry was still holding his breath, wondering about Sirius. He didn't need to speak, Lupin looked up and their eyes met. Harry felt as if Lupin was reading his mind. "They didn't get him," Lupin sighed. "I saw him flee into the woods with the children."

"Children?" Ron gasped.

"Yes," Lupin continued. "He took the orphans and ran. He will find Dumbledore and he will turn up."

Harry felt relief flood his system before he returned to reality. Voldemort's people were closing in and if they couldn't turn this around it would all be over. Harry needed to think. Sirius was alive. The camp was destroyed. Dumbledore was…well, wherever Dumbledore was, Harry needed to reach him.

.

.

Harry sat waiting for Dumbledore, as he seemed to do quite frequently. There was nothing Harry hated as much as waiting, for anyone. But worst was waiting for Dumbledore because he always carried such important news. This time they were meeting at the back office of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry's mind was racing with thoughts about who had attacked the camp and, most importantly, how they had managed to find it.

Harry heard a small creak and spun around, his wand raised. When he saw no one, he looked down and met eyes with a tabby cat with markings around her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry whispered and lowered his wand. The cat quickly transformed to its human form.

"Harry," she answered and proceeded in brushing dust off of herself.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Harry demanded while handing her a glass of water.

"He could not come. He is far too busy after the attack last night. He has sent me to deliver news to you."

"And?" Harry demanded.

"The camps are to join;" she whispered so silently that he could barely hear her.

"Join?" He couldn't believe his ears. "But he has worked so hard all this time to keep them apart, making sure neither knew where the other was!"

"Yes, Potter, I realize that. But after last night…well, the plan has changed." Her face was very stiff, more than usual, and he knew she was trying not to cry.

"But what does he want me to do? Does he have orders for me?"

"You are to meet him at the camp," she whispered.

"What? But…" He had never been allowed to see any of the camps before and he wasn't sure he would be able to find it. McGonagall gave him a stern look.

"The whole Order will be there. What's left of it, anyway. We need to figure out where to go from here." Harry paused a moment before nodding.

"How do I get there?"

"You will receive word about that. Within a week."

"What about Sirius?"

"I have nothing more to tell you, Potter. I'm sorry." Harry could tell by the look on her face that she really was sorry. She straightened up and her tone became firm again. "I have many more to see tonight and very little time, so if you will excuse me…"

She transformed back into a cat and, within moments, she was gone. Harry collapsed into one of the chairs. What could all this mean? Were they losing the war? Had Voldemort finally delivered the final blow? Was it all too late?

.

.

"And where now?" Ron asked as he furiously beat a small branch from his line of sight. Harry looked down at the small map he was carrying.

"Straight, I think…" he mumbled and looked at the map again. It kept changing and would only allow him to see a few feet ahead. They had traveled by secret passageways, broom, and had even taken a Muggle bus. Now they were on foot.

They had been traveling for hours and both he and Ron were exhausted. It was late June and the sun was at its highest in the sky. The trees kept the worst of the rays at bay, but they could not account of the humidity.

"So what do you think it'll be like?" Ron asked and turned back and looked at Harry.

"I don't know," he answered still looking down at the map. "Turn left here."

"I wonder if we'll even be able to see it," Ron mumbled. "It might have an invisibility charm on it to help keep intruders out."

"I doubt it. They're not supposed to be using magic. Dumbledore has told us that the Death Eaters are using magic detectors all over Britain."

"That would be miserable…" Ron thought out loud. "I think I'd rather get caught by the Death Eaters. At least I could fight."

"Not being able to use magic is probably the least of their worries, Ron," Harry snapped. "Besides, it's not that bad." Harry knew this from personal experience. Since he could not know his mother, he and Sirius would spend Harry's summer holidays traveling and living amongst Muggles. Sirius also believed the experience would come in handy, if ever Harry found himself in a situation where he would be unable to use magic—much like the one Sirius was in now.

Harry tripped over a root as he concentrated on the map. "Bloody hell," he muttered and then sat down.

"Good idea. We should rest." Ron sat down next to him, taking a swig from his water pouch and then offering it to Harry. Harry gladly took it and, after drinking heartily from it, handed it back to Ron. Ron looked over at Harry and saw him staring fixedly into nothing. He slapped his hand against Harry's back.

"Don't worry, Sirius is fine. You'll see," he said silently and Harry turned to him.

"I know."

"You're still worried, though," Ron stated and Harry nodded.

Harry drank some more water; taking the rest had made him realize how suddenly tired he had become. It didn't last very long, though. After hearing the snap of a twig from behind them, Harry and Ron jumped to their feet and spun around, wands at the ready. No one was behind them, but they remained alert, looking for any possible source for the sound.

"Just remember," Harry whispered. "We can't use magic unless we absolutely have to." They heard a breaking twig again.

"It's coming closer," Ron stated and Harry nodded. Someone was walking towards them. As they stared fixedly at the spot from where the noise was coming, a figure revealed itself. Harry took a step backwards, sure that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled out and Harry had to shake his head to see if the vision would disappear.

But indeed, there was the woman from the bar, wearing a pair of Muggle jeans and an old t-shirt which read "The Ramones." She was walking towards them, but when she heard her name called out, she froze.

"I can't believe it, what are you doing here?" Ron asked running to her side. Hermione started backing away, looking at them suspiciously, but Ron was too quick for her. He reached out and grabbed her elbow, half-dragging her towards Harry. She tried to fight back but he was far too strong in his excitement. She looked from Harry to Ron again, trying to figure out exactly what they were doing out here.

"I am here to visit an uncle," she stammered and Ron let her go, eyeing at her suspiciously.

"Sure you are," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" she asked accusingly.

Harry was slightly surprised by the resentment and bitterness he felt towards her at this moment. His pride had truly been injured when he realized she was just flirting with him as a part of her job. Hermione frowned at the angry look he was giving her.

"Did you follow us here?" Harry demanded.

"What?" she said in a voice so high that he was surprised anyone but a dog could have heard her.

"She couldn't have," Ron added, and indeed Harry knew it would be very unlikely that she had.

"Did you follow _me_ here?" she asked in return and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, please!" Harry mocked.

Hermione looked silently from Ron and Harry, chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what to do or say next.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" a voice boomed a few feet away from them and they all turned to look at the owner. They saw a man hobbling toward them, his blue eye spinning around in his head.

"Moody?" Ron called back and Hermione considerably more taken aback, trying to figure out how Ron and Harry knew Mad-Eye Moody.

"Heard the alarm go off, thought I'd see who was coming. So you came together, then?" he asked, not at all surprised to see the three of them together. Hermione's eyes opened so wide she felt like she would break them.

"You?" Ron, Harry and Hermione asked at once.

Mad-Eye looked between them and shook his head uninterestedly.

"Found each other by accident then? Funny how that can happen," he mumbled and started walking back the way he had come.

Harry ran after him while Ron waited for Hermione. She walked quietly beside him, watching Harry's retreating figure. So Harry was in the Order… She thought back to the night with Blaise and Harry at the pub, suddenly realizing that it had all been part of an act to keep his identity safe. The relief she felt confused her. She had hated having to hate him, but didn't quite understand why.

Harry turned to look at her and she gave him a small smile. She snapped back into reality when she noticed a familiar scene unfolding itself before them—they had reached her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

.

.

Harry had never seen anything quite like the camp site. The tents were set up so that the site looked like a small village. He could see some up in trees, but most were on the ground. Fires were lit in front of each tent and most had a kettle boiling on top. People were spread all over the place—sitting, laughing, and watching the children play. Harry looked at Ron who seemed just as amazed as he did, but Hermione looked as if nothing was new here.

She must have been here before

She was smiling and soon she ran off and threw herself into the arms of a group of people who Harry assumed were her friends. As Harry and Ron followed Moody further into the camp, people stared, some waving. They walked by an older woman who was roasting a large fish over an open fire.

"Hope you're hungry," she called after them when they walked by and Harry smiled at her. Harry peered into one of the open tents but all he could see was a small cot, a small fire, and a washbasin.

As they passed another group in the camp's medical wing, Harry's heart dropped. Most were injured, obviously from Sirius's camp, and Harry couldn't help but feel guilty somehow. Their injuries could be quickly healed with magic, if only they were allowed to use it. He quickly searched the faces for Sirius but didn't find him.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked Moody who was walking ahead.

"You'll see him later tonight. He is away looking for food," Moody answered without turning.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen," Ron whispered to Harry and Harry was forced to agree. They had water, fire, home, and gardens filled with fruits and vegetables. Harry turned to see where Hermione had gone, but she seemed to have disappeared.

Finally Moody stopped walking and Harry looked up to see where he had taken them. Noticing the tattered tent sitting in front of them, Harry hurried inside it. "Sirius?" he called out. Moody entered shortly after him.

"I told you, boy, he's not here. Now you two, rest and wash up here. Tonight you will meet Dumbledore and the rest of the Order."

"Can we eat?" Ron asked quickly.

"I'm not your bleeding babysitter!" Moody barked and left the tent. Ron threw himself on one of the cots.

"This place is cool," he said and pulled out two chocolate bars from his pocket and tossed one to Harry who was sitting on his own cot. Harry felt too overwhelmed to answer. He had waited so long to see the camp, to see how they lived…to see Sirius again. He never imagined, though, that Hermione would be with him. Hermione, who Ron had decided was the girl he would marry; Hermione, who he had been foolish enough to believe had feelings for him…who he had been foolish enough to have feelings for.

As if Ron was reading his thoughts he said, "Can you believe she's here?" He sounded almost blissful.

"No," Harry finally answered.

"It's like fate," Ron sighed and Harry closed his eyes. Ron looked over at Harry. "Don't worry, Harry," he joked obviously not understanding Harry's reaction. "We'll find you a girl. Maybe even here in the camp!"

"Great…"

Night fell before Harry and Ron were finally fetched from their tent, and it wasn't a moment too soon. Not having eaten in hours had taken its toll on Ron, who had become increasingly more irritated and Harry was beginning to grow weary of it. A calm had settled over the camp since the evening. Fires were burning brightly everywhere and they cast a magical glow over the whole of the camp.

Harry looked around him as he and Ron made their way across the camp ground. Many people were sitting in front of their fires, warming up, eating, or chatting with friends. Others had already turned in or were enjoying some privacy with their families.

Harry and Ron reached the largest of the tents and walked in as the entrance was lifted for them. Harry looked around and recognized many of the faces smiling up at him.

"Harry!" he his head to the side to see Sirius approaching him with open arms. They embraced so violently that Harry's breath was almost knocked from his chest. Seeing Sirius after so long lifted a burden from his chest heavier then he expected to be carrying.

"Come, sit here by me," Sirius said as he gestured to a spot near the wall. Harry greeted the rest of the room, which he was happy to see included Albus Dumbledore, who was conversing with Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Before we speak of anything else, Ron…" Sirius turned to look at the redheaded boy. "I spoke to your father earlier today. You may have been told of his anticipated arrival at this camp today." Ron nodded, urging Sirius to continue. "He was unable to make it, as you see. He suspects he is being watched closely, so he stayed behind at the Ministry to work late. But he sends his best and says that Molly would like to see the two of you for dinner soon." Ron's ears turned a bit pinker but before he could answer Sirius turned to speak more with his godson.

"You look very well, Harry. How is the outside world treating you?" Sirius asked.

"Same as always," Harry mumbled.

"It's awful," Ron intervened, "Mum and Dad keep talking about the days before Voldemort when Muggle-borns were treated just like everyone else and people were able to speak their minds. Our world has changed so much. What is wrong with people these days? Don't they see how immoral it is to treat people this way?"

Harry looked at Ron. He was so passionate about humanity and spoke as if he, like his parents, remembered the days of peace. Harry couldn't help admiring Ron. Harry knew Ron was fighting purely because he believed that what was happening in the magical world was wrong and unjust, but Harry didn't know if this was his own reason. He couldn't swear that the murders of his parents were not what inspired him the greatest. He knew he would never have just stood by like so many others do, but he wished he knew what motivated him most. Justice or vengeance?

"Harry?" Sirius asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"There's really not much to say," he said quietly, and shrugged. He and Sirius exchanged smiles, a moment that was ruined when Sirius painfully elbowed Harry in the side.

"Pretty!" Sirius hissed and Harry didn't even need to look up to know who Sirius was talking about. Still, Harry couldn't stop himself from turning and watching Hermione as she entered the tent. She glanced over at them and smiled back at Ron who was grinning at her. She nervously cast a glance at Harry and then sat down next to a blonde girl on the other side of the tent.

"So you don't know her?" Harry whispered to Sirius and Ron leaned in so close that he was half lying in Harry's lap.

"No, never seen her before. But I just arrived here after the attack—haven't quite met everyone yet." Sirius stopped talking abruptly and Harry looked up to see that Dumbledore standing, ready to speak to the group.

"My friends, finally we can all meet. Not all are here yet, we are still waiting for some who remained in Kingsley's camp to settle the final arrangements, and some could not get away for safety reasons." Harry cast a glance at Ron who bit his nails, obviously thinking about his family. "They are not many however, and they shall join us within a few days. But here we are, all together. Sadly it is an unfortunate circumstance that has brought us here. We should, however, look beyond this and see what it has given us. It has given us the chance to move forward, and we can not wait any longer. This is not a failure…" Dumbledore went quiet and ran a hand through his beard. "A Muggle man once said that many of life's failures happen when people do not realize how close are to success before giving up_._ We should try keeping this close at heart, and near in our minds.

"I have contacted many of our allies in Europe and they are eager to help us in our quest for freedom. I have many reasons to believe that Voldemort is moving forward with his plans to invade Europe." A loud murmur broke out and Dumbledore waited patiently for it to die out. "Therefore, we must move forward with our plans as well. I have spoken with each of you individually and as a group, you know what your mission is. But we will discuss it once more, because there is no such thing as too careful. You must forgive this old man, it has happened rather fast for me as well. Consolidating the two camps was necessary; the attack only shows how unwise and unsafe it was to separate everyone. We lost a lot of good people, great wizards and witches."

Harry turned to Sirius who was now looking into the fire.

"But for them we must fight on. There are still lives to save and we must carry out our task with our heads held high." Dumbledore raised his goblet. "Now, let us drink to the memories of those we have lost." Everyone raised their goblets. "Tonight we are finally united. So let's feast and remember that success is never final. Failure is never fatal. It is courage that counts."

They all took a swig and a soft humming from everyone's murmurs broke out again. Hermione drank from her goblet and the taste of the red wine immediately soothed her nerves. She felt so awful for those who had lost their lives, lost their families and friends. She couldn't bear to think about what would have happened if it had been her own camp. She glanced over at Harry, but he wasn't looking at her.

.

.

Hermione returned to her tent to wash up before she joined the feast. She could hear the music and laughter from outside and was eager to join them. She walked around her tent once more, enjoying the delight of being back. She had been staying here since she finished school and this was the first time she'd been back since Dumbledore had asked her to return undercover to the Wizarding World—to act as a slave. She had worked for almost a full year as a maid for an awful wizard, but the fat old buffoon had died. Dumbledore then sent her to work at the Leaky Cauldron. She did not complain, working for the Order and fighting to stop Voldemort was what she wanted to do, but she did hate what she had to endure.

She looked at the small battered old mirror on the wall. She found herself pale and rather worn but still decided to join the others at the feast.

She opened her tent and before joining the festivities just stood and watched them all. They were dancing and singing together, the wine was flowing and she smiled brightly at them. She saw Harry and Ron standing around and talking with another man she didn't know. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't stop herself from walking over to them.

"Hello," she said brightly as she approached.

"Hi!" Ron exclaimed but Hermione couldn't help but notice the insignificant nod Harry gave her. She suspected her was cross with her and she didn't blame him…not after the way she had treated him. "Would you like a glass of wine?" Ron asked and she nodded thankfully as he hurried of to find her one.

"So how do you like our camp?" she asked Harry and the man standing next to him. Harry shrugged and looked away.

"It's lovely. You are all very hospitable." The man held out his hand. "My name is Sirius Black," he paused to pat Harry on the back, "and this is my godson, Harry. He has been living in Diagon Alley as a spy." Sirius looked up a moment into the crowd of people around the fire and politely excused himself. Harry watched as he went over to talk to a small group.

"I guess we're both on the same side, then," Hermione said and looked up at him.

"Seems so," he answered. He looked down to glance at her face and noticed that her eyes were sparkling in the glow of the fire. "How long have you lived here?"

"Since I left school," she answered honestly. Harry had so many more questions for her, about her life, the camp, and her mission, but Ron was fast at finding the wine and he soon stuck it in Hermione's hand.

"I am so glad you are here," Ron breathed, he quickly became embarrassed by his words and added, "so we know at least one person."

Hermione laughed at him and answered sweetly, "I'm glad you could both come." Harry looked at her. He knew that flirting with men was part of her job at the Leaky Cauldron, but he had to wonder if she was like that on a day-to-day basis…or if parts of her work personality had filtered into the rest of her life.

"Do you want to dance?" Ron asked her. Hermione smiled politely and nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the others, but she couldn't stop herself from looking over at Harry, noticing again that he was looking at everyone except her.

.

.

Hermione filled her plate with food and sat down on the ground next to some of her old friends. A young man she didn't know soon asked her up to dance and she gladly accepted. She wanted to celebrate this evening; she knew that the joining of the camps meant that, in reality, one had been attacked. But being united with so many who believed in what she did comforted her. She was glad to know that more people thought that the new order of things was wrong. It also gave her a sense of security, though she knew it was false, knowing that the camp was larger in numbers. She glanced over at Harry and Ron again.

The fire crackled loudly in front of her and she took a sip of her wine. She met Harry's eyes from across the fire and she knew he must have felt her looking at him. Her face felt hot, but she wasn't sure if it was Harry or the fire. Someone sat down next to her and she looked up to see Sirius.

"It's a shame, that such a tragedy has brought us all together," he said. Hermione had to wonder if he was talking to her or to himself. "I wish you could have seen our camp, it was extraordinary. Very much like this one, actually, but the wine was better," Sirius joked and raised his glass to Hermione. She smiled kindly and took another sip. He looked up. "Steven, my friend, play us something more festive," he called out. He stood and held out his hand for Hermione.

"If I may?" he asked and bowed.

"Of course," she laughed.

The music changed and Sirius spun Hermione like a pro. She giggled loudly and noticed many of the women in the camp looking admiringly at Sirius. After a few minutes, the song changed again.

"Now, my dear, if you don't mind I think I should grace some of these other women with my presence. Not half of them as pretty as you, of course." He winked.

"Of course," she answered and grinned.

He spun once more and she lost her balance and bumped into someone. When she looked up, she noticed it was Harry. Sirius laughed loudly. "My godson will take care of you during the next song."

She looked up in Harry's green eyes and felt drunk, she was fairly sure that Sirius knew exactly what he was doing.

"Hi," she said softly as a whisper. Harry's heart beat fast; she was so close to him, he was almost holding her in his arms. The soft scent of her hair was teasing his nostrils. He looked up at Sirius's expectant face a few feet away.

"W-would you like to dance?" he asked. Hermione nodded sheepishly and took his hand. He spun her around rather violently and she faced him so fast that they almost crashed into each other again. Harry put his hand on her hip and they started dancing to the violins and the bagpipe. The drum began beating and Harry took a step closer to her.

"You dance well," Hermione smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.

"As do you."

"I used to dance a lot when I was younger, when I lived as a Muggle."

Harry cursed the loud music; he wanted to hear about her life as a Muggle and why she decided to join the Wizarding World rather than live a peaceful life, oblivious to the horrors they were currently facing. Most Muggles returned to that life after their training. He couldn't understand why she hadn't. They both bowed to each other and then took a step forward as was part of the dance. Their faces were close and their eyes locked. Harry felt her breath against his neck and it made his hairs stand on end. He tried to shake the feeling off.

"How long have you known Dumbledore?" he asked and took her hand.

"Since I found out I was a witch," she answered.

The song was nearing its end and when it finally became silent Hermione looked hopefully at Harry, hoping he would ask her for another dance. He didn't, instead he nodded politely before turning around and walking away.

.

.

Hermione went to sleep long before the feast was over. She laid in her tent, listening to the soft drumming outside. She was used to it, most nights the activity in the camp lasted until early morning. She could still smell the roasted pig outside and could almost hear the clinking of glasses. She turned to her side and looked into the fire. She didn't have a cot to sleep on. When she moved into the camp they were hard to get, and she had gotten used to sleeping on the ground. Her floor was covered in thick rich rugs, but she found that she didn't miss the cot in her own apartment. She looked at the dancing flames and her mind wandered. She had to admit to herself that she was smitten with Harry.

_Harry Potter_, she thought.

She didn't know him, she knew so little about him. She had asked around and had heard many stories, but in reality she didn't know him at all. She knew there was so much more to a person than the stories people told, and she had a feeling that there was more to Harry than most others. She ached to know him.

She pictured his bright green eyes and smiled. She closed her eyes and pictured him before her. His handsome face and his broad shoulders, his perfect physic came before her and now she flushed. She felt like a schoolgirl. She rolled on to her back, wondering what he tasted like; somehow she knew he would be an excellent kisser. She finally fell asleep, but she had many thoughts of Harry before that.

.

.

_**More coming soon : - ) BTW, I am looking for an extra Beta if anyone is interested. And please, don't forget to leave a review – cheers!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

"I don't want porridge, I hate it!" a very dramatic blonde eight year old girl bellowed at Hermione. Hermione stirred the kettle so that the porridge wouldn't burn.

"Just try it," Hermione said patiently.

"NO!" The girl stamped her foot to the ground. The other children looked with wide eyes at the dramatic scene.

"Erin, please just try it for me, I've put something special in it." The little girl, Erin, looked at her as if she was the biggest liar in the world. Tears were almost filling over and she looked desperately from side to side. Hermione looked from side to side as well and then waved her over. Erin looked hesitantly at her and then took a few steps forward. Hermione put her hand next to Erin's ear and whispered, "Don't you want to know what I put in it?"

Erin pulled back and her bottom lip trembled as she asked, "What?"

"Fairy dust!" Hermione answered and looked into her big blue eyes.

"I don't believe you," Erin shrieked loudly and started to pull away. Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No, really. Look at the other children, have you ever seen them eat so quickly?" she asked and Erin looked around. "I'm telling you, I know two fairies who give me their dust."

"Just two?" Erin asked doubtfully.

"Yes, only two." Hermione nodded and handed her plate to Erin. "You don't have to try it. But most people would jump at the chance to try fairy dust."

Erin took the plate and went over to sit on one of the logs used as benches. Four logs were laying around one of the fires used to cook on. Hermione smiled to herself as she saw Erin eat the whole plate from the corner of her eye.

"Well done," Harry said as he sat down next to her on the log. She handed him a plate and smiled.

"Yum," he whispered and she laughed. "You know, I always thought it was wrong to lie to kids. I've always found that the truth works better," he said in a rather serious tone.

"Yeah well…" Hermione sighed and looked away from him.

"What?" he asked, encouragingly.

"I know what she's feeling, that's all. Coming from a home of love, being thrown into this forest with all these strangers. Not understand what's going on."

Harry looked at her. She looked so sad, serious and slightly angry.

"Is that what happened to you?" he asked.

"When you live with your parents you get pancakes, eggs, and whatever else you like. Then they die and you're all alone. Porridge is kind of a big deal at that age," she sighed. Another child approached them and she handed him a plate, smiling.

"So do you have to go through this every morning? The whole fairy drill?" Harry asked and looked over at Erin who was still eating with great hunger.

"No, it just for the kids who have just arrived. It's hard to explain, but it is necessary to make their arrival less scary."

"I understand," Harry said and hesitantly put some more porridge in his mouth.

"Do you?" Hermione asked and turned to him.

"Yes"

"Do you?" she asked again a bit more forcefully.

"Look my parents died to," Harry said, his anger rising.

"Someone raised you, though. Someone wanted you. You weren't sold as a slave," Hermione hissed and her temper burned. Harry felt a moment of sympathy for her before he felt anger again.

"My parents were murdered. Voldemort killed them for speaking out against him." They both became quiet. Hermione looked at her hands, feeling ashamed of herself. It was wrong of her to try to compete with someone for claim to the worst life.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Yeah, me too," he answered honestly. When their eyes met they both smiled. Hermione almost felt as if they were thinking the same thing.

"I'm just overwhelmed here, with all these new people," she said and looked around. Harry followed her eyes and looked around the tent. It was indeed like stepping back in time. A green, leafy forest with brown tents all around, fires burning, people carrying water, people picking vegetables, and children running around with wooden swords.

"Are these people born here?" he asked.

"Sure. Quite a few of the children are born here, many are orphans. If you didn't have a godfather you might have ended up here yourself," she answered honestly and she registered the thought on his face.

"Hermione…" he started. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, he just wanted to talk about how they had met. Maybe tell her now in plain words that what Blaise had done was awful, and he somehow wanted her to tell him… he didn't know what he wanted her to tell him.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked so suddenly that Harry almost fell off his log. He looked up and saw three people walking towards them. He knew them all and was slightly surprised—Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, and Cedric Diggory. Neville was a good friend of Harry's; he had gone into hiding when he had fallen in love with Muggle-born Hannah Abbott. He refused to sign the contract saying that Neville willingly married a lesser being and that they were now both Improbus. They had left society shortly after, and were now wanted criminals. Cedric had gone to school with Harry, but they had never been friends. Cedric had competed in the Triwizard tournament in Harry's fourth year and had won.

Harry looked over at Hermione who was now on her feet, she seemed anxious at the sight of them and Harry was just about to tell her that they were all friends, all on their side when she started running towards them. It almost looked like she was reaching for a wand inside her cardigan but instead when she reached them she threw herself around Cedric's neck.

Harry took a step back, very shocked by what was happening. People had started talking loudly in the camp, the new arrivals presence becoming known quickly.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the new arrivals.

"Oh, thank God you're safe, I was so worried," he heard Hermione shriek as she kissed Cedric's cheek. Harry felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. _Of course_, he thought, _why wouldn't she have a boyfriend? A girl like her…_ Cedric hugged her tightly and laughed.

"You know nothing can hurt me," he said and Harry glared at him slightly. Hermione released him and took his hand in hers. Their fingers intertwined and as they walked next to each other she literally beamed at up at him.

"Oh, Cedric, I have been so worried. Everyone returned ages ago without you," she said just as they passed Harry. "Come, Dumbledore will want to see you."

Harry turned and looked at them, feeling jealous. He had felt jealousy before while in school, but this was so much worse. He almost wanted to vomit.

Harry!" he heard footsteps and was soon devoured in Neville's arms. "It has been too long!" Harry forced himself to snap out of his mood and smile at Neville.

"Neville, it's so great to see you!" he said and he and Neville sat down on the log Harry had so recently shared with Hermione. Neville sat down and looked thankful to get off his feet. When Ron hurried forward with a goblet of water he drank it so quickly; Harry was afraid he would drown. Sirius hurried forward and kneeled next to Neville.

"News!" he begged as soon as Neville had put down the goblet.

"The camp is gone, all of it. What was left standing when you left was burned to the ground," Neville said despondently. "They even tore up everything we had planted, they poisoned the water creaks. I fear no animal nor plant will live there for hundreds of years."

"And what about the prisoners?" Sirius asked. Neville looked away into the forest.

"I am afraid someone followed us," he whispered.

"Could they have?" Harry said quickly and rose to his feet, wand out. Sirius grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"No, Harry," he whispered. "Dumbledore has guards all around, towers, alarms."

"We had those same protection, Sirius, and they still got to us," Neville said and looked behind him. Sirius grabbed Neville by the chin, turning him back to them.

"Neville, you are tired. No one is here. What happened to the rest?" Sirius demanded.

"Some died in the fight, some were taken prisoner and some were killed on sight," Neville said with hesitance.

"What about Remus and Tonks?" Sirius asked, terror to his voice.

"We never saw them," Neville drank more water.

"So they never returned after being in London," Sirius said, more to himself then anyone else. Neville swayed slightly, still sitting on the log.

"He's exhausted," Harry stated. "He needs rest."

"Where is Hannah, where is she?" Neville mumbled and collapsed forward on Harry's shoulder.

"She is safe, she will be safe here," Harry answered Neville as he helped Sirius lift him under the arms. Together they led him to the tent already set up for them. Once inside, Harry saw Hannah waiting for Neville, she also looked worn out. When they put him down on the cot she immediately laid down next to him and they were soon both lost in sleep.

Harry and Sirius left the tent, both deep in conversation about what they had just seen and heard. Sirius searched among all of the curious faces gathering around them.

"Where is the other one? The man who came with them?" he demanded. An older man approached them quickly.

"Hermione took him to his tent, she is putting him down."

"His tent?" Sirius asked and Harry looked at the old man, wishing for answers to a thousand questions.

"Yes, Cedric Diggory used to live here with us. He was here for a long time."

"Why did he leave? Is he a spy?" Sirius asked and looked over at Harry who as staring at the old, bald man.

"Well, Hermione Granger was sent on a mission in the magical world, and I think he didn't want to be here without her," the man answered honestly. Sirius turned to Harry, but he had already spun on his heel and was storming away.

.

.

There was utter and complete chaos inside the Gathering tent. Harry tried to listen from side-to-side, he looked from Sirius to Dumbledore to Mad-Eye Moody, they were all deep in discussion. Everyone was upset because they had just found out that many of their friends had been executed without imprisonment or trial.

Harry looked around and noticed that Hermione, Cedric, Neville, and Hannah were all missing. He figured they were too exhausted to be there. He didn't know where their camp had been, but they looked as if they had been walking for days.

"I wish I could reach my family," Ron whispered on his right side.

"They aren't in any danger," Harry answered. "Everyone believes that we're vacationing in France. Your family has never been officially suspected of anything, at all. Not even the slightest thing."

"I know." Ron violently rubbed his eyes. "It's just… well, I wish they knew how bad this was. Do you know what I mean? I kind of feel like the stakes have been raised. They're killing children now. What will happen to Bill's kids…?" Harry looked sympathetically at Ron, he knew that all Ron wanted was to warn them, tell them to be more cautious. Harry didn't blame him. He patted Ron's shoulder. Hermione entered and Dumbledore made a sign for them all to be quiet.

"What has Cedric told you?" he asked. Hermione sat down next to Kingsley and gathered her breath before she spoke.

"Twenty-two killed…" she became silent and gathered herself before she continued. "Out of those, eight were children," she continued, her voice barely audible. The whole tent was quiet, most dared not even look at her, but Harry couldn't look away.

"Did they put up a fight?" Mad-Eye asked.

"No, they were executed before they had the chance," she answered and Harry noticed that her hands were shaking.

"How could this happen?" Kingsley spoke and Harry looked as Dumbledore. He was shaking his head, in anger or grief, Harry couldn't tell.

"And the rest?" Dumbledore asked in a steady voice.

"Another twenty-five captured," she answered and Harry saw her quivering so violently now that she had clenched her hands together as tightly as she could to stop her own shaking. He wanted to hold her hand. He looked at those next to her; they all seemed too deep in their grief to help. They didn't realize how hard it was for her to bring them this news.

"That's all I have," she said her voice trembling. She gave Dumbledore a curt nod and he nodded again. Harry watched her turn and leave the tent. After a moment, he got up and followed her. He didn't bother to look back as he left the tent, he just knew Hermione needed someone.

"Hermione," he said, finally catching up to her at the edge of the forest. She spun around to face him.

"I can't breathe!" she hissed and clutched at her chest. "I… I can't catch my breath!" Harry hurried forward and she fell to her knees.

"Listen, just listen," he said hurriedly and pressed her head to his chest.

"They are dead Harry," she gasped. "They're dead. I knew them. They…" she made a sound so filled with pain that it hurt Harry's soul.

"Listen to me, Hermione," he said as he patted her hair. Hermione clasped her hands even tighter around her chest. She felt as if she was going to suffocate and die.

"Who murders children?" she asked, helplessly. Harry pulled her tighter.

"You used to go to France right?" he asked. "Where in France have you been?" Hermione breathed hard. She knew what he was doing; he was trying to calm her down, trying to make her breath. She collected herself for a moment.

She shook her head and began to cry violently. Harry puller her even closer, afraid he would squeeze her to death. He could not find any words of comfort for her, he couldn't tell her it would be all right. He felt just as she felt, this world they lived in was far too evil. Giving up seemed so appealing. He took her face in his and turned her face up.

"Hermione," he whispered and looked into her deep brown eyes. They were filled with pain. Her breathing calmed slowly, but she kept her eyes on him.

Hermione felt the desire to kiss, she wanted to touch his face. She wanted to run her hand through his hair. It felt as if tonight was the last night of her life, and all she wanted was to be close to Harry.

"Hermione?" they heard someone calling further inside the camp. She didn't pull away from Harry. She was far too lost in the moment, the connection. "Hermione, Cedric is asking for you," the same voice called out. These words however made Harry pull back, just inches from her lips. Reality hit him hard in the face.

"You should get back," he said, but she didn't answer. He gently stroked her face and with his thumbs he wiped away her tears. "You need to go back." She smiled so slightly that he hardly saw it before she rose to her feet. She looked sadly at him and wiped the dirt from her knees. As she was turning to leave she looked at him.

"Thank you Harry," she said, and hurried off.

"You're welcome," he whispered back into the darkness.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

.

.

Harry woke up to the greeting of the crisp, fresh air. He lingered for a moment before exiting his tent. The morning air was still cool enough to sting his cheeks and Harry wished he could go back to his tent. After glancing around a moment, he found Ron waiting for him near his own tent.

"About time," Ron muttered, handing Harry a cup of something hot. Ron's hair was still wet and fresh from washing up.

"Any news?" Harry asked.

"Moody says we have to leave tonight," Ron answered.

"Tonight?" Harry was slightly disappointed, though he had expected it.

"Dumbledore is afraid that someone will notice we've gone missing and try to find us. Not that I think they would manage it, but it's best to be safe, I suppose. Don't want another attack." Ron looked away and Harry sat with his cup warming his hand. Neither spoke for a minute and ten Ron asked, "Think we'll be allowed to come back?"

"I doubt it," Harry said honestly. He saw the look of disappointment and he looked up, following his best friend's gaze. He saw that Ron was watching Hermione. She was on all fours, digging in a vegetable patch.

"Will I ever see her again?" Ron said.

"I don't know," Harry answered honestly.

When Ron went quiet, Harry took the chance to look at her. She was showing some of the older children how to pull weeds and Harry could tell by her firm grasp that it was a job she was accustomed to doing. He watched her hold it up to show the youngsters what the roots look like once they've been pulled up.

"I've hardly said anything decent to her," Ron mumbled and he caught Harry's attention. Ron was kicking at the dirt, still sitting. "I mean, who knows what will happen now. Anything, do you know what I mean?" he looked up at Harry.

"Yes," he answered honestly. "But Ron, anything can happen at anytime."

"Oh, thanks Harry, real comfort that is." Ron rolled his eyes in a way that reminded Harry of Hermione.

"So talk to her," Harry said.

"What would I say?" Ron asked, and looked slightly panicked. The familiar look made Harry smile.

"You've never had problems thinking about what to say to women before," Harry smirked.

"This is different." Ron mumbled and Harry glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, having trouble looking at Ron when he wanted to look Hermione.

"I just, I don't know what to say to her. It's like no line would ever work. That sounded stupid. I mean that I don't want to use a—," Ron stopped himself, looking embarrassed. "Just look at her!" he said and nodded in her direction.

"Sure," Harry agreed.

He looked over at Hermione. She was looking intently at a piece of wild flower that wouldn't let go. She had dirt all over her face and with a gloved hand she wiped her forehead from sweat.

.

.

Harry looked up at the sky. The trees were close together and covered most of it, which he assumed was why it had been chosen as the camp site, but Harry could still see bits of the sky. It was beautiful.

Harry sat and worked on his dinner, chewing on a particularly hot potato, when he saw Ron waving frantically to someone. He didn't have to look up to see who it was. He quickly dropped the hot potato and straightened himself up. Indeed, Hermione was walking towards them, her plate filled and a glass in her hand.

She smiled gratefully at them and sat down next to Ron.

"Good evening," she said politely and Ron answered with the same greeting. Ron started talking immediately. He spoke so fast that Harry had given up on trying to keep up—he was just too exhausted.

"Harry?" Hermione suddenly asked. He looked up and their eyes met. Ron looked between them.

"I just want to thank you, you know, for yesterday," she said very quietly.

"Why? What happened?" Ron asked, concerned for Hermione, yet a little jealous of Harry. Harry had seen Ron jealous enough to know that tone of voice.

"Nothing," he answered and put a piece of hot potato in his mouth. Hermione frowned and looked at Harry.

"I was just a bit upset after Cedric explained what happened at the camp," she said softly and Ron nodded understandingly. "Harry was there and he…well, he made me feel better." Ron nodded before changing the subject.

"You look very pretty today," he stammered.

"You are so kind, Ron," she smiled. She meant it, though she knew he was just flirting with her. She hoped, that like with most men, it was just for fun. She looked over at Harry and saw that he had turned his face away.

"Hermione, may I ask you something?" Ron said and she saw that Harry looked at her again. Without breaking eye contact she answered, "Sure," and Harry began to stand up.

"Your parents?" Ron asked and Harry stopped his infinitesimal movement, so small that Ron hadn't even noticed. The intense look she had shared with Harry was broken. She couldn't keep it at the mention of her parents. "What happened?" he continued, and then he flushed, obviously realizing that it was none of his business. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry…" Ron added quickly.

Hermione smiled kindly at him and looked down at her hands. She was used to being asked about it, but she hated to talk about her parents.

"The deaths of my parents have nothing to do with the rebellion," she answered as always.

"Then…" Ron started before she interrupted him.

"My parents…" Hermione looked around at the busy camp. She had told the story so many times in this very camp. "Were dentists, actually. Just normal, ordinary people—Muggles," she laughed a bit, not knowing why. She found the idea of anything normal in her abnormal life absurd. "Well we got the letter from Improbus, telling me that I was a witch, that I _had _to attend Improbus, and that I could return to them afterwards. Summers and Christmas could be spent with them of course…" She looked away again, she couldn't really believe that it was so hard to speak of after all these years. "So I started school, and I longed to leave it, return to my life…as most Muggle-borns do. But then…" she looked up and met their eyes again. "Then my parents were hit by a drunk driver."

"Death Eaters," Ron breathed, taking her hand. Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing a bit.

"No, not Death Eaters. It was a drunk driver—he also died in the crash. But that was when this journey started. Since I had no one to go to and I was still was forced to attend Improbus by law, I had no choice…"

Hermione looked up, still holding Ron's hand but meeting Harry's eyes. Harry tensed up, she seemed finished but he knew there was more. "My principal—Professor McGonagall, who you both know I believe—felt I could handle this mission. We were smuggled out during the summers. Given lessons by trustworthy teachers." Harry and Ron looked at each other. They had now idea.

"I can't believe it!" Ron stated

"I can!" Harry said, "But who, where?"

"Many, and mostly at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" both Ron and Harry all but shouted. Hermione looked around and they both gathered their composure.

"So you've been to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Hogwarts had been his second home. He had been raised by Sirius but they had moved around a lot during summer and winter breaks.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Hermione laughed, not able to stop herself. She rarely told anyone about this—she tended to keep her life a secret. And she was just dying to share just one or two secrets with someone—and who better than two people Dumbledore trusted? "Most of the professors didn't know, of course. Most are under Voldemort's rule. But my principal, Professor McGonagall, smuggled us in every summer, with Dumbledore's help. They taught us everything we'd need to know…prepared us for the inevitable war against Voldemort."

"So you know magic beyond…?" Ron started but Hermione cut him off again.

"I imagine I could name more spells than the two of you put together," she hissed and Ron nodded without argument.

Hermione looked over at Harry, who hadn't said much. Harry looked back at her and smiled slightly.

"What are you smiling about?" she hissed.

"Harry's mom was a Muggle-born and the smartest in her class. He won't disagree," Ron said and Hermione looked surprised.

"Your mother was a Muggle-born?" she asked. He nodded.

"You never told me."

"You never asked."

Hermione was shocked. Information about Harry Potter was very hard to find. This meant someone had bought the records and destroyed them, or maybe kept them for blackmail. Hermione looked into his face again, but it was emotionless. She was finding him extremely difficult to read.

.

.

Hermione was knee deep in her vegetables again. It was her favorite place. The familiar smell of the dirt soothed her. A small pebble was crammed painfully against her knee, but she didn't care. Life in a vegetable patch was very simple compared to living under cover as a Muggle-born slave, kicked, spat on, and swore at everyday.

"You know, I know nothing about vegetables," she didn't need to look up. She knew who that voice belonged to.

"That's life," she answered and yanked at a radish.

**"**Would you teach me?" Harry asked sincerely. He figured that way he could spend time with Hermione…and growing food was important to survival.

"Well, you should really learn about mushrooms and berries," she started to explain, but he interrupted her.

"Teach me," he repeated. He was squatting next to the ditch were she was crawling. He would honestly have said anything just to stay and watch her. To speak to her was even better and beyond his wish. He noticed that Hermione was gathering her vegetables in a very small basket that she kept between her legs. He looked at the basket, not listening to what she said next. He looked at her spread thighs and all thought was lost for just a moment.

"…in the fall," he heard her say. He couldn't answer. He looked down at her hands, which were almost black from the dirt. They looked so small, but still he saw her yank the vegetables from the ground with unfathomable force.

"…these ones…" he heard from somewhere above him, far from outside his reality. He watched her delicate hand grab a bunch of green leafy stems and yank. They wouldn't let go and she yanked again. She yanked again and they came loose. She quickly tossed them in her basket. Harry looked at it again, that small basket she kept between her legs.

"So?" she asked.

"Huh?" Harry said and snapped out of it.

"Will you be able to help or not? We have countless vegetable patches around these camps. Or you could pick fruit, if you'd prefer," she suggested and smiled.

"Fruit?" he stuttered.

"You do know what that is, don't you? They did teach you that at Hogwarts didn't they?" she snickered. Harry stuttered a little and looked embarrassed.

"I was just thinking about how life would be easier with a wand," he said thinking aloud. He wasn't prepared for her reaction.

"Having a wand would certainly change everything, Harry," she pronounced his name with obvious annoyance. "We wouldn't have to be here digging. We could defend ourselves."

"Hermione, I didn't mean—."

"I know!" she stated and held up her hand. "No harm. But this is our reality, Harry. Wands can't be used here. I have learned the spells, too, and I wish I could use them, but I, unlike you, have been forbidden. Just like everyone else here."

Harry saw the frustration on her face and wanted to change the subject. She stood and walked over to him, grabbing his hand.

"Stop thinking of wands, you're holding your hand wrong," she ordered.

"I'm not thinking of wands!" he answered defiantly. She laughed.

"You are grabbing the leaves at the top, but if you do that the roots are left. Look!" she said and grabbed the bunch of weeds next to them. "The weeds are even more important than the vegetables," she whispered. They were standing very close now. "Things can be done without wands you know," she said. Harry spun around and their bodies were flush, as close as they could be. The fact that Hermione didn't move an inch did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"We have a lot of weeds in our society, too," Harry whispered.

**"**I know," she breathed back, close. Too very close for her own comfort.

"I want to learn," Harry whispered so close to Hermione's mouth that she could taste his breath.

"Learn?" she managed to whisper, her voice stuck somewhere deep within him.

"Without a wand," Harry breathed back. Her eyes darted down to his lips and her heart fluttered again.

"Meeting!" Mad-Eye Moody called out from afar. Hermione took a breath and looked at Harry. They smiled nervously at each other.

"That's us…" Harry said. He watched Hermione drop the weeds she was holding and look at the pile she had gathered.

"Someone else will collect it," Harry said.

"Who? An elf?" she snapped. "Sorry!" she added, sometimes her tongue really did get the best of her. Her heart was still beating quickly, and she felt warm all over. They started walking side by side. Hermione grabbed him by the elbow and stopped him. He stopped without hesitation and met her brown eyes.

"Cedric!" she said. Harry felt his hairs stand again, although for a different reason this time.

"What about him?" he asked in as gentle voice as he could muster.

"I should get him," she said and turned around quickly. "Dumbledore will want to see him!"

_**"**_Yeah, you do that," Harry mumbled as he walked alone towards the tent. He looked up at the entrance and saw Mad-Eye Moody eyeing him suspiciously. "What?" he asked as he approached. Moody didn't answer, but just continued to eye him.

**.**

.

Hermione wasn't allowed inside the tent and she kicked the ground angrily. She paced outside the opening and when it was finally was opened to her she stormed in. She found Dumbledore, Moody, Shacklebolt, Ron, Sirius, Lupin, and Harry sitting there. She heaved an annoyed sigh before sitting down and looking over at Dumbledore. She was even more annoyed to see that he was chuckling.

"You need to learn patience, Hermione," he said gently and she felt her cheeks turn red. Shacklebolt laughed from beside her.

"I have never disappointed you, have I? You have never complained. Now you _laugh_ at me?" she demanded, tears filling her eyes but not out of sadness, only of pure anger. Everyone went quiet and Harry looked back and forth between her and Shacklebolt, obviously confused.

"Full of fire, that one," Sirius whispered to Harry, good-naturedly.

"Hermione," Dumbledore said kindly. "No one is laughing at you." Hermione flushed a little and nodded. "We have a mission for you." She nodded again, more confidently. She was ready for what ever they threw at her. "It will be a difficult one." He stopped talking and looked around at his friends. Hermione followed his gaze and noticed that he never met Harry's. When she looked at him, he hastily looked the other way. Something was wrong. Everyone was looking at Dumbledore, waiting for him to continue. "I need you to travel abroad."

"Of course," she nodded.

"You need to travel as a Muggle," Dumbledore continued.

"No problem," she said confidently.

"I want to send someone with you—."

Dumbledore wasn't allowed to finish before Ron called out, "I'll go!" Harry looked over at Ron, who now had his hand high in the air. Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she was smiling at Ron.

"Not this time, Ron," Dumbledore said and Ron slowly pulled his hand down.

"Why not?" he asked, though he immediately regretted it.

"I need someone who is used to traveling as a Muggle, someone who also needs to meet our source abroad." Dumbledore turned and looked at Harry.

"Yeah, sure," Harry agreed, but his heart started beating faster.

"We will discuss the details later, in private," Dumbledore finished and gestured to a tray of wine-filled goblets.

As everyone reached for a glass, Hermione couldn't help but bask in her good-fortune. She was finally being trusted with something important. Not that gathering information wasn't important, but this felt like so much more. And she would be going with Harry. Part of her was excited, the other part didn't know how to feel.

.

.

Hermione and Harry were alone in the tent with Dumbledore, Moody, and Shacklebolt an hour later. Hermione held her glass of wine tightly in her hand, glad to have something to concentrate on.

"How will I be able to travel without anyone knowing I'm gone?" Harry asked.

"You have just bought another yacht," Dumbledore answered and nodded to Kingsley.

"Yes, a boat has been purchased in your name, it is in the Caribbean's and a member of the Order will be on it, drinking Polyjuice Potion, pretending to be you. He'll make sure to stop at different harbors, make himself see. Maybe _you_ seen." Harry nodded.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked.

"You will be going to Bulgaria in search of Victor Krum," Moody answered.

"Krum?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Do you know him?" Hermione asked.

"He stayed at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. I've never spoken to him, but he is a famous Quidditch player."

"A very rich Quidditch player who has given multiple donations to our cause," Moody explained.

"You will be boarding a passenger ship between Dover and Calais. After that you need to travel by land as Muggles. You must try not to be seen," Dumbledore said and peered over his glassed at him. "So you'll have to be careful." They both nodded and looked at each other.

"I bought two tickets for the ferry and I have arranged for fake passports. You should be weary of trusting anyone else in Krum's camp," Moody said sternly.

"Do they know our names?" Harry asked.

"They believe you are brother and sister, you need to travel as such," Dumbledore asked.

"So what do you need from Krum?" Hermione asked.

"We have had difficulty getting in touch with him. You need to tell him all we know about Voldemort's plans for advancement in Europe. All of it!" Dumbledore answered. "He needs to gather his troops, and those of his allies, and prepare for battle! The war is starting!"

.

.

.

.

_**I'll try to keep updating frequently… but what keeps a writer motivated? Reviews : - ) **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

When Harry and Hermione exited the tent together Hermione hurriedly walked towards her own tent. She needed to pack; they were leaving early the next morning.

Ron hurried over to Harry's side.

"So when are you leaving?" he asked impatiently.

"Tomorrow," Harry answered distractedly, he was watching Hermione walk to her tent.

"Wish I could've gone," Ron sulked.

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked and rolled his eyes. "I need some wine," he added.

"Could have been my chance with her you know," Ron nodded towards her tent.

"Right," Harry said and walked over to a large buffet table and took a filled goblet from it.

"Should I talk to her? Ask her, if I have a shot or something?" Ron asked and looked worriedly at Harry.

Harry sighed and sat down on one of the big logs on the ground.

"I don't know Ron, do what you feel like. It's your love life isn't it?" Harry sounded tired.

Hermione exited the tent carrying a large stack of books. She walked over to a friend and gave them to her. Both Ron and Harry were following her every move.

"What if she meets someone when you are away? Falls in love in Bulgaria or something?" Ron said.

"I think she already has someone," Harry started and glared towards Cedric's tent.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked scandalized.

"Hermione!" boomed a voice close behind them and they both jumped, Harry even spilled wine over his pants.

.

.

.

Hermione looked up at who had called her name and saw Moody. She jerked her shoulders to ask what he wanted.

"A word when you're done packing!" he answered and limped away.

Hermione hurried back to her tent.

.

.

.

"I'm doing it!" Ron said and got to his feet. Harry didn't have a chance to stop him, Ron soon disappeared inside Hermione's tent after she had given him permission.

Harry looked around the tents, everywhere people were busy. No one knew they were leaving of course. He wondered when they'd return.

He glanced over at Hermione's tent again. Ron was still in there and Harry was curious to what was happening. Harry had time to finish another glass of wine before Ron joined him. He sat down and looked slightly fallen.

"Did it go well?" Harry asked, the answer already all over Ron's face. He shook his head and kicked the ground.

"Typical, finally I really like someone and they're taken."

"Taken?" Harry asked quickly, hanging by every word Ron said.

"Yup, just like you said Harry." Ron reached for Harry's glass and downed it. "She told me I was sweet and she really liked me. Just not in that way, and that the truth was that she had feelings for someone else."

"Oh." Harry looked at Ron. So there it was then, Hermione was indeed with Cedric.

Harry patted Ron's back consolingly. "I'm sorry mate."

Ron shrugged.

"It's okay. It's life you know."

"She shouldn't have been leading you on to be honest, if she's in to another chap!" Harry spat malevolency.

Ron looked up at him, a bit puzzled.

"But she didn't though," he answered truthfully.

"What do you mean, with all the smiles and stuff…" Harry was blabbering and he knew it.

"She's like that with everyone though," Ron had to admit, "She never lead me on."

Harry looked away, so even more proof that Hermione was friendly with everyone. Even more proof that the connection he had felt had been just in his head.

Ron got up and walked over to their tent, he didn't return for the rest of the evening. Harry kept to himself pretty much the rest of the night. He talked to Sirius a bit, but Sirius was quite busy with all the single ladies in the camp, absolutely swarming around him. He loved every second of it.

Harry watched Moody limp over to Hermione's tent and enter it.

.

.

.

Hermione turned and watched Moody enter, he tried to sit down on the floor but his old body wasn't quite as limber as it had been.

"Here," she quickly offered and gave him her suitcase to sit on. She sat down on the rugged floor and looked at him.

He remained silent for a while and the way the fire was dancing on his face made his look a bit scary.

"Alastor are you-" Hermione started silently and he looked up. The look on his face made her quiet.

"This will be a dangerous mission Granger," he boomed at her as if she had made an inappropriate joke. She wasn't sure if he was there because he was worried about her, or that he didn't trust her to go on such a mission.

"Yes Moody, I know."

"No you don't know child!" he hissed. "There are people just looking for spies to get through, if you get caught…"

"We won't." She assured him. "Harry is a good Auror right?"

"About Harry, Hermione. You need to keep an eye out for him."

Hermione looked confused.

"What do you mean? I am sure he can take care of himself."

Hermione was a bit uncomfortable with the look Moody was giving her.

"Harry is very, very" Moody leaned forward," important in this war. He can't be lost, killed… or preoccupied."

Hermione looked unbelievingly at him.

"I'm not quite sure what you are referring…"

"Look I told Albus, it might have been better to send someone who isn't smitten with Potter."

Hermione was so shocked by the statement that she actually put a hand on her chest.

"I- I am no-"

"Please spare me," he waved her of. "Dumbledore assured me that you would be fine, the both of you. But Hermione, you have been living in my camp for a long time now, you know what I mean something, I really mean it,"

"Yes."

"Harry can't be distracted; he needs to focus on his mission. He has a lot of work to do in the future."

"Like what?"

"Like nothing you need to worry your busy little nose about."

Moody stood up and looked over at her pile of clothes.

"Don't bring too much."

"I won't."

"A dress?" he called out and reached inside the bag.

Hermione's face got red, she felt like her teacher just found her homework and saw that it was stolen.

"Dumbledore said there would be a meeting dinner, a formal one."

"Don't bring a dress Granger, for gods sake you are undercover. You're not going on holiday"

He tossed it down on the floor. Hermione looked sadly at the dress as Alastor left her tent. She had thought that for maybe one single evening she could dress up and pretend like she had a life.

She picked it up and thought for a moment then placed it on its original shelf. Who was she fooling?

.

.

.

Dumbledore was collecting blueberries from the ground when Moody came behind him.

"Yes Alastor?" he asked without turning away from the bush.

"This thing with Potter and Granger, is it really wise to send them of. I have a feeling that there is something…there… between them"

Moody scratched his head unflatteringly. Dumbledore didn't stop collection of berries but he did sneak a couple of them into his mouth.

"You might be right, but I believe Harry knows what's at stake."

"To allow him to get unfocused, I am scared of what could happen."  
Dumbledore stood and patted his friend gently on the back.

"Blueberry?" he asked and offered his basket.

Alastor shrugged and looked away, staring at Harry sitting on a blanket next to Sirius black.

"So you think that…"

"Harry can handle himself, as can Hermione Granger. Believe me Alastor, Harry has his eye on the goal."

And with that, most of the camp said goodnight and silence soon fell over them.

.

.

.

Hermione was anxious and could hardly get any breakfast down. It was still very early and the camp was still sleeping. The only ones up were the people aware of their departure, those who wanted to bid them farewell.

"You will take the mugglebus from here to the nearest city, Hermione knows the way by foot." Dumbledore said. He had already told them about the plan and the way he was repeating himself made Hermione nervous.

They started to gather their things, Hermione only had one backpack and Harry only had a small bag. He had not known that his visit would extend to a trip abroad.

People started talking in each others mouths all at ones,

"Good Luck… Be careful…Be aware… Don't trust strangers"

"Well good luck," Ron said to Hermione and she smiled sweetly at him. He hesitantly opened his arms not sure if she would give him a hug and Hermione happily hugged him goodbye.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him safe," she whispered in his ear and then smiled at him. Ron turned to Harry when she left and whispered:

"Keep her safe!"

Harry hugged his best friend and then his godfather.

"Stop looking so worried, "he laughed and Sirius patted him hard on the back.

"I'm not worried Harry, I'm not. I know I'll see you back here soon!"

Harry smiled appreciatively at Sirius. He knew Sirius wasn't just saying these things; he really did believe in Harry.

"We better go," he turned to Hermione, she nodded but added.

"Just a second," she ran over to Cedric who was talking to Dumbledore.

She threw herself around him and he hugged her hard. Harry watched them silently, Cedric looked very sad. He leaned in close to Hermione's ear and whispered something. She pulled back, still in his arms and answered

"I will, I promise."

Cedric then kissed her forehead and released her. Hermione walked back to Harry.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

.

.

.

"So you're the people who wanted the Ford Fiesta?" A fat man, rather looking like a bull, asked and eyed them.

"That's us," Hermione smiled kindly at him. They were back in the Muggle world and people didn't address her like scum, she could speak and act how she wanted.

"And who will be driving, I need to know for the insurance," he said and looked curious at them. It was a small town, and not too many people pre-ordered a rental car.

"I'll drive," Hermione answered. The man chuckled.

"Letting the missus do the driving huh?" he joked.

"She's my sister!" Harry said quickly and Hermione looked up at him.

"Sister huh? I've got one of those," the man said and stared out into nothingness, "you have my condolences." Hermione frowned as Harry chuckled softly.

"Sorry sir, but we are kind of in a hurry." Hermione snapped.

"Oh, what's rushing you dear?" he asked. Hermione couldn't really blame him, in this forgotten town, he hardly had customers. He was probably by himself most of the time.

"It's our fathers dry-cleaning firm, we are going on a convention about new machines," she said and the man lost interest quickly.

They followed him to the parking lot and he gave them the keys to the car.

"She's all yours," he said and walked away.

"You are fast at lying aren't you?" Harry asked impressed as he sat down in the passenger seat.

She shrugged and started the car. "Sometimes a good lie can come in handy."

.

.

.

"So where exactly are we?" Harry asked.

"That depends, what have you been told?" Hermione asked.

"Are you kidding?" he spun around in his seat and stared at her. The grin on her face told him that she was just teasing him.

"Well we just drove past Dalwhinnie, and now we are headed towards Stirling. We should probably eat there, don't you think?" she asked.

Harry knew they had been high up in Scotland but it still marveled him that they were so close to Hogwarts.

"Too bad the camp wasn't in the Forbidden Forrest," he thought aloud.

"Couldn't be," she answered quickly while shifting gear. "Too many Death eaters patrolling it… Besides there are too many magical creatures there, you never know who to trust. It was better to be where mostly Muggles go.

"

"Did you ever get close to getting caught?"

"No, we were lucky, or maybe the others were unlucky. But we've never been, as far as we know at least, near attack."

.

.

.

After driving a while longer and dark having spread long ago, Hermione started to feel very tired.

"Let me drive," Harry said as he noticed her swaying a bit on the road.

"No, you don't have a muggle license!" she said and straightened herself up.

"So?"

"No!" she sounded aghast, "Dumbledore told us to do _nothing _that could make anyone take notice. Just imagine a random muggle police control; they would fine you, maybe arrest you or something - for driving without a license."

"I know what he said, but Hermione, we can't do everything by the book-," Hermione looked startled at him. "We have to just wing it sometimes."

"I will not _wing_ it! At least not the very first day of our trip."

"Then let's stop and rest. We were supposed to stop in Dover and sleep there before the ferry, why don't we just stop now and drive the rest tomorrow?" he suggested. She looked thoughtful for a moment then finally answered:

"There was a sign for Kerby over there, we could stay there I guess."

.

.

.

Hermione woke up at . She had sat the hotel alarm clock but it still startled her. She sat up a bit sweaty looking around.

It all came back to her, she was in a singles room at a dodgy hotel room on her way to Dover. Harry was in the next room.

She scratched her head and rubbed her eyes. 4 AM really was an ungodly hour to wake up. She walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

As she turned the knob she yelled in her best girly scream she could manage. There was no hot water.

She did her best at getting clean before she hurriedly put her clothes on. She had told Harry that she would meet him 4.30 by the car and as she was walking to it she saw him there. He looked a lot better than she did and she glared at him.

"Wow, really not a morning person huh?" he teased.

"Just woke up in the wrong way, in the cold way…" she muttered.

"Cold water?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"You to?" Hermione asked surprised.

"No, I remembered the water heater, you have to press the ON button. This is the muggle world; I thought you were the expert."

Hermione cursed herself, how could she have forgotten such a simple detail. She had been in the magical world too long, used to always having hot water.

"I was half a sleep," she defended and Harry laughed at her.

"I've got muffins!" he said kindly.

"From where?" she asked surprised, she was very hungry but hadn't even thought about getting food at this hour.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I got some muffins. And with the flick of my wand I could heat some water and make us coffee," he suggested but he knew what she would say.

"No magic!" she said hurriedly and he nodded knowingly.

"Muffin?" he offered and handed her the bag. She looked down, he had bought so many. "Yeah I didn't know what you liked to there's chocolate, apple, strawberry and vanilla in there," he confessed and felt a bit silly. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you!" she said honestly thankful. "That was sweet."

Harry felt flustered and quickly tried to shake it off.

"Yeah so you better eat when we're driving, we have a long way to go still."

Hermione nodded and reached for a muffin while starting the car.

She just didn't get it, what was it with Harry? Why could he be so damn cute and then get so cold. Was it that he disliked her? That she was a muggleborn?

"So chocolate huh?" he asked and nodded at her hand.

"I love it," she agreed and took a big bite.

"What a cliché!" he joked and smiled brightly. "Women and their damn chocolate!"

"You know what they say, it's better than sex," Hermione said and the second the words had escaped her she realized what she had said. She looked over at Harry, but he was just laughing.

"It depends on who you have sex with," he replied.

"True," she agreed and both she and Harry became quiet. Hermione wondered if he also was thinking about his past.

.

.

.

They had been driving four hours and they were finally getting closer to Dover.

"I just need to stop here for a moment;" Hermione said and turned off the road at a sign reading Folkestone.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione didn't answer, Harry saw her pull out a piece of paper and follow what seemed to be instructions

.

"Where, Hermione?" he asked again.

"I just have to do something."

She soon pulled the car in front of a brick house. Harry didn't have a chance to speak before she had jumped out of the car, barely letting the wheels stop.

Harry leaned forward in the car and tried to see who she was talking to. The front door had opened immediately as the car had pulled in.

She was deep in conversation but he couldn't see who it was. He glared as intensely as he could and just before he had thought he'd lost his chance he saw a small face peering around the corner, glancing at the car.

He knew that face, he knew it well! Was it? Could it have been?

.

.

.

Hermione came back to the car just a couple of minutes later. Without answering she hit the gas and sped off.

"So how about a deal?" Harry said after a while.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked without meeting his eyes.

"How about, if we try to be as honest as possible on this trip? I mean all this stuff about keeping information on the low, but being on the same side… I'm not liking it that much," he admitted.

Hermione looked at him.

"Do you mean it? If I tell who that was, you'll tell me things on this trip?"

Harry agreed, he needed to know if he had seen who he thought he had seen. Who else was involved that he didn't know of?

"Was that Cho Chang?" he asked, anticipation building up within him.

"Indeed it was," she admitted.

Harry sat up a bit straighter. He was shocked.

"How is she inv-.., I mean _is_ she involved? How do you know her?"

Hermione turned and looked at Harry, she had never seen him looked so perplexed before. She had to laugh a bit, but her mind wandered for a moment – why did he care so much about her? "Glad to see that my confusion is amusing you, I'll be sure to return the favor," he said annoyed.

"Cho is a friend of a friend; I just had to deliver a message. She isn't really involved that much."

Harry grunted frustrated, could she be more vague?"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Hermione enjoyed frustrating him, she for once, felt like she was the one who knew what was going on.

"Hermione!" he said and put his hand on her knee. "Please answer."

His hand was burning a whole through her pants, at least that was what it felt like. She quickly eyed it, still trying to focus on the road. His hand, he had the full palm against her knee. His index finger and long finger was on the inside of her leg and it made the whole area on fire. It felt as if someone was sending electric shocks up the leg, up... well up to her groin!

"She is Cedric's girlfriend!" Hermione quickly stuttered. Harry pulled his hand away in shock.

"What?" he tripped over his own tongue.

Hermione turned of the road and stopped on the highway.

"I don't think you're supposed to _stop_ on the highway," Harry said nervously as a trolley passed very close and honked loudly.

"Yeah, she's his girlfriend."

"But…"

"Look, we are really close to the ferry and I have never been here before. Will you let me just concentrate and I'll tell you the rest later okay?" she asked so annoyed that Harry didn't dare ask another question.

.

.

.

Getting on the ferry was a rushed event. People were pushing, trying to get on at the last minute. Normally Hermione would have hated such an unorganized affair, she would have been onboard long before the rest, but they were late and had no choice. There was no need for compartments since the ferry would only take two hours and thirty minutes.

They hurried to the restaurant on the top deck and tried to get a seat. It was a cheap ferry with a cheap and rather filthy restaurant.

However it was late, it was dark out and they were hungry.

They were waiting to be seated and Harry looked at Hermione. The whole situation was still so surreal to him. Here he was, on a ferry about to leave for France with this girl, this girl he found so enchanting and captivating, they had hardly had a chance to speak in the chaos. He just wanted to sit her down and ask her a million questions.

The waiter waved at them and Harry saw him before her. He protectively placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her towards the table.

"Wow, lucky us!" Hermione said as she saw the nice little table for two near one of the big windows showing them the big black sea.

They sat down and Harry remained quiet, just waiting for her to explain.  
Hermione looked at her window.

"Sea bass maybe?" she thought out loud.

"Knock it off," Harry dropped his hand tiredly on the table, "Hermione, you need to tell me-" Harry became quiet as the waiter arrived.

"And what will we be having tonight?" he asked in a plain and bored voice.

"What do you recommend?" Hermione asked him happily and Harry was rather annoyed with her. Why did she have to prolong the suffering? He could see that she really was enjoying it.

"Fish is what we do best here at SeaQuest," he rimed and the waiter looked as if he would be sick just saying the word.

"Oh dear," she said sympathetically, "the sea bass then."

"The garlic chicken," Harry in a heartbeat just a moment after she had finished.

"And to drink?" the waiter asked uninterestedly and he was already looking at the next table.

"Just water," Harry answered, his jaw clenching now.

"Wine, red!" Hermione stated and Harry turned and looked at her. She gave a him a daring look.

"Same!" he changed his mind.

"A bottle," Hermione challenged back.

"Brilliant," the waiter said looking bored to tears and hurried off.

"So are we allowed to drink then?" Harry teased her.

"We are allowed to survive this whole thing, and we need to do so by any means," she joked as two glasses and a bottle was set before them.

.

.

.

Hermione had just started her second glass of wine. She was looking out at the black sea outside. She could still see a few bright lights from the shore. It looked very cold out there. She turned her face back to the scene around her.

She put her glass down and the glass made a loud clinking noise against the table.

"I am ready," she joked.

Harry looked at her. He knew she wasn't drunk by any means, but she looked different. He wondered if "officially" leaving England had released her, freed her, somehow.

"For?" he asked

"For anything," she grinned, "for all your questions…" she finished when she saw that he wasn't smiling. She sipped her wine again.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, honestly a bit worried.

Hermione looked at him; she looked into his green eyes and felt a need to be honest.

"It just feels so very strange to me, leaving Britain after… so long."

She looked down at her wine glass and Harry reached out, before he could stop himself, and put his hand under the table, on her resting hand on her thigh.

She snapped back to conciseness and looked into his eyes again.

It seemed like an eternity, and she knew the moment had long since passed when something appropriate should have been said. It couldn't be saved; the moment had well passed into awkward.

But she couldn't help but notice that he still kept his hand on hers. She looked down at it, and she could have cursed herself. When Harry saw her looking down he yanked it away.

"Cho," Hermione mumbled.

"Yes?" Harry sat up a bit more straight.

"You saw her, right?" Hermione asked a bit bored.

Harry leaned forward. When he saw that Hermione hesitated he filled up both their glasses and she giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She found it funny that he seemed to think that more wine would loosen her up, how little he knew her. She looked at his face, he seemed overeager and she felt jealous again in spite of herself.

"This is the truth," she started and reached for her glass of wine, "Cho is Cedric's girlfriend since almost a year. He asked me to stop by her house to give her a note. Don't ask me what was in it, because I have no idea…" she held up her hands as Harry opened his mouth.

"But you and Cedric…" he stuttered.

"What of us?" she asked and raised her eyebrows.

"Everyone said you were getting married and stuff!" Harry said and now reached for his own glass. He was in shock, so Cho was in on it. And Cho was with Cedric? And Hermione was _not _with Cedric?

Hermione laughed before she answered: "Oh, they always talk."  
Harry exhaled and he had to admit that he felt a bit relieved at her laughter.

"Cedric and I were together for a while...-"

The tight knot in Harry's chest returned so quickly that he almost became sick on his dinner. It had been sat before him just a moment before.

"This looks great," Hermione announced and put some sea bass in her mouth. "It even tastes decent!"

"I'm sorry, but you need to explain," Harry said and the amount of annoyance in his voice was obvious. Why was she playing these games? Why wouldn't she just tell him the truth?

"What can I tell you Harry that is important? I am honestly just trying to filter what you know, should know and don't have to know. That is kind of hard since you've been to school with them and know both of them. I used to be with Cedric, I am not anymore. The reasons are personal and _not important_, "she stated the last part very obvious "I never knew Cho since I never went to Hogwarts, but she seems lovely enough and she is very much in love with Cedric. They are happy, and I hope that when this war is over they can be together."

Hermione raised her glass as if she was toasting and drank some.

"You're jealous," Harry said noting the look of resentment on her face.

"No, I am honestly not." Hermione smiled sadly. She started to feel the alcohol now and didn't want to say too much.

"You don't approve!" Harry said confidently and he shocked Hermione.

"I do really like Cho,"

"But…"

"No nothing." Hermione hesitated and looked at Harry's face, he was trying so hard to read her.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Hermione looked away, out of the window.

"Hermione?" he asked, reading her discomfort.

She slammed her glass down harder than she had meant to.

"Look Harry," she said and her eyes burned into him. He actually leaned back just a few inches. "I know you are an undercover-secret-trained Auror, or maybe I should call you James Bond, do you even know who that is?"

"Ye-"

"Of course you do, trained in both Muggle and Magical things. But I can't have you questioning me all the time. McGonagall, Dumbledore and, my personal tutor Mad-Eye Moody, trained me. Do you doubt them? Do you believe I am not good enough?" she hissed.

Harry reached over and took her hand in his again.

"Hermione," he said and she tried to yank her hand back. "Hermione;" he repeated.

"You are being way to suspicious. I just wanted to know about Cho and Cedric. Honestly, I never meant to doubt you. I do trust you."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Will you get us some more wine?"

"Of course," he hurried up. He felt guilty for making her so worried, they had a long journey a head and she shouldn't feel undermined.

Hermione watched him as he left. So easy… some men were so easy to fool. She had just laid down her bluff and Harry had just folded.

_You don't have to be _trained_ to be a good Auror,_ she thought and smiled to herself.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

.

.

.

Once back on the road, Hermione pulled into the first Muggle hotel she saw. As they checked into their room, she threw down the keys and sat on the bed. "Could we order a bottle of wine?" she asked and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," he hesitated and Hermione flopped the rest of her body down. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.

Hermione stared up at the ceiling and watched the fan spin. She knew she wasn't really OK, but she didn't want to discuss it with Harry. She was used to being ignored in the Wizarding World and she was finding it a bit overwhelming to be out in the Muggle world, where everyone saw her and listened to her…and talked back. Dumbledore had talked to her about the possibility of this becoming an issue, but she had told him that it was nothing. Yet again it seemed that Dumbledore was right.

"Order a bottle," she said and Harry did.

.

.

.

"Well, here's your bottle," Harry said and put it down on the nightstand. "I'm going to go and unpack."

Hermione nodded and opened the mini-bar. It was stacked with small bottles. Harry looked at her, she was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed and she looked very sad. He had never seen her sad before and the look on her face was breaking his heart.

_Great_, he thought, _the last thing I need to feel is sorry for her. I already feel enough. _Harry sat down on the bed watching her.

"Is it so wrong?" Hermione asked, turning around and placing her hand on Harry's knee. Without thinking he melted off the bed down to the floor next to her.

"Is what wrong?" he asked, his voice so strained that it almost broke.

"Dumbledore told us to stop, to rest. He said it was important that we did. What is wrong with us just staying here and…" she hesitated before she spoke, "just catching our breath?"

"Nothing, Hermione." She looked up with a spark in her eye.

"Really?" you won't hold it against me?" Harry laughed.

"We already decided not to keep secrets; can't we just be honest about everything?" Harry was never this honest. But it was such a relief to be on such an important mission with someone he didn't know. Whatever he said, she had nothing to compare him with. Hermione smiled and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you!" she said and pulled back again so fast he hardly had time to register. "So how about some wine?" she giggled and Harry laughed.

.

.

.

An hour later Harry came out of Hermione's bathroom with a pair of sweats on. "I made you a drink," Hermione nodded towards the table. Indeed she had made them both a drink, neither had been tasted.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"It is a..." she hesitated and opened the drink guide the mini-bar had provided, "…Cuba Libre," she said.

"I'll drink to that," Harry said and took a sip before speaking again. "I have good news, Hermione." She looked up, curiosity straining her eyes. "We have hot water," he added and she laughed.

"In that case, I'll be back," she said. She downed the rest of her drink and headed towards the bathroom.

"Would you like another drink?" Harry asked as she left.

"Surprise me!" she called over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner. Harry frowned and began flipping through the bartending book in search for something he thought Hermione would enjoy.

Hermione returned, fully dressed in her My Little Pony pajamas. Harry started laughing. "It's a Muggle thing," she said, waving it away.

"I know what it is," he said and smiled even brighter. Hermione had just started drying her hair with her towel but stopped immediately.

"You do?" she asked in a strange voice.

"Yes," he answered honestly. Hermione sat down on the bed and stared at him a moment before grabbing her drink.

"Look, I know you think I am acting strange, Harry," she said and gave him just a moment before continuing. "It's just that being here, acting like a Muggle…" she hesitated. "Whenever I wear this shirt in the Wizarding World, people ask about it. It's strange when someone actually knows, though. Do you know what I mean, Harry?"

"No, not really," he said in a hushed voice. She smiled.

"Harry, I've read your file. What if someone told you that Godric's Hollow was their favorite holiday spot?"

Harry gave her a fierce look. The mention of Godric's Hollow filled him with anger and he almost felt the impulse to slap Hermione. He opened his mouth to say something when she forcefully grabbed his wrist

"Exactly," she said and he looked down at her. She was sitting on the bed, holding her drink and looking up at him. Harry slowly sat back down. Hermione didn't wait for his response before she continued, "It's like everything in this world is connected to my parents, to me, and every mention of it makes me feel like someone is trespassing on holy ground."

Harry looked into her eyes; he knew exactly what she was feeling. Hermione had lived in the Muggle world for so long, so many things must be painful for her. As he looked around the hotel room, he understood.

"I understand," he said and took her hand.

"Thank you," she said and their fingers intertwined. Hermione was surprised by how natural it felt…how natural their response to each other was. It was as if they had done this for years. She looked down at their hands, at Harry's hand, and couldn't help but feel her attraction to Harry increase. He had very masculine hands. She turned pink at the thought of what he could do with those hands…

"Drinks," she mumbled, pulling her hand away and taking a sip from her glass. "This is good," she said, and smiled up at Harry.

"Well, don't give me any credit," he laughed, missing the feel of her small hand in his. "It's a champagne cocktail. The porter told me how to make it."

A while later, Hermione fell asleep. Harry wandered around the room for a moment, turning off lights and making sure she was comfortable before heading to his own room.

.

.

.

Harry sat in the window of the hotel and watched the street outside. It was morning, but the sun hadn't risen, and the street outside was very quiet. His room was dead silent; he didn't want TV, radio, or anything to disturb his concentration. The lack of sleep didn't bother him at all, he was used to it. Besides, in the morning they were scheduled to take a train straight across France, over to Germany, and arrive in Prague. It would be a perfect time for him to rest.

His eyes focused on something just arriving on the street. Two dogs began walking together, which might not have aroused suspicion to anyone else, but Harry had been looking out for signs of trouble. He watched as one of the dogs sat down at the end of the street while the other continued to the opposite side. It seemed to Harry that they were guarding the street. He grabbed his duffle bag quickly and peeked out the corridor, it was empty. He inserted the keycard into Hermione's door and let himself in. She was sleeping soundly on the bed. He looked around quickly, her bag was already packed. _Smart girl_, he thought. He threw it over his shoulder and hurried over to the bed.

"Hermione," he whispered and she immediately opened her eyes. She looked confused for just a fraction of a second before she threw her legs over the side of the beg. She jumped into her jeans quickly without speaking.

"How do we get out?" she whispered as Harry pressed his ear against the door.

"There is a backdoor in the kitchen; it connects onto a loading dock. We go that way and then we run.

"Are you sure?" she asked, surprised by his knowledge of the hotel's layout. He nodded, he had taken the time to locate every exit in the hotel right after they arrived.

Harry went still for a moment, before grabbing Hermione's arm. When she whimpered, he threw his other hand over her mouth. "Someone is outside!" he hissed into her ear.

They both put their ears against the door to listen more closely to the footsteps in the hall. Hermione mouthed to Harry to cast a spell, but he shook his head. "If I do, they'll know we know they're here and we have no idea how many they are." He took her hand and ran over to the window. They were five stories up and Harry wished he'd thought to bring a broom.

Hermione's heart raced and her mind spun in circles, trying desperately to think of an exit. "There's no other choice," she whispered. "We'll have to use the window. We'll just climb up, rather than down. We'll think of something else once we're on the roof." Harry stared at her a moment as he tried to come up with an alternative. Giving up, he nodded. There wasn't enough time for prolonged planning.

He carefully opened the window and the hot summer breeze welcomed them. He got up on the window ledge and looked at Hermione, handing her his hand to help her up.

"Are you all right?" he hissed, she looked ghostly white.

"Heights," her voice trembled.

"Can you do this?" She rolled her eyes.

"Please!" she hissed offended and stepped up on the ledge. They heard a sound and both of them turned towards the door. Someone was carefully feeling the handle of the door.

"Hurry," Harry said and Hermione grabbed the drainpipe.

"Will it hold?" she whispered uncertain to Harry who nodded. She swung her herself outside and her stomach turned angrily as she looked down. She tried to tell herself that she was _not _hanging onto the side of a building, she was _not_ five stories up, she was _not_ about to fall to her death.

"Go," Harry urged and pushed prodded at her thighs.

"Now is not the time to get fresh," she whispered and started climbing. Harry rolled his eyes and hurried after her once he'd made sure the window had been closed. Whoever was after them would check the window in time and realize they had escaped that way, but they needed to buy all the time they could. He looked at the dogs, they were rooted to the spot but as far as he guessed they hadn't seen them. _Thank God for small favors_, he thought. The house was dark brown, and in the dark knight they were hidden.

Harry caught up with Hermione. "Why have you stopped?" he whispered she pointed to the open window next to her. He nodded at her and she carefully moved over to the window ledge. She turned and reached her hand out to Harry but he just urged her to enter the room.

He followed her inside. The room was dark and Harry could hear a man snoring. Hermione started for the door, but Harry grabbed her arm again, looking out the window.

"The dogs are gone," he whispered.

"What dogs, what does that mean?" she asked.

"They know!" Harry looked around hurriedly and found a lighter and a pack of cigarettes on the dresser. He grabbed the lighter and held it up to the fire detector.

"Good idea!" Hermione exclaimed and felt a small slimmer of hope. It didn't take long before the fire alarm roared inhumanely loud. Hermione covered her ears as she and Harry ran for the bathroom. They heard a number of profanities from the man in the bed and they waited for the sound of the door opening before hurrying after him. The corridors were filled with people.

"Keep down," Harry whispered and Hermione made herself as small as possible. Once they had made their way outside, Harry took Hermione's hand and ran down a side alley.

"Are they following?" Harry asked looking a head for a place to hide.

"No!" she yelled, glancing behind her.

.

.

.

"Harry I have to stop," Hermione gasped and Harry turned and looked at her. She was right, she had to stop. She looked like she would be sick. Thinking about it, Harry could also feel the iron taste of blood in his mouth. Hermione clutched at her side.

"Yeah, I think we've run far enough. But we need to hide somewhere for a few hours." They rested a moment and then began walking hurriedly along; it was all they could really manage at this point, having run at least three kilometers in such haste.

"There!" Harry pointed to a bridge. "We'll hide underneath it." They crawled under the small bridge and huddled closely together. It looked as if it were a normal place for teenagers to hide, beer bottles spread all over.

"Ew," Hermione murmured as she stepped over a condom on the ground. They sat down on the ground. No one could ever find them there. Hermione trembled slightly and suddenly realized she was still wet from the sprinkler. Harry opened the duffle bag and handed her a dry shirt.

"Change before you catch a cold," he said and she took it gratefully. She nodded at him, gesturing with her head.

"What?" he asked preoccupied.

"Am I going to change in front of you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hopefully," he teased and then turned around.

"How did they find us?" Hermione asked and looked up, a car was thundering over their heads. Harry had been wondering the same thing.

"Maybe they had Cho's house under surveillance."

Hermione shook her head. She had also considered that an option. "So many fugitives go through her house, they would have gotten caught!"

"Maybe they were waiting for something big, or maybe they just found her. Or…" Harry looked down at his feet.

"What?" she asked and tilted her head.

"Maybe we've been betrayed," Harry said so quietly that she hardly heard him. It sent shivers down her spine; a traitor meant that not only their lives were in danger. It meant all the people in the camp were in danger.

"What do we do now?" Hermione finally spoke.

"We try to get to Krum without being seen. We should try to get as far as possible tomorrow before we stop. There's no time for rest."

Harry thought briefly about his lack of sleep and wondered if it would be a problem, he pushed the thought away.

He could manage it, he had been through worse.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

.

.

.

Harry found a lorry driver and paid him to take him and Hermione in the back of the vehicle. The man demanded 300EUROS without hesitation, obviously he had done this before. They agreed and he opened the backdoor for them to jump in the back of the lorry. He was transporting boxes of clothes and there was space for them to sit.

.

.

.

The borders of Europe were now open and Harry and Hermione didn't have to worry about controls. The only problem might be entering the Czech Republic, but they would handle that when the time came. They jumped into the lorry and looked around.

"Cozy," Hermione smiled at him and walked forward. Harry remained standing by the opening peering outside behind a box. He hadn't detected anyone following them since the hotel, but he wanted to make sure.

"You ready then?" the driver called as he opened a small window to the front. Harry gave him the thumbs up. The driver jumped out and closed the doors to the lorry and it became eerily dark.

"Are we going to ride like this the whole way?" Hermione asked, wondering where in the dark Harry was. She jumped when he answered—he was much closer than she thought.

"I bought this," he answered and pulled out a battery lamp. He pressed it there small sitting area became dimly lit.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride," Hermione said, thinking out loud and Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Are you OK, Harry?" He looked at her. They were sitting across from each other with their legs crossed both leaning on a box.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered and avoided her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

He didn't want to tell her what was on his mind. It bothered him that the mission had gotten this dangerous already. He was worried for her; he had no idea what her past was like, but he was pretty sure whatever Dumbledore had ordered her to do before this wasn't nearly as dangerous. He didn't want anything to happen to her, and he whished more than ever that Dumbledore would have sent someone else with him on the mission. Worrying for Hermione was dividing his focus, which made it all the more dangerous.

"I am just tired," he said evasively.

"Sleep!" she urged. "You need to rest," she knew it was true. He was looking very harassed and he had circles under his beautiful eyes. He actually looked a few years older. Harry gestured, waving around them. Hermione looked around the trolley; the boxes were shaking violently, though they were tied down. She looked down at the hard floor and saw his point.

"Come on," she said and started to take of the knitted sweater she was wearing. She jumbled it into a lump, resembling a pillow and placed it in her lap. Harry stared at her.

"You can't be serious," he said and she smiled brightly. Shrugging, he laid his head down and felt like he would faint. The scent of her, from the jumper, filled his nostrils. He took a deep breath and his whole body went numb. He felt like burying his face in the jumper but he had a feeling she would find that odd. He settled for closing his eyes instead.

Hermione looked down at his face. His eyes being closed gave her the perfect chance to look at him and she found that she wanted nothing more than to just study his face. He was far too perfect, he was so beautiful. She lifted her hand and raised it to touch his face. In the air she traced his jaw line in the free space between her hand and his face. She moved to trace his nose as his eyes opened suddenly.

"What are you doing?" he asked surprised.

"I—well, I…" she stuttered shocked. "I was just going to take off your glasses; I thought that would be more comfortable. He nodded and let her take them off.

Before long, Harry had fallen asleep. He was lying on his side with his head on her lap. Hermione wanted to run a hand through his hair. She wanted to grab it roughly actually, with both her hands and pull his face close… She waved the thoughts away. Instead, she concentrated on the mission. She couldn't afford to be distracted like this. She had to push her feelings for Harry away, especially after what Mad-Eye had told her.

But it couldn't be helped, as Harry rolled over and she noticed that he was facing her, all she wanted to do was lean down and kiss his wonderful lips. Harry took a deep breath and Hermione's eyes glanced down to his chest. It was so broad and strong. She honestly didn't know what had gotten into her. She had had crushes before; she had even been in love with Cedric once. But this was overwhelming, something in the gut of her stomach made her want to touch Harry. She wanted to feel the heat of his skin against her hands. She wanted to take his shirt off and smell him. She wanted to put her hand just above his heart, and just feel it beat.

She slammed her head back against the box. Forcing herself to look up or straight ahead until he woke up. She wasn't herself, she needed to stop.

_You're just sexually frustrated, to be honest—it's been a while!_ she told herself.

Harry slept for about four hours and when he finally opened his eyes Hermione's legs were completely numb.

"Hi," he said in a hoarse voice.

"I need to pee," she whispered and smiled at him. Harry sat up quickly.

"Sorry," he said, realizing that his head had been putting pressure on her bladder.

"Do you feel better?" she asked.

"Much! I really needed some shut-eye." He raised himself to his knees and knocked on the small window to get the driver's attention.

"Any chance of a bathroom stop?" he asked.

"Extra twenty Euros," he grunted.

"Honestly!" Hermione shrieked.

"Fine," Harry said over her objections and sat back down.

"He has stopped twice already, what a jerk!" Hermione hissed.

"Don't worry about it, let's just try and get there," Harry smiled amused at her reaction.

.

.

.

"Out, now," the man called and Hermione and Harry both looked up in shock, Hermione had been half asleep leaning against a box, and Harry was reading a map.

"What?" Harry called back. The truck slowed down and finally stopped. The doors were yanked open.

"What are you doing? We're not in Prague yet!" Harry called out angrily.

"Only twenty kilometers, you walk!" he yelled at them. "Police check car in Prague!"

"You're lying," Harry spat angrily. "You can't drop us here, it is dark. It's almost—," he looked down at is watch, "—ten o'clock!"

"Out!" the man roared. Harry took Hermione's elbow and helped her to her feet.

"Let's go," he groaned between clenched teeth. She jumped out of the trolley after him. They watched as the driver hurriedly sped off.

"Sometimes I wish we were allowed to use our wands freely," Harry hissed angrily. Hermione looked around; to her left was a long grey paved road with trees on both sides as far as she could see. And then to her right was a long grey paved road with trees on both sides as far as she could see. _Great_, she thought.

"Come on," Hermione replied and pulled him by the elbow.

Harry began muttering even more fiercely. She heard something about the rudeness of some people, lonely bitter old men, and something about cable television—but she couldn't be sure. After a while, he became quiet and walked beside her.

"Where the hell are we, anyway?" Harry mumbled. Hermione pointed to a sign saying Rokycany.

"Not far from Prague, we can probably get a bus in the morning." Harry turned and looked at Hermione.

"You seem almost happy," he chuckled.

"Do I?"

"Yes," he stated.

Hermione thought for a moment before she answered, still walking. "I guess I am in a way," she thought aloud.

"Explain," he urged, intrigued. The night was dark and the streetlights made small sparkling circles against the pavement.

"I am happy to be out of Britain and finally feel like I am doing something, finally I feel like my work is paying off, or at least it might pay off." She looked up at Harry. "I probably sound like an idiot."

"No, I know exactly what you mean." He looked down at her as they walked, her smile made her eyes twinkle. She was good at that, hinting at what she felt without speaking.

"How so?" she asked.

"I have been longing to do something more substantial. I mean you hate being undercover as a Muggle-born slave, but can you imagine being undercover as a rich brat who supports Voldemort?" Harry asked and he seemed to shudder just saying it.

"No, I can't," she answered honestly.

"I wish I could do more, bigger things. I have longed for battle and war for so long."

Hermione stopped walking for just a fraction of a second and looked at him. The way he said it sent goose bumps down her back, she knew he meant it and it scared her.

"You long for battle?" she asked.

Harry kept walking, thinking about her question. "Yes, I really do. It might sound macabre, but I want justice to be delivered."

"It sounds perfectly sane," she assured him and they walked in silence. She glanced up at him more than she wanted to. His words had shaken her. She never wanted Harry to go into battle, she knew she was selfish. But if war finally came, she wished he would hide in a cave somewhere and resurface when it was all over. It scared her, because she knew, even before he had said it, that he would be the first one to fight. She had learned this about him. He was nothing like what she had thought after they met in Diagon Alley. He was such a good Auror that he had fooled even her.

"I think we should stay away from hotels for the rest of the trip. That's where they'll be looking, if they're looking at all," Harry said and she nodded, leaving her thoughts of war and returning to reality. He turned to look for a reply in the darkness,

"Yes," she agreed. He was walking fast and she had to half run to keep up.

"I think we should walk as long as we can, and sleep when it's bright," he suggested and she agreed aloud this time.

.

.

.

They walked for a few hours and Hermione thought her feet would start bleeding but she said nothing. She was not one to complain, she was finally on a mission and she wouldn't disappoint. Harry was a trained Auror, even though he wasn't officially trained, and she would never let him see her as weak. It was her least favorite word. Every time she felt tired she would think it: _weak!_

"We should rest," Harry finally said and handed her the water bottle.

"OK," was all she managed to say. She was so tired she thought she would fall asleep standing up.

"I'll just go and get us something," Harry said and nodded towards a twenty-four hour convenient store in the small village they had been walking through.

"Should I come?" Hermione asked, already sitting down on the pavement.

"No, you just stay here," Harry answered. He could see it on her face, hear it on her breathing, she was far too tired to keep walking. He admired her tenacity, not once had she complained. He was sure she would walk until her feet fell off.

When Harry exited the store he saw Hermione slumped on the side walk. Anyone walking by would have thought it was a homeless teenager, a drug addict maybe. He looked down at his own clothes; he was just as filthy and torn as she was. They needed to get cleaned up before people started noticing them.

He walked over to her; the sun was making her hair gleam. He noticed that there were so many strands of color in there, he couldn't even count them.

"Are you still alive?" he joked and she peered up at him, the sun in her eyes.

"Barely," she smiled back.

"Come on, I think I know just the place for us to rest." He reached out and offered his hand to Hermione, she gladly took it and let him pull her up.

_It's funny how stopping always makes you realize just how tired you are_, she thought. At the moment she just longed for a place to sit, to rest, to breathe. She followed Harry as he finally reached a huge stone brick building.

"Where are we?" she asked almost whispering in spite of the fact that she could see the large sign just to the side of them.

"The local high school gymnasium," he answered.

"Why?" she was intrigued.

"It's empty for the summer isn't it?" he said and she raised her eyebrows. She had to agree with his logic and she followed him yet again as he walked around the side, searching for a door. By now, she would probably have followed him into a Death Eater meeting, if it meant she could sit down and just rest her feet for a minute or two.

Harry looked over at Hermione who was now looking in through one of the many windows. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It looks deserted," she agreed.

"It's the end of July, everyone is on their holidays," he said confidently. "And if a janitor would happen to appear, well the school is huge. We'll be able to hide."

He pulled his wand from his pocket. Hermione reached out.

"No magic," she hissed. Harry turned to her.

"Unless we have to!" he added, "Do you want to keep walking, get a hotel, or hide here" he asked. She nodded and he cast a spell at the security alarm. It had been blinking green but as he spoke it shone a bright purple. Harry held the door open for her and she hurried inside. He cast another spell and the alarm started blinking green again.

Hermione looked around; this must be the biggest school in town. She could see no lockers in sight, it was just a huge entrance, even though they came from the side. A large staircase was to her right. She goggled.

"Let's find somewhere to rest," Harry said and looked at her. She wasn't moving in the slightest. "Hermione?"

She looked around with big eyes. The school was obviously being remodeled over the summer because benches and debris were stacked in corners, in huge piles. She walked forward towards a sign reading "Café."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. She waved her hand at him dismissively and walked into the school café. It was quite sterile and she could see the stand for trays. She walked over to the wooden sofas, they looked very uncomfortable.

"This is nothing like Hogwarts, huh?" she said and turned to Harry.

"No," he agreed. "Shall we proceed?" he inquired a bit worried now.

She nodded and followed him. They walked down hall after hall. The lockers soon appeared and Hermione wondered how many people attended this school. It must be a public school, as the lockers were torn and battered and should have been changed years ago. All around them were desks, shelves, and computers. They were surely in the middle of remodeling the school, but just as Harry had said, they seemed to all have gone on their summer holiday.

As they entered the gym, Hermione looked longingly at each of the benches, thinking about sleeping on them—but they were hard, and none had a cushion.

"Toilet!" Hermione shrieked and yet again she marveled at how she had pushed feelings away. But when she saw the reading saying Ladies, she knew how much she had to go. She was oddly pleased by the feeling of washing her hands, as well, she hated feeling dirty. She wanted to take her clothes off and wash away all the dirt she could feel, but they should probably find their resting place for the night first. When she left the toilet, Harry was nowhere to be seen. Panic started to rise slightly.

"Harry?" she called out into the long corridor ahead of her. She turned quickly to see the other end just as empty. "Harry?" she repeated. There was no answer and waves of panic grew inside her. She turned again wondering where he could have gone.

"_Exits, Entrances, attack points?"_ she rambled in her mind when a warm hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around fast and grabbed his hand roughly. Harry hissed in pain as she twisted it, out of pure instinct and training he shoved her hard on the shoulder and she stumbled backwards many steps. Their eyes met, both in shock.

"Sorry," they both said. Harry started walking and Hermione followed him in silence. She carefully massaged her shoulder but took delight in the fact that Harry was carefully shaking his wrist.

"Harry," she started and he turned around quickly, catching her off guard.

"Are you too tired?" he asked. He was concerned but it annoyed her—she could bloody well take care of herself. She wasn't a princess who had to be handled.

"No!" she answered annoyed. "I bet I could walk around this school hours longer than you," she spat and she knew she sounded like a child. Harry chuckled and it annoyed her even more. "I just wanted to ask what you are searching for." Harry looked around and thought for a moment.

"Somewhere to sleep, sorry if I'm moving too quickly," he said and he meant it.

"This is a school," Hermione gestured to a school bench. "I think these will have to do!"

"What about at the principal's office?" he suggested and she shrugged.

"And do you know where it is?" she had had about enough of walking around the school; any old bench seemed pretty tempting by now. Even the cold floor would do.

"Let's follow the signs." They couldn't understand them but there was certainly a pattern. Hermione figured the main one, the constant one, would lead to the principal. They arrived at what they guessed was the principal's office. It looked like some kind of reception area, but it was filled with debris just like the rest of the school.

"What a dump!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione nodded in agreement. They looked around, but every bench was also wood.

"So we'll just sleep here then?" Hermione said hopefully, sleep was threatening, dangerously close to knocking her out. Her eyes wished to shut even when she was standing up.

"If you'd like, but I have just _one_ more idea," he said and she nodded tiredly. He started walking and turned to look at her. She was standing still. He chuckled again and walked up to her. He gently placed his arms over her shoulder and guided her forward. "Tired?" he said kindly, she looked up at him.

"Very," she said and it was true. The sleep Harry had gotten on the trolley, she hadn't and she had been awake running, concentrating at her best for more than twenty-four hours.

"Let's just look at this last place," he offered and she didn't answer. The feeling of his arm over her shoulders comforted her, and even in her sleep-deprivation she loved the feeling. She leaned her head against his shoulder, she hadn't meant to do it but it came so naturally. Harry felt her head and had to concentrate at walking. He wanted to turn around and grab her, he wanted to swoop her up in his arms and carry her, but he had a strong feeling that she wouldn't like that at all.

"Hermione," he said in a hushed voice. She looked up. "Just stay here for a moment." He sat her down on a bench, but she was so tired that she hardly noticed. In what she felt was a blink of an eye he was back.

"Found it!" he said proudly and she nodded. She had no idea what he was referring to. They only walked for a few minutes before he opened the door to…_heaven_.

Sofa's in many colors, swamped in pillows and blankets. Hermione looked around in shock. A bathroom to her right,a kitchen to her left, and straight ahead was the lovely room with blankets and pillows.

"Wh-," she started.

"The teacher's lounge," Harry said, the pride in his voice was obvious. She didn't answer, she just started forwards and lunged herself on one of the closest sofas. Harry smiled. He was happy to have found the room; he knew how much she needed the sleep. He had felt the exact same way when she had let him sleep on her lap. His mind wandered back, remembering how lovely it had been. But he felt her anguish, walking like a zombie was horrible. It was like walking under water. Wishing to understand what was happening, doing your best, but still not quite following.

Harry pushed a sofa much closer to hers than was necessary. He told himself that he just wanted to be able to keep an eye on her. Before he laid down he looked at her again. She was far gone, lost somewhere in the land of dreams. He grabbed a blanket and laid it over her. He kneeled next to her and watched her for a while. She breathed so calmly, as if she was safe. He realized what he was doing only after he had done it. He had reached out and grazed her cheek with the back of his index and middle finger. He stroked her cheek gently. Her skin felt like smooth velvet to him.

"Sleep," he whispered. His hand gently touched her cheek down her neck to her shoulder and he squeezed it. He walked over to his own sofa and laid down. He stared at the ceiling for just a few moments before he involuntarily turned to his side and looked at her again. She was so captivating and it scared him. Just thinking about her made his heart race faster. How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on the mission with her around?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reviews = a very happy me!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

..~^~..

..~^~..

Hermione opened her eyes reluctantly. She was rested but something inside her told her to keep sleeping. Sunlight hit her face and she creased her eyes.

She sat up and instantly grabbed her head. She almost felt hung over. She looked around and memories flooded her, before she grasped where she was she shut out of the sofa.

_Where was Harry?_

As if he had heard her thoughts, the door to the teachers' lounge swung open and Harry entered. He was slightly surprised to see her.

"You're awake," he exclaimed.

She nodded but turned her focus to what he was holding. He followed her gaze and smiled widely. "Chocolate muffins!" he nodded and stretched out his hand. "And coffee," he added.

She almost ran to his side – ready to strike, attack, not sure which she needed most.

"Glorious," she mumbled and sat down on the sofa again. She sank her teeth into the muffin, she was hungry and desperate for sugar.

She knew this taste all too well.

"Where-?" she started.

"I bought the muffins last night at the shop," he started and Hermione frowned. She vaguely remembered Harry buying something but she had been so tired that she almost felt as if she had dreamt it.

"And the coffee?" she asked and looked down at the smoking hot drink.

"Well this_ is_ a teacher's lounge," he smiled. "They had a coffee machine, and a charm or two.." she frowned, "and now we have perfectly drinkable coffee!" he grinned.

He grabbed his own muffin and took a small bite.

"So, how far are we traveling today?" she asked. It wasn't that she was worried; she just wanted to know the plan. Harry looked up at her, trying to read her face. He wanted to know how tired she was. That was the worst thing about Hermione Granger, she was a master at hiding her thoughts.

"I honestly don't know. We are in the Czech Republic now, we still need to go through Slovakia and-

"Hungary", she added knowing Europe's geography well. He nodded.

"But I think we'll take it as it comes. But we should start by foot, maybe hitchhiking, we might take a local bus" he added thoughtfully, he glanced over at her, waiting for her to resist. She didn't, she just took in the information interestedly.

"We should buy some more food though," she added. "If we are walking across Europe, we shouldn't count on being this lucky. We should have food with us."

"Definitely!" he agreed.

"I want to wash up first!" she stated as she wiped her mouth after finishing her second muffin.

..~^~..

Hermione walked into the ladies room. It was a typical school bathroom with the wooden stalls lining the room, plenty of white sinks, and a few ironbins. She stood in front of the mirror and took off her very dirty shirt. She started washing herself.

This could so easily have been her school, only in Britain. If her parents had lived, she would have attended a Muggle school like this. She had no idea if they had planned a private school for her or not, but she knew that she would never have seen the inside of fancy Hogwarts.

She looked into the mirror and scoffed. She looked tired, but she hardly remembered when she didn't look tired.

She walked out of the restroom and immediately saw Harry exiting the gent's restroom. He was in a pair of jeans and nothing else. He was carrying his t-shirt, holding it up, obviously deciding that it was too dirty to keep on wearing. She stopped in her tracks and watched his naked back as he walked over to his duffle bag.

His back was toned and rippled. She wanted to run to him and touch it, maybe with her tongue.

She leaned against the wall, not able to walk.

Desire was a feeling that really could play with ones mind. _If the devil gave me one trai – one flaw, it must have been desire_, she thought. _And lust, and need and…_" she stopped her self when Harry turned around. She cursed his reflexes.

He raised his eyebrows, as if wondering if she needed something.

"I-I was just going to-"she turned around foolishly. "Hair!" she said and pointed at her hair.

"Hair?" he asked doubtfully and started grinning.

"-brush," she stuttered and walked over to her bag. She hurried back to the ladies room. Harry looked down at his naked body, could she really have reacted like that because of that. Had he embarrassed her? Or had she liked what she saw? The thought made him grin to himself.

..~^~..-

"Two rooms please?" Harry asked the Innkeeper ten hours later. They had just crossed the border into Slovakia. Harry looked over his shoulder; no one seemed to be paying them much attention.

The inn keeper didn't speak much English but he understood them well enough. It was a muggle Inn, but it reminded Harry of the small town of Hogsmeade. A large wooden beam held the roof up and a large blazing fire was lit.

"Restaurant," the Inn keeper said in broken English and pointed to the adjoining room. Hermione peered inside.

"Thank you," she said and felt her stomach grumbling.

She followed Harry and the Inn keeper to the rooms and entered hers silently. She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. They had walked, hitchhiked and taken a cab the last bit of the way. She couldn't wait to go down and order a large plate of food.

There was a soft knock on her door and she didn't bother opening it.

"Come in," she answered and leaned down on the bed. Harry came inside.

"Yeah I know how you feel," he said when he saw her on the bed. "But we are making great process. I think we should reach Viktor in two days if we keep this up."

Hermione nodded but didn't answer.

Harry sat down on the bed next to her. He looked at her curiously. She looked so small sometimes; she could be so strong when she wanted to, but still so fragile.

He reached out and put his hand on hers. It completely covered her hand, it was so much smaller than his. She was so soft! She immediately opened her eyes and she could have shot herself for the reaction- it made Harry pull away.

"Ready to eat?" he asked a bit awkwardly.

"Meet me down there, and I'll just wash up," she suggested and Harry left quickly.

..~^~..

When Hermione walked down the stairs to meet him she felt a bit anxious. The truth couldn't be hidden anymore. She was in love with Harry, and she didn't quite know how to handle it. The words Mad-Eye had told her were being repeated in her mind over and over.

The moment she saw him all those thoughts were pushed away however. He was sitting at the table closest to the fire and the fire gave the whole room a golden glow. He had a goblet of mead in his hand and he raised it to her, flashing a dashing smile at her. Hermione grabbed the railing of the stairs; she didn't want to fall now that he was looking at her.

"Hi," she smiled softly and sat down opposite him.

"A glass of wine?" he asked kindly and started to stand up. "Red, right?" he asked and all she could do was nod. He walked over to the small bar. The restaurant, pub, Inn or what ever was its primary use, was empty, all but a few older men in there. In total there were seven of them, including the man in the bar.

Harry returned with a glass of red wine in one hand, and a menu in the other.

"They only had one, we'll have to share," he said and handed her the glass.

He placed the menu sideways between them and they both leaned into to read it.

"How is your Slovak?" Harry asked and smiled at her.

She smiled back and then said:

"There are pictures on the back," she flipped it over for him.

"You speak!" he announced and grinned. "I was starting to get worried."

In honesty he did wonder what was with her. She was acting unlike herself, at least unlike the part of her he had seen before.

"Tired I guess. Maybe being chased had that impact."

..~^~..

The next day was just like the two previous, tiring and quite hard. Hermione glanced sideways at Harry as he walked next to her. It had started raining a bit and his hair was dripping over his shoulders. He suddenly spun around hastily and yanked his thumb out. Hermione realized that he must have heard something she didn't. A car, a bus, a lorry… anything.

She spun around as well, sticking her thumb out.

A large lorry started slowing down at the side of the road. Harry and Hermione looked unbelievingly at each other, no one had stopped all day!

They ran up to the car and yanked open the door.

"Hi there, "Harry said in a friendly tone.

"You look wet!" the driver laughed.

"You speak English," Harry exhaled relieved.

"Yes I do, I am from Finland. I'm driving all the way down to Turkey. How far are you going?" the man asked.

"Just Bulgaria," Harry answered gratefully.

"Well get in then!" The man waved at them.

Harry exhaled yet again with gratitude; he held his hand out for Hermione to help her inside. She doubted.

She looked at the man again, he was looking weird at them. He was a bright blonde with an army cut, but his face was very red. It looked like the blood vessels were broken all over his face. Hermione quickly eyed the truck; it was littered to the maximum. The man seemed to have a thing for McDonalds because there were cartons all over the truck. She remembered all the warning her mother had told her, strangers, killers, bad people… and her mother hadn't even met dark wizards!

"What?" Harry whispered from the corner of his mouth,

"I'm not sure, I just feel…" she doubted and looked up at Harry's face. He was concerned, but he was getting wet and Hermione felt silly. She shouldn't give them pneumonia just because she had a "feeling." She grabbed his hand and climbed up on the seat next to the man driving.

"My name is Tommy," he grinned at them. Hermione smiled back carefully.

"My name is Hermione, this is Harry – my brother," she added.

Tommy pressed the gas and they started forward at a great speed. Hermione had to admit that it did feel better sitting in this warm car, and not walking outside in the rain like they had just a few moments ago.

Harry kept up polite conversation with Tommy, telling Tommy all about the backpacking trip Hermione and he were making since they had finished school. Tommy, very obviously a muggle, bought every single word of it. He in return told them about his boring job, his small flat in Helsinki and his dream about starting his own company.

When they stopped to get gas Hermione took the opportunity to glance backwards in the car. She could see the small sleeping space he had behind his seat, it looked perfectly normal.

"What?" Harry asked, obviously noticing her worry.

"I don't know…" she drawled and looked around again.

"What?" he repeated, almost laughing now. "You have just seen too many muggle movies!"

"I just have a feeling about this guy," she said.

"Did he _do _something`" Harry asked, honestly worried at her reaction.

"No…" she had to admit. Tommy returned and they dropped the subject.

..~^~..

"So Harry, you're not married?" Tommy asked a few hours later.

"No Tommy, not yet." Harry answered truthfully. Hermione stared straight ahead, keeping her eyes on the road. "How about yourself?"

"Oh no not me, keeping myself free and open to options," Tommy laughed.

_Probably because no one will have you_," Hermione thought and felt malevolent.

They had stopped at two McDonalds so far and Tommy had burped loudly after each meal and Hermione found him rather nasty.

"And you little Hermione?" he asked.

That was another reason she didn't like him. He kept calling her "little" Hermione.

"Nope, not married," she mumbled and Harry rolled his eyes at her. He found her a bit too short and rude to the man. He had after all been the only person kind enough to help them today.

Harry leaned his head forward and fell asleep after a while for no one had spoken in more than an hour. Hermione still kept her eyes on the road, just waiting for something to happen. Not long after Harry started sleeping Tommy started talking again.

"You can change," he said and Hermione snapped out of her fixed concentration on the road.

"What?"

"The radio, if you like." He nodded towards the radio.

,

"No that's okay," she said. Harry shifted in his seat and his left leg now pressed even closer to her right leg. The warmth from him felt burning, as it usually did. She looked down at his leg.

"So where do you want to stop and rest?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione looked down at the clock, it was just four o'clock, and there was still about four hours until dark.

"Maybe we could all get rooms in the same hotel, and carry on tomorrow?" Tommy said and looked at her. Hermione could feel his eyes burning her cheek.

_Oh honestly, could he be such a cliché?_ she thought. She turned and looked at him, an incredulous look on her face.

"Yeah, I mean I could help pay for your rooms. I know how you young kids are pretty poor," he grinned at her.

"I think we can make due," she answered without smiling. So this was what she had felt? She knew these kinds of men so well, she met them at the bar all the time. She was sure without a doubt that Tommy would keep going. She watched him drumming his fingers on his right leg, on his knee, close to her. She just knew what was coming.

"I am just trying to be helpful. We could go and get some beers maybe," he suggested.

"I think me and my –brother," she hesitated at the word brother, "are pretty tired. As you can see." She nodded at Harry sleeping with his head on the window. "We'll want to sleep."

She kept her tone calm, but firm.

"Well if he wants to sleep, then maybe you can I can…" he started but she cut him of.

"No."

"I was just-"

"No!" she felt more tired than angry. Why was it _always _the same?

"Hey little lady, don't get rude with me. Don't forget who is helping who here."

"Right, I think we've had enough of your help then," Hermione sighed.

He started to turn from the road and glared at her.

Hermione looked back just as sternly.

"Thank you for the lift, but I think dinner and drinks will have to wait for another time." She could feel the temper rising in Tommy but she didn't care, she wasn't for sale for anyone.

"You are quite impolite," he hissed and glared at her. "I have not asked you for anything, I am just telling you that I have been driving all day and I expect some company at dinner tonight. As a _friend_ of course…" he drawled the last words.

"Fine," she hissed back, just trying to keep the peace.

She looked over at Harry, he was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake him.

Her reactions were faster than she knew. Suddenly she had Tommy's three middle fingers in her hand and she had bent them in an awkward position.

He had placed his hand on her knee, and she had twisted them on pure response.

"Oh damn," he murmured and the whole truck swayed slightly. She let go off him quickly.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked and turned to her.

"You are such a sleazy old nasty man. Could you _be_ more pathetic?" she snapped at him. He looked intently at her and then slammed the breaks. If Harry wasn't wearing his seatbelt he would have slammed into the steering wheel. He opened his eyes quickly.

"What's going on?"

Hermione answered hurriedly before Tommy could open his mouth.

"Tommy is tired and wants to sleep at the next hotel, but we want to keep going, right?" she asked.

"Sleep?" Harry asked and looked down at his watch.

Tommy looked at Hermione, half closing his eyes.

"Yes, I want to stop for a few days actually. Enjoy Hungary," he murmured.

"So we're at least in Hungary?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Get out now," Tommy said losing patience and Hermione started pushing her elbow into Harry. He obeyed without question and jumped out. He reached out and grabbed her as she started to jump down.

"Goodbye," Tommy said and sped away.

Harry turned to Hermione.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"He wanted to rest," Hermione said innocently. "We should keep walking so we find somewhere to sleep before it gets dark."

"Do you honestly think I bought that, what happened?" he asked more determined.

"Just never mind," she said and looked around, "we are in the middle of nowhere, we'll have to sleep in the forest. We might be able to find some abandoned cottage or farm." she thought aloud. All she could see around her was forest, and the lonely paved road they were standing on. "What way is north?" she asked.

"Hermione," he said warningly, "what happened?"

Thunder boomed over them and they looked at each other. "Let's hurry," Harry said and took her hand.

Hermione was used to running in forest and nature. She had no trouble finding her way in-between roots and soft ground. Harry had a bit more trouble and she could hear him swear behind her, it made her giggle.

"You better not be laughing at me," he murmured but at good spirits.

"There'll be some cover soon," she promised.

"How do you know?" he insisted. Hermione stopped.

"Look at these trails, "she pointed, "People have walked here. And look at these trees," she nodded. "They were planted within twenty years. People exist in this area. "…lucky for us," she added.

Harry had no idea if she was right or wrong. All he knew was that he was very tried of traveling like a muggle. Right about now he would have given his right arm for his broom. He could always use his wand, but Dumbledore had said it was only at life or death situations.

_We might freeze to death in this bloody forest_," he thought sourly, _that would count as life or death_… He hissed again as he felt the wind pick up.

"There!" Hermione exclaimed proudly and pointed at something. They had reached a small meadow and at the edge of it was… something. Something dark… a house?

"What is it?" Harry asked and even though he was wearing his glasses he couldn't see.

"An abandoned cottage," she said happily.

Harry had to admit, that any sort of shelter at this point was glorious. The rain had returned and they were both shaking from the cold.

Harry eyed the house doubtfully as they approached. It was completely overgrown with tree branches and forest. It looked ready to collapse at any moment.

He eyed her suspiciously.

She laughed at him and walked forwards.

"It's fine, I've slept in houses like this plenty of times.

"Oh, okay then," he mocked her and she turned to grin at him.

"This is our home for the night!" she smiled.

..~^~..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*.*.*

Harry and Hermione both walked slowly up to the house. The sun was just beginning to set and they wanted to get the feel of the house before they couldn't see it any longer. Hermione walked ahead of Harry, who still felt uneasy about the house.

"It might fall on our heads," he said to her as she walked inside.

"You've been so spoiled, Harry!" she laughed and entered. The floor was still there, although slightly tilted. The house smelled like wet wood, mildew, and dirt. There was a small loft ahead of them, but it was clear that walking the stairs was only for those with a death wish. Harry looked around.

"This is actually perfect," he admitted. Now that he knew the house was safe he was glad to have a roof over his head. Sure, the roof leaked in various places, but they could make a fire and sleep warmly.

Hermione looked down at the wooden house and wondered why it had been deserted; it must have been such a cosy cottage. "We need to find firewood," she said, "preferably dry." Harry looked out of the broken window, the rain was coming down harder now.

"Good luck with that," he smiled.

"We should try, and if we don't find any, we will need magic."

He agreed and they went back outside into the rain. Hermione hurried farther inside the forest. She looked up at the large tall trees around her and felt comforted by them, she had lived with trees practically her whole life and she knew they were dependable. She knew she could find a place where the trees grew close enough together to keep the ground dry. She just had to hurry-the later she stayed in the woods, the more likely she would be to get lost. She heard her shoes making squishy noises against the wet moss and decided to start picking the best firewood she could. Who knew how long it would take her to get what she wanted?

A loud thunder roared over her and the rain started pouring as if someone had turned on a faucet. As large, heavy drops saturated the world, she felt her hair getting plastered to the side of her face. Usually in the spring she enjoyed the heavy rain – it always brought her some clarity and peace of mind. But it was far too cold for that now, she knew far too much about what could happen if she didn't get warm soon.

She hurried to grab all the sticks she could find, never mind dry or wet. If she didn't hurry back she would die out here from the cold, or catch pneumonia.

She knew her way back well, no chance of her getting lost. She was more worried about Harry, it was fairly clear that he had never gone without a wand in his life. It was kind of like throwing someone who had worn a life-jacket his whole life into the ocean and expecting him to swim.

As she got closer to the house she heard Harry's voice. "Hermione? Hermione!" he was screaming at the top of his lungs. The sound of his voice made her calmer, and a bit warmer, but the panic in his tone made her worry.

"Harry?" she called out, and ran towards his voice. She knew he couldn't hear her, she could barely hear her own voice over the rain.

Harry was in the forest as well, just as wet as her. When she saw him she started running faster. He was looking the wrong way, still calling her name. The rain was so loud and she could hardly hear her own thoughts.

"Harry," she called out when she was just a few feet from him. She had startled him and he turned around hastily. He looked ready to hug her, but thought better of it.

"Thank Merlin," he murmured. Then his expression changed, "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, sounding rather angry.

"Firewood," she quivered. Being this close to safety, to warmth, to Harry, made her relax. Relaxing also made her realize how much she was shaking, her jaw was clenching, her teeth chattering. Harry grabbed both her shoulders and shook her a bit hard.

"Where did you go?" he demanded. "I thought you were lost, and I had no idea where to look!" he was rambling and Hermione found it kind of cute, he really was out of his element.

"Sorry," she said, her teeth slamming hard against each other.

"Come here," he said kindly and put his arm over her shoulder. He steered her to the house and she followed him obediently. She knew she could have walked by herself, but she liked the feeling of his arm over her.

He opened the creaking door and Hermione moaned with delight. A large fire was crackling in the old fireplace.

"Oh my God," she whimpered and hurried forwards. She crouched by the fire and put her hands against the heat. The warmth burned her fingers but she didn't care, she just wanted to feel warm again.

"We have to get your clothes off," Harry said and Hermione turned towards him, one eyebrow raised.

"Your _wet _clothes," he added stumbling a bit over his words and gave her a goofy smile. She couldn't help smiling back at him.

"You're just as wet," she commented and he looked down. He looked somewhat surprised to see that this was true.

"What a mess we are," he grinned at her. She nodded without answering. Turning back to the fire she closed her eyes, she let the heat caress her face and it hurt.

"How did you get the fire-."

"Magic," he answered before she could finish. "I just couldn't get," he was cut off by a large roar of thunder outside. They both turned to look through the cracked window. Harry looked back at her and continued, "...it started, everything I found was wet through and through. And I knew we needed to be warm tonight. Look how fast it got dark," he waved towards the window. She agreed with him, magic had certainly been necessary. She looked out the window.

"Wow, what a storm," Hermione thought out loud. Harry nodded, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering what would have happened if he hadn't had his wand. Surely, they would have frozen to death.

_Well there are always other ways to keep warm_, he mused to himself and his cheeks felt a bit hotter.

"You're right," Hermione said and Harry looked startled at her, his cheeks even warmer.

"W-What?"

"About dry clothes," she added and he nodded sheepishly. She walked over to her bag and started grabbing things. "You know the drill," she teased.

"Sure do," he said and turned from her. He heard her unzipping her pants and he pointedly looked down at his feet.

_Quddditch, Ron's feet, homework, and bird droppings_, he thought hurriedly trying not to think about her undressing. He heard-what he guessed-was a shirt going over her head. _La la la_, he thought, _Fang, Trolls, and the Monster Book of Monsters…_

"Keep turned around," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked but she didn't answer. What _did _it mean? Did she mean he might peak? How rude of her to think that of him. Or did she mean something else-like that she was going to be getting _completely_ naked. _Oh lord, OK, think hard now_, he said to himself. Something completely unrelated, something that's not…exciting. _Merlin, Mad-Eye, Ron's little sister Ginny. _He was sure he heard something fall to the floor now.

"Done!" Hermione finally said and Harry exhaled. He spun around and found Hermione in her My Little Pony pyjamas. "Your turn," she added. The thunder clapped loudly again and her head snapped to the side. "Boy, am I glad we are inside and not outside," she admitted and Harry nodded. She sat down by the fire and didn't turn when Harry changed.

He was fast and soon by her side.

"What a trip," he mumbled and sat down crossed legged next to her. She smiled at him when she saw how hard it was for him to sit like that, his muscled legs were not made to sit on the floor.

"Are you still cold?" he asked and looked at her wet hair. It was staining her wet My Little Pony pyjama top. She nodded. He walked over to his bag and grabbed a large knitted sweater and tossed it to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," he nodded and kept digging in his bag. She pulled the dark red sweater on. The scent of Harry overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes. There was a loud sound from outside, it sounded like the heavy rain had pulled a branch down and they both stared out the cracked window. Without thinking about it Hermione grabbed a full fist of the sweater and pulled it to her face, taking a deep sniff.

"How cute," she smiled and pointed to the light blue H on the shirt, trying to not focus on the weather.

"A gift," he murmured and kept digging in the bag. "Ah!" he finally said and pulled out what he was looking for.

"Food!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I believe you did ask for some for our next stop," he smiled at her. She had looked so joyful when he had showed her the food and he wished he could always see her like that.

"I believe I also asked for a bubble bath, a comfortable bed, and room service," she laughed. "Or maybe I just thought about it."

"Next time," he smiled. Hermione and Harry's eyes locked, Hermione hesitated for a moment before she said.

"Do you promise?"

"I will surely do my very best," he agreed. He shot her a crooked smile and Hermione's eyes sparkled a bit. Harry sat back down next to her, on the cold wooden floor.

"I've got," he looked down at his hands, "Cheese, toast, and two tomatoes," he declared.

"Perfect, we can make real cheese melts then. Too bad you didn't buy marshmallows," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, who would have thought we would be in front of a fire tonight," he answered. Hermione reached for the food and started making sandwiches. She tried to stick them together and handed Harry the first one. "No, you take it," Harry argued.

"Please," she rolled her eyes, "Just because I am a woman, you don't have to act all chivalrous." Harry looked suspiciously at her.

"What if I want to?" he asked.

"Well, I am my own boss," she smiled but he could see the honesty in her reply. He had to admire it. She didn't want anyone to spoil her for any reason. But still he had to disagree; everyone needed to be spoiled once in a while, no matter who they were.

"Nothing to drink?" she asked as she placed her own sandwich on the sticks. Harry looked sheepishly at her. "What?" she laughed.

"I bought two bottles of wine," he admitted.

Hermione laughed. "Trying to get me drunk, eh?" Harry looked guilty and shameful and she quickly added, "Lovely. There is nothing more appropriate at a moment like this, stuck in the wilderness, freezing to death…." He smiled again and Hermione could have sworn his smile made her hotter than anything. "Music would be good," Hermione stuttered.

"Sorry, didn't think that far," Harry answered and took a bite out of his sandwich. As he was chewing he handed the bottle of wine to Hermione and she tasted it.

"Listen!" she said and they both turned to the window, the rain was really pounding down hard outside.

"I hope it won't bring this house down," Harry said.

"It won't," she answered honestly.

"You sound sure."

"Well I can never be sure, but just imagine all the storms and crap this house has taken. But it is still standing," Hermione met Harry's interested look and felt a bit ashamed. "I-I mean…"

"No, I understand what you mean." They ate their sandwiches quietly.

"Another one?" Hermione asked kindly and Harry nodded. She made one for Harry, but not for herself. As it was roasting she drank some more wine.

"So tomorrow we'll be with Viktor, then?" she said.

"Hopefully."

Hermione wanted him to say something else. She wanted to reach their goal, but she wasn't happy about it. She was rather sad about it to be honest. Harry looked into the fire and Hermione gladly took the opportunity to look at him. He was so dangerously handsome, he wore glasses, true. It might not have been a feature she looked for, but on Harry it just looked natural.

"And then we can rest there, and learn all we need," he said thoughtfully. He looked sideways at her and their eyes locked again, she tried to look away but it was so hard to break the connection, what the hell was it with the eyes of Harry Potter that made her so transfixed?

"Can I ask you something?" he said and broke the tension. She nodded but didn't speak. "You lost your parents right?" she looked away then, "and they were Muggles… did you ever think about_ not_ joining this world? I mean, you could have done that and been anything in the Muggle world, why did you decide to join a world that is so awful to you?" Hermione looked at him and saw that he truly wanted to know.

She took a deep breath and took another sip from the bottle before she handed it to Harry.

"Harry, you lost your parents, right?" he nodded, "But you could have had a wonderful life with Sirius. Rich, famous and popular…why didn't you? Was it all about revenge?" she asked and tilted her head.

"No!" he answered honestly before he could stop himself. "It was the right thing to do."

"Exactly."

He looked at her again, her hair was drying now, and it was becoming even curlier than he had ever seen it. Her face looked marvellously golden in the fire light and in that moment she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He reached out and put a strand of hair behind her ear, she leaned a bit against his hand. Their eyes were still locked.

"I am sorry you lost your parents," he whispered, his hand still by her ear.

"I am sorry you lost yours," she answered, her voice even quieter than his.

"But you…you could have had another life," he thought aloud and gently stroked her cheek. When she couldn't stop herself and closed her eyes, he pulled away. "You deserved it," he was whispering now, and gently let his hand fall down next to him. He shook his head a bit, what was he doing? He was on a mission and she was...the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "I think we should try to get some sleep," he murmured and she tried to read his face.

"Sure, "she said and she couldn't help but feel rejected. He had pulled away from her so fast. Harry tossed a few more wet pieces of firewood on the fire, but the magic fire didn't care about the wetness. Hermione was lying on her side looking into the fire when she heard Harry laying down close behind her.

"If you get cold, just tell me," he mumbled.

"Why, what will you do? I can put wood on the fire by myself," she said a bit snappy. She hadn't meant to be so obvious. He mumbled something that sounded like a goodnight and Hermione continued to look into the fire. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her? Was she reading everything wrong? And who in their right mind would want to stay in this place? But she did, she wished she had just a few more days, hours, minutes with Harry here. When would she get to spend time alone with him after this?

*.*.*

When Hermione woke up the fire was still crackling in front of her, and she felt hot. It just took her a few moments to realize that she was warm for more than one reason though. Harry was holding her close from behind; it wasn't just that he was lying as close as he could to her, he was holding onto her for dear life.

*.*.**.*.**.*.*

Thanks to Chelsey for doing me a huge favour and being my BETA for another chapter! Pretty please leave a review, they make me oh so happy!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

..~^~..

Hermione opened her eyes, sunlight had woken her and she suddenly realized that she was quite stiff and her back ached quite a bit. But still she had slept quite well, she hadn't been cold, she hadn't even awaked during the night. She felt a heavy arm over her and her mind finally caught up. The warm lovely pillow she had been resting on was the arm of Harry Potter. She was lying on her back, but next to her was Harry, laying on his side, holding her very close. She suddenly realized where his other hand was and smiled. His other arm was resting around her, but his hand had landed on her breast. Indeed, he had taken quite a firm grip. Sure, it was all above clothing, but that wasn't the point.

Harry must have felt her stirring because he started to wake up as well. Hermione could guess the very second he had become aware of the situation because he yanked his hand away quickly and rolled back on to his back. He complained with a moan, rolling on the hard floor wasn't comfortable. Somehow Hermione had slept wonderfully. Hermione avoided looking at him until she could regain her composure. She was having so much trouble trying not to laugh.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled not completely sure if she was awake. She turned to him now.

"About?" she asked.

"You know, grabbing you like that. It wasn't on purpose," he muttered barely audible.

"Don't worry," she assured and sat up. Harry jumped to his feet and walked over to the window he peered out.

"This place feels a lot better when there's no storm," he said and Hermione walked over and stood next to him. It was still quite cold outside because the sun had just started to rise, but the grass gave the whole meadow a nice summer green color. It was very silent outside but a few birds could be heard from the forest surrounding them.

"Do we leave right away?" Hermione asked, hoping he would say no. It was still early.

"No, we should stay a while, have a nice breakfast and wait for the sun to come back." She nodded thankfully. They both left the house together to take care of their morning needs in the forest.

Hermione picked some blueberries before she returned and when she approached the house she could see the smoke from the cracked chimney. "It smells lovely," she declared as she entered the small room where they had spent the night.

"Same as last night I'm afraid," Harry answered and turned to smile at her. He was sitting at the floor and holding the toasting sandwiches to melt. Hermione sat down next to him, neither of them mentioning the awkwardness from the morning.

"So aren't you going to ask me?" Harry said while biting down on his sandwich.

"Ask?" Hermione stuttered a bit embarrassed.

"About today, I mean," he smiled widely, "you usually ask what the plan is."

"Oh, right," she grinned and added, "You did that on purpose." He laughed and took another bite.

"We'll reach Romania today for sure, I think we can take the first train to Bulgaria, then a nice place to sleep, and get ready to meet Viktor Krum tomorrow, we are supposed to meet him in Montana."

"Couldn't we try to reach him today then?" she asked, quite sure they could.

"Yeah, probably. But I thought it'd be better to reach him tomorrow, rested and prepared. We could go over everything," he said doubtfully. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd rather spend more time alone with her.

"Sounds good," Hermione said, thinking the same thing.

..~^~..

"You look worn," Harry said and Hermione looked at him a bit affronted.

"Thanks," she scorned and grimaced. Thinking about it, Harry looked pretty haggard himself.

They were walking on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere; they hadn't had much luck today. They had made it into Romania, but no one wanted to give them a lift so far. Days of walking could hurt your body more than you could imagine before hand, especially when you weren't really prepared and you had no sensible shoes. Their journey had been well organized by Dumbledore, but since it was infiltrated at such an early step they had both agreed that taking their own route would be much safer than continuing on anything Dumbledore had planned. It was best to just suffer through it rather than take the easy way and risk discovery.

"You are all dirty," Harry laughed.

"Not as much as you," she joked and shoved his shoulder.

"I want food," Harry complained but still in good spirits.

"Who cares about food, I want a bath!" she said. Harry looked sideways at her.

"I was just kidding, you don't look that dirty," he said and sounded a bit serious. Hermione turned to look at him, and their eyes were locked again.

"But you do," she smiled and he nodded. "Can we just try to get to the next town or village or whatever and stop there?" she asked. He nodded agreeably.

..~^~..

Finding Viktor Krum would be a bit tricky. They had a meeting place, time and date set. But Harry and Hermione had missed it.

They were three days late. Things had gone very wrong and both of them knew they had people back in Britain who would be really worried by now. They had agreed that they probably figured that they had been delayed because of complications and wouldn't worry too much. That didn't help their Viktor situation though.

They knew the area around where they were set to meet him and took a bus there. They were going to meet Viktor somewhere around Montana in the northwest, but he probably didn't live there. It was probably just a meeting place. The town was a large one and they wouldn't just stumble into him around the corner.

Stepping of the train in Montana helped neither of their spirits. The city was far bigger than they had thought it would be. It was in the middle of the week, just as work was ending for the day and people were hurrying around them in a frenzy.

"Now what?" Hermione asked and clung to the backpack she was carrying.

"We should find somewhere to sleep," Harry said but didn't meet her eye. He was almost as anxious as she was about it. He had no idea where they could find Viktor.

He looked around the train station, wondering if someone could be one of Viktor's men. If it had been the opposite situation Harry would have surely left a few guards to keep an eye on all transportation routes.

..~^~..

Hermione sighed in front of the mirror in her room. This situation felt all too familiar and she was growing a bit sick of it. The old dodgy bed behind her, the battered mirror she was looking into...and the always stained bathroom stinking up the room in the background. But she wasn't quite sure what she longed for most, reaching Viktor Krum, returning back home, or hiding Harry in the room with her. It was probably the Harry part that was causing her the problem. He didn't seem interested in hiding away from the world with her…even though sometimes she could just have sworn….

If Mad-Eye had let her bring the dress she wanted she would have put it on. They were supposed to try to find Viktor tonight, and it was time for something pretty. Now, however, she had nothing. All she had was a pair of scruffy old jeans which she had already worn half the trip. She reached for them and grudgingly smelled them. They smelled like…too many things to identify. She tossed them onto the bed resentfully and started to rummage through her bag. She had nothing else to choose from and sighed.

The next time she looked in the mirror she was wearing the jeans and a simple black tank top. She had her hair in a messy bun at the back of her head, she had no idea where they were going and it would just have to do. She hadn't brought any makeup and she felt a bit insecure about it. Shouldn't she be prettier? Surely Harry would expect her to look stunning? They were supposed to find people in hiding, they should try to pull them out somehow... but how was that done? With lipstick? She scoffed at herself, thinking only an amateur like herself would be concerned with make-up. _You are allowed to be insecure!_ she told herself, _it's just because you are such a perfectionist!_

She glanced at herself once more in the mirror and sighed audibly. "You'll have to do," she said to no one in particular. She didn't want to doubt herself, if she wanted to react now was the time. She stepped outside to meet Harry in the lobby but was very surprised to find him waiting right outside her door.

"Harry," she exclaimed.

"Hi," he sounded foolish and adjusted his posture.

"What—."

"I thought I'd wait for you here," he hurried. They grew silent for a moment and Hermione took a moment to look at him. As far as she knew he hadn't known about the trip planned for him. None the less he was wearing all black tonight. Slacks, shirt, shoes…the whole lot!

"Nice clothes!" she stated.

"Thanks, I just ran across the street."

"Oh..." she sighed and thought about it. Of course, with enough money that could be done. She hadn't even thought about it. Harry came from money, though, so it was no surprise that he would have. He seemed to notice her hesitation and the hint of regret that she hadn't done the same.

"Should we go?"

She nodded and when she started walking he placed his hand at the small of her back. His hot large palm toughed her skin. It felt hot and a bit dry. It felt soothing...she wanted to stop walking just so that it would press harder against her

"Anywhere particular in mind?" she asked and caught a whiff of what smelled like shampoo and soap.

"Well, the Leaky Cauldron is hidden in such a dodgy part of London, hardly any Muggles set foot there…"

"So you thought we'd go looking in the same areas here?" she finished for him. _Great, more creepy men, just like in London_, she thought.

"We'll find him somewhere. Fortunately he knows my face, and I know his even better. We'll find him, or he'll at least have left one of his people here."

"So how do you know where the dodgy part of town is?"

"I asked a man across the street where I could find the cheapest girls and the best weed," Harry answered. Their eyes met briefly and Harry smirked at her.

"Great, so when we walk by his window he'll think I am a whore," she mumbled and he laughed a bit.

"No one could ever think you were a whore," he chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, I guess…" she mumbled

..~^~..

They entered an old bar in a neighborhood Hermione would never have set foot in under normal circumstances. This was the kind of neighborhood she remembered her mother driving by faster than usual. She recognized the band playing on the sound system though, AC/DC was a band her father listened to a lot–especially when her mother wasn't home.

They walked inside and for just a moment everyone inside the bar stopped and looked up at them. The bartender's eyes immediately fell on Hermione and she felt shivers run up her spine. Harry must have sensed it because he protectively placed his hand on the small of her back again. She immediately relaxed a bit, she had gotten used to him holding his hand there and she rather liked it.

"Get us a table, why don't you? And I'll get us a few drinks?" Harry said. She nodded and hurried over to a table. She heard someone snicker and turned to see a table with men who looked to be in their thirties, she had no idea what was so funny, but they were obviously laughing at her. She looked around at the rest of the people, only one other woman was in the bar and she was standing at the pool table smoking a cigarette with a man, and it looked like they were fighting. Four tables, including theirs, were occupied. She looked over at the bar and saw Harry leaning against it, the bartender watching him but not approaching.

"Hey mate, can I order?" The bartender, who looked like he was on steroids, walked over.

"I'd like two Firewhiskeys…do you have any Firewhiskeys?" Harry asked speculatively.

"What?" the man barked in a thick accent. "What the fuck is that?" Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Sorry, I meant two whiskeys, just plain and regular," he finished and glanced over his shoulder over at Hermione. The bartender slammed to large glasses at him and Harry paid.

"Nothing?" she asked when he sat down opposed her at the table. He shook his head.

"Don't worry," he smiled encouragingly. She nodded and sipped the whiskey.

"Wow, the muggle kind really is a lot worse than the magic," Harry said and then tensed as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Hermione turned and saw the bartender walking over to a man and whispering. He nodded to the woman at the pool table and she hurried outside with her boyfriend, pimp, friend or whatever he was. Hermione met Harry's eyes, noticing how tired he looked. He knew trouble was coming, so he turned back to her and gave her a warning look. The bartender walked over to the door and demonstratively locked it. He walked up to them with another man next to him.

"Why you are here?" the man asked.

"To have a drink of course, "Harry answered.

"You are police, Interpol!" Harry shook his head.

"Honestly, we are just here to have a drink,"

"No tourists come here!" the man shouted and his eyes gleamed with anger. "Who sent you?" Harry looked around and counted eight people in the room. He didn't want a fight, not with Hermione there. He knew she had been trained by Moody, but he had no idea how capable she was.

"OK, I hear you, mate." Harry said and started to get up. "We'll just leave." The man pushed him back down and looked over at Hermione.

"You'll leave my bar when I say you can leave my bar!" he grunted and turned to his friend. They both laughed proudly. "You should pay for disturbing us," he reached out and put a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear. She was completely frozen and kept her eyes on Harry. He flinched visibly when he saw the man touch her.

"Pretty girl," the man behind the barman said and smiled at her. She still didn't look at him. Harry exhaled slowly; he did not want a fight. He wanted to get Hermione out of this place quickly; he knew exactly what the looks the men were throwing them meant. He cursed himself for being so foolish to bring her here, he should have left her at the hotel.

"I will let you go," the man said and reached for Harry's whiskey. He threw the drink down. "When you let me taste your pretty girl," he said and Hermione tensed. She saw Harry clenching her fist.

"You are making a big mistake," he hissed and gritted his teeth. The eight men laughed all at once.

"I can show her how it feels to fuck Bulgarian style," the man said in a husky voice and reached for Hermione's arm. She yanked away it from him and leaned as far away as the booth allowed. "Come here, little bitch," he teased and reached again. Hermione slapped his hand hard and gave him an evil glare. Harry grabbed his hand so quickly that the man had no chance to react. With a painful crackling sound he had twitched the man's wrist and broken it. The man fell to the floor and yelped in pain.

The man next to Harry lunged for him but Harry shoved the free chair next to him hard into the mans kneecaps and he fell. Harry flew out of his chair and put his foot on the mans neck. He looked over at the remaining six men, challenging any of them to make a move. One seemed very interested but the others held him back. Hermione jumped out of her chair and hurried to stand behind Harry. Harry walked over to the bartender and looked down at him.

"You are very lucky," he hissed with a menace that shocked Hermione. "You are lucky I didn't kill you for speaking to her that way." The man whimpered in pain, grabbing at his broken wrist. Harry turned to Hermione and grabbed her hand. His eyes seemed to sparkle and he started to walk away. Before she could open her mouth Harry read the reaction in her eyes, the registration of movement behind him.

He turned back around fast as lighting and saw the bartender on the floor next to him, reaching for the pistol hidden in his pants. He kicked his hand away and then stamped on it, the broken fingers cracked loud and Hermione started backing towards the door.

"We need the keys," her voice shook and she didn't recognize her own voice.

"Keys," Harry commanded in a calm voice at the bartender. The barkeeper didn't answer, he was crying now, his hands broken. "Keys!" Harry hissed forcefully and walked over to the man with broken kneecaps.

"Pocket!" he pointed and Harry reached into the bartender's pocket and yanked them out.

Hermione was shaking now, wanting to get out of there so badly. Harry leaned over the bartender and whispered in his ear. Hermione couldn't hear what he said but strained her ears. The music–"Smoke on the Water" by Deep Purple–was too loud for her to hear him. "Let's go," he quickly said and spun around to her. She didn't need to be asked twice and hurried out the door.

..~^~..

They half ran down the street, both turning to look behind them all as they went. "Oh, my God," Hermione gasped as they settled into a taxi.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked and turned to her.

"I'm fine, but what about you? Are you hurt?" she asked and reached for his hand.

"I am fine," he assured. She didn't let go of his hand, she just kept caressing it, keeping it in her lap. "You are not in shock are you?" he joked and she looked up.

"Shut up, you ass,"

"Thanks, is that how you speak to everyone who tries to save your life?" he scolded but noted that she still hadn't let go of his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered. "But you know, I am quite a good fighter, had it come to that." It was true, but she had wanted to keep a low profile. Of course, that plan was shot all to hell now.

"I am sure you are," he said honestly. He looked down at his hand on her lap, and her small hands caressing in fervently. He turned it around, palm up. Without hesitating she intertwined her fingers with him. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

..~^~.. ..~^~.. ..~^~.. ..~^~.. ..~^~.. ..~^~.. ..~^~.. ..~^~.. ..~^~.. ..~^~..

**Okay guys, there's another chapter. If anyone wants to BETA – please contact me. And as always – leave a review and make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

..~^~..

Harry still had his eyes closed as the driver said:

"The hotel," he opened his eyes and snapped out of his half trance. He looked down at their laced fingers and didn't want to let go. But shortly after hearing Hermione's car door open, he felt her pull her hand from his. He paid the driver and walked after her into the hotel.

He nodded curtly to the man at the front desk and then walked into the lift where she was holding the doors for him.

"What's wrong?" she asked and pressed the button.

"Noting," he mumbled.

She grabbed his elbow and turned him to face her.

"Honestly Harry, I hope you are not in this mood because of what happened,"

He yanked it free.

"Of course I am, do you know what could have happened?" he got pale as he spoke the words.

"Of course I do, I believe I know more than you can ever," she said and looked into his eyes. "But nothing happened and I have been in worse situations." He looked down at his feet – what the hell did that mean? "And frankly, I think there is just one solution to this," she said after a few moments.

She didn't really get what was going on with Harry, but she didn't like to see him sulk. Well honestly, it wasn't the sulking that bothered her, it was the sad look on his face.

"What?"

"Hey," she snapped, "Don't take that tone with me. I think that some support is needed after this evening,"

He looked up at her and grinned at her, he knew she was just playing him. "How is that?" he asked.

"Well you should take me out, wine and dine me. Get my mind off this evening of course," she grinned.

"Wine and dine?" he asked and tilted his head. He looked at the naked skin behind her ear and let his eyes trail all down her naked shoulder. She was just trying to distract him of course, he knew that – but it was just far too easy to be distracted by her.

"That's right," she said, but it sounded more like a whimper than she had intended.

His stare hadn't gone unnoticed by her and she felt a bit weak in the knees. The truth was that she was a bit annoyed with him for acting like she was such a victim at the bar. Sure, she was the one more under threat than him, but she wasn't an innocent lamb. She had some tricks against the wolves.

But she couldn't bring herself to stay upset about it. Seeing Harry as miserable as he looked was just unbearable.

He looked up and met her eye and she smiled. He took a step towards her and without being able to control herself she inhaled and held her breath. He was close enough to be considered _too_ close, but not close enough to be invading her personal space too much.

"I'd love that, "he whispered. She could almost taste the whiskey on his breath, even though he had just taken one single sip. It tasted sweet.

The lift's door opened with a ding and they turned to look. The corridor became clear and they could see two men waiting at their doors.

Hermione gasped in shock but Harry put his hand calmingly at the small of her back.

"Don't worry, that's Viktor Krum!"

..~^~..

_So much for wining and dining_, Hermione thought and felt like a resentful child. She walked towards the two men. Both were very large and she could guess who Viktor Krum was. He had a very confident stand, and the other man looked like he was his bodyguard or something like it.

"Finally," he yelled out, "You, Harry Potter is not easy to find!"

Hermione walked close next to Harry as they approached.

"Viktor!" Harry said and extended his hand.

"We have been waiting for three days, and then we hear you have been seen in such a bad part of town," Viktor shook his head and laughed. "And you must be Hermione," he extended his hand to Hermione. She took it and he shook it forcefully.

Harry looked between them, he was sure Viktor didn't remember Harry from school.

"You have a very beautiful sister," Viktor added and leaned down and gently kissed Hermione's hand. Harry frowned.

"So, where do we go now?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Now my friends, I take you to my home. We eat, talk, feast and rest. And you have many letters waiting for you. And I have many questions!"

..~^~..

Hermione sat with Harry in the backseat of a car; they were both hooded and had no idea where they were going. Hermione felt Harry's slight hesitation at this, but he had obeyed and this had assured her. He knew Viktor a bit, he must know if he could be trusted. When she twitched a bit after the first five minutes he had placed his hand on top of her on her leg and she had calmed. It had remained there for the rest of the journey.

"Ah, here we are," Viktor exclaimed and the next moment the hoods were yanked of their heads. Hermione gasped.

They were approaching a castle, not a castle like Hogwarts, this was much smaller- but still a castle.

"This is your home?" she asked. Viktor turned and grinned at her from the front seat, obviously content with her aw.

"You like?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," she stated and looked sideways at Harry. He looked out his window, not meeting her eye.

It truly was amazing, it was dark out so she couldn't see the castle as it looked in daylight. But they were driving up a long winding road up a hill, on both their sides large falcons of light were lit, and the castle looked like a medieval fort.

She had never seen anything like it, short of Hogwarts of course.

When the car finally stopped four young women were waiting, next to four older men.

The door was opened for Hermione and she hated to admit it, but she felt dazzled by the current events. She turned to Harry again but he seemed to refuse to look at her, he was staring at Viktor now.

"Will you my dear ladies show Hermione to her room, and help her get ready for dinner. And you two can help Harry to his," Viktor said and gestured for the girls.

Hermione looked quickly at the girls ordered to help Harry. They were pretty and her mind quickly wondered. Stepping into Viktor's world felt like stepping back in time and she knew very well what chambermaids had done in the past.

_Don't be so bleeding judgmental_," she cursed to herself.

She met Harry's eyes and he looked questioningly at her.

"Where will she be?" he demanded and turned to Viktor.

"Your sister will of course be in the room just next to yours. But I just thought we could have a word first…" it wasn't a demand, it was a question. Harry nodded and Hermione felt that Viktor had insulted her a bit.

"See you soon," Harry said and she nodded, turned around and left.

..~^~..

"This is your room Madame," the girl said and opened a door for Hermione.

She contained her gasp this time, now a bit more prepared. What was before her was pure luxury. At least in her eyes!

A large four-poster bed was centered in the room, colorful and see-though hangings were all around it.

There were sofas on one side of the room, gathered around a large table set with many fruits, cheeses and crackers. On the opposite side of the room was a large lowered bath, candles everywhere. It reminded her of the stories she had read about royalty in the old days. Aladdin, harem, princess… these were all words that came into mind!

She turned and looked at the girls who were now smiling at her.

"Wine - here," the dark red haired girl said and gestured to the round table with many bottles and glasses.

"Fruits and berries here" the black haired girl said and walked over the sofas.

Hermione had to stop and look at them for just a moment. There was an enormous crackling fire in the corner of the room and a large rug on the floor. She walked over to the wall and touched it gently, it was an oak wall but something was carved into it - small patterns all over.

"Gold," one of the girls nodded happily at her.

"Gold," she whispered and traced her finger in the pattern. She couldn't turn away.

"Everything okay Madame?" the red haired girl asked.

"This room is lovely," Hermione said and turned to look around the room again. All around the lowered bathtub were long white candles.

"Clothes in closet," the same girl said and gestured to the closet. "Dinner in two hours," she added and with a bow she and the other girl started to back away.

"Wait-" Hermione gasped and they stopped. "Where is Harry… my brother?" she added.

"He is taken care of," they smiled and Hermione felt uncomfortable. Was he with those other two beautiful women who had met them?

"In his room?" she asked and pointed to the adjoining room.

"Not know," the red haired girl answered honestly and then they left.

Hermione looked around the room. The room was very overwhelming and she couldn't help but think that it might be too overwhelming, made to confuse her, distract them maybe? But then again… she knew Harry was rich. Maybe this is what he'd expect. If she was Harry's sister, she might have expected the same thing? Or not?

She walked into the bathroom and saw a solid glass shower, she caved and walked into it.

..~^~..

She looked down at the large makeup table in front of the mirror. What a change from the last time she had looked into a mirror. She was still in her robe, not sure what to wear. Now she had so much makeup, lotions, perfumes, appliances to put on.

She walked back to the wardrobe and looked through the items in there. They were ranging from evening, suits, casual and cocktail dresses. She reached inside and grabbed a black cocktail dress. There were five different hanging next to each other but she took the one who felt mostly like "her."

She put it on and then walked back to mirror.

She noticed that her hands were trembling as she reached for the hairbrush. She felt like an animal in a cage.

She thought about how Mad-Eye had told her that this wasn't a holiday, she wasn't even allowed to bring a dress. Now here she was with more fancy dresses to chose from than she had ever seen in her life!

..~^~..

Harry pulled out the suit out of his wardrobe. He wanted to meet Hermione as fast as possible; he had no idea where she was or if she was okay. He had gathered that the situation was a bit overwhelming for her and he wanted to make sure she was all right. He had expected their welcome like this, the obligatory polite gesture held by Viktor to greet them, but he was sure there would be few people there. They wouldn't want too many people to know that they had arrived.

Harry was soon sitting in one of the dining rooms of the castle. It was a long table set for around fifteen people. The walls were covered in paintings and large chandeliers were above them. It felt very formal and correct. He had been offered drinks in his room, but he had insisted to be brought down as soon as possible.

Viktor sat next to Harry and he leaned over and spoke to him.

"I am sorry about the way you are received here tonight,"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked and glanced over at the door again, Hermione still hadn't arrived. He fingered the edge of his glass impatiently.

Viktor nodded at a few older men sitting at the end of the table.

"I mean how formal this is, it is just that they are friends of Albus Dumbledore and they want to see who has been sent. So after they leave, tomorrow, we can have a proper celebration. We will eat and drink like we deserve," he winked at Harry and he smiled back.

"So who exactly are they?" Harry asked and looked over at the two older men.

"They are some of the most powerful people in magic Bulgaria. They are not very trusting, and they wanted to see you."

"But why?" Harry asked. "Don't they trust Dumbledore?"

"Sure, but you know how it is. Trust is a difficult thing these days…"

Harry knew this well. He and Hermione were still there as brother and sister, they didn't tell anyone about their true lives or stories.

"Ah, here comes your lovely sister!" Viktor said and nodded towards the door.

Hermione walked carefully through the entrance. Harry's heart beat faster. She looked absolutely stunning in her black tight dress. He had never seen her like that.

She found his face at the table and hurried over, it was quite endearing how nervous she looked.

"Am I late?" she asked and sat down next to him.

"Not at all dear," Viktor said and waved at a waiter that came running with a glass of champagne for her.

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered at Harry who still hadn't spoken.

"You look very pretty," Harry stuttered and she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Harry."

She felt her cheeks getting a bit pinker and looked away.

An entrée was set before her and she looked suspiciously at it. Harry snickered at the look on her face.

"It is beet soup," he answered and started eating. The last thing Hermione wanted was to seem ungrateful or impolite so she did the same, however she was not fond of the dish.

As the lamb main course was set before them her stomach growled more appreciatively.

"So Mr. Potter," one of the older grey haired men said and everyone at the table went quiet. "What is it exactly you and your sister have come to tell us?"

Hermione looked up and met the older man's eye; he looked very suspiciously at them.

"Sergei, let them at least finish their dinner," Viktor said firmly.

"Viktor, we have waited here for three days for them. We need to return to our homes," the man apparently named Sergei answered.

"I am sorry that you have been waiting, "Harry started, "but I think, that us being stopped from reaching you is proof that Britain's problems are spreading wider over Europe." Harry said.

"Yes, we have many proof of this," Viktor agreed.

"We can not be sure of that." Sergei and Hermione looked at the other man. He hadn't spoken and she wondered why, but realized that neither had she.

"I think we shall be prepared to send our people to war," Viktor said and a loud murmur erupted around the table. Hermione noted that Harry nodded agreeably.

"War? This might not even be true!" Sergei said, "Tomor, what do you think?" he turned to the man next to him.

"I think we have gone too far to avoid war. We receive word from around Europe that more people are joining the Death Eaters; we know it has happened _here_. We need to stop it before we reach the same level as Britain-"

"It could never happen in Bulgaria," Sergei objected.

"With all respect," Harry cleared his throat, "But that's what everyone thought about Britain as well. When Voldemort and his men struck it happened fast and hard, I believe they are planning the same within all the local authorities. I implore you to not hesitate, before lives start being lost here - as in Britain."

His words sent shivers up Hermione's spine.

"What do you think Hermione?" Viktor said and turned to Hermione.

"I know Harry is right," she spoke carefully. "It was obvious that all exits out of Britain are monitored, we were nearly killed coming here. The Death Eaters have never been so afraid of letting information out of Britain. And Voldemort himself has not been seen in weeks, something is happening!"

She thought about the attacked camp but knew better than to tell too much information.

"I will send my men and women, those who wish to battle," Tomor said and drank from his wineglass.

They only stayed around the dinner table for another thirty minutes. The older gentlemen were eager to return to their homes, and Harry and Hermione wanted to rest.

As they started to rise Viktor turned to Hermione.

"I trust your brother will escort you back to your room, or would you like me to walk you?" he asked and smiled cockily.

"She'll be fine," Harry said quickly and grabbed her elbow, starting to steer her away before she could answer for herself.

They thanked Viktor for dinner and then walked together down the stone corridors to their room.

"Can you believe this castle?" Hermione asked and looked around.

"Hogwarts is ten times this castle," Harry said.

"Of course, but this is his _home_!" She stopped and looked at a painting. The man in the painting was looking right back at her.

"Don't stare, it is rude!" the man scolded her and she quickly pulled back.

"Sorry," she mumbled and started walking again.  
They walked quietly for a few moments, Hermione glanced up at Harry. The torches along the wall made him look golden; he looked good in that light.

Much faster than she had wished they reached their doors.

"Is your room nice?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'd guess it is pretty much the same as yours," he answered and turned to her. She almost wanted to ask him in… just to make sure of course.

"So, we made it. How does it feel?"

"Good," she had to admit.

"Yeah it was bit tiring there for a while."

They looked at each other and both were silent. Hermione looked at his mouth and the dancing shades from the torches on his face.

"Maybe I should come inside and check that the room is safe," Harry whispered. He reached out and again put a strand of hair behind her ear. The first time he had done it, it had made her stomach flutter. Now, it made it dance and do summersaults – instead of getting used to it, she seemed to become more affected each time he did this.

"Yes, maybe you should" she answered and didn't even feel offended by the indication that she wouldn't be able to check her own room. He left his hand near her face, gently stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into it.

"Uhm-Uhm," someone said and they both turned around quickly, both looking caught in the act. They were supposed to be brother and sister after all.

"What?" Harry asked a bit too hard. He hated that their moment had been ruined.

"Sorry sir, miss, but I have your letters!"

The young lady handed them their letters, well letter, in Hermione's case.

"Thank you," Harry said and looked at Hermione. She was very aware of the young girl still looking at them.

"Well goodnight then," she said and hastily entered her room.

..~^~..

**Yay, thanks to my old beta Chelsey I now have a new beta. So now Anna will help me finish this story. I hope I still have some readers left and that you didn't give up on me.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.~^~..

_**Granger!**_

_**I know you have arrived and that you are safe, that was good to hear. **_

_**Get all the information out of Viktor Krum and his people that you can, be careful what you tell them about us. **_

_**Everyone here is safe, the camp remains hidden. Remember what we talked about the night before you left. Keep focused, don't disappoint me!**_

_**Our goal is what is most important.**_

_**Alastor Moody**_

_**.~^~..**_

Hermione crumbled the letter in her hand. She remembered very well what Moody had told her before she left. He had all but told her to keep her fingers away from Harry…. that he was too important …that he needed to be focused of the mission. As if she couldn't control herself! She rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the door and she yanked it open.

"Hermione?" Harry was standing in the frame.

She opened it a bit more and saw him holding three letters.

"What was in yours?" he asked and looked down at the crumpled letter she was holding. She looked away.

"Nothing important."

"Well can I come in?" he asked and looked concerned. "And maybe talk about what mine said?"

"Tomorrow okay?" she said and avoided his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he placed his hand on the door and started to push it open.

"I am tired, please Harry. I want to sleep."

She looked up sternly at him.

"Oh, sure. Good night then."

She had started closing the door before he had finished.

_Damn it,_ she thought, _why was Alastor telling her to keep away from Harry? Why had he known that she would fall for him?_

She leaned her head against the door and angry tears burned the insides of her lids.

.~^~..

Hermione was looking out of the window on to the courtyard of the castle. Harry was sitting there with Viktor Krum talking. It was almost lunchtime but she had slept 'til now. When she awoke, breakfast was set in her room, but she had never noticed anyone inside. She felt like staying the room forever, Moody's letter had really broken her spirits.

She looked at Harry kicking at a stone while listening to Viktor. She felt a bit affronted that he hadn't awoken her; they were supposed to be on this mission together. But if all she was to be was his sister, than he could have just gone alone.

It was warmer in Bulgaria and the gentle breeze in the open window felt good. Suddenly both Viktor and Harry looked up at her window and she felt foolish for staring at them. They both waved and she waved stupidly back.

.~^~..

"Ah, your sister is finally awake!" Viktor said as he waved to Hermione.

"Finally," Harry exclaimed. "She must have been tired."

"Indeed," Viktor said and kept staring up at Hermione. "Well it is no wonder after what you went through coming here!" It annoyed Harry, the way he spoke about her and they way he looked at her made him feel really…hateful. "So you can tell her what she missed this morning. Some of the people in the village are coming this afternoon and it might be interesting for you both to see."

Harry nodded. "I hope you feel welcome to stay here for how long you would like," Viktor added thoughtfully and glanced back up at Hermione's window again, she was long gone.

"Thank you," Harry said pretending not to notice Viktor still staring at her now empty window. Harry soon excused himself and hurried back upstairs to look for Hermione.

.~^~..

She was sitting in one of the many sofas' eating her breakfast. She glared a bit at Harry as he entered.

"Morning," he said and sat down opposite her.

"More like lunch isn't it?" she said and nodded to the clock.

"I guess, did you sleep well?"

_Why the hell was he so cheerful?_

"Why didn't you wake me?" she demanded and almost spilled her tea because she was shaking so much. Harry caught on why she seemed crossed quickly.

"I tried," he chuckled, "but you wouldn't answer the door. You were fast asleep, I didn't chuck you Hermione, honest!" She looked doubtful at him. "Viktor asked for you as well!" he added.

"Really?" she seemed cheerful at this and it annoyed him. Who cares what Viktor Krum wants?

"Yeah, and he is bringing some people for us to meet this afternoon."

"Like who?"

"Some of his spies I think, some of the people he is hiding and a few of the people he helped escape from different parts of Europe. His Bulgarian version of the Order I guess"

"Wonderful," she said truthfully.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a wand.

"W-What?" she asked hesitantly.

"I told Viktor that you lost yours as we were running. So this is a loan one, I thought that now that we are out of Britain you should have one."

Hermione swallowed audibly and looked into Harry's eyes. She had no words.

"You do know how to use it right, you won't lose a foot or anything?" he joked and she reached for the wand.

"You might lose one if you don't shut up," she grinned and gently squeezed the small piece of wood. How could it feel _so_ good in her hand? She had never ever been given a wand- for loan or anything like it.

"I'll let you have some fun with the wand," he said and started to get up. She hurriedly reached out and took his hand when he was half standing.

"Thank you," she said honestly. He squeezed hers back.

"Of course."

"No I mean it Harry, thank you for thinking about me, and getting me this."

Harry stood up and looked a bit embarrassed.

.~^~..

Harry departed and Hermione was left alone. She walked around the lavish room. She had never seen anything like it. Sure, she had spent summers in Hogwarts, but Hogwarts was more beautiful than luxurious. This castle was beyond words. She had seen many different portraits of Viktor Krum in Qudditich outfits the evening before and she knew he was Bulgaria's best player.

She walked over to the bath and started running the water. She raised her wand and pointed it to the candles, they flared up at once and she giggled.

She was very familiar with the use of wands. They had practiced on stolen wands since she was started training in the forest, but she had never ever owned her own or been allowed to do what she wanted. She had never even held a wand for more than an hour or so.

She turned to the sofa Harry had just been sitting and said:

"Wingardium Leviosa," without hesitation it went straight in the air.

She smiled proudly. With a bit too loud of a thud she dropped it back to its place. She proceeded in practicing on the various items in the room. Pillows were flying left and right, she made the red blanket blue, the candles lit on and off, turning water into wine and finally she used the wand to make the water in the tub hotter.

It was reluctantly that she let go off the wand to sink down in the tub, but as the hot water surrounded her all thoughts were lost.

She leaned back on the large velvet pillow behind her and drifted away.

.~^~..

"Ah, here they come!" Viktor exclaimed to Harry and Hermione. They were standing with him in the courtyard waiting for the smaller group of people approaching. Not until they were quite close did Hermione realize that behind the adults in the front, many young children were walking.

"Zdravei, kak si?" Viktor called out. And the children waved shyly. "Come now, say hello to my friends;" he urged and they peered around at Hermione and Harry.

Hermione waved and kneeled down.

"Are they all refugees?" she asked and looked up at him.

"They are all orphans, they have all been saved from being killed during an attack, or just been left behind."

Hermione looked at Harry and they locked eyes for a moment. They were also orphans!

"Zdravei," she said in broken Bulgarian.

"Ah, very good," Viktor exclaimed. "But you can just say hello, they know a bit of English!"

"Hello, how are you?" a small girl, maybe five years old, said and walked up to Hermione.

"I am good thank you, and how are you?" Hermione answered.

"I'm fine," she grinned and reached out and grabbed one of Hermione's large locks. She started twirling it between her fingers.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked the girl and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Zora," the girl replied.

"It means dawn in south Slavic," Viktor said and Hermione reached out and caressed the little girl's cheek.

"Nice to meet you Zora," she smiled and caressed her cheek.

"Hello, how are you," Zora answered and blinked.

"I am afraid their English is a bit limited, Viktor laughed.

She looked over the girls shoulder at the rest of the children, there were about ten of them, and all were under ten years old.

"Are they all from Bulgaria"? She heard Harry ask Viktor.

"No, all around Europe. Zora is a local girl, but we have Spain, Norway, Poland and Germany here. Not many children make it out of France or Holland," he added thoughtfully.

Hermione spun around, and glared at Viktor – angry at the harsh words he had said in front of the children.

"Don't worry," he calmed her, "all they know is "Hello, how are you, my name is…"

She turned back to Zora and she was still grinning at her.

Viktor announced something in Bulgarian and the children cheered with excitement.

"What?" Hermione asked fascinated.

"I told them it was play time," he said and smiled intently at her as she stood back up.

The children were scattering quickly, they seemed to know exactly where to go and find the toys around the yard. Two footballs were found instantly and three boys were running after the balls.

"Shall we return inside and discuss our matters further?" Viktor said and Hermione hesitantly turned to look away from the children.

Harry placed his hand on her lower back and she turned to him – the touch making her lose focus. It seemed quite intimate didn't it, and he seemed to keep placing it just in the same place every time.

"Would you rather stay out here" he asked.

"Just for a while, is that okay?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"Very well, just don't forget about tonight." Viktor said.

"Tonight?" Harry and Hermione asked at once.

"Tonight is the feast, we dine and drink like kings," Viktor said. "…and queens," he added and bowed his head to Hermione. "You will meet my people as well."

Hermione looked after Harry and Viktor as they left. She snapped out of it quickly when she felt someone yanking her arm. She looked down and saw an even smaller girl than Zora.

"Wie heisst du?" she said.

Hermione knew a little bit of German, and knowing the girl spoke German made her feel happier. She knew far more German than Bulgarian.

Cedric had been _so_ good at it, and whilst they dated he thought her a few fraises.

"Hermione," she answered and kneeled next to the girl.

The girl wrinkled her nose, not understanding.

"Ich heisse Hermy," Hermione tried and the girl smiled.

"Hermy," she repeated in a cute German accent. Shortly after the little girl sputtered something very fast in German which Hermione had no chance of understanding. But she was being pulled behind the little girl and she happily obeyed.

The hot late summer sun and running after small children for three hours had Hermione completely drained from energy and when the lady taking care of the children finally announced that they had to leave Hermione hugged them goodbye.

.~^~..

When Hermione returned to her room a chamber maid was waiting for her.

"Hello miss, my name is Marina, I am here to help you get ready for the evening," she said and smiled. She was very pretty with long red hair and brown eyes – Hermione had only seen pictures of Ginny and this must have been what she looked like.

"Get ready?" Hermione said hesitantly as she took off her jacket. She turned to the playing stereo and it seemed in full blast. She had no idea what it was – but a mixture of Irish and Bulgarian folk songs seemed to be playing. Sure she was British… she must look like she liked old Irish songs – as she did at times!

She groaned inwards, she had just looked in to her closet, nothing in there she would wear in reality. One seemed ready to strangle her, tight as hell, and hey – it did happen! She turned annoyed to the girl in the room

"Yes, Master Krum has arranged for five different dresses for you to choose from," she gestured to the dresses lying on the bed.

"Oh my," Hermione whimpered and walked over to the dress. This was real ballroom dresses. She gently touched the lace, velvet, satin and the different handmade patterns of the dresses.

"Also we are to help you with hair, makeup, anything you need." Marina said and grinned. She seemed content with Hermione's reaction.

"Is someone helping Harry get ready?" Hermione snapped and turned to Marina. Who? One of the pretty girls from when they arrived?

"No miss, only you." Marina smiled even wider and Hermione was pretty sure why this was.

"Oh, it is a bit early to get ready now isn't it?" she asked.

"Feast starts in two hours. It takes time for a lady to get ready – you will never arrive in time," Marina added and Hermione just nodded. She really had no idea; she had never done anything like it. She had never been a _lady_.

"Do I have time for a bath?" Hermione asked doubtfully. She had a feeling she was supposed to be more forceful than this, act like she was used to this treatment but she was well out of her place. She had no idea how to handle it, and besides that, she didn't want to tell anyone what to do!

"Of course miss; you have all the time in the world. I will fill the bath for you, and maybe pour you some wine," she suggested. "And you should probably arrive a bit late, make more of an entrance." Marina snickered and Hermione smiled gratefully at her. Marina really was doing her best to make Hermione feel comfortable, she must sense indeed how uncomfortable she was.

Marina ran the bath for Hermione and then turned to let her get undressed and into the bath.

"You don't have to stay here," Hermione said and the many bubbles covered her.

"Master Krum wants to make sure you have everything you need," Marina said and turned towards the door. Someone was knocking. Hermione immediately started splashing a round, she was stark naked in the tub and it was in the middle of the room.

Marina opened the door just a centimeter and peered out.

"Just your brother," she sighed relieved and opened the door to let him in.

Harry stepped inside and froze as he saw Hermione in the tub. He looked like he didn't know what to say. She was sitting up and he could see her naked shoulders over the water, small bubbles running off them and into the water. The hilts of her breasts were breaking the water and he stared away before he could follow the line of sight. He would have seen… could her seen… her nipples. Harry felt a twitch in his pants just thinking about it,

"Marina, may I have a few minutes alone with my brother," Hermione asked, her voice a bit higher than usual and Marina disappeared quickly.

Harry kept his eyes locked at her face, trying not to look down. She was covered in bubbles, but he could just imagine… all soapy and leathery…

"Yes?" Hermione asked self-consciously.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Viktor asked her to help me get ready," she answered. Harry sat down on a chair, still facing her and she relaxed a bit.

"I bet he did," Harry said as he sat down.

"Jealous?" Hermione asked quickly and he looked up and got a bit red in the face.

"J-Jel…"

"About not having a girl in your room?" she added quickly and he looked away. "Don't worry Harry, I saw how the girls yesterday looked at you, I am sure you can have anyone of them in your room. Have had already for sure…" she added aloud.

"Are_ you_ jealous?" he asked back and grinned.

Hermione pointed at the tray next to him.

"Will you pour me one?" she asked and Harry got up and poured her a glass of wine. He poured one for himself as well and silently walked over to the tub.

He held the glass a bit too high for her.

"Funny," she said.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Should I reach for it?" she asked daring him.

"Would you?" he asked and their eyes were locked. Just before she had a chance to answer he lowered the drink and she took it. Harry walked back to his seat.

"About tonight?" Harry said.

"Should be fun right?" she asked but could read the look on his face. Something was on his mind.

"Well Viktor has asked me…" he hesitated and drank some wine.

"What?"

"No nothing, I just, well there will be a large party tonight and, we should…"

"What?" Hermione asked and felt very hot all of a sudden. What was he trying to ask her? He took some more wine and she frowned. "What the hell is it Harry?" she demanded and he looked up.

"Don't be so bossy," he said and glared at her.

"Just spit it out," she demanded as if not hearing his words.

"Never mind," he said and put the glass down hard on the table. He started to get up.

"Harry," she called out and he spun around quickly. "It'll be fine,"

"Sure, just don't forget why we are here Hermione," he said warningly and she was stunned.

What the hell did that mean? Why would she forget why they were here? Had he seen that the castle was overwhelming her? Had he felt that she was losing focus? Was that why Moody wanted her to keep away from Harry, because he knew she would be harmful for the mission? She gulped, had Moody sent _Harry_ a letter to, warning him about Hermione's crush…?

Now she felt miserable and almost wanted to drown herself.

He must have read the look on her face because he added.

"I just think you should know that Viktor has his eye on you," before she could answer he had closed the door behind him.

Now she was even more stunned, was that what was on his mind? That Viktor was flirting with her? Now she suddenly felt happier, was he jealous for real?

She sunk under the surface of the water and held her breath, it all felt like a dream. A wonderful dream that could burst and become a nightmare at any moment.

.~^~.. .~^~..

So thanks to my new Beta Anna, this chapter is already out : -)

As always, reviews make me the happiest!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

..~^~..

..~^~..

Hermione choose the dark crimson red dress. It was very tight over her bust and it was a halter neck, but below her waist it was looser and swayed nicely as she walked. Her hair was up in a nice due and she felt prettier than she had done in her life.

Getting ready had really taken more time than she had thought it would. The dinner was set to start thirty minutes prior, but Marina assured her that dinner wouldn't actually start for another hour. So far it was only drinks and talking she had claimed and Hermione had no choice but to trust her.

The heels of her shoes clicked loudly as she walked down the stone corridors. She could hear the sound of the party getting closer and closer. The torches on the walls seemed to even be flickering faster the closer she got. She stopped and took a breath, she was so nervous. Mostly about seeing Harry after what he had said, and honestly, she felt a bit out of place in this dress.

She turned the corner into the new dining room, one she had never been to before. This one was far livelier and it was kind of medieval with stone walls, stone floors, fires and long dark wood tables in the room.

She did a quick head count to around twenty-twenty-five people in there. She spotted Harry immediately he was talking to a man she had never seen before.

She started to walk to him when she felt someone grabbing her elbow.

"Oh my dear, you look absolutely lovely," Viktor whispered in her ear and she blushed all the way down her neck. He spoke so close to her ear that his breath tickled the small hairs on her neck.

"Thank you for lending me this dress Viktor," she said and turned to him.

"It was a gift of course," he smiled and gave her his arm. She hooked hers to it and was disappointed when he steered them away from Harry and towards the bar.

"I could never accept such a gift," she stammered.

"It would be an insult to the dress for someone else to wear it," he said and grinned unashamed. She would have thought such an obvious sleazy comment would have embarrassed him, but not the slightest.

They arrived at the bar.

"What do you prefer?" he asked.

"Red wine I guess," she said and turned to look for Harry.

"You must try some Raika," he announced and waved to the bartender, "it is a Bulgarian drink."

"Who is that?" Hermione asked as she saw a woman in the entrance. Viktor turned to look.

"Ah, splendid she is here."

"Who?" Hermione asked again.

"Darina!" he announced and handed Hermione her drink.

She couldn't keep her eyes of the woman named Darina. She had shoulder length raven black hair; it was abnormally straight and swayed gently side form side as she walked. She had a very tight long black dress with a long slit up the side of her leg. Her makeup was dark except her lips that were blood red.

Hermione's throat felt a bit scratchy, Darina was so stunning and Hermione saw people turning to look at her.

She felt even worse as she saw Darina approach Harry and the man next to him, Hermione saw Harry shake her hand and forced herself to look back at Viktor.

He was still holding the drink out to her.

"Raika," he repeated a bit impatient.

"Nazdrave," Hermione said, Marina had taught her the Bulgarian word for Cheers earlier.

"Brilliant!" Viktor said and threw his drink down, Hermione followed and the liquid burned her throat.

"Whoa..." she gasped.

"Good isn't it?" he asked, his eyes watching her hungrily.

"So strong," she reached for her throat and he laughed heartedly.

She jumped when the band started a new song with much faster tempo, this was obviously a dance song.

"Do you dance?" Viktor asked her.

"Well not traditional Bulgarian dance," she laughed and hesitated as he handed her one more drink of Raika.

"Do you mind if I-?" he asked and nodded to the dance floor.

In a flash he had left her side and was now dancing along with most of the people, the song must be a very popular one.

"Not in the mood for dancing?" someone asked behind her and she turned.

Green eyes stared into hers, so close that she thought he was about to kiss her. Harry pulled back and smiled.

"You smell like Raika," he laughed and pretended to wave the smell away. Hermione placed her hand over her mouth.

"It is quite strong," she agreed.

"Very! When did you get here, I didn't see you!" he said.

_No, because you were busy with that woman_, she thought childishly.

"Oh I just got here about ten minutes ago. Meet anyone interesting?" she asked innocently.

"No, not really," he said and looked away.

Hermione glared at him.

"Do you like my dress?" she asked hoping to get him to stop avoiding her questions.

He turned back.

"Very pretty, but somehow it doesn't feel quite like you."

"What is that supposed to mean? Am I too simple for it?" she said and placed a hand on her hip. She knew she was silly, but sometimes she wondered if that filter between her brain and mouth had been lost somewhere…

"No!" he objected slightly taken aback by her attack. "I just meant that it was such a lavish dress, you don't need…"

"Whatever," she said and turned back to her drink.

"Harry," a woman said. It sounded like Harry's name had seven R's in it. "Harrrrrry"

Hermione turned back around and saw that Darina was standing next to Harry now; she had her hand on his elbow.

"Oh Darina," he stuttered and this didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "This is Hermione, my sister."

Darina extended a black gloved hand and Hermione shook it.

"Nice to meet you Hermione," she showed her white teeth under the red lips. Hermione just nodded. "Ah, you are drinking Raika, do you like it? Is it too strong?" Darina asked.

"I love it," Hermione said and threw down one more drink. It burned her throat again, but not quite as much as last time.

"Darina!" Viktor arrived at their side again and kissed her cheek. "You have met my friends from Britain."

"I have indeed," she looked sideways at Harry again.

"Darina is one of my best people out in Europe," Viktor said to Hermione. Harry seemed to already know this.

"May I speak to you for a moment Viktor?" Darina said politely in English and there was something about her tone, both Harry and Hermione heard it and watched them walk away to a private room.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Harry asked Hermione quickly.

"I'm not in a bad mood!" she hissed back.

"Oh really?" he scoffed and she fought the urge to kick him in the shins.

"Do you know that woman?" Hermione asked and felt silly just asking it.

"I have met her once before," Harry admitted.

"Oh?" she felt her temper rising again.

"Yes, but we didn't know who the other was then. It was at a formal gathering in Vienna," he admitted to her. He shouldn't tell her all of this, it was far too much; there was no need for her to know it. But he sensed that she felt left out, and he wanted her to stop being so angry.

"So good for you, you have a friend here," Hermione pouted and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Grow up Hermione," Harry hissed. "Do you want to talk outside?" he asked as he noticed people staring at them.

"No, I promised Viktor we would dance later, I better wait for him."

She knew it was childish and stupid and she had promised Viktor no such thing, but she hated how Harry made her feel. She felt so awkward and out of place at this party. She felt like everyone knew exactly how to behave and she was obviously the "muggleborn" – the lesser one. And she hated how pretty and shiny Darina looked, she looked like the most expensive doll in the shop.

They looked at each other and Hermione could almost feel the heat from his spiteful eyes on her, she didn't care.

..~^~..

They all sat down, Hermione next to Harry as always. On Hermione's other side she had Viktor, and opposite her she had Darina. _How lovely_, she thought.

Everyone was talking loudly as they ate. They talked about what was happening in Europe, about hunting, about different brands of beer, of muggle rights, the latest Quidditch broom and about a wedding they had all been to.

Harry was good at keeping up, especially in discussions.

"Ah, but I must admit, that our school was not as good as Hogwarts, it is truly a wonderful school!" Viktor said and Hermione looked up and watched Harry. He seemed more cheerful just at the mention of the school, he loved it.

"And your professor Dumbledore is fascinating!" Davina added. "Did you like it Hermione?" she turned to Hermione.

"Sure," she smiled.

"Yet Viktor told me he never met you at Hogwarts," Davina said. The table was still talking busily and it was just a conversation between the four of them.

"Nor did he met Harry," Hermione said and smiled kindly.

"I would think Viktor would remember such a pretty face, he likes pretty faces," she turned and smiled at Viktor who pretended to look shameful.

Harry frowned and Hermione grinned on the inside.

"What about you Davina, where did you study?" Hermione asked and took a sip of her Bulgarian wine.

"Here at Durmstrang."

"With Viktor?" Hermione fired back, she wasn't the only one who could ask questions.

"Well, I am a few years older, but yes we were at school at the same time." Davina agreed.

"Enough school talk," Viktor exclaimed and held up his hand, with a snap of his fingers glasses of Raika was set before everyone.

"Nazdrave!" they all shouted and Hermione didn't want to put the drink to her lips.

"You don't have to drink it?" Harry whispered after he downed his. She turned and looked defiantly at him and then tossed the whole thing down.

He frowned again, why was she being so defiant and troublesome?

"I remember last time we had Raika," Davina said smiling wickedly at Harry. He felt Hermione turn to look at him.

"That was a long time ago, and if I remember it just left us with a bitter hangover," he tried to joke.

"Something more than that I believe," she said and licked her lip. Harry looked away trying to pretend like he hadn't seen it. Hermione swallowed something that felt very bitter.

"Now we shall enjoy some lovely Garash!" Viktor said and plates and plates of chocolate cake were set before them. Harry couldn't resist glancing over at Hermione, she seemed more cheerful now at the sight of the chocolate and he smiled.

They all enjoyed the cake and Harry relaxed a bit. He could feel the strong Bulgarian drink heating up his stomach and he felt more content.

He was not oblivious to the flirtatious looks Davina was throwing at him, but he tried to politely ignore them.

When he had met her in Vienna a long time ago, he had known she was working for someone, but he hadn't known she was working for Viktor Krum.

Dinner was over and the tables were pulled a part.

The band started playing loud dancing music again and Harry immediately turned to look for Hermione and found her pulled to the side with Viktor and one of his friends. They were laughing and seemed to be telling her some kind of story about… dancing? Fighting? Fencing? Something like it, they were waving their hands wildly and gesturing to their feet.

She didn't look up at him and he forced himself to look away. He felt the scent of Davina before he saw her, she had a heavy perfume and he smelled her behind him.

He turned slowly and found her just standing there with a grin.

"I always hoped we would meet again Harry Potter," she smiled.

"Oh really," he said a bit bored and waved to the waiter for another glass of wine.

"I did actually. We had a good time in Vienna," she bit her lip.

Harry grabbed her elbow and steered her away from the people.

"Oh, so rough!" she winked.

"Listen Davina, what happened in Vienna…"

"Stays in Vienna?" she teased.

He sighed loudly, he was very well aware now that the night they had met in Vienna she had been researching him as much as he had been researching her.

"Just stop talking about it, okay?" he implored and glanced over his shoulder. The last thing he wanted was Hermione to get suspicious, but he guessed she already was.

She laughed and placed her hand on his cheek and pressed to turn it back to her, just as he scanned the room he met Hermione's eyes and he saw her watching them. He also saw the look on her face and he knew what she thought about the two of them.

_Damn it all to fucking hell!_ he thought and walked away from Davina without another word.

He walked straight to Hermione and Viktor, and the small crowd around them.

"Can I talk to you?" he said in a casual tone to Hermione.

"I am in the middle of a conversation dear brother, don't be rude," she said in a hateful tone and turned apologetically to Viktor.

Harry remained in the group and tried to get eye contact with Hermione but she refused to look at him. In reality she felt like she was on fire. She felt like her cheeks were overfilled with burning blood, and she wanted to sit down before she passed out.

She wasn't a fool, she knew what she had seen, and she had seen how Davina had touched him. So they were old lovers or something like it? So Harry had lied to her, and she knew it. She didn't want to talk to him anymore; she didn't even want to look at him. So he had been with that beautiful vampire/spy/goth girl. She felt sick, in reality she really had thought of Harry as her own. She didn't even want to think about anyone else with him. Touching him, kissing him… she clenched her wineglass so tight she thought it might collapse in her hand.

She felt him staring at her, but she didn't care. This was just for the best, Moody had told her to stay away. Maybe this was the reason? Maybe Moody knew that Harry was a Casanova with girls all around Europe and he wanted to protect her, Hermione! No, she couldn't believe it; it wasn't like Harry at all. But the again… how well did she know him?

A man suddenly entered the room in haste and hurried over to Viktor, he whispered something to him and everyone seemed to calm in the room.

Viktor nodded and walked away.

Hermione and Harry remained were they where.

She still didn't speak, she watched Viktor give orders to some people and then he hurriedly walked back over to them.

"No need for alarm, a few of my people have arrived sooner than we thought. And I was not prepared, I can not send them to the village this late…"

Hermione had no idea what he was getting at.

"I need to fill the rooms, and they have suddenly become far too few," he said awkwardly. "And I thought maybe a brother and sister could…"

"Share?" Hermione asked. Viktor must have taken her reaction as if she was insulted.

"I am sorry Hermione, of course I can make some other kinds of arrangements, it is just that…"

"Sure," Harry said. Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"Will it be okay?" Viktor asked Hermione.

"Of course Viktor," she smiled and as he walked away she turned to Harry and hissed.

"Why the hell…?"

"It will look very strange if a brother and sister would protest too much about sharing a room!" he glared back at her.

"Fine!" she answered and stormed to her room… her and Harry's room.

..~^~..

Hermione slammed the door behind her and started wandering from side to side immediately. She was pacing quickly and her face was getting redder by the second. She wished with everything she had that Harry would take a while before he arrived. The main reason she was mad, was because she was fuming angrily at herself.

She had always scoffed, laughed, and ridiculed even - those stupid and ignorant girls who had adjusted their lives after some silly boys. Now here she was, freaking out about Harry. And it made her furious; she had vowed to herself to never do this.

She glared at the door and wondered for just a moment: where is he?

In fury she ran a hand over her forehead and threw herself on the sofa.

_Control!_ she thought and demanded of herself.

Yes, control was the issue, she always had control and right now she felt like she had no control at all. She slammed her fist into the sofa, this had to stop. What was she? A soldier in a war or a stupid silly girl who had a crush?

As she sat down on the sofa she felt her breathing calming and her heart relaxing, she was thankful for it, but as it did her own mind betrayed her. As if she was watching a movie, a scene unfolded before her: Harry on a bed, a naked woman on him with jet-black hair. Him whispering in her ear, her moaning in pleasure…

Hermione gasped in fury and shot out of the sofa. She knew what jealousy was, but she had never truly felt it before. She had heard the stories, but only now did she know how it could tear someone to pieces.

She walked over to the small "bar table" and looked at the bottles; she had no idea what half of them were. If she would have had a choice she would have wished Harry would've stayed far away tonight, for once she would have wanted to just drink her troubles away. Honestly, she would have wanted Marina to be there, Hermione would have paid her double just to be with her, drink with her.

The door opened and Hermione didn't turn around to look at who was there. She knew. And she felt angry just feeling his presence. She knew she was being stupid. She knew!

But in her mind she could play the dirtiest scenarios, and they all involved Harry and someone with dark hair. In comparison Hermione felt… well she didn't want to think about that!

_I am a bit drunk, I am a bit silly, and I am not acting like myself_ she thought and at that very next second she heard a door close behind her.

_It could be Marina_, she thought hopefully but she took two extra breaths before she turned to look.

Of course, there he was, looking confused as always. He was standing hesitantly at the door, not even sure if he should enter. He just looked at her, and that very look made her almost want to weep.

_Damn I love you_, she thought and looked at him.

"What's with you tonight?" he asked honestly.

Those very words made her feel that she kind of hated him.

_Why do I have to share a room with him?_ She thought and groaned inwardly. _Who is playing this game with me? You are, you fool; you're doing it to yourself!_

"Nothing," she answered ignoring him and turned her back to him again.

He looked fiercely at her, and willed her to turn to him but she didn't.

"I don't know why you are in such a foul mood but snap out of it!" he demanded and honestly, he felt a bit annoyed at how she was acting. "We might have to share for the rest of the trip, and we'll manage. However we'll do it…" he snarled.

Hermione turned around and gawked at him, she couldn't help the shocked expression on her face. Did he honestly think that she was mad about him being in her room? It had all gone so far beyond that… she looked down at his hands, hanging next to him, he looked like he was making an effort to relax them. She guessed that he wanted to reach for his wand and hex her, she suppressed a gurgle rising in her throat.

"It's fine," she finally managed to whimper out. There were so many things she wished to say. She wanted to ask about Darina, a few days ago she would have. But she felt that she had gone so far over the edge, she was already in the deep end. Hearing about Darina might just make her drown!

She sat down on one of the sofa's, she had no idea what was happening next, she kind of felt like crying but that would never happen in front of Harry, besides – she wasn't a crier.

She looked over at the fruit tray and focused on the pear. _What a beautiful green pear_, she thought and felt like laughing to herself. _What a silly thing to think_ she added very well aware of her own attempts at distracting her thoughts.

Then she heard him move and she quickly moved her focus over to the grapes.

_Why are some kinds of grapes purple?_ she thought efficiently, just trying to sidetrack her own feelings.

"Are you angry?" Harry said, as he sat down on the same sofa she was on. She could feel her own seat lowering at his weight. If she could choose just any time for him not to speak to her, it would be now. She felt far too vulnerable, too honest, too intoxicated.

"Why would I be?" she answered in a soft voice.

"Because I am in your room," he answered hesitantly.

"We have shared before haven't we?" she laughed and started to get up. The bathroom would be her escape, she had just thought of it and she knew he would never interrupt there. Eyes locked on the door she started forwards but before she had taken her first step he had grabbed her wrist… it was a soft hold and not forceful… but it made her sit.

"Hermione," he implored in a low voice.

She turned and met his eyes. They were burning through her… She was far beyond flirting or whatever was the game. She was his by now.

"What?" she glared.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" he asked, the sound of his mature question annoyed her. It was as if he knew exactly what she was so mad about. It made her irate, she was never the unknowing.

"I have to take a shower," she announced airily and walked away quickly. The shower she took was very hot, and very intense. She had heard all about cold showers and rinsing tension away, but her hot shower hadn't helped her foul mood at all. When she left the bathroom in her big white robe she was honestly hoping Harry would be sleeping. But there he was, in the very same position.

Waiting by the telly.

He was flipping through the Bulgarian channels but looked up as she approached. He honestly couldn't help it, to him, she was magic, he just wanted to look at her. Something was drawing him to her.

"Look, about Davina," he started but she held her hand up. Normally she wouldn't have been able to sidetrack him. But her, in that white robe looking all pink made him all... distracted. It had never happened before.

"I am really tired," she announced and when he was about to object she just sat down on her bed.

"Hermione, if you have something to say, or ask, just do it," he beseeched but he felt doubtful.

She eyed him unconvinced and hesitated.

"Do you mean that?" she asked and tilted her head. The way he was encouraging her to ask made her feel a bit better. "What should I ask then?" she added.

"Well," he said honestly, "whatever is on your mind."

"And what would you answer?" she asked and shifted her position.

"The truth," he said and he sounded very tired. He leaned back on the sofa and looked up at the roof.

What did that mean? Did he have something to hide? She had just started to believe that she was in the clear, that here was nothing.

It dawned on her again, was this why Moody had warned her about getting involved with Harry? Was it to protect her? Did he know about Harry's past? Was Harry some kind of Casanova… she had thought about it before and let her mind drift there again for a few more moments. He had charmed her right from the start… But she couldn't believe it of him.

"There is nothing," she said in a few moments. She got of the bed and started pulling the blankets of, getting ready for bed.

Harry shifted in the sofa and looked at her, she had her back to him for the hundredth time it felt like.

"Just so you know," he said and she stopped for a moment before she continued pulling back the bed linen. "I never slept with Davina."

She spun around and looked non-believing at him.

"You didn't?" she panted and he shook his head. "But all the things she has been saying tonight, all the innuendos…" He looked away and she understood. "but something happened," she answered for him.

"Yes, something happened," he admitted. She nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"Look, if we are going to do this, I am changing out of this tux, I am getting a drink, and I am getting my bed ready," he said and got up.

When he came out of the bathroom he had changed into pajamas and was carrying a glass of firewhiskey. "This has been a fucking long night," he said and sounded exhausted. Hermione got up of the bed and walked over to the armchair next to the fire. Harry half laid down on the sofa.

"So what happened?" she asked and she was very well aware of how much she sounded like a jealous girlfriend. But she didn't care right now, she wouldn't be able to walk around this castle with Davina throwing hints at her if she didn't know the truth… a truth she knew she had no right to claim.

Harry took another sip and sighed.

"We were in Vienna on a formal dinner, Ron was with me. Darina was there, we had a few drinks." It didn't go unnoticed by him how she was holding her breath. "She was there for Viktor of course, but I didn't know that. I thought she was just a wealthy woman from Eastern Europe. Of course I was curious about why she was at this party with the big shots, so we talked. Got a bit drunk, and…" he glanced over at her again, _might as well be honest, _he thought and finished: "Started fooling around at the party. She invited me to her room."

"And?" Hermione said when he stopped talking. She had shifted position, leaning forward a bit. Jealousy was burning her cheeks. She knew this had happened many years before she even knew who Harry was but it couldn't be helped, she felt how she felt.

"Well I didn't want to go with her."

"Why?" She knew he didn't want to tell, it was obvious he was a bit uncomfortable.

"Well honestly it was because I was in love with someone else at that time."

"Oh," she said quietly.

He turned and looked at her, they were both quiet for a few moments more.

"Good night," she said and slowly got up out of the armchair. Harry watched her as she climbed into bed. He was still drinking his fire whiskey, half laying on the sofa, looking into the fire and he heard her breathing get heavier and she drifted into sleep. _Wow_, he thought, _she's a lot of work... But she's worth it_ he added.

When Hermione woke up Harry was still sleeping. She stayed in her bed and looked over at him. She had acted ridiculous the night before. But to her own defense, the feeling was pretty new to her. When she had been with Cedric she had known that he had been the most popular boy in school but it hadn't mattered to her. It was just something about Harry, she wanted him all to herself.

He looked a lot younger without his glasses and his face looked soft. She wanted to touch it. She wondered if he thought less of her for being so obviously childish the evening before. But he must understand how it feels to feel like the only one out of the loop. Besides, he didn't seem too happy with Viktor's obvious attempts at wining her affections.

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..

**So sorry about this updating taking time – I was just a liiittle busy. (Having a baby) : - ) **

**Again – thanks to my new beta Anna, without her the story wouldn't be online! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

..~^~..

..~^~..

"Yes, we have sent a man in to the suspected area," Davina announced. They were all sitting in some sort of conference room discussing the latest news about Voldemort's progress in Europe.

Both Harry and Hermione threw glances at each other; it annoyed them that everyone was speaking so much in code. They wanted to know the truth and not be kept in the dark. They understood everyone's caution of course but this really wasn't the time, or the place for people to be too cautious.

"But what did you see?" Harry asked and turned to the man who had interrupted the festivities the previous night. The man turned to Viktor who nodded and allowed him to speak.

"We saw men, flying in large groups."

"How many," Viktor asked.

"I do not know, we saw maybe fifty, but there could be more."

"There _will_ be more," Harry answered.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Why?" Viktor asked.

"We have no proof of this," Davina objected and rolled her eyes. It was obvious that she was insulted by Harry's rejection the previous night.

"Voldemort would never send fifty people at once if they were the only ones," Harry continued and Hermione nodded. She knew this was true, Voldemort was skilled in the art form of war. He would always have backup waiting behind the other troops.

"There is something else," a third man said. "We believe someone is sneaking around the city. There are traces in the woods around the city."

Hermione inhaled sharply.

"Didn't those children live near the woods?" she asked and Viktor nodded thoughtful.

"Yes, we can not risk them being caught. Bring them all here at once, no one can be hurt within these walls," he looked assuring at her as he said the last word and Hermione looked content. He smiled at her.

"Maybe your guests should leave soon," the third man whispered from the corner of his mouth at Viktor who glared at him.

"We want to stay," Hermione said and both Harry and Viktor turned to her. She quickly added; "at least until the man you sent behind enemy lines return."

"Very well, but your return might not be safe," Viktor said.

"Nor was our arrival," she added and smiled.

..~^~..

"Do you have a minute?" Harry asked Hermione. She was out in the courtyard playing with the children.

"Of course," she looked up worried at him and got up of the ground. One of the younger children was still clinging to her and she flung the child on her hip and followed Harry as he started walking.

"I think they are hiding something," Harry said and looked out over the castle walls.

"I agree, she said keeping her eyes on him.

Harry turned and looked at the young child in her arms, he reached out and stroke the young boys locks.

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked and looked at his hand, now so close to her own face. He looked unsure and doubtful. "What is it Harry?"

He gathered himself and answered:

"I would want to stay, I want to know. But I feel responsibl-"

She interrupted him at once.

"I am responsible for myself. I want to stay too, I want to know what is going on. That's the reason we came here from the beginning!" he looked down at her. "It's not that I don't appreciate it Harry, your concern I mean, but I am not a child."

"I don't think you are a child," he said truthfully and the honesty of his tone gave her chills. "I just don't want anything to happen."

He turned back to look down at the city below them. She had no idea what to answer so she just stood there next to him watching the same view.

Not until the little boy grew edgy and started tugging at Hermione's hair did she start to get ready to leave.

"So we'll stay?" she asked and he nodded. She quickly placed her hand in his hand, hanging by his side. She gripped it, his warm palm closing around hers for just a moment before she pulled away and walked away. Harry turned to look after her, her long curls were bouncing as she walked and the wind was blowing it gently sideways at the same time. He felt vulnerable just watching her, like she had his heart in her palm. He suddenly was aware of the approaching figure in the corner of his eye.

"Viktor," he greeted and turned back to the view.

Viktor took the place Hermione had just held.

"So you will stay?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah, we'll stay."

Viktor turned and leaned against the stonewall, he watched Hermione walk away and then looked at Harry's face.

"She is very pretty," Viktor said and Harry didn't answer. "I think I will ask her to share my room instead of yours," Viktor added and Harry's eyes flicked from the view to Viktor's face. They looked black with fury but Viktor just started laughing.

"I knew it," he chuckled and Harry didn't move. "I knew you were no brother and sister, no offence my friend, but it was pretty obvious."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat.

"How?"

"Were to start? The obvious one; you two do not look at each other like a brother and sister _should_!" Harry met Viktor's eye and honestly didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, I understand that you needed to keep your secrets, but I don't think you'll be able to travel like this much longer. I might have been the only one who has noticed it now, but soon people will."

"Soon?" Harry asked his throat a bit dry.

"Sure, it won't be long."

Viktor clamped his large hand on Harry's shoulder and started walking away. He stopped mid-strife. "She was never at Hogwarts was she?" he asked.

"No, she wasn't."

Viktor thought about it for a moment, he must have understood why she hadn't attended the school because he looked much graver. He turned back and looked at Hermione again, she was now helping a girl tie her show.

"No, I would have remembered," he said and walked away.

..~^~..

Hermione was standing in front of the mirror putting on some of the muggle makeup lying on the large makeup table. Harry was in the bathroom, taking a shower.

The door was closed but she kept throwing glances over her shoulder in the mirror, hoping the door would open and she could take a peek inside. Having seen Harry without his shirt hadn't helped, she would have guessed that it would have quenched her thirst, but it had done the opposite. He had looked so much better than she had thought and now she just wished he would walk around like that always. It was warm out, but she wished it was smoldering hot, so he would have to walk shirtless.

The door opened and she quickly got busy applying some mascara.

He kept his eyes on her from the moment he had opened the bathroom door. She was leaning forwards, looking close in the mirror as she put on the mascara. It made her skirt hike up a bit and he felt like a dirty old man for he wanted her to lean even more. He felt his blood rush faster, he was just a young man filled with hormones after all. She leaned a bit more and he felt a twitch in his pants. He noticed her watching him and he quickly turned around, feeling self-conscious. Had she seen him looking? He just couldn't help it, she looked so tantalizing.

"So, ready for tonight?" he asked and sat down on the sofa, waiting for her.

"Sure, should be good right?" she agreed

"I guess," he mumbled and reached for his bottled beer.

"It's just dinner tonight right? Nothing fancy like yesterday" she sounded a bit alarmed and Harry saw her look down at the dress she was wearing.

"No, you look great!" he said hurriedly and then rolled his eyes at his own ineptness; he saw her grinning through the mirror reflection.

"Thank you," she answered and turned around. "You don't look half bad either."

"I can't do anything about this bloody hair though," he mumbled and she walked over to him.

"I like your hair," she said and placed her palm gently on the top of his head, trying to push an especially unruly lock from standing up. He looked up at her and their eyes caught for what a brief moment.

His hair was damp and cold. She let her hand linger just a few instants too long before she turned and walked away.

..~^~..

"Tonight we will have Sarma and Mousakka , two of our very popular dishes!" Viktor announced to them and they nodded gratefully.

Hermione hadn't eaten this much in a very long time. Living out in the camp actually provided plenty of good food and large portions, but she had lived undercover for quite a long time. And as a mudblood-slave she was given very little food at her job, and it was hard to get good quality food after work as well.

Viktor leaned over to them and whispered:

"I hear rumors that our man will arrive tomorrow or the day after," he said and both Harry and Hermione nodded animatedly. They couldn't wait to find out what was happening. They had been away for almost two weeks from Britain and they were eager to contribute with something useful.

As Harry leaned to hear Viktor's words he had to lean closer to Hermione and she breathed in his scent, it made her stomach flutter and she felt a bit inebriated.

He pulled away and their eyes met briefly, he smiled at her and she thought the butterflies in her belly would escape through her navel. Somehow Harry seemed a bit different tonight, as if something had changed.

"So Hermione," Viktor caught her attention and she quickly turned to him. "How do you like Bulgaria?" he asked.

"Well, I honestly love it," she answered truthfully. She really did, it was such a beautiful country, and the people were lovely.

"Oh I am so glad," he replied and grinned. "Is life much different here then back in Britain?"

She wasn't quite sure what he was getting at, but she felt like it was a very personal question and that he had meant it just as she had understood it.

"Yes, very different," she admitted and looked down at her Mousakka. The subject was dropped but it made her a bit sad. It was true that she had been away from Britain for two weeks and was eager to return, but the way she had lived now would never be possible there. She would never be able to spend time with Harry like this again. He would have to return to his life as a rich pureblood and he could never chance getting seen with her.

She might see him once every few months, the Mousakka grew hard to swallow in her mouth. She reached for the wine and gobbled down the whole glass.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered in her ear and she looked up at him. His green eyes were filled with worry and she just wanted to be alone with him. Any evening like this could be their last and she felt they had been through so much together. He had his hand on hers on the table.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Harry," Davina interrupted them, intentionally Hermione was sure, "Will you join me for a walk around the castle later?" she asked, purring the words.

Hermione yanked her hand from under Harry's and stabbed her Mousakka again.

"Honestly Davina, it has been a very long night and I would really like to retire to my room," he said dismissively and Hermione hid her grin by biting her lip hard.

"Ah, I understand of course, maybe tomorrow then?" Davina replied with a false smile.

"Mmm… maybe."

He looked sideways at Hermione but she kept looking down at her plate.

..~^~..

"You were quiet tonight," Harry said as they walked through the stone corridor.

Hermione looked ahead at the two chambermaids walking before them.

"Was I?" she asked careful in choosing her words.

"Yes, you were," sometimes he just felt like shaking her and demanding her to speak.

"Anything else sir, miss?" one of the girls asked as she opened the door for them. Hermione hurried inside and let Harry deal with them.

He thanked them and hurriedly closed the door behind them. He watched Hermione as she walked over to the makeup table and started taking out the hairpins out of her hair.

"What is it Hermione?" he demanded the distressing look on her face almost made him ache. She looked up and looked ready to speak but then thought better of it and resumed to what she had been doing.

Frustrated he yanked his jacket off and tossed on the sofa.

"You need to speak to me," he rambled, "I have no idea what is going on with you, but I can see that _something _is. I am driving myself crazy guessing like this. Did something happen?"

Hermione turned around and Harry was stunned for just a moment. Her hair was loose now, looking big and wild, framing her face. But her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "What's happened?" he almost pleaded and took two steps forward, half the room was still between them.

She just shook her hand and he groaned.

"I am not a mind reader," he cried out.

"I am just sad okay. I am just sad," she yelled back.

"What for?" it sounded like he was accusing her, he kind of felt like she was denying him the truth.

She looked down at her feet, and it was obvious that she had no intention of answering. Frustration so strong it almost knocked him over took a hold of Harry and he ran the remaining steps of the room. Forcefully he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to him just as she was turning away.

She looked up and met his eye and just as she was about to object his lips crashed into hers. Hard, a bit too hard, they searched and caressed hers.

Before she had time to really realize what was happening she had thrown her arms around his neck and was pulling him close to her. He was already kissing her hard, but it was as if she wanted him to kiss her harder. Like she wanted to break him into herself.

With a soft moan from his lips they opened and she felt the heat from inside pour out into her own mouth. The sense of it filled her and she felt weak in the knees. When she felt his tongue at the entrance of her mouth she obeyed willingly and grabbed a handful of his wild hair in her palms.

Harry suddenly pulled away and she felt stolen from. She wanted him back. He still had her wrapped tightly in his arms and they looked at each other, it was just a brief moment, but it felt like an eternity. Panic managed to rise within her in that short fraction of a moment. Panic that he would pull away, apologies, be shameful. But before she could register another thought he had grabbed her face with both his large hands and pulled her into another kiss. This one was more tender and loving. But his tongue was hungrier and more daring.

He didn't ask for permission as he reached for the strap of her shoulder on the dress and yanked it hard to the side. It creaked from the force but they didn't notice. He kissed her naked skin and Hermione tilted her head back in pleasure. This exposed more of her skin and Harry attacked it quickly almost aggressively. Hermione's hands found their way into his hair again and she tugged violently at it. She felt one of his hands touching gently at the back of her knee, caressing it so smoothly that she felt weak again. He drew it up the backside of her thigh and then back again, he hooked her knee in his hand and yanked up around his waist.

They broke their kiss again and looked into each others eyes, both trying to read the other, but they both seemed to want the exact same thing. Hermione bit her lip and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Finally she would get to see him without a shirt again, she almost felt flustered at realizing that she soon would be close to his beautiful muscular shaped toned upper body. She pulled from his mouth and let her lips follow where her hands had been, slowly she got the buttons open. Her hands seemed to be shaking too much and she groaned unintentionally in frustration. Harry captured her hands in his and kissed the inside of her wrist very gently, his lips barely gracing her skin. She looked up at him again, uncertain.

He started unbuttoning his shirt, and she looked in awe as his smooth fingers worked the shirt like a pro. _Lucky hands_, she thought.

In just a few seconds the shirt was open and hanging on each side of him. She placed her hands under the shirt, one hand on each of his chest muscles and with a swift motion she yanked it off him, it fell beautifully to the floor and she looked at his half naked body.

She bit her lip again, he was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Harry reached for her face and grabbed her chin, he tilted it up and their eyes met. She noted that his pupils looked dilated and it made her so turned on, a burning heat between her legs now.

"Hi," he said in a husky voice.

"Hi," she answered and she heard that her own voice sounded even huskier.

Harry ran his fingertips gently on the outsides of her arms as they stood, eyes locked. Her hairs had been standing up for quite a while, but now they seemed to almost leave her. She slowly placed her hand back on his chest and traced his chest, gently gracing his nipple. His scent lingered around him even more now that he was undressed and it made her feel high.

"I want to kiss you," Harry whispered and Hermione leaned in for a kiss. He still had his hand under her chin and tilted her head to the side just as their lips were about to meet. Slowly he kissed the side of her mouth, he let his tongue trace her jaw and soon he was on her neck. She couldn't help tilting her head back again, it felt too good. Her hands roamed his chest with her finger nails, and his skin felt so hot, so soft to her.

When she felt him take her earlobe in her mouth she moaned again and pushed him away. He looked a bit startled and surprised at that.

She turned around and lifted her hair to him. She couldn't see him but heard him sigh contently. Slowly she felt him unzipping her dress and as it opened he started kissing her naked back.

As the dress fell of her hips he reached for her bra clasp and she closed her eyes. She wanted him so much that a nuclear bomb could have gone off outside, she wouldn't have noticed.

The bra opened and she felt her breasts being freed and the cold air hitting them, she heard the bra falling to the floor. She felt his tongue flick at her earlobe again and she wanted to touch him. But she had her back flat against his front and when she felt two hot hands grab both of her breasts she was locked in place. He grabbed both nipples between his fingers and gave them an enjoyable squeeze. Her nipples were already rock hard and his hands on then made her lightheaded.

"Oh god," she whimpered and turned around, plastering herself flat against him. Attacking his lips so violently that she could have knocked him over. He started backing, still holding a tight grasp of her, towards the bed. When he reached it he didn't move, he waited for her. Instead, both of them still standing, he leaned his head down and took one of her nipples in her mouth, while holding her other breast solemnly in his hand.

She bit her lip so hard she thought it might start to bleed.

She sat, without even noticing, down on the bed and scooted back. Harry remained standing, watching her as she did. She was now in the middle of the bed waiting for him in only her knickers.

He just had to take a moment to look at her.

He didn't want to speak, he didn't want to ruin it but he just had to speak.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and she smiled sinfully at him. Her eyes darted towards his pants and he looked down, he was extremely hard. He looked back at her and while looking at her half naked body he unbuttoned his pants. He still had his underwear on as he climbed onto the bed and over her. He kissed her again, he had been far too long without her mouth, her tongue tasted sweet to him.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and he was sure it hurt her a bit, but she didn't complain, to the contrary she arched towards him. She was driving him insane.

He pulled away from her mouth again and heard her sigh a bit disappointed, it pleased him. He kissed her breasts again, they felt even warmer then her mouth. And they smelled even more like her then the rest of her did. His teeth gently graced a nipple and she gasped lightly. He trailed his kisses down her stomach and gently licked under her belly button, she moaned again and he almost wanted to beg her to stop. She was making it too hard for him, he wouldn't be able to last.

Two fingers slid under her underwear at the hip and he waited for approval, when she arched again, lifting her hips, he quickly slid them of her.

He bit a piece of her skin under the bellybutton and she laughed and playfully hit his shoulder.

She yanked him up and kissed him again.

His hand found one of her breasts again, he couldn't stop himself. They were so perfect in his palm, small but so ideal.

He was suddenly aware that she unsuccessfully was tugging at his underwear. He raised himself on to his elbows and therefore helped her tug them off.

Their eyes met again, both of them reveling in the moment. He was still propped on his elbows and one of her hands was roaming his chest and then over on to his back. She placed the other on the small of his back and pushed it slightly. Just to guide him on. Their eyes met again for just one more moment and then their lips crashed again.

Harry gently moved one of her legs and found his place in between them. He waited for just one more instant, he didn't want to hurry it, yet he felt like if he didn't soon, he might explode in more ways than one.

He steadied himself once more before he looked into her eyes and entered her. It was careful, forceful, passionate and still so loving. As he did her eyes seemed to get drunk and roll back and he pressed hard against her.

She arched against him and then kissed his neck forcefully. Slowly, intensely, hard and softly they increased their pace and no other touch then mere holding each other was needed.

The only sounds were their ragged breathing and the noise of body slamming into body. They both came hard and strong, and collapsed into each other panting.

..~^~..

..~^~..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

..~^~..

..~^~..

Harry opened his eyes sleepily, his whole body ached. It didn't even take him a moment to realize where he was. The scent of Hermione filled his brain before he even had time to think. He was overcome with happiness, but also a bit of worry. Worry about what would happen, of what she would feel. He looked down at the bushy hair that was covering his view. Hermione was sleeping on his chest but he couldn't see her because of all the hair. That fact made him smile ever larger.

He buried his nose in her hair again and sniffed her. He felt her naked breast against the side of his body and had to distract himself for a moment, the feel of it made him a bit too excited again.

He gently tried to push some of her hair away; he just wanted to see a small bit of her face. Her nose would be enough.

As he did, he felt her move and he froze. She shifted and then he knew she was awake because she acted like he had. First waking, then realizing…

Slowly she reached up and pushed her hair away and peered up at him. He should have said something appropriate, polite but she just looked so cute peering through all that hair that all he could do was grin.

Too late he realized that it made her feel uncomfortable and when he saw her looking around their room somewhat frantically, he took her face in his hand and kissed her. It wasn't a good morning kiss, it was a passionate loving kiss and she returned it. He could feel her whole bode relax and she eased into the kiss. As they kissed she threw her leg over him and he tried to count to ten, it was impossible. She had awoken the monster.

She must have realized that because she pulled from him and looked into his eyes.

"Well good morning to you too," she grinned and looked like she would laugh.

"Oh shut up," he hissed and rolled on top of her.

..~^~..

Hermione hurried as she rinsed her hair. One of the chamber maids had told them that Viktor was serving breakfast in thirty minutes if they cared to join.

Hermione grabbed the conditioner as she saw the glass door open.

"What _are_ you doing?" she giggled as she felt a hand lovingly caress her stomach and a body standing close behind her. Even though the water was very hot, somehow he felt hotter. She tensed, prepared for what would come, almost leaning forward a bit.

"I wish," he answered in reply to her small shift in position and she relaxed, a bit disappointed.

"Oh."

"He wants us to hurry up." Harry said and she couldn't help but notice the hungry look he threw her naked body, it made her want him so much more.

..~^~..

"Viktor," Harry said firmly as he and Hermione entered the dining room side by side, almost in a march. Viktor looked at them, side by side, but he didn't say anything. There wasn't really anything to say.

Hermione noted that one of his fists was clenched tightly.

"Nothing yet, would you like some salmon?" he asked casually and gestured to the overstocked table. Hermione glanced up at Harry and saw his jaw clenching, she knew he felt the way she did.

Harry walked over to the table and reached for a cracker, he put a healthy spread of cheese one it. He sat down next to Viktor and started to slowly sip his tea. Hermione took her time at the large table. She read the signs over each dish. They were all translated into English; boiled egg, fried egg, garlic fried egg, scrambled egg, eggs Benedict, omelet (your choice), this continued… every kind of meat had so many choices, the same for juices and jams. She looked at the mountains of bread and grabbed the first piece.

She walked back and sat down at their table.

"Viktor, you need to tell us," Harry implored to Viktor and Hermione looked between them. Viktor looked like he wasn't really sure what to do. Something had happened, it was for sure.

"Nothing is determined," Viktor stammered and the hesitation was obvious. Hermione immediately looked at Harry, he had been on these kinds of missions before and she hoped he would give her hope. In her world, words like these meant the worst kind of situation. Her stomach felt so much worse when she saw that he looked just as stressed at her,

"For fuck sake Viktor, what is it?" he demanded and slammed his fist down.

"Jorg, my man on the mission…" Viktor looked down for a moment but when he looked up he looked between Hermione and Harry. Hermione knew what his next words would be…"He was found in his room, his throat was slit!" he finished.

Harry took her hand under the table before she could speak, he must have known she would have a million questions at once.

"So no one knows the truth about his mission?" Hermione asked still not able to stop herself.

"No, his partner Henrik is missing. We are hoping he will turn up."

"Partner?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I, like Dumbledore, never send anyone on a mission alone. If one is captured or killed the other must tell me what has happened."

Hermione and Harry turned and looked at each other.

_Captured or killed?_ Hermione thought

"And until we hear something?" Hermione asked.

"We wait," Harry answered knowingly.

..~^~..

Harry felt so uncomfortable; he had never felt anything like it. He had been close to death so many times before, but he had always welcomed it. His mind had screamed: finally, I get to fight for my parents, for justice, for liberty! But now, here he was with Hermione. Now he understood… Well of course he had always understood why you would want to protect someone… he had always wanted to protect those he cared for. But know he _understood_. Now he knew!

Sirius had once told him "You can't be afraid of death, it will make you afraid of life." He had always thought these words of wisdom were something to live by, but what happened when the death of someone else was what you were afraid of? He'd have to ask Sirius what his thoughts were on that matter…

He groaned in frustration, it had been three hours since the news and he had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that he had to wait, and he had left Hermione with Viktor in the dining room. He knew that Henrik was a very close friend to Viktor and Ron's face popped into his mind.

But he didn't have time to think about that, he needed to know the truth. He kept pacing. His own feet slamming into the ground.

_I should have left Bulgaria, I should have brought her back to Britain. We should have left…_ he kept on thinking

He knew she was approaching by the soft pounding of her heels. It wasn't the typical klick klack of heels; it was the soft sound of a woman's heels.

"Is he here?" he asked and spun around.

"No," she whispered and he noted that she looked smaller than he had ever seen her. He knew why, it had nothing to do what was happening. It had to do with him, and he hated himself for it.

"So what are you up to, playing with the kids?" he tried to sound casual but she just tilted her head unbelievingly.

"Harry…" she spoke softly and her voice literally broke him. He took a step forwards and grabbed her face in his hands. He looked into her brown eyes, trying to read them. That she was reading nothing but worry and concern almost made him angry. He traced down her small little nose down to her lips with his thumb.

They looked too perfect and pink. They looked too enticing. He didn't want to consider them anymore… he just wanted to... kiss, lick, touch, feel… He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"Harry!" she demanded again and reluctantly he opened his eyes. He knew what was waiting, it was reality. He didn't care. All he knew was that when he looked into those deep pools of brown, he was lost. Reality didn't matter to him.

He clutched her face with both his large palms; he almost covered her whole face. It looked like she wanted to say something but she remained quiet.

"Hermione," he started but hesitated. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to say.

Both his thumbs now gently made small circles over her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

"Sorry," they heard a woman's voice and they turned to look who had spoken. Darina stood there, her hands folded over her chest. She didn't seem surprised to see a "brother and sister" in such a loving touch, she must have been told – or maybe she had known from the start.

"Yes," Harry said and dropped Hermione's face.

"Henrik is here," she said and quickly turned and hurried back to the dining room where Viktor was.

Hermione and Harry ran after her.

..~^~..

The dining room was filling with the important men in Viktor's company. This must have been his own "Order of the phoenix". Viktor was pacing impatiently at the head of the table, his hands behind his back.

"Where is he?" Harry turned to Darina.

"We got word when he was approaching the city, he will be here shortly;" she whispered and leaned a bit too close to Harry. Hermione pretended like she hadn't noticed.

Hermione sat down at the table, she couldn't bare pacing like most of the men were doing. She looked around and tried to read their faces but they just all looked so worried and anxious.

Finally the large oak doors swung open and a small man entered, accompanied by two guards. Harry sunk down in the seat next to her; this was it, now they would know the truth.

"Henrik!" Viktor exclaimed and the room went deadly silent. "What news is there? What happened?" Henrik held a hand over his heart, he had obviously been in a haste to reach them, and he looked half dead.

"They found us, they knew, they killed him, I ran…" he stopped and panted.

"And news?" Viktor demanded.

"It is much worse than we ever thought," Henrik shrieked and Hermione gasped, what could it mean?

"Worse how?" Viktor demanded and leaned forward in the seat he had now taken.

"They have large armies, they are invading many parts of Europe, and this will be a full war within weeks. They have tens of thousands of men in their armies. We have seen them take over a muggle city in France and make it their camp already, every muggle was killed…" he finished silently. Hermione's heart beat fast.

"A war?" Viktor repeated.

"We have always known this might happen!" the grey haired man exclaimed.

"But so soon," and elderly woman yelled out.

"We have no say in the timing," Viktor said, "this is the time."

"But no one knows!" Darina added.

"We must send word immediately to every council in ever country, everyone needs to be prepared. We should all fight together, gather at the most important points," Viktor said hurriedly and everyone started talking at once.

Hermione tried to follow but they switched back and forwards from English to Bulgarian so fast that she felt completely lost.

"We have to return," she turned to Harry and whispered.

"Yes, and we must leave at once," he agreed. "Viktor!" he called out and Viktor looked at them. He just nodded and answered:

"I will come to your room shortly!"

..~^~..

Hermione threw her clothes back into her duffle bag in a hurry. She couldn't even think about what she was doing, she just wanted to leave. Harry had already managed to shove his things into his bag and he was standing at the window, looking out.

"Harry?" Hermione asked when she was finished, he turned and their eyes met. She didn't know what she wanted to say, but she felt truly scared for the first time since her parents died. She had felt afraid many times, but now she felt really scared. The war was certain and she knew that everyone would join.

He smiled adorably at her, it was a half smile and half a grimace. It calmed her down.

"Kiss me," she whispered and in a moment he was. His warm lips covered hers and he forced them open roughly. His fingers were in her hair and she shivered.

She wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could.

There was a loud knock on the door and they pulled apart, Harry still held her hands in his.

"Always, someone is interrupting," he muttered and she grinned.

The door opened and Viktor entered.

"I have arranged for your departure, a private plane will take you to Calais, but you will have to take the ferry from there. We can not fly over Britain, we will be shot down."

Harry grabbed his bag, ready to leave at once.

"May I say something," Viktor said and both Harry and Hermione turned to him, Viktor had never asked for permission to speak and Hermione would have guessed it probably was the first time in his life he asked.

"What?" Harry asked, impatient.

"Hermione," Viktor said and walked over to Hermione. He took her hand in his.

She couldn't help but turn to look at Harry who now looked in disbelief.

"Please, let's sit," Viktor said and Hermione followed him to the sofa. Harry remained standing at the spot, his eyes narrowing.

"I want you to know that you can stay here." Viktor started and when Hermione opened her mouth to object he interrupted her, "I know you are muggle born Hermione, I know what kind of life you have back in Britain."

Hermione's eyes darted to Harry and he was looking at his feet now. She hated reality coming back to haunt them, but it was the truth after all.

"I want to extend my invitation, you are more than welcome to stay here for however long this war takes. You could do so much here, the children love you…"

Her heart did ache when he spoke of the children. "You are wonderful with them. And here, in Bulgaria a muggle born is worth just as much as anyone else. We believe in equal rights…"

"So do we!" Harry intruded, feeling a personal blow.

"I am sorry Harry, I know _you _do. But I mean in general. I just want you," he turned back to Hermione," to know that you could have a very different life here. No one would ever take your wand away here! You could be free!"

Hermione had to admit to herself that the things he talked about were very appealing, she would never give up her cause of course, but being able to fight it from this end was appealing. She looked at Harry, he seemed determined not to look at her.

It didn't matter what he said. She knew what she had to do.

She took Viktor's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Thank you Viktor, you are very generous. But my place is back in Britain, with my friends and the people I love."

Viktor nodded.

"I figured as much, but if you ever change your mind…"

"Thank you!" she added. "Truly!"

"Now, you have a plane waiting for you," Viktor said and they all got up.

..~^~..

The small private plane was parked on a field next to the castle.

"This is quite the risk," Hermione whispered to Harry. He knew it was true, but they had no choice, they had to get back to Britain quickly. They couldn't risk a war breaking out without anyone's knowledge.

"You can always stay in Bulgaria," he said half joking but she just frowned.

Viktor walked over to them.

"Goodbye my friends, we will meet soon I hope!"

He hugged Harry quickly and then turned to Hermione. He took her into a tight hug and she almost felt lost in his strong embrace.

"I hope to meet you soon," he whispered in her ear.

"We will," she answered. "Kiss the children from me!"

He let her go and looked hesitantly at the plane. They waved again and Harry took Hermione's hand and hurried them onboard. As they sat down in their seats Hermione looked out of the small window at Viktor. He was watching the plane as it started its engine and then slowly started rolling away.

"He believes he'll never see us again," she thought aloud.

"No," Harry said sadly, "he knows he'll see me in the war, he just believes he'll never see you." Hermione turned and looked at Harry, his eyes looked sad.

"Why, who does he think will die?" she said, almost joking.

"All of us," Harry answered and leaned his forehead against hers.

..~^~..

Thanks to my Beta Anna, without her the story would never be online. I am a sucker for reviews, so be generous *smile*


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

..~^~..

..~^~..

Just a couple of hours later Harry and Hermione were dropped off at the coast of France. They were met by an older man who worked for Viktor. He took them to his house and gave them a room

When he closed the door behind them Hermione sat her bag down on the bed. She sighed, not meaning to. Harry walked over to the window and started peering out, keeping an eye for anything suspicious.

""Harry," she whispered but he didn't turn from the window.

She walked over to him and peered over his shoulder. "Do you see anything?" she asked.

"No, but I'm staying awake. I want to make sure; I haven't forgotten what happened here last time."

He walked over to the desk at the corner of the room and took the chair. He placed it in front of the window and sat down.

Hermione went to the bathroom and washed up. A shower felt so wonderful and she marveled at how warm water and soap could make you feel human again. It was almost like it washed away your troubles for just a few split seconds.

"Harry, I'll keep an eye on the window. Why don't you wash up?" she suggested.

"No, I'm okay!" he answered determinedly.

Hermione angrily threw the hairbrush on the bed and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Harry, I have been trained by Alastor Moody. Are you trying to tell me that you doubt _my_ abilities or _his_? Or maybe Dumbledore's for sending me on this mission?" she was tired and a bit irritated at feeling left out.

"Neither," he answered tiredly. "I just like to do most things on my own."

"Well trust me just for once." She placed her hands determinedly on her hips. She could see his doubt and she knew that he really didn't want to do it. She compromised.

"Just take a shower, you can watch all night okay?"

He gave up and took the shower, albeit very short.

Hermione brushed her hair as he hurriedly climbed into his chair by the window again. She smiled, he was so perfect in her world. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that reality was knocking on their door. Tomorrow evening they would be back in their camp but she pushed that out of her mind for the moment.

She looked at his chest as it was moving up and down in a steady pace, he was so concentrated on the view.

She walked over to him and ran a hand through his wet hair. He glanced up at her, but not really turning away from the window.

The soapy smell mixed with his natural scent was wonderful and she leaned down and sniffed his neck. She couldn't help tasting it to. Just a small flick of her tongue.

"Stop, you are going to get us killed," he laughed and pushed her away gently.

"Why?" she asked and smiled.

"How am I supposed to keep my eyes on the window?"

She grinned into the skin on his neck and then let her tongue gently touch his skin, slowly she ran it up to his ear. Harry groaned and when she sucked an earlobe into her mouth he said warningly and pleading at the same time, "Hermione…"

"Okay, goodnight," she agreed and as she pulled back to leave she felt his palm on the back of her head, pulling her back. His affectionate tongue was in her mouth so fast she had no time to react. She just fell into the hole in the ground, that feeling in her stomach.

Just as quickly as he had given her her drug, he took it away.

"Sleep," he ordered, "there is a very big chance you'll have to drive tomorrow!"

..~^~..

They returned the car in a small village near the camp and started the rest of the trip on foot. Harry took her hand and their fingers intertwined.

"I can't believe how fast we returned here, it took us so long to get down to Bulgaria," Hermione mused as they walked next to the road.

"Yeah I know, suddenly we are back here." He went quiet and turned to look at her. "Are you sorry you didn't stay in Bulgaria?

Hermione kept looking ahead.

"No," she answered.

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask. "You could have fought for our cause from that end."

"I know," she turned to him and smiled. "But Britain has its perks."

He smiled back at her and she squeezed his hand harder.

"We have to turn here," she nodded at a tree and Harry had no idea how she could recognize where in the forest they needed to enter.

The passage was narrow and Harry walked behind her. The forest was completely silent expect for a few birds chirping.

The passage got wider and Harry put his arm around her waist.

"So are you ready to return?" he asked, not really sure what he wanted to know or meant to ask.

"Our trip is over in just a few minutes," she answered and stopped walking. Harry turned to her and she put her forehead against his chest. Gently he stroked her hair.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I just had such a good time with you, I wish it didn't have to end."

Harry pulled her head back, grasping it between his two large hands. Her head felt small in-between his palms.

"Why does it have to end?"

Hermione's bottom lip shook a little when she spoke.

"Harry, you should know that Alastor told me that I could not get involved with you,"

"Why?" Harry objected feeling insulted.

"I don't know. Something about you being too important and not getting distracted," she mumbled.

"Oh," he answered and she thought he must have known what Alastor meant.

He took her hand and they started walking again. "I think Alastor is talking about people like my parents," he said softly. "that people can't really think straight when they have people they... care… for in the war. I think that's it."

"Oh," she mumbled unsure. "well the war is important."

He looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

..~^~..

After just an hour of walking Hermione said:

"Listen!" Harry stopped walking and turned his head. He could hear the camp now as well. He heard loud laughing from a man, and he heard children playing. Hermione dropped his hand and they kept walking.

She turned and looked up at him, his jaw was set as he marched a head.

"I just want to tell you," she said and he met her eye. "That it was lovely." She sounded close to tears but she steadied herself.

They heard people yelling out their names excitedly. They could see people running out of their tents and waving excitedly.

Harry looked at her again and felt something familiar to panic brewing inside. Just being without her hand for a moment made him miss her. Without even reflecting about it he took her hand again, lacing his fingers with hers. Hermione looked up a bit startled at him.

"Wh-?" she started.

"Do you mind?" he asked and smiled. Her heart beat hastily in her chest, it felt ready to explode. "It is _our_ life," Harry said as if hearing her wild thoughts, "We should live it as we like!"

She turned ahead and could distinguish the different faces now. She waved happily at some of the children on the ground next to them. Sirius was half running towards them with a wide grin on his face.

"Harry!" he exclaimed in both joy and relief, he pulled his godson into a hug and Harry's hand was tugged rather violently from Hermione's. "I am so glad you both are safe," Sirius continued and now hugged Hermione tightly. When he released her a large crowd had gathered them. "Dumbledore knew somehow that you were coming, both he and Ron are here."

Harry grinned wider at the mention of Ron's name.

"Hermione," Cedric called out and Hermione spun around and was swallowed into a new hug. She glanced sideways at Harry and he was trying casually not to look at them. Sirius flung his arm over Harry's shoulders and started to steer him away.

"You must tell me everything!" he boomed.

"Yeah sure, I will, we both will…" Harry turned and held his hand out to Hermione.

"We might as well tell them everything now?" he suggested and she nodded.

A bit embarrassed she cast an eye at her friends around her and then she took Harry's hand again. She could hear the whispers around the small crowd and she saw Cedric raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Okay then;" Sirius exclaimed in realization and elbowed Harry in the ribs. "Knew you fancied her," he whispered so low that only Harry could hear it.

"Shut up," Harry elbowed him back but grinned.

"So where is Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"He is waiting for you in the tent. He and Ron just about arrived and they were talking to Remus as you arrived."

They approached the large tent and Hermione noticed Alastor Moody standing outside of it, waiting for them. His arms crossed over his chest and a gloomy look on his face. Hermione swallowed audibly. She wasn't afraid of Alastor, nor was she ashamed. But she was never happy about going against the wishes of someone she respected that much. She always wanted to please those she cared most for.

He kept his eyes locked on her and she looked down at the ground. It must have been obvious how much he didn't approve because Harry comfortingly squeezed her hand.

Sirius pulled the entrance hanging of the tent aside and entered the tent first.

As Hermione passed Moody she looked up at him.

"Hello Alastor," she said softly but he just nodded knowingly at her.

"Harry, Hermione!" Ron gasped in surprise as Sirius opened the tent. Ron had been sitting on the floor but he jumped up and hugged them instantly. He must not have noticed how they were holding hands because yet again they were pulled apart.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at them and gestured for them to sit.

"I am glad you are back," he said as they sat.

"But not surprised I am sure," Harry smiled.

"No, not surprised."

Sirius left the tent and was back in just a few moments.

"They are preparing dinner for you, the rest of us have already eaten. But here." he shoved a bowl of mixed nuts at them. They were both famished and grabbed a fistful. "We must celebrate your return!" he added and clapped his hands once.

"Sure," Harry agreed. "Just let us eat first,"

"And speak!" Moody growled irritated and everyone turned to him.

"Now Alastor, we should always celebrate the return of friends in good health," Dumbledore said kindly and Moody grunted again. "But please, when you feel ready to. Please do tell us about what you have found out."

Harry and Hermione turned towards him and both seemed to be gathering themselves.

They started telling them abut their trip, there were a lot of gasps and a few "oh my god's" as they spoke. When they told them about the troops moving to Europe both Sirius and Ron jumped to their feet, as if they were about to sprint to war at once.

"We can't wait any longer!" Sirius turned to Dumbledore. "We must join the troops in Europe!" he demanded and turned to Moody, waiting for him to agree.

Dumbledore held his hand up calming.

"We will wait Sirius, we need more confirmation. We will wait and gather our men and women in Britain; we will wait for our people within the ministry to tell us what they know. But Harry, Hermione," he turned to them, "This is very important information. You have done very well. You should go and rest now, I believe a feast is about to start in a couple of hours in your honor," his eyes twinkled at them and Hermione got up off the floor. She looked uncertainly at Harry.

"I'll be right there," he smiled and she left.

Ron turned to Harry ready to burst from excitement.

"I can't wait to hear the rest Harry," he gushed; "I have been dying back here mate. Let's go," he grabbed Harry's elbow but Harry didn't move.

"Ron," he started, "I need to talk to you about something. They walked over to an empty corner of the large tent. "Something happened on the trip…"

Ron looked completely bewildered.

"What?"

"Hermione and I…"

"You what?"

"We kind of," Harry was stumped for words. He hadn't thought it would be just this hard.

"What, are you together?" Ron offered for him. He looked like he didn't quite believe it.

"Well, yeah," Harry admitted. "Are you mad?" He braced himself for hitting, shoving or just plain yelling. But Ron just shrugged.

"Nah, I mean she told me she didn't like me. And I knew I didn't have a chance."

"Oh," Harry answered surprised.

They started walking towards the exit of the tent.

"So I guess we know she meant you when she said she fancied some one else," Ron thought aloud as the fresh air hit them.

Harry turned surprised to him, he hadn't thought about that. He had just been so jealous back then, thinking she was referring to Cedric. Of course now he knew that she hadn't been, she had only been friends with Cedric. So she must have meant_ him_ mustn't she?

"I guess," he agreed.

"Well I brought new clothes for you," Ron said and pointed to their tent.

"Actually," Harry said and glanced over at Hermione's tent.

This time Ron looked a bit more surprised.

"Oh," he stopped walking. "So you are_ really_ together."

Harry nodded and tried to read his expression.

"Well at least I will be rid of your snoring," Ron joked. Harry clamped his hand on Ron's back and added.

"Ron, you're the one who snores."

"Right, well at least I will be rid of your complaints about my snoring. See you at the feast!" he added and then walked away. Harry looked after him for a few moments. He seemed to have taken it well, and he felt relieved. Still he felt worried that he might have hurt his best friend. It was the last thing he wanted.

He hurried over to Hermione's tent.

..~^~..

Moody and Dumbledore stood next to each other outside the large tent watching Harry and Ron.

"I told you not to send them on the mission together," Moody sounded upset.

"If it would have happened, it would have happened regardless," Dumbledore answered thoughtfully.

"But Albus," Moody turned to Dumbledore, "Harry is far too significant, what he has to do…"

"I know what he has to do Alastor," he answered sternly still watching Ron and Harry speak.

"I' not sure he'll be able to do it. And will she? Hermione thinks with her heart just as much as her mind."

"As does Harry!" Dumbledore answered.

"Exactly!"

"Love is never a bad this Alastor," Dumbledore turned and looked Moody in the eye.

"Well I think this love might have been the worst thing that could have happened to this war!" Moody answered truthfully and a sadness came over them both.

..~^~.. ..~^~.. ..~^~..

A million thanks to Anna, my Beta!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

..~^~..

..~^~..

Hermione was washing her face in a small basin as Harry entered. She turned slightly surprised at someone entering her tent without asking permission.

"Sorry," he said as he walked inside.

"No, of course," she turned to him. "Wow, this isn't what I expected to happen." She took two steps towards him and his warm palms landed on her hips.

"Disappointed?" he asked and leaned down and started kissing her shoulder. His thumbs made small circles on the naked skin just above the line of her pants and he felt her skin prickling as he touched her gently.

"Not in the slightest," she said and tugged at his t-shirt, unwillingly he pulled his lips away from her skin and let her tug the shirt over his head.

Hermione was still in her bra and she pressed her half naked torso against his, she had missed his skin in just the minutes they had been apart. She ran her hands over his chest and gently graced one of his nipples. Harry bit her neck playfully and then spun her around. She leaned her head to the side and his tongue danced up to her ear while he reached for the clasp of her bra.

She closed her eyes and felt the cool air touch her nipples as they were freed from the fabric. They were only cold for a moment because he had soon placed both his hands lovingly over them.

"We are supposed to be eating," Hermione giggled as he bit her ear.

"I'd rather taste your skin," he answered truthfully but thought of a far dirtier reply about eating. He spun her to him again. He kissed her full on the lips and his tongue begged for entrance – she was more then willing to obey.

She took his hand and led him towards the cot on the floor.

Somehow awkwardly they made their way down onto the bed and lying on their side they kept on kissing. They pulled apart and Harry yanked her underwear off her, she followed his lead and they were quickly off. She looked at his naked body, she felt warm from both lust and love. She laid back on her side and slowly leaned forward and gently kissed him.

Harry's hand playfully wandered from her breast, down her stomach and between her legs. She moaned into his mouth as he started touching her.

She opened her eyes and he was looking at her. Without breaking their kiss she let her own hand wander down his stomach and soon she was touching him. They both closed their eyes, kissing feverishly. Finally they both had to pull apart, their breathing too frantic to keep kissing. Hermione leaned her head against Harry's sweaty chest and bit her lip as she came, only a moment later Harry came in her hand.

..~^~..

"I'm cold," Hermione mumbled thirty minutes later. They were both half asleep lying in each others arms. Harry pulled her closer. "I'm still cold," she complained and started to get up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Don't," he complained. He dreaded the moment they would have to leave her tent, have to join the others, worst of all, the moment they were out of each others arms. She sat up and soothingly caressed his cheek.

"We have to eat, wash, change," she started and then started to get up again.

"No!" he objected and grabbed her arm once more. This time he grabbed her harder and she fell into his arms again.

"So you just want to sleep and miss our own party?" she giggled.

"Not sleep," he mumbled in her ear and his breath tickled. She contemplated it for a moment, desire already making her hot inside. She felt the familiar burning between her legs and she wanted to give in.

"Harry!" she warned but only half seriously. She was just about to give in when he sighed and said:

"Yeah you are right. We should get ready…"

Hermione sat back up and Harry watched her naked back, the sheet around her waist. She looked dangerously elegant, her light skin almost glowing in the dark.

"Should I make a fire?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered shortly. Just happy to get to watch her a bit longer. He felt like they had missed some kind of bullet or deadly curse. They had been so sure they couldn't be together back home, and yet they had decided against it. They needed to be together and he felt so relieved about it.

Harry saw her lighting matches and he realized that she had given back her borrowed wand in Bulgaria. It made their reality just a bit more real to him but he pushed the thought out of his head.

He watched as Hermione reached for some new underwear in her trunk and then resumed washing herself as she had when he had entered. She had a small mirror tied to the side of the tent and she was watching it as she washed. Harry felt drunk with love watching her. Her beautiful silhouette in the light of the flames made his heart soft.

"You are _so _beautiful," he said and she turned to him. He was lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand.

"We are _not _staying in bed," she answered teasingly and shot him a dashing smile. He leaped out of the bed as gracefully as he could; giving that it was placed on the floor and took her in his arms. Forcefully he kissed her and she gave into the kiss immediately.

"Okay if you insist," she said and he laughed at her.

..~^~..

When they exited the tent together the celebration was already well on their way and people clapped and cheered at the sight of them. Hermione smiled nervously and Harry laughed, neither of them had ever been greeted like it. Apparently the whole camp had known that they were almost killed and had anxiously waited for news on their survival. They hadn't had time to eat in the tent and both of them turned unknowingly towards the smell of barbeque.

"So good…" Harry mumbled and started walking towards it. He placed his hand lovingly at the small of her back and guided her along, just as she loved when he did.

On the large metal plate laid various meats and vegetables in different combinations on sticks.

They were handed each a large plate overfilled with food and they were sitting down, stuffing themselves hungrily before they knew it.

Ron sat down next to them and handed them both a large glass of mead.

"So bloody happy you're back, you should have known how worried we all were when you didn't get to the hotel or car rental arranged for you," he babbled and drank some beer. Harry could tell he was a bit uncomfortable and that was why he spoke so quickly, it was a habit of Ron's when he was nervous.

"Yeah that was a close one," Hermione agreed and reached for her third barbeque stick.

"I should have been there," Ron thought aloud, obviously envious and Hermione wondered what it was with these two… what made them want action and battle that much? Was it a man thing? She rolled her eyes and shook her head at once.

"Next time you will be," Harry promised and she looked up. Next time? So there would be a next time? Did he mean something in particular? Was he leaving soon? Was there something she didn't know?

She drank from her glass and then got up to talk with some of her own friends. She barely saw Harry for the next hour. Every time she turned to even look at where he was someone had grabbed her and demanded her attention.

Music played softly in the background as she listened to one of the girls tell her that she had gotten engaged. She was soon pulled away from there by Cedric who wanted for the second time to hear how Cho Chang was, and he wanted every detail repeated.

"Honestly Cedric, she misses you just as much as you miss her. Now let me go and get another beer," she laughed and turned around.

"I've got a beer for you," Alastor Moody said serenely and Hermione looked down at his hands. He held two glasses.

"Okay sure Alastor," she smiled uncertainly and followed him as he walked away from the music.

She followed him in silence and she felt in a much poorer mood. She knew pretty much what he would say and she didn't particularly feel like hearing it.

He turned so quickly that she almost bumped into him.

"You've done good Hermione," he mumbled and handed her the beer. She took it reluctantly.

"But…" she offered for him.

He eyed her, his magical eye swirling around a bit extra.

"Don't be smart with me," he snapped at her.

"I'm not being smart Alastor," she thought her own voice sounded weak. "But I know that you didn't want me and Harry…"

"But you did anyway!" he scolded. "Hormones and young minds and all that," he mumbled and Hermione's temper swelled.

"I think you know me better than to just blame my hormones," she scolded back. "Whatever Harry and I chose to do with our lives-"His face lit up with such fury that she silenced immediately.

"With _your_ lives? You might have just ended thousands of lives!"

"W-what?" she asked honestly not understanding what he meant.

"Harry is one of the greatest fighters we have in this war; he can do things no one else can do." Hermione had no idea what he was referring to but she knew better than to ask for clarifications when he was this angry, "and you and the _thing_ you have between you will surely distract him and it might very well lead him off his course."

"Isn't that up to Harry?" she tried to sound firm but her voice was shaking a bit.

"You need to make a choice Hermione, carrying on this thing might cost more than you are willing to pay!" Alastor said seriously.

She looked at his free hand, it was shaking slightly in fury.

"I have made my choice," she finally whispered.

"Wonderful!" he mocked. "You know, he could have been the one to set you free. Not make you a slave anymore."

Hermione looked up startled.

"How can you say this to me?" she asked.

"I am just telling you the truth," he replied and started walking away. Her eyes filled with tears of fury. What the hell did he mean? What did he know that she didn't?

She turned to walk back to the camp when she saw Dumbledore walking towards her. Now what?

She had far too much respect for Dumbledore to ask him to bugger off, but that was just what she felt like. She sighed as he approached her.

"A nut?" he said and she looked up surprised. Did he know what Moody had said to her, but she realized that he was holding another bowl of nuts.

"No thanks," she answered politely and started to walk away.

"Hermione, please." Dumbledore implored and she turned back to him. He gestured at the large oak tree that someone had brought down so it would lay as a bench.

She sighed and sat down.

"Alastor has already-"she started and he interrupted her.

"I know what Alastor believes Hermione, but he doesn't speak for the Order in all matters." She turned and frowned confused at Dumbledore.

"I am not sure I understand," she said tiredly and drank a very large sip of her drink.

She had been in such a good mood and now she felt so annoyed and so very tired.

"I know," he answered and placed his hand on her arm gently "You have much respect for Alastor and therefore his words hurts you."

Hermione felt uneasy, was he reading her mind?

"I am not reading your mind," Dumbledore continued, "but I just thought you should know, that each one of us has to sometimes do what does not favor those we respect the most. We must all make our own choices and whatever it is worth to you, I still believe that love is the greatest blessing. Therefore I truly rejoice for you and Harry. Remember that - What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."

Hermione swallowed and thought about what he had said, he sounded like such a poet.

"Thank you," she finally managed to answer.

"No problem my dear. Now, Harry has been looking for you for quite a while. I believe you should give him a dance finally!"

Hermione hurried away from the tree and looked behind her, over her shoulder to see Dumbledore watching the large feast while eating another nut. She felt very mixed about what had happened, she was sad that Alastor so obviously disapproved of her actions, but Dumbledore seemed happy for them.

Harry was standing between Sirius and Ron, laughing loudly when she approached.

"Ah, and here comes the prettiest lady of them all," Sirius held his hand to her and she took it gracefully. "How sad that she has been taken," he joked and Harry pushed him out of the way.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear, reading her expression. She smiled assuring and turned her gaze down in her beer glass. She wondered if anyone had spoken to Harry about them. His friends seemed happy for them but who knew? She doubted that Moody would speak to him about it, he knew Hermione best of the two.

Sirius handed everyone another glass of beer.

"Finally huh?" he yelled out.

"Finally," Harry and Ron answered and cheered their glasses together. Hermione didn't have to ask what they meant. She knew. They weren't happy that Voldemort was moving forwards, they were just happy to finally be able to openly fight against him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked again and leaned closer to her. He didn't put his hand around her as he first had intended to and she guessed it had something to do with Ron. She turned and looked over at Cedric sitting with a few of her friends and she wondered if they were talking about it as eagerly as Harry was.

"A bit tired is all," she answered.

"Wanna go to bed?" Harry whispered and when he wiggled his eyebrows so goofily that she couldn't help but laugh.

"We haven't danced yet," she suggested and Ron suddenly started laughing.

"What?" she asked and smiled guessing the answer.

"Harry isn't a very good dancer," Ron said and raised his glass at Harry.

"And you are?" Harry asked back, Ron shook his head gloomily and kept gobbling his drink.

"But I _am_," Sirius said and wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione.

"Shove off," Harry laughed and pushed Sirius gently in the chest. He grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her to the space were a few people were dancing.

The music changed and the three men and one woman playing started up a new song. It was an old traditional Celtic sounding song.

"This camp really is going back to the medieval days," he joked but the song was luckily much slower than he had feared and Hermione put her hands around his neck.

"They are playing for us," she whispered in his ear, "they all know we are somewhat of an item now, and they have saved the best ballad until we finally dance."

Harry suddenly looked around very self-aware and many, far from all, but still many eyes were on them. The woman started playing the tin whistle.

"What do you mean _somewhat_ of an item?" he whispered into her ear. She pulled back and looked at him. "We are an item aren't we? Or should I start getting jealous about Cedric again?" he joked.

"Oh shut it," she laughed and put her head against his shoulder again.

"Did you have a good night?" he whispered tenderly in her ear.

"Sure, and you?" she asked dismissing the question as fast as she could.

"What's wrong?" he asked, very aware of all the eyes on them.

"I'm just tired."

"Yeah, you already said that." She felt him stiffen. "Is it Moody?"

She marveled at how well he could read her mind already.

"Yes," she decided to answer truthfully. He seemed to relax and she wondered why.

"Forget what he says, he's just against anything non-related to war. You should have heard him when Tonks and Lupin hooked up, he wouldn't stop about it…"

Hermione relaxed a bit.

"Really?"

"Really! You look so wonderful tonight, if all these people weren't watching I would kiss you right now," Harry whispered in her ear.

"What else would you do?" she challenged him.

"I would throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the closest bed."

"And then what?" Hermione asked so close to his ear that she touched his skin with her lips. It gave both of them chills.

The song ended and they looked surprised at each other, it was as if both of them had forgotten that they weren't standing alone in their tent.

"I guess you'll never know," Harry said and joined the others who were clapping their hands at the musicians.

He took her hand and led her back to Sirius and Ron.

..~^~..

Moody drank from his bottle standing at the edge of the camp. He eye swirled to the back of his head.

"Albus," he said not hiding his reluctance to speak.

"Alastor," he answered.

"Is this about Potter and Granger?" turned to face him.

"Indeed. You shouldn't have attacked the poor girl like you did."

"She belongs to my camp, I can do as I please."

"Naturally you can." Albus reached Moody now and stood silent next to him for a while. "But Alastor, you are playing with their feelings, you are hurting them, well her. You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have said what you said."

"I know what you think," Alastor said dismissively.

"Indeed you do. I just wanted to ask you if this will be a problem for you."

"It won't."

"So you-"

"Yes, I'll get them ready."

..~^~..

..~^~..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

..~^~..

..~^~..

The next morning Harry was very disappointed when he was told he was to return to London that very afternoon. Dumbledore told him this in privacy and he didn't mention anything about Hermione. Harry figured Dumbledore wanted Harry to handle it however he felt like. Reluctantly he walked back to her tent, thinking about what to say, what he wanted, and what he should do.

He knew he didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had to leave, and he knew he didn't want her to return back to London and work at the Leaky Cauldron again.

She was writing in her journals as he entered and she instantaneously put them away. She must have read it on his face because the first thing she said was:

"They are sending you back." He sat down next to the fire and just nodded. "Yeah I figured they would. We both knew it would happen."

They were quiet for a while before they looked up and their eyes met. "When," she asked.

"In a couple of hours."

"When will I see you again?" he didn't know what Dumbledore wanted but answered:

"I promise I'll come back within a month."

Hermione swallowed the large lump- wait, was is a lump or a mountain? - now stuck in her throat. A month? She knew it was bold of Harry to promise that, because it would be very hard to arrange. But a month still seemed like an eternity to her. Just yesterday she had missed him after not holding his hand for an hour. She nodded determinedly.

"And I?" she asked softly.

"I will think abo-"

"No," she held up her hand and smiled kindly, "I didn't mean that. I meant: did Dumbledore say what I am supposed to do?"

Harry looked down at his hands and frowned.

"He says you can return to the Leaky Cauldron if you'd like. But-"he said quickly before she could answer. "I beg of you that you don't. I beg it…"

He looked pleadingly at her and she looked both angry and sad. She couldn't quite believe he would ask such a thing of her.

"Harry I must-"

"I beg you," he took her hand and squeezed it. "just for now at least, be safe. I don't think I will be able to concentrate if I knew you were there. I would just want to check on you."

"This is unrea-"

"I know," he interrupted her again and she rolled her eyes. "Hermione," he put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, "please don't go back. With the new information we have we don't know what's about to happen. Don't go back yet."

She looked into his sad green eyes and hesitated.

"Does that mean you'd owe me?" she teased.

"Big time!" he answered and she quickly contemplated what that meant. He thought about what he had just promised her and added. "Within reason!"

Hermione's mind instantly fled to Moody's words, was this what he had meant? That they would try to keep the other safe? Should she refuse? Then she hurried back to what Dumbledore had told her, that love was the greatest thing.

"I'll stay," she said hesitantly.

Harry dropped his hand from her cheek and walked the small step between them and grabbed the top of her arms and forcefully pressed her face against his. There wasn't even a moment before his tongue was in her mouth and it was with such a force that her face turned red.

He grabbed the back of her neck roughly with one hand and pulled his lips from her mouth and they collided with her neck instead. He was so rough that she was sure he would leave a mark, but she didn't care at all. She ran a hand into his hair and grabbed it aggressively; it felt so soft and silky in her hand, the opposite of her own.

He fumbled with the buttons of her shirt and she knew he was growing impatient. She was afraid he would rip them so she pushed him gently in the chest and he looked unbelievingly at her.

"Undo your pants, I'll open mine," she whispered and he merrily obliged.

She threw the bra of as well, she didn't want to risk him ripping it, and she had hardly an instant to think before she felt his hot mouth against her right breast. She leaned her head forwards, they were both on their knees now and she was almost hurtling over him. She looked at his hunched figure, his tensed muscles of his back and ran a hand over it.

How would she go a day without seeing this beautiful back? Violently he reached behind her thighs and flipped her on to her back. Or how would she live without those green blazing eyes….

She was flat on her back now and Harry quickly pulled her skirt up to her hips. He spread her legs with one of his thighs and squeezed his hand between them.

She whined slightly when she felt two fingers enter her. The sound from her only seemed to encourage him and made his eyes even more on fire. He kissed her one last time before turning her around. He was seducing her so completely; she barely knew what was happening.

He kissed the back of her neck when she felt him enter her from behind.

"Oh…" she whimpered and he thrust into her again. One of his hands found its way between her legs again at the same time as he was pushing into her again and again.

"Harry," she whimpered, almost pleading him. He was giving her too much, too strong, too fast. She felt like she couldn't hold herself up.

She felt as she was standing at the edge of a cliff looking down at the deadly sea, her stomach filled with butterflies, deadly scared to jump. Fear and thrill building with in her, and then suddenly she jumped. All fears became adrenaline and joy… pleasure.

She would have collapsed if Harry didn't have one arm around her waist and held her up.

"No, not yet," he whispered in her ear and she couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he kidding? He waited for a few moments and then she felt his hand again.

She almost wanted to hit it away, she felt so not ready.

When she came again Harry came with her, collapsing on top of her. He felt smoldering hot as he laid on her back, and she could hardly breathe. But she wouldn't complain, not ever.

He was panting hard in her ear and she loved it, his pant in the same rhythm as hers. She wondered if anyone had heard them outside, honestly she didn't care. She had just had the best experience of her life. Harry lifted himself and let her turn over. She laid back down and rested on his chest. He would stay there until someone forced him to leave.

..~^~..

Two hours later they were standing with everyone else in the corner, saying goodbye. Hermione clung to his arm, not wanting to let go. She knew she looked silly but she didn't care. She really didn't want him to go.

She reluctantly let him go as he walked over to Sirius to say goodbye. She took the opportunity to say goodbye to Ron.

"You'll be careful right?" she asked as they hugged.

"Course," he said and she wondered if he'd even considered her question.

"And you'll-"

"Yeah," he answered and didn't meet her eyes. He was a good friend, she thought. She watched Harry shake hands with many people and hug a few of them. He finally returned to her and took her small hand in his.

"I'll be back soon," he said and she smiled bravely.

"I know."

She walked a few feet with Ron and Harry before she let go of his hand. A bit surprised he turned to her. She walked into his arms as the same time he opened them.

"I have to tell you something," he whispered softly and she looked up. "I love you," he finished.

She bit her lip, ready to burst into tears. She had always hated goodbyes, something about losing ones parents made you sensitive about not seeing someone you cared about again.

"Oh Harry," she sniveled biting her lip again. She wouldn't cry.

"And you feel the same?" he joked and squeezed her tight.

"You know I do."

"You're just saying that 'cause I said it first," he laughed and before she could answer he kissed her. He kissed her quickly on the lips and then as if someone had grabbed him, with the flash of lightning he was suddenly far from her. All she could see was the small outlining of his back.

Harry turned around and looked at her at the edge of the camp.

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon" Ron said.

"I know," he answered but felt gloomy. She had seemed so sad. Cedric suddenly came from behind and put his arm around her shoulder. Harry almost stumbled.

"Yeah, that's got to suck," Ron exclaimed honestly and then saw the look on Harry's face. "Sorry," he added quickly.

..~^~..

A week passed slowly and Harry spent his days as he always did by working in the shop, eating lunch at popular magical spots, sometimes going to The Leaky Cauldron for after work drinks and sometimes dinner in a public place. He was constantly congratulated about the muggle-model he had brought with him on the luxury yacht in the Caribbean's and he smiled and nodded agreeably. He heard someone ask about the hot mudblood who had worked in the pub one night and Ron squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, not sure what Harry would do.

When the man had said that she had looked very pliable to Tom the barman, he had taken two drinks of firewhiskey and thrown them down quickly. And then he looked determinedly at Ron and assured him that he was absolutely fine.

One more week passed and Harry became more and more irritable. He wasn't allowed to send any letters to the camp, Dumbledore believed it was too unsafe and Harry had a hard time sleeping. He wondered what she was doing in the camp, was she thinking about him. Of course she must, but what exactly and how often?

First word from Dumbledore came on his sixteenth night back in the "real world" and he had been in bed. He flew up when it arrived and yanked it a bit too brutally from Fawkes who snarled at him.

Harry opened the letter eagerly, expecting a letter from Hermione to fall out.

All it said was

"_Keep it up, time to plan the birthday party soon!"_

Harry turned the letter in fury and desperation. That was it? All Dumbledore had told him, in his special code, was that they would soon discuss the oncoming war in Europe. It was news; Harry had to admit, but he had wanted more. He was a lovesick puppy and he knew it. He crumpled the note and burned it as was the orders.

..~^~..

"Harry, what is _with_ you?" Ron groaned irritated as he tossed him an egg salad sandwich,

Harry took it even though he didn't want to.

"What?" he snapped back.

"Look, I know you are bummed about Hermione being back in the camp," Ron stopped himself as he saw the look on Harry's face. They were in the twin's back office and Harry was slouching on his chair as he did most of the time these days.

"But what?" Harry challenged him sitting up straight now. They hadn't had this conversation in close to two weeks and he had been waiting for it.

"Should I arrange a meeting or something?" Ron said softly and Harry completely lost his words. This was not at all what he had expected. He thought Ron would attack him for acting so foolish, he knew that he had but he couldn't help it. His whole soul felt robbed and deprived.

"A meeting?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, in the woods or something?" Ron suggested and Harry's mind went crazy. To see her? In a day or two? Yes! But not… no… He knew they couldn't, she shouldn't.

"Thanks," he muttered, "but no," her face seemed to press even closer on him and he closed his eyes for a moment before he stared back at Ron.

"So, what then?" Ron demanded and slammed his own sandwich down. Harry looked up a bit shocked at the aggressive reaction. "We need to do something else. Something to, get you normal. Should we go to Blaise Zabini's new club?" he inquired.

"New club?" Harry asked and looked up.

"I have told you about it like four times, he has started a new "girly" club. Do I need to take you?" Ron asked.

"No!" Harry answered so fast that Ron couldn't finish his sentence.

Ron ran a hand through his hair and in pure frustration he threw a crude hand gesture at Harry which Harry just ignored.

..~^~..

Hermione was doing what she had always wished for when she was working as a "mudblood slave" in magical London. She was in the camp she loved so dearly. She was growing vegetables and helping with the children. She helped with every single bit the camp needed and had it been two months prior, she would have been so content. Now, however… she longed to be back at the Leaky Cauldron. She would have done anything to scrub those nasty urinals if there was a chance she could speak to him… or just to Ron. If Ron would just come in and tell her if he was okay.

Yes, she was pathetic and she knew it. But she honestly didn't care!

She looked down at the row of parsley she was picking of the ground and swore loudly. She never cared if she had parsley for the rest of her life, all she wanted to do right now was hide by the fire in her room with some of the red wine they made so well in the camp.

"Hermione," a small boy called after her and she looked up. He had his hand up proudly.

"Great, you caught another snail!" she grinned her best-fake grin. "Now let's set him free over there," she tilted her head near the edge of the forest.

"I want to keep him!" The boy objected.

"I'm sure you do, but do you think he'd rather be playing with the other snails, his friends..:" she pointedly looked around the place were a few other boys were playing, "Or should we make him our pet, just because we want to?"

The boy bit his lip and then hurried away towards the bushes and she returned to her daydream_. Oh what I wouldn't do to be on the run somewhere I the east of Europe... _she thought and envied the snail she could see being set free in the nearby forest.

..~^~..

"So how are we going to cheer you up?" Sirius asked Hermione as he sat down next to her. They were both eating dinner, a warm vegetable soup.

She looked up surprised.

"What did I do?" she asked. She kept more than up with her shores, she hadn't complained, she hadn't asked about Harry, she had kept to herself.

"Hermione," Sirius said and tilted his head. "It is obvious that you miss him."

"So do you," she accused back and swallowed another spoon of hot soup.

"Yes I do," Sirius willingly admitted.

"It's been five weeks." she finally admitted. "He said he'd be back in four. Dumbledore hasn't been here in three weeks, I am just growing so restless."

"Yeah me too." Sirius admitted. "I used to live like that remember, I was used to being in the loop and now I am constantly out of it. But you know he'd have come if he could right?"

"Yeah," she looked down at her feet. "Fall is coming."

Sirius looked up and the wind rattled the trees around them. It would get very cold, very soon.

"How about if we do some wand training?" Sirius suggested and she looked up startled, not able to hide her excitement.

"We're not supposed to do that without Alastor present, it is his rule," she said doubtfully.

"I know," Sirius wiggled his eyebrow. "but I wont tell if you wont."

..~^~..

Hermione met Sirius in the small enchanted tent which was the only protected part in the camp where wands could be used. He closed the entrance and then cast the spell on it.

The tent was lined with rugs and pillows. There was a small table with various things that could be used in training-water, stones, keys and such.

"So how much have Alastor thought you?" Sirius asked.

"Not enough," she smiled and was eager to learn from Sirius.

"What do you want to know?" Sirius asked.

"Everything."

Sirius laughed and tossed her one of the stolen wands they kept in the camp.

"Stupefy?"

"Please," she mocked, "Stunning spell."

"Accio," Sirius stopped himself before he could finish it. "Of course you know the simple ones."

"Don't forget I did my summers at Hogwarts as well. Now challenge me," her hand squeezed the wand so hard that she was getting sweaty.

"Avis?" Sirius asked.

"Getting birds present won't really help in battle."

"Deprimo is a good one," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"I don't know that one," she bubbled eagerly.

"Blasts holes!"

He taught her the spell and the wand movement and soon she made a pillow literally explode. There were feathers everywhere. She bent over to pick them up.

"Hermione, remember where you are," Sirius laughed.

"Oh," she straightened up, "Right! Tergeo!" The pillows gathered into a neat little pile.

"That spell would be wonderful to be allowed to use with the kids in the camp."

..~^~..

So Hermione and Sirius started training everyday after that. Sometimes for as many as two hours at a time. Sirius was impressed with her skills and her ability to learn. She seemed to never get enough. Soon they also started battle training and she had skill for it. Each time they met she had mastered what they had last practiced, and he knew she must be training every evening in her tent.

..~^~..

Harry looked at Ron as he entered the kitchen of Harry's flat.

"Do I look alright?" Ron asked and gestured at his outfit.

"You look fine," Harry answered. They were both in their nicer robes. They were invited to Blaise's girly club for the evening and it had been closed to the public. This was the kind of evening that usually gave them information for their mission.

They arrived in a limo Blaise had sent for them at the club. It was in a newly built part of Diagon Alley, one were cars weren't usually allowed. The chauffeur opened the door and the street seemed eerily empty to Harry. Ron must have felt the same because he shuddered slightly next to him.

"A ghost town," he muttered and Harry saw Ron's hand wander discretely down his leg to make sure he had his wand as they walked up to the entrance. A young woman was standing outside with a clipboard in hand. She recognized them at once.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley am I right?" she batted her eyes at them and welcomed them inside.

They walked behind her in the narrow hallway. The walls were blood red and the floor was dark but a long the sides there were spotlights lightning up the area. They arrived at the main room. It was a very high-class and posh bar. Harry looked around, taking in the details. There were bars on both sides of the room, in the middle was, what looked like a model runway, on it were a few girls dancing. None of them were naked, but they were only in different kinds of lingerie and bathing suits.

A young girl approached them with a large tray.

"I have champagne for you gentlemen, but if you prefer anything else I will get it at once," she smiled flirtingly.

"Champagne is great," Ron grinned and took a flute.

The club was much emptier than Harry guessed it usually was, Blaise had after all closed it to all besides those he had invited.

"Oh look, great," Ron muttered from the corner and nodded sideways at Harry. He turned and saw Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson at one table, their heads leaned closed and whispering. Harry despised them both, they were knee deep in dark magic and very involved with Voldemort.

Pretty much everyone at his party were Death Eaters, or silent donors to the cause. Of course there were a few wizards like Ron and Harry. They were just wealthy and therefore the Death Eaters tried to seduce them over to their cause. One of the waitresses was shamelessly flirting with Roger Davies on one side of the bar. Davies was a very wealthy man who made speeding brooms. He was usually invited to the parties Ron and Harry attended. He had so far resisted giving in to them as far as Harry knew.

Blaise approached them with Goyle at one side.

"Harry!" he exclaimed happily and extended his hand to him.

"Blaise," he greeted and plastered on his biggest smile. "This is one hell of a place you have here." Harry looked around and Blaise seemed very pleased.

"Yes, I always wanted to open an exclusive bar like this but my father never approved. Now the old geezer has died and now I can do what I want. I know what men like us want," he snickered and raised his glass.

"Naked titties," Goyle chuckled stupidly besides him. "and getting lucky when ever you want!" he added.

Harry turned to Blaise. So was this that kind of place as well? A brothel? Blaise shot looks that could kill at Goyle.

"No, what I meant was; naked women, good cigars and the finest spirits. These beautiful girls might give private dances in the private rooms, but nothing tawdry happens." He wiggled his eyebrows at Harry. _Right_, Harry thought, he had a pretty good idea what happened in there.

"Either way," Ron spoke up, Blaise was ignoring him as usual, "You will put all others bars out of business, this must be a hit!"

Blaise turned to him and wrinkled his nose slightly.

"We do not let just anyone in here, so there are plenty of people to visit the other places. May I treat you two to a private dance? Have your pick of the girls!"

He gestured like a true host at the girls. He did it so casually he might as well have pointed to bottles and asked what they wanted to drink.

"No thanks, I think we'll wait. Maybe another time;" Harry said and raised his glass in a gesture of gratitude.

"So no one catches your eye?" Blaise sounded disapproving. "the waitresses then, do you want anyone of them?"

"Do they dance _and_ wait?" Harry asked.

"If I tell them to... They are not supposed to, generally speaking. I only hire purebloods to dance. But if you would like one of the waitresses…"

"No." Harry answered determinedly but decisive.

"Very well. I will catch up with you a little later then," Blaise announced, his eyes had just caught a blonde girl who had started dancing and he walked over to her. Shamelessly he smacked her bottom as she danced and she turned and winked at him.

..~^~..

Ron and Harry walked over to a table. They sat down and ordered another glass of champagne. Just sitting there watching everyone interact was quite useful, and waiting until everyone got more alcohol in them always helped.

"Looks like the most important are here today. King ferret has entered," Ron noted and Harry didn't turn to look. He knew who King ferret was, it could only mean Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't know Draco well. They had been in school together but since Draco's father was the Minister of Magic Draco was far out of reach from everyone. Only his closest friends could speak to him, and he walked as if the world turned to gold if he touched it. Ron and Harry both disliked Draco Malfoy though, the few things they had seen from him was that he was an arrogant bully.

Graham Pritchard sat down next to them.

"Good turn out tonight right?" he asked eagerly. Graham had been a Slytherin in school but he had never really been approved by the others. He was sort of an outsider, just the most dangerous kind according to Harry. The kind of outsider that would do anything to belong, and he had heard many stories about Graham.

"Yes, it should be a good night." Harry agreed.

"Poker as usual?" Ron asked.

"Oh no, no more poker." Graham said and shook his head.

"Why, I was looking forward to it," Ron lied. Graham looked away quickly and tried to change the subject. "One more firewhiskey for the team?" Ron suggested and Harry knew he was thinking exactly what he was. Get Graham drunk enough and he would spill what he knew.

Thirty minutes later Graham was just finishing his third firewhiskey while Harry and Ron was still sipping their first. Graham was a lightweight and was already slurring.

"Maybe we could try to persuade the others about the poker?" Harry turned to Ron and suggested.

"Yeah, it would be fun." Ron answered. Graham leaned over at them and hissed.

"No, no poker!"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"No one is allowed to gamble any money anymore," he finished.

"Just one game, just tonight…" Ron suggested and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, it is prohibited. Not a single Knut can be spent."

"Why?" Ron asked again but Graham had lost his attention. He was staring at a girl swaying her hips and gesturing with her finger for him to come closer.

"Graham," Harry snapped and he turned to them.

"Sorry fellows, can't say anything else. Now excuse me," he mumbled and hurried over to the table. It just took a few moments before he had taken the girls hand and helped her off the stage. He had pulled out a large sum of galleons from his pocket. So much for not spending money! They walked hand in hand towards one of the private rooms.

"But that he can spend money on?" Ron scuffed.

"Damn," Harry swore, "All our best info comes around the poker table."

..~^~..

Everyone was getting drunk around them and people kept disappearing into the private rooms. They were usually in there for about thirty minutes and when they came out they went straight to the bar and kept drinking.

"This blows," Harry complained.

"Something about this gives me the creeps. Looks at these guys, they feel like wolves tearing lambs apart." Harry nodded and agreed. They saw Graham talking to Crabbe and they seemed to be arguing.

"Should we get closer?" Ron asked.

"We can't, there are too few people here. It would be too obvious," Harry sighed and wished he could be a fly on the wall. Crabbe suddenly pushed Graham so hard in the chest that he flew backwards and landed flat on his back.

"Well this is getting interesting," Harry thought aloud and sipped his drink. Nothing really happened after that because two men hurried towards Crabbe and Graham. Blaise waved at the guards and they yanked Graham off the floor and dragged him out.

_To be a fly indeed_, Harry thought.

Roger Davies joined them for a few moments but was so drunk he had to go home.

Blaise came walking towards them again and Harry braced himself. What now?

"Harry, I would really like to speak to you privately soon."

"Sure," Harry agreed. "When? Tomorrow?" he suggested eager to hear what Blaise had to say to him.

"Unfortunately I will be busy for a few days. But within two weeks?" Blaise seemed happy with the eagerness in Harry. He must have thought it meant something else.

"What do you want to discuss? Business?" Harry inquired.

"Sort of…" Blaise trailed of and his eyes seemed to be one fire. Draco Malfoy walked by them and turned to Blaise, he gave him the slightest nod. Blaise shifted uncomfortably.

"It is getting late, I think I am going to grab one of the girls and head home," he said and swept the rest of his drink. He hurried after Malfoy and left the bar.

"Well we might as well leave then," Harry sighed.

"What a very unfulfilling night this has been," Ron complained and Harry had to agree.

..~^~..

Exhausted Harry threw himself on his bed, what a night! He heard the crackling of paper as his head landed on the pillow and he quickly grabbed it. A note!

_**Let's plan the birthday party tomorrow. We'll meet at snuffles house!**_

Harry's heart fluttered. He was going to the camp tomorrow! He would meet Sirius, they would plan their counter attack. He would get to talk to Dumbledore…

And he would finally get to meet _her_. He closed his eyes and imagined her brown eyes. Tomorrow he wouldn't have to imagine, he would be able to look into them for real. His stomach fluttered again.

_Hermione_, he thought.

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..

Reviews are always a nice surprise


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

..~^~..

Harry and Ron walked side by side in the familiar leafy forest. It was much colder and wetter then the last time they had been there. The leaves made squeaky, squashy sounds as they walked.

"I am actually excited about being back here," Ron sounded happy and Harry turned to look him. "And I know you are too," Ron laughed and Harry turned ahead again. He was walking so fast that Ron had to half run to keep up. He didn't even try to hide how excited he was to see her again. He almost felt nauseas with longing.

"Do you think everyone will be there?" Ron asked.

"No idea."

"I mean many may have been sent away," Ron added.

"I know."

Ron noted Harry's reluctance to speak and became quiet, something Harry was very grateful for. They finally reached the outer edge of the camp and Harry took a deep breath. They started seeing the tents and Harry started searching for Hermione but she was nowhere to be found. People started to notice them and began waving happily, just as they always did when friends came to visit.

No one was scared by the figures of strangers, there were guards placed along the outlines of the camp and an alarm would have sounded long ago if it was a visit from enemies.

One of the gatherings of peoples scattered and Dumbledore made his way between them. He walked to meet Harry and Ron and Harry grinned happily, as did Dumbledore.

"Ah, you made it," Dumbledore announced as if there was anything that could have kept them away.

"As did you," Harry grinned.

"Bearing much news?" Dumbledore asked and the three of them walked slowly towards the camp.

"Some, not much. And you?" Harry asked.

"Some. But we must wait for the others. Alastor and Kingsley have all been around the country and we wait for them."

Harry looked around again, where was she? Didn't she knew he was there?

"Ah," Dumbledore said knowingly. "Miss Granger didn't know you were coming-"

"Has she left?" Harry interrupted slightly panicked.

"No not at all. But she is locked in the training camp with Sirius."

"With Sirius?" Ron spoke up for the first time.

Harry looked over at the tent.

"I'll just wait then," he smiled and walked over to the tent and sat down on the log opposite.

..~^~..

Ron made sure to stop by the cooking fire and took two large plates of food before he joined Harry. He handed him one but Harry shook his head.

"More for me," Ron muttered and sat down. He started chewing on a chicken leg and looked up at Harry. "Bet she'll be thrilled to see you!"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled and kept his eyes on the door.

"They're just training," Ron said kindly and Harry spun so fast that Ron almost fell of the log.

"I know that! Ron I swear, your imagination is as filthy-"

"Whoa!" Ron held up his free hand. "I wasn't suggesting anything; I just thought you were so quiet and tense, I wanted to assure you…"

"Well don't!"

"It's just that Sirius is quite the ladies man," Ron kept trying to explain.

"Shut up Ron," Harry sighed. "I am just anxious about seeing her," Harry said honestly.

Ron looked down at his feet.

"Honestly Harry, I didn't mean-"

"I know. You are just an expert of putting your foot in it…"

Ron nodded in agreement and they were quiet after that.

..~^~..

An hour passed and the tent remained locked.

"Who the hell is that?" Ron exclaimed and shoved his elbow so hard into Harry's ribs that he almost fell of the log. Harry turned and rolled his eyes.

"It's Kingsley!" he answered annoyed.

"No walking behind him!"

Harry squinted and tried to see. All he saw was a girl with long blond hair.

"Don't know," he answered.

"Are you alright by yourself here?" Ron asked and was already standing before Harry could answer. He hurried towards Kingsley and Harry shook his head. At least he now knew for sure that Ron wasn't hung up on Hermione anymore.

Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair, how long would she stay in there. His mind flickered back to what Ron had said about Sirius being a ladies man, but he quickly pushed it out of his head. It hadn't even crossed his mind before Ron sp-… he stopped thinking. The zipper of the tent made a sound and it opened quickly.

Hermione stepped out of the tent, she was talking to Sirius as she exited and didn't see him at once. But as she did she stopped short, Sirius bumped into her from behind.

She looked almost afraid when she saw him.

"Oh my god," she finally breathed and lunged forward. She threw herself around him so violently that he staggered backwards and almost fell. "You're back," she whimpered in his ear and Harry closed his eyes. He had imagined her so beautiful, soft and wonderful when he was home. But in reality she was so much better. He wanted to kiss her and tried to pull her back a bit but she wouldn't let go. She squeezed him so hard that he almost choked. Finally she pulled back by herself and looked into his eyes.

"Hi," he said happily.

"Hi," she squealed and then they kissed. Harry knew nothing more, he knew that her lips were on him, her tongue was dancing with his and his knees were weak. His hands roamed her back and when she finally pulled back he wanted to complain.

"You're back," she repeated.

"Yeah I am," he agreed and they smiled.

"Good to see you," Sirius cleared his voice from behind Hermione. He waved at Harry and walked towards the rest of the camp, very obviously trying to give them their space.

..~^~..

"Come on," Hermione gushed and took his hand. She hurried straight for her tent and pulled him inside.

Harry grinned inwards, what a lovely welcome!

Hermione turned to him as the tent entrance shut. She flung herself at him again and kissed him hard on the lips.

"So you've missed me?" Harry joked between kisses.

"Have you missed me?" she shot back and pulled away from him. He looked as if he was thinking about it for a moment and then said.

"More than you can imagine."

"Good," to his regret she pulled from his arms again and looked sternly at him. "Nothing," she quickly assured, "I just needed to look at you." He smiled at her and then seized her face between his large palms. She felt even hotter than him, even a bit sweaty, and she even looked a bit flushed – her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. He leaned forward and slowly kissed her lips, taking time just enjoying them.

He slowly licked her bottom lip before he entered her mouth and felt her warm tongue.

He put his hand at the back of her neck.

"Why are you so hot and sweaty?" he pulled away and asked.

"I was training," she mumbled and leaned forwards to kiss him again.

"Training what?" he lifted one eyebrow.

"You know, everything necessary. Sirius has been teaching me a few new spells and stuff…" she leaned forward and he couldn't resist.

He found the bottom edge of her t-shirt and yanked it over her head. He tilted her head back and without letting his lips touch her skin, he just ran his tongue from her collarbone up to her chin. She tasted salty, she usually tasted so sweet. He kind of liked it. He clutched behind her back and with a snap her bra opened and he yanked it away. It was clearly in the way.

"I've missed you," he mumbled into her skin as he kissed her naked shoulder.

"I thought you would have come sooner," she moaned and leaned her head back, enjoying the feel of his tongue making circles on her shoulder. He leaned back and looked at her, was she angry? She seemed to read his expression and quickly added. "But I know you couldn't, right?"

"Right," he answered hesitantly. "You know that I wanted to _right_? I would have come if I could."

She smiled and ran a hand through his wild hair, she took a fistful and pulled him to her for a kiss. He dropped the subject quickly.

Now it was her turn to kiss his skin, she had missed it so much. She started unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing, but she didn't kiss it just yet. She just looked at each exposed piece of skin, reveling in the color of it. She pushed the shirt of his shoulder and ran a hand over the few hairs he had on his chest. With a finger nail she trailed down his stomach and to his bellybutton, she circled it once before she followed the strand of hair towards his pants. With a snap she hooked her finger in the pants and then let go. She smiled when she saw that the pants looked ready to burst at the seams, from the inside.

She stepped out of her sweatpants and her knickers and casually walked over to the mattress.

She giggled at how dumbstruck Harry looked.

"Are you coming?" she smiled and stood by the bed.

"Are you kidding?" he finally caught on and just about tackled her down on the mattress. The foreplay was over now; none of them could stand it anymore. Foreplay was for lovers who got to spend time together, who could enjoy the luxury of just loving the other's body. They had been apart for many weeks, they just needed the other. Harry steadied himself on his elbows and Hermione spread her thighs, both knowing what was coming. He plunged into her and an involuntary sound escaped her lips. Her hands wandered down his back and she felt the muscles tense each time he thrust into her. Harry kissed her again and she didn't know where she was lost, in his kiss or their lovemaking.

..~^~..

"Em… Harry, Hermione?" Ron cleared his voice outside Hermione's tent. Harry opened his eyes and realized that they had fallen a sleep. He was spooning Hermione, holding her very tight from behind.

"Ron?" he called back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you," Ron cleared his throat and Harry smiled into Hermione's hair. She was still sound a sleep.

"What is it?" Harry called back.

"Just that, well everyone is here and Dumbledore has called a meeting in an hour."

"We'll be there."

"Okay then, sorry again."

Harry heard Ron's footsteps as he walked away. He started kissing Hermione's ear and she objected in her sleep.

"Wake up sleepy," Harry whispered.

"I can't, I'm completely spent," she complained.

"Did I wear you out?" he kissed her cheek, still holding her from behind.

"You and your godfather," she admitted.

Harry sat up.

"So what exactly is it he is training you in?" she turned onto her back and looked up at him.

"Well mostly magic and spells, but we have started battle training."

"Battle training?" Harry asked.

"Sure, fighting and stuff."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Well that's good I guess. It's good that you know everything you can know to keep safe. And Sirius is one of the best, I should know, he has trained me since I was just a kid."

She smiled at him.

"I can't imagine you as a kid, I would have liked seeing that." She reached up her hand and caressed his chest.

Suddenly she sat up and looked at him.

"What?" he asked confused by the look on her face.

"What has happened? Why did you come?"

"I thought you'd be happy that I _came_," he joked but she didn't smile. "I was happy when you came."

"Harry…" she sighed and took his hand.

"I think it's time for war," Harry finally answered and he saw her hold her breath.

"When?" she answered.

"I don't know. Dumbledore has called a meeting in an hour and I think we'll find out everything then."

Hermione released the breath she had been holding and looked worried. In an hour she would know everything, and it might be good news, it might be bad but it would probably be a mixture of both.

..~^~..

They were soon sitting side by side around the fire in Dumbledore's large meeting tent. Everyone had been given a lamb stew but no one seemed to be eating. The tension was thick and everyone was apprehensive. Hermione looked around and saw many familiar faces around the camp, and even a few new ones.

Hermione looked at Harry, he was staring fixedly at Dumbledore, just waiting for their leader to speak. She looked at Ron sitting next to Harry, he was fumbling with his shoelace and had obviously some trouble sitting on the floor. Harry took Hermione's hand and their fingers intertwined, it made her slightly calmer. She felt Harry's sweaty palm and realized that he was in no way calm.

Finally the last people entered the tent, some looking exhausted, probably traveling cross country. The very last person to enter was Hermione's old principal Minerva McGonagall. Hermione hadn't seen her in years and she had to fight the urge to jump from her seat and hug the woman. McGonagall sat down and found Hermione in the crowd. She smiled very subtly and Hermione inhaled sharply, she felt very emotional now.

"Not all of us are here today;" Dumbledore spoke and everyone went silent," and that is regretful. I will meet the rest in the coming days. Much has happened these last months; everything we have feared and waited for is starting."

Everyone looked between them. "Yes my friends, the war will start in six days. There is no doubt about it!"

Hermione felt Harry drop her hand.

..~^~..

"What exactly do you mean by a war in six days?" Kingsley was the first one to speak up and as he did a loud murmur erupted at once. People raised their voices so quickly that Hermione wanted to cover her ears.

"I-if you let me finish- shall answer all your questions!" Dumbledore held up a hand and for the first time ever Hermione thought he looked annoyed. His usually patient face looked harassed.

"Be quiet!" Alastor Moody barked out at everyone and they shamefully turned to Dumbledore. He cleared his throat and ran a hand along his beard.

"I have heard from so many directions of Europe, I can not doubt the fact that Voldemort has sent many Death Eaters to Europe. The battles will, as far as I gather, start in France and advance further south and east. Germany and Spain seems to be the next targets. This will not be a silent attack, this is a full war. Orders are to kill rather than taking prisoners. Any muggles in the way are to be killed, as Voldemort always does." Dumbledore looked around at the faces in the tent.

"What now?" Kingsley asked. "What do you need from each one of us?" he seemed eager to fight as well.

"I need anyone willing to fight to fight," Dumbledore answered sadly.

"I know at least a couple of hundred ready to come with us," Kinsley answered.

"As do I!" Minerva answered. "At least."

"Yes we have many waiting to join us and fight the evil that is Voldemort. In two days everyone must be informed. No one can act publicly like they know anything about this. We must keep on our brave faces. Those of you who interact with Death Eaters must smile happily at them, and pretend like you do not know that you might battle against them on the field with in a week."

Hermione held her breath unwillingly again. Within a week! Harry would leave within a week? Panic started to rise. Was she awful for thinking like that? Thousand wizards would fight against the Death Eaters and her first thought was about Harry!

She zoned out as words and commands about leaders, French cities started be given out. Dumbledore wanted to speak to specific people during the evening and suddenly people were scattering.

..~^~..

Hermione got up quickly; she had to speak to Dumbledore at once. Harry hurried after her. Alastor Moody, Sirius, McGonagall and Shacklebolt were already gathered around Dumbledore.

"Please Dumbledore, may I speak to you?" Hermione asked knowing very well that she was interrupting.

"Not now Granger," Moody scolded her and started to push her away. She swatted his hand away and he looked shocked.

"What is it Hermione?" Dumbledore asked as Harry and Ron arrived at her side.

"Please sir," she sounded as humble as she could, "I want to go to France as well."

She heard Harry start to object but she hurried on. "I know that anyone not properly trained isn't allowed to go, but I know far more than anyone thinks, I know I could do so much good."

"Hermione this isn't the time," Harry interrupted and she turned and gave him a harsh voice.

"It's not up to you," she hissed. She turned back to the group before her. "Please sir, Professor McGonagall will tell you that I was the best in our school. And I don't mean _our_ school, I mean summers at Hogwarts."

"Hermione," Dumbledore started kindly.

"And I have been training," she continued.

"It's true!" Sirius added. "She is very good Albus." Harry shot a "how could you?" look and Sirius shrugged. "It's true!" he repeated.

"Is it because I'm not a man?" she challenged and she knew was being disrespectful but she wanted to challenge Dumbledore. She couldn't stand the thought of not being allowed to help. She didn't have to go to the same spot where Harry went, she would go anywhere.

"Hermione!" McGonagall corrected her.

Dumbledore placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't be silly."

He placed the arm around her shoulder and steered her away from the group. They just walked a few feet before he started talking to her in a hushed voice.

"I know you want to fight Hermione, and you would be a great asset."

"But you wont let me," she finished for him and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"There are so many things that will need to be taken cared of in Britain. Why should I send one of my best minds away from Britain, when she can do so much here?"

"I am a good fighter," she said her hands shaking with adrenaline.

"I know," he answered honestly.

"Is it because of H-"

"You are worth so much more behind the battles then in them Hermione!" Dumbledore said and something in his blue eyes told her that he was speaking the truth. That did not help her anger however.

"So is it because I'm a M-"

"It's has nothing to do with being a muggleborn, many muggleborns will join us, from all over Europe." She shook her head in frustration and he added: "I can not stop you if you want to join the war Hermione, but I am just telling you that I believe you can help far more back in Britain."

She backed away with him, looking at him like he was a traitor.

She hurried away from him and out of the tent. All around her people were talking in hushed voices. Everyone was busy with the talk of war. She stormed by them, she passed by her tent. If she tried to hide in there Harry would just come after her in a few moments and she didn't want to talk to anyone. She hurried past it and soon she was running.

The dark night became silent and all she could hear was her feet against the leaves and roots on the ground. She ran until her lungs hurt and then collapsed on a tree branch. The cold air made her lungs feel on fire.

She felt so angry, she could hit someone. She wanted to hit Dumbledore.

Why was she kept back? If this was the moment of truth, and life and death was hanging by it, why didn't Dumbledore send everyone he had? What was the point in saving a few people if it meant they'd loose? Frustrated she swore loudly.

She knew Tonks would be right at the battle field, and McGonagall would as well. Was it because she was a muggle? She pushed that thought away quickly; she knew Dumbledore didn't think like that.

He needed to keep some ears and eyes in Britain, she told herself. So what was wrong with being given that mission? _Nothing,_ she thought, _except it makes me feel like the abandoned kid no one wants with them._

She tried to think about all the good she could do if she stayed in Britain. She finally calmed herself down and thought about what she could do for their cause. Someone would have to hear the secrets at The Leaky Cauldron, she could manage that…

..~^~..

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded and sounded worried as she entered the tent.

"Just walking."

"I tried to find you!" he objected.

"I know my way around this forest a bit better than you," she smiled weakly.

"Hermione," he started and walked towards her. She held her hand up defensively.

"Don't," she said sharply.

"I understand that you are upset;" he said and tried to calm her down.

"Do you? Do you really Harry? I don't think you do. Is this not my war? Is this not my cause? Am I not a slave in this world? Do I not long for freedom and equality for all?" she had raised her voice without realizing it; she had also taken two challenging steps towards him.

"Of course," he answered.

"Then why can't I join in this war? How would you feel if it was you?" she asked and started shaking. She had tried to hard to calm herself down but now she felt just as annoyed.

"This might sound harsh," he started and reached for her hand but she yanked it away. "There are many things Hermione, many things you haven't learned yet. And there are so many more important things than battle."

"Good!" she said happy by his comment. "Then you can stay in Britain, you can keep being a spy for Dumbledore. You don't have to go!"

He looked down at the floor for just a moment before meeting her again.

"I have to go," he answered truthfully and she knew there was no reasoning with him. She knew he would never give in. she walked over to the mattress and sat down on it.

"Do you want to go out and get some dinner?" he suggested.

"No."  
He sat down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, he tried to pull her to him but she refused.

"When are you leaving the camp?" she asked sternly.

"We are staying tomorrow, but we are leaving early after that."

She nodded. They remained quiet for a while but Harry broke the tension again.  
"Everyone is out there, shouldn't we-"

"Yeah you should," Hermione answered.

"I'm not going to leave you in here alone," he answered. She turned and looked at him.

"You should go out there. You need to. I just… I can't right now. I'll be out in a while," she promised. He knew she meant it and got up. He turned to look at her again. "Just go," she assured him and he left the tent.

..~^~..

The mood in the camp was strange, in both a good and a bad way. Everyone knew now, they knew everything would change for better or for worse. But the general feeling was one of hope. Hope to be freed and hope of putting those at fault to blame.

Ron seemed very happy and he whispered for the third time to Harry.

"Just wait 'til my family finds out!" Ron's brother was as anxious to fight Death Eaters as Ron was. The only reason Fred and George were still living as proper purebloods was because Dumbledore wanted the front of the store still in Diagon Alley.

"Yeah," Harry answered for the third time that night. He saw Cedric speaking to Sirius on the opposite side of them.

"There she is," Ron nudged Harry and he looked up.

"What?" Harry searched frantically for Hermione.

"The girl I told you about." Ron nodded and Harry looked over at the girl.

"I think I recognize her," he finally said.

"Yeah apparently she went to school with us but I never knew. Her name is Luna," Ron said dreamily and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that," he said sarcastically.

"Thanks."

Harry headed straight for Cedric and Sirius.

"There you are I was just talking about you!" Sirius exclaimed happily and held up his glass of wine at Harry.

"Great."

"So are you eager?" Cedric smiled to Harry. "I sure am. As far as I gathered Sirius will be one of the commanders at one of the posts. Dumbledore already told me that I am going with Sirius, and I am guessing you will to."

Harry looked up, he hadn't heard that.

"Did he say that?"

Sirius answered for Cedric: "No he didn't, but I mean it'll probably happen wont it?"

"Why?" Harry felt less sharp then he should have been. Hermione preoccupied his thoughts.

"Well I trained you, we know each others every move. That is very handy in battle. You should have seen your father and I, we could finish the others spell without thinking twice."

Harry nodded, he knew this. He had heard the stories so many times before. He turned to Cedric and hesitated for a moment.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Sirius looked surprised but as always he could read the look on Harry and he seemed to just fade away into the crowd. Cedric looked a bit suspired but turned to Harry.

"You know Hermione…" he hesitated and felt some sort of resentment against Cedric build up, "… well, right?"

"Sure," Cedric nodded and looked away. He seemed to know the feelings building in the pit of Harry's stomach.

"She isn't taking the news of the war too well-"

"I thought she wouldn't." Cedric added.

"You didn't?" Harry shifted all his weight on one foot and took a large sip from his wine. He wanted to know everything Cedric had to say, still he hated the fact that Cedric knew more about her then him.

"Well Hermione is very passionate-" Cedric started but when Harry's eyes met his he seemed to change his mind. "I didn't mean- I just meant…" he stuttered and then gathered himself. "She really believes in this, as we all do of course. But, she doesn't like to talk about it. But she has been through some sick and awful things."

Harry swallowed, he had no idea what Cedric was referring to and he felt a bit disturbed. He nodded at Cedric to continue but before he spoke again Cedric drank more of his wine. "I don't want to talk about things she hasn't herself," his loyalty to Hermione was obvious and Harry gave him credit for it. "But you shouldn't be too hard on her. We all have a grudge against certain people involved in this war."

Harry knew Cedric wouldn't say any more.

"Thanks," he finally said and clinked his glass against the wooden goblet holding Cedric's wine.

"Sure."

It looked like Cedric wanted to say something else, like he had something just dying to get out. Cedric's expression suddenly changed and it made Harry turn around. He saw her at once, speaking to Ron by one of the fire. Cedric's hand kindly clapped on his shoulder.

"She is one of a kind," he said as he walked by Harry and his voice sounded slightly sad. How absurd? Harry had time to think, Harry had been in love with Cho Chang in school but she had ended up with Cedric. Now Harry had a feeling Cedric still had some unresolved feelings for Hermione, but she was with Harry. How bizarre indeed!

He looked at her for a moment before he decided to approach her. He had only known her for a few months, but somehow he felt like he had known her forever. She was smiling politely at something Ron was saying and when he saw Ron nodding discreetly sideways at the blonde on his right Harry decided it was time to save her.

"Hi there," he said and put his arm around her waist. She startled slightly.

"You're quite the ninja aren't you?" she asked.

"Ninja?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Muggle thing," Harry answered him and he dropped it. Ron kept talking without taking a breath; obviously the prospect of war gave him energy from somewhere deep inside. Harry casually leaned into Hermione's hair and whispered close to – what he hoped – was her ear.

"Don't be upset."

She turned and looked surprised at him. She gave him a doubtful smile.

"And then Harry asked her to the Yule ball, but she didn't even know who she was," Ron laughed so much he snorted.

Hermione turned quickly towards him again.

"Who was this again?" she asked, pretending like she had actually paid attention.

"Cho Chang, who didn't even know who he was!" Ron laughed and Harry glared at him.

"Thanks Ron, now should we talk about what you _wore_ to the ball?" he asked menacingly. Ron stopped laughing at once. "Maybe we should ask Luna if she remembers?" Harry knew he was being mean but he enjoyed the look on Ron's face.

"My drink is empty, I need to…" he said and backed away.

"That was mean," Hermione smiled and turned to Harry.

"Yet you don't seem angry," he said and put his hands on her hips.

"I am glad to have you alone for a while."

"So you're not mad?" He gently squeezed her hip and just the feel of her soft curves under his fingers sent a surge of desire through him. He leaned forward and smelled her neck. The tip of his nose touched her skin.

"About?" she asked incoherently.

"Nothing," he sounded as confused as her. Feeling her this close made him feel drunker than any firewhiskey.

"We should... talk," she mumbled.

"Talk?" he asked and gently pulled a piece of fabric on her shirt to the side so he could smell more skin.

"With the people."

"Mmm…the people?"

She closed her eyes and leaned her whole face into his hair. He smelled so wonderful. She wanted to grab his whole face and press it against her but they were amongst other people. The only thing touching her was the tip of his nose and still she felt like her body was trembling with electricity. He leaned closer and his upper body touched hers. It seemed to knock all air out of her.

"The people here, Sirius, Moody…"

"Sure," he agreed and exhaled hot air on her skin. She yanked back from him.

"We should!" she argued.

"I agree!" he nodded as seriously as she had spoken. She thought for a few moments and, to what seems like an eternity to Harry, answered:

"I am tired."

"Me too," he answered.

"I am going to my tent."

"See you there," he nodded politely and watched her hurry towards the tent.

..~^~.. ..~^~.. ..~^~..

**An enormous thanks to my beta Anna, and a huge thanks to those leaving reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

..~^~..

Hermione was lying on her side staring into the fire in the middle of the tent. It was late, probably around three o'clock if she would guess. The camp was silent now, the feast had stopped. She could hear someone walking by once in a while, probably going to the loo.

The fire felt hot on her face and she closed her eyes for just a moment. She should be asleep, what she and Harry had done had exhausted her but she couldn't fall asleep. All the "what if's" and "could haves" playing in her mind.

She startled when she felt Harry kiss her shoulder and then drape his arm over her waist pulling her close to him. She felt that he was still warm and sweaty.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he whispered in her ear.

"Why aren't you?" she answered and smiled. She couldn't see him but she could just imagine his flustered face.

Harry shoved the thin blanket of her and it was now laying carelessly over her hip, exposing half her bottom to him. He jumped back a bit from her, breaking contact and gently traced her spine with his index finger.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"The war," she answered.

"Anything in specific?" he asked and when he reached her lower back he caressed it with the whole of his outer hand.

She thought for a moment before she decided to answer truthfully.

"I was thinking about who I would want to meet in battle if I could choose." Harry's hand stopped for a moment. "Who would you meet?" Hermione asked before he could ask her anything.

"I would want to meet Voldemort," Harry answered.

"Yeah, the root of all evil. But don't have you someone in specific you want to meet because of… something?" she said and her voice sounded odd.

"Yes, him." Harry started tracing her spine again. "He killed my parents, in person."

Hermione rolled over on her back and looked into his eyes.

"I didn't know," she sounded apologetically.

"It's fine," he assured her and now started tracing circles around her bellybutton.

"I'm sorry Har-"

"What about you?" he wanted to change the subject. "You must have had someone specific in mind."

She looked into his face, it looked very soft in the firelight. She reached up and softly caressed his face, he looked more pink than red.

"I don't, that was just the thing. I have no one I would want to meet more than any other. I want all of them to meet their justice," she clenched her jaw and Harry studied her face. Just in that moment she looked very harsh and he didn't recognize her.

"No one stands out?" he asked.

"Sure," she agreed. "Antoin Dolohov is one. He came to my school the first week we started. I had just lost my parents and I had just found I was a witch, obviously I was rather in a daze…" she got quiet as she thought back. "It brought me back to reality though, my new reality."

He hesitated, not sure she wanted to talk about it. She had turned her face and was looking into the fire again. He placed his whole palm on her stomach and caressed her skin lovingly. She took a deep breath and the carried on.

"He took twenty-two children into the dungeon of our school and beat us, he told us what we were… in his eyes. He told us what we would be in our lives. One boy didn't make it back up from the dungeon…"

She turned and met Harry's eyes, she didn't look sad just angry. "He beat him to death in front of all of us. We were eleven!" Her whole body tensed.

"Why?" Harry whispered.

"To teach us a lesson. I will never forget when we were allowed to leave the dungeon, Professor McGonagall was waiting for us to take us to the sleeping hall. She had tears running down her face…"

Harry pulled her to him and hugged her tight but she didn't hug him back. She seemed harder after telling the story.

"There are so many of them who have to pay," he whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes defiantly. She didn't want to get upset by the story, she had decided long ago that enough tears had been shed over the past.

"Do you want some wine?" he asked and leaned forward for the glass just next to the mattress. She nodded gratefully and took a large sip, she didn't want to talk about her school days anymore.

"So you had a crush on Cho Chang huh?" she asked and smiled while she took her second large sip. She laid back down on her back and Harry started caressing her bare skin again.

"Please, I was like fourteen or something," he grinned and Hermione laughed at him. "What?" he demanded.

"You're blushing!" she giggled and took another sip of wine. She loved this about him, how he could make her feel so much at one time, and then he could make her forget all the troubles in the world in the next second.

"I am _not _blushing!" he grinned back. "Well nothing ever happened between us, she was in love with someone else at the time, I guess it was Cedric, and then… well I got interested in someone else."

Hermione met his eye, he sounded serious as he said it. She gave him a curious look.

"And when did you and Cedric get together?" he asked and was obviously trying to change the subject.

"Oh stop it, just tell me," she laughed.

Harry gathered himself and scratched the back of his head. He seemed unsure of what to say. Hermione doubted if she wanted to know for just a moment, why did he doubt telling her the truth? How bad could it be?

"It wasn't Bellatrix was it?" she smiled.

"It was Ron's little sister," he answered and she got more serious. She hadn't expected that. She raised herself on her elbows uncertain what to say for just a moment. She didn't know who Ron's sister was, she just knew that Cedric had said that she was very pretty, had bright red hair and that many boys at Hogwarts had fancied her. Her mind wandered over the fact that Harry had known her for years and years, and that she must have known Harry so well. It made Hermione feel left out and more jealous than she had ever felt before.

"Ginny right?" she tried to sound as casual as she could.

"Yeah." He peered down at her, trying to read her face but she seemed just interested.

"So what did Ron think about you hooking up wit his sister?" she pushed his bangs away with the back of her hand.

"Hook up?" he stuttered and laughed awkwardly "No no no, nowhere close. No I fancied her for, well awhile, but she never saw me that way."

"Why not?" Hermione had a hard time believing it. She was not blind to how girls and women looked at Harry. He was a very handsome man, and she still remembered how Darina drawled over him.

"I'm not her type, in fact I believe she fancied Cedric for a while when he won the TriWizard tournament," Harry thought aloud. "But no, nothing ever came close to happening between us. I never told Ron that I fancied her, never needed to. It kind of died out after school."

She nodded and looked back into the fire. Now she was curious about this Ginny, not that she was jealous. But of course she wanted to know who had kept Harry's interest for so long.

"And you and Cedric?" Harry asked trying to look casual but she could read the anxiousness on his face. She smiled and looked down at his hand. It had been making soft circles over her skin but now he was looping his finger around and around her left rib so intensely that she thought it might break her skin.

She reached out and handed him the glass of wine she had just drunk from. It was almost empty; he peered into it and then with some effort pushed his way out of the bed and walked over to one of the full bottles standing by the door. Hermione looked at his naked form and got a bit pink around the cheeks.

"We don't have to talk about that," she suggested. Harry walked back over to the mattress but he didn't lay behind her as he had. Instead he laid down next to her, propping head in his hand, on his elbow and looked into her eyes.

"I want to know everything about you," he answered. "And I want to know about you and Cedric."

She agreed with a nod and took a sip from his glass.

"How many details do you want?" she asked and when Harry opened his eyes widely she laughed out loud. "I just mean how far back should I go?" He shrugged uncertainly and she smiled widely. "You are so cute," she assured him before she started telling the story. Before she did, she draped her leg over his waist and propped her head up on her elbow just as Harry had.

"Cedric came to my school with his father once on an errand and we just saw each other in the hallway. I had no idea who he was, or that we would ever meet again. But I guess he remembered me because when we met-"

"When was that?"

"I guess he was just about to leave Hogwarts."

Harry's mind overflowed for just a moment.

"What, wait!" he demanded and sat up. So Cedric had known Hermione when he was still in school? That meant that when Harry still saw Cedric in the corridors of Hogwarts, Cedric already knew her?

"Well you knew about the camp, the mudbloods, the Order and the upcoming rebellion didn't you?" Hermione asked as if she had heard his thoughts.

"Sure."

"And you had met some of them?" she added.

"Yeah."

"Well Cedric and I met, but we were just friends. Look, details aren't necessary but after a while we became… and item. And we remained so for a couple of years."

Harry was still sitting and he realized that he missed her skin as he looked down at her. She must have felt exposed, emotionally or physically because something made her reach for the blanket and cover herself.

"And what happened?" Harry asked, his voice sounding hoarse. He noted how uncomfortable she looked and she hesitated. She wanted him to drop it, he could see it. He should have, had he been a bigger and better person. But if he didn't ask now he would regret it always. She looked at him once before she answered.

"Life happened." He didn't answer he just kept looking at her, she looked very sad. "Cedric lived in the real world, I kept going back and forth as a spy… he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to live in the camp permanently, like Sirius. He wanted us to get married…" she trailed off and Harry didn't push her anymore. "I wasn't ready for that. He was my best friend but… time…" she stopped speaking. He guessed that she had never told anyone about it.

"When did he meet Cho?"

"About a year after we ended it."

"Were you upset?" he looked at her trying to read any signs of jealousy on her. He still didn't know her well enough to know her thoughts; he wished he'd known her better.

"I was happy for him," she answered and he knew she was honest.

They were quiet for a while. Harry finally scooted back down in the bed behind her; he put his arm around her and kissed her shoulder.

"I am sorry I have so many questions," he said.

She caressed his arm, draped over her.

"I am sorry I don't have better stories to tell you," she whispered and they were quiet again. Hermione looked into the fire; it was burning just as brightly. It looked exactly the same, but even though it hadn't had time to change, so many things had in this little tent. The mood had dropped notably.

"It is too bad you don't know George or Fred, I could tell you some stories about those two… they would crack you up," Harry said and she relaxed slightly.

"Well I have seen them through the window, but I don't know who's who," she admitted.

"Who does," he snickered into her ear and she loved the sound of laughter on his breath. She pulled his arm even tighter around her and shut her eyes shut tightly.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered. He kissed her hair softly but didn't answer.

"I have another question for you," he spoke after a minute or so.

"What now?" she joked.

"Tell me about summers at Hogwarts. I loved Hogwarts because I loved Dumbledore and the freedom Gryffindor tower gave. But imagining people there, learning illegally during the summers... it is so exciting!" he admitted and she smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"Well…" she started and wondered where she should begin. "It wasn't for all muggleborns. Many muggleborns were forced to be educated at Improbus, most actually. When you are muggleborn you are taken by Death Eaters, they bring your parents too, and then you get told what you are. A slave… school is mandatory just so you won't reveal yourself to a muggle. Then you are pretty much expected to return to that world, or be – as I am – a slave to magic society."

"It's horrific," Harry swore.

Hermione flipped around again and stared him sternly in the face.

"Why is it more appalling than what the elves go through? Why should it matter more?"

"I-I don't know…" he stuttered shocked by the anger in her voice.

"I am treated exactly as an elf, they are wonderful warm creatures ad they are slaves just like m-"

Harry held up a hand to top her, she seemed to get carried away.

"Whoa Hermione, I never said anything about elves. Let's set everyone free, that's what I say." She quieted and seemed a bit shameful.

"Sorry, I get carried away."

He reached behind her and caressed her back, trailing down to her lower back.

"No, you are just passionate. It's wonderful," he reached down and grabbed her bottom. She squealed and laughed.

"Honestly?" she asked and he wondered if she meant his hand on her bottom or his statement about her personality.

"Yes," he said huskily and leaned down and kissed her. She tasted salt, heat and she tasted like an open fire. He groaned when she gently pushed him away, he leaned back and looked into her eyes, which looked in the dark firelight looked black.

"I am terrified about you going to war," she admitted. He hesitated for an instant before he truthfully answered:

"I am terrified about leaving you…"

..~^~..

Not too much happened in this chapter, but we need a few chapters like that as well. The story would not be online without Anna, so as always – a huge thanks to her!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

..~^~..

Hermione was eating porridge next to Harry. The camp had gotten cooler and she was a bit cold. She pressed her hands tightly to her hot bowl, trying to preserve all the heat she could. The lumpy substance in her hands looked harder to swallow than usual. She stared into the grey mush for a moment longer before she dared to look up at Harry. She glanced up at him sitting next to her, she wondered if he was nervous.

"So when will you find out where you are going exactly?" she asked trying to make conversation. He stopped just as he was about to put a spoonful of porridge in his mouth.

"I'm not sure," he met her eye and they both looked sad. He reached for her hand and squeezed it, and at the same time he swallowed the spoon of porridge.

It was soon time for goodbye yet again and Hermione felt angry. She hardly touched her breakfast, she knew what was coming. She wondered if it would be like last time, every one in the camp watching them, "the show". A couple always drew more people to watch, you always wanted to see the tears and pain. She had always known this but it felt very different when you were the live show people were watching. She didn't want to leave him again.

..~^~..

They were given their privacy this time and quietly they walked hand in hand along the small and narrow path amongst the trees. The trees sounded eerily quiet and she looked around. Maybe her ears had drowned out all noise, or maybe the forest had just stopped to watch the show like the other members of the camp had last time. Harry noticed her shiver slightly next to him.

"Are you cold?" he asked but she just shook her head. He put his arm around her shoulders anyway. She leaned into his shoulder and they kept walking slowly.

"I hate this," she whispered.

"Yeah I know."

"I wish I could go as well, or return at least to the magical world."

"I know," he admitted, and he wanted to stop were she was going. He knew what she was feeling so well… "But Hermione, you know that Dumbledore will have a greater plan than anyone of us can guess, right? And besides, just think about all the peace of mind you are giving me, knowing that you are safe." He smiled tryingly.

"Too bad you can't do the same for me!" she said ironically. Harry stopped walking and grabbed her shoulders, he turned her towards him.

"Are you going to be difficult about this?" he asked, half joking.

"I'm always difficult," she smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed her nose.

"This is what we have waited for," he stated but she pulled away from him.

"You don't have to convince me Harry," she stared into the leafy forest, "I know that we have been fighting for this. I have as well, don't think I've forgotten."

He looked down and seemed to think about what to say next. She interrupted him as he opened his mouth. "I just want to ask you something,"

"Sure."

"Your mom…"

Harry tensed at once and she squeezed his hands.

"She fought for what she believed, right? She didn't stay home, even though I bet your father would have wanted her to…" she started quickly but Harry grabbed her and pulled her tight to his lips.

When he pulled away he was smiling.

"Hermione please stop saying that _I_ am keeping you away from this war! I am bringing everyone closest to me, Ron and almost his whole family, Sirius… I just honestly…" he doubted and looked down at the ground for a moment, "I wont bring someone I feel isn't ready for war."

She started to object when he leaned his forehead to hers.

"Don't," he begged and she spun her back against him. She wanted to turn and storm out of there but she couldn't leave him.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair. She shut her eyes hard and tears spilt over. She turned around hastily and hugged him.

"You have to go now," she whimpered and he gently caressed the back of her hair.

"Yeah I have to," he agreed and with a hand on each cheek he pulled her face back. He looked into the deep brown pools of her eyes and memorized them. He didn't want to scare her, but he had to do this for himself. He had no idea when, or if he would ever see her again. He needed the detailed memory of her face close to his heart during the war, he needed it to keep focused on what he was fighting for.

He leaned back down and tenderly kissed her lips. His thumbs brushed the tears of her cheeks and when he started to pull away she threw her arms around his neck, holding him there just a few moments more.

"I love you," he repeated, whispering close to her lips, his breath teasing her.

"I love you to. Please be safe," she whispered, begging as tears now flowed down her cheeks.

"I will, and you do the same," he said and pulled away.

He started walking away from her. She clutched around her midriff, staring after him. She fought back the urge to just shout out: Come back!

She knew she couldn't – she mustn't. But he was becoming smaller and her heart was aching more with each step…. She wiped the tears away and gasped for air. He was becoming yet smaller and smaller and soon he disappeared amongst the trees.

She felt like she was about to be sick, when would she ever see him again?

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..

The leaves had turned yellow, orange and finally they had turned red and fallen off the trees. They felt lonely and empty. Some friends and following campers in the camp had fled, some had gone further into hiding but most stayed.

Many had gone into battle, but some had returned because of injury. Those who had left were the "real wizards", the purebloods who had learned how to fight. Even though the rest of the men and women in the camp wanted to fight, to defend themselves, their children – more than anything…. they couldn't. They were powerless…

The war had taken a peculiar form. The magical world of Britain had taken to pretending it wasn't really happening. Magical England spoke sometimes of the "problems in the rest of Europe", but no one spoke of it as a war.

This was of course not the story in the camp, the war was almost the only thing they talked about. Many of the public figures in Britain had disappeared. Some claimed to be away on business, some were officially taking a stand in Europe and some were even claiming to be away to recover from Firewhiskey-addiction. Harry was officially away to look after his many assets in Europe during such troublesome times. This was actually the true story with many of the wealthiest of the magical United Kingdom. Those who didn't openly support Voldemort always made sure their money was protected.

The very wealthiest Death Eaters and powerful remained in Britain. There was no fighting in the war for them, not yet anyway.

The Weasleys still kept away from battle at the moment. It had been quite the argument between Dumbledore and the Weasley twins. They wanted to fight badly, but he kept adamant that he needed some people to remain his ears and eyes in the official world of Magical Britain.

Ron could join Harry, but Dumbledore wanted the twins to stay. Bill and Charlie had joined in the war however.

Blaise Zabini still worked at his club daily and had never left Britain. Draco Malfoy would never see battle no matter what happened; he was the protected heir of Lucuis

..~^~..

Hermione however was still stuck in the hidden camp in the woods and hating every moment of it. She wished she knew everything that was happening. She wanted to be everywhere Dumbledore was so she could ask him all the questions that kept popping in to her mind.

A few reports had reached them about deaths, but they were less then they had thought. There were still no battles in the open streets, just small clashes in various places around Europe.

Hermione had more to do than ever before in the camp. They had had to add on to the camp expecting more people to join them. They needed to gather food if everyone was to return, and now there were fewer to do it. Hermione couldn't remember working that hard in her life. But she was grateful; it gave her something to keep her busy. She needed to keep moving and not dwell on her worries and fears. She had only received one single letter from Harry in two months, and that had been three weeks ago.

..~^~..

Hermione woke up early as she always did now. She stretched in her small cot on the floor and looked tiredly around her tent. It was still dark, that was how early she woke. She heard people stirring and knew someone was already making breakfast for those who woke in the early hours. She longed for a cup of tea. The autumn cold was creeping inside her skin and her bones felt like they were icy – her mind briefly traveled back to those large baths in the castle of Viktor Krum's. She quickly pushed all those thoughts away, they always brought on thoughts of Harry , and thoughts of him would only slow her day down.

She reached over to the lantern next to her and flicked it on. The small flame didn't make the tent warmer in reality but she still imagined it warmer. It almost pained her to pull the covers of her and feel the cold air hit her hard. She quickly pulled all the layers of her clothes on, they were cold but she knew they would heat up soon. Her mind wandered to Harry again and she wondered how cold it was wherever he was.

She walked outside and sat down on the log next to an older man and a woman a few years older then her.

"Morning," the man said huskily and coughed.

"That sounds bad," Hermione said and got up to get him some tea.

"Yes," the woman named Bea agreed. "I do hope Dumbledore comes here soon, or McGonagall, someone needs to check that cough Denny."

"I'm fine," he coughed again and waved his arm dismissively.

"What are we doing today then?" Hermione asked as she handed him his warm cup of tea.

"One of the cows is delivering a calf today, she has been in labor all night," he answered and Hermione sighed.

She knew it would be a cold day if they had to stand outside and guard one of the cows.

..~^~..

"How do you spell baguette?" Ron asked. "Is it b-a-g-u-e-t-t-e …or is… it b-a-u-g-u-e-t-t-e… or is it neither?"

"The first one," Harry mumbled and looked over at Ron lying on the floor next to him. He was scribbling a letter to, Harry guessed, Luna.

"And what about that cheese we had yesterday?" Ron asked.

"It was called camembert," Harry sighed. "Why are you telling her about the food we are eating, I doubt she'll be interested!" Ron looked over at him and Harry felt guilty, he heard himself. He knew he sounded more hostile than he should. He sighed and rolled on to his side facing away from Ron.

The tent opened and Lupin entered out of breath, both Harry and Ron sat up quickly.

"What?" they said at once.

"Sirius and his gang have been in a battle during the night in the west of Germany," he panted. He grabbed the water bottle next to Harry's bed and drank half of it at once.

"And?" Harry demanded and felt his heart pounding.

"Victory!" Remus grinned at them and Ron made a wild gesture.

"Tell us," Harry urged him and stood on his knees in the cot.

"They found the Death Eaters in a camp near the forest, they were about to enter a magical village in Germany. And during the night they attacked."

"How many?" Ron asked excitedly.

"They killed twenty four and captured nineteen. Around twenty got away."

"And from our side?" Ron said but he didn't really want the answer.

"Ten dead," Lupin looked down.

"Ten?" Harry asked shocked, it was more than usual. They would have around three or maybe five.

"And I have received word that Death Eaters have been seen closer to Paris, so that's were we are headed now." Lupin said and both Harry and Ron hurried out of their beds.

"Calm down, we are not leaving for another twenty minutes," Lupin assured them.

"To Paris?" Ron asked.

"We have definitive conformation that Death Eaters are there. Sirius and his men are joining us there as well."

"Sirius?" Harry asked surprised. It had to be that something huge was about to happen, he had yet to see Sirius since the war had started.

Lupin looked away quickly and then looked back at Harry.

"Yes, Wormtail is leading the crowd of men there."

..~^~..

They had just packed up the tent and Harry looked at the large field they had just slept in, it was busy with people scattering around.

"You coming?" Ron asked him and he glanced over at him.

"I just can't believe we might battle Wormtail tonight," Harry thought aloud. Ron clamped his hand on his shoulder, patting it comfortably.

"I know, after all this time!" he agreed. "You'll get him tonight,"

Harry shook his head.

"No, Wormtail is Sirius's. He has wanted him for all these years."

"And you?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort, nothing less is good enough," Harry said and when he saw the look on Ron's face he added a grin, making it all into a joke. "I'll be right with you; I'm just going to write a letter as well."

He sat down on a stone and pulled out his quill. He looked back out at the field once more before he started writing.

Harry looked up again. He decided that he should write in some kind of code. He felt so silly writing in codes, but he had no choice. Even though Dumbledore himself would be the one to deliver the letter he couldn't chance anything.

_**Dear H**_

_**So much has happened since last time I wrote, but yet it seems that nothing has changed. It is so hard to tell you what is happening…. I am near your old summer house now, but we are moving away today. We are meeting up with others and it will be good to see some new and some familiar faces. All groups are slowly becoming smaller, by both injury and loss and it is starting to depress us all. Today we will meet my godfather and your old flame. **_

_**(Don't worry, I will still keep him safe, even though he's an old boyfriend of yours.) **_

_**There are so many things I want to tell you and ask you, but nothing can fit in this letter. My closest friend is going a bit crazy with his infatuation with the blonde girl, luckily she seems to feel the same way. It's not fun sharing a tent with him at the moment, he talks in his sleep you know.**_

_**You should know that I think about you from when I wake up until I fall a sleep again, I miss you more than I can say. I dream about returning to you and holding you. I'm not used to, nor am I very good at writing love letters but I hope you know what I am trying to say my dear H. **_

_**I have to stop writing now, we are marching on north and I have no more time. I'm not sure when I can write again. Things are much "busier" where we are going.**_

_**Keep safe, please! I can't keep myself focused if I don't know you are safe!**_

_**I think about you all the time, and I miss you always.**_

_**I love you**_

_**/ H**_

Hermione clutched the letter to her chest. She had just read it for the first time and she felt out of breath.

When had he written it? Where was he now? What did _the north_ mean? North of France, what could it mean? North of Germany… North of Holland…. North of Denmark?

Dumbledore had sent it to her with Fawkes just minutes ago.

She read the letter again. She tried to imagine Harry writing it somewhere in a dirty muddy ditch. All she had for reference of real war was old Muggle movies she had seen as a child. Her father had had quite the collection and she had watched them in secret after school.

She dreaded thinking about Harry, her Harry in one of those places… she seized the letter hard to her chest and tears spilt down her face. She tried to focus; there was only one thing she could do… had to do. She clutched the letter even tighter in her hands and raised it to her face where she kissed it swiftly, barely touching it to her lips.

Then, before she could stop herself she had flung it into the fire next to her.

She collapsed to the floor, feeling utterly heartbroken at seeing the words he had written going up in flame. It was all she had, but she couldn't risk anyone else ever knowing…

..~^~..


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

..~^~..

**One month**

Hermione watched the boiling water in the pot she was holding. The kettle was so charred she couldn't guess the original color. Her brown knitted sweater was breaking at every seam and cold was leaking up the hems, her skin was aching of cold all over. She looked down at her white skin, exposed just above her wrist and focused on it for just a moment. She knew what freezing skin looked like, but she tried to shake the thought. If they had survived this long they could manage a bit longer.

"No!" she heard a young voice protest and she turned around. Her heart sank as she realized that the scene before her was not at all unfamiliar. It was a very young boy, six or seven, holding a large tin cup refusing to approach the fire. Behind him were around six boys urging him forwards.

Just the look on his face hurt Hermione. It had nothing to do with the tea they wanted him to drink. He was a refugee….

He was on his own, he was deserted – he was all alone!

The little boy was maybe five years old and he had raven black hair that curled around his head. His eyes were dark brown and as he looked up and met Hermione's, she felt like kneeling.

"Hi," she whispered completely floored by him. She had felt so much sadness by so many children and people before but she had never been affected like this. She looked into his brown eyes and he looked back.

"My name is Hermione," she whispered but had no idea what language he spoke

"My name is Thomas," he answered _He speaks English_, she marveled.

It took her less than an hour to find out that Thomas was an Irish refugee with a Spanish father. He spoke no Spanish, because before his parents were able to teach him Spanish they both were killed. Something about Thomas made Hermione take to him especially. She allowed him to follow her everywhere. And follow her, he surely did.

**Two months**

Hermione was pulling the laundry from the river. They had been rinsing there for one hour and it was time to pull them out. The wild river was pouncing hard and it was about the last time they could use the river for laundry. After this week one would have to boil the clothes.

She grabbed a hold of a clothes-line filled with skirts and drawers and it tugged back. It was dark out and the brook was too loud. She tugged back and felt like she was winning as the river pulled back.

She cried out in frustration, her muscles giving up. She heaved the clothes back on land and she slumped back, exhausted. Tears burned behind her eyes.

When she finally returned back to camp, her hamper overfilled she was handed a loaf of newly baked bread, she gratefully took it and walked exhaustedly back to her camp. She knew who would be waiting for her.

"You should be asleep!" she grinned as she entered.

"You have bread!" he called out excitedly.

..~^~..

**Three months**

_November_

Hermione was asleep in her tent. The swift cool air hit her face suddenly and she opened her eyes.

"Thomas?" she said, he voice breaking.

"Wakeup!" he said eagerly, hurrying over to her fire warming his small hands.

"What? Someone else is supposed to make breakfast today," she said and pulled her covers tight around her.

"Dumbledore is here!"

Hermione's eyes shot open.

"What?" she sat up, "Are you sure?"

Thomas nodded and she sprang out of the cot. Her bare feet hurt from the cold floor. She grabbed Thomas shoulders and steered him out of the tent.

"Tell them that I'll be there in a moment," she ordered and shoved him outside.

She flung her clothes eagerly, but telling herself to calm down.

_It might not be him_, she told herself, Thomas had never seen him. All he knows is that he has a long white beard.

..~^~..

She ran across the camp to the meeting tent and flung the opening aside. Her stomach fell because there he was; Dumbledore was sitting calmly on a stool sipping tea.

"Hermione!" he said and his eyes glittered warmly. "You shouldn't have hurried for my sake."

Hermione stumbled inside. She hadn't seen Dumbledore in months.

"What's wrong?" she gasped and sat down as Dumbledore gestured for her to take a seat on the floor.

"Oh nothing is wrong with Harry or anyone else," he assured her. "How are you coping in the camp?"

"I'm coping," she answered and avoided his peering eyes.

"Yes," he seemed to read her mind. "Tea?"

She looked over at the kettle hanging over the fire, something warm did sound excellent. As she poured herself a cup she felt Dumbledore following her every move and her hands shook.

"How is he? Where is he?" she blurted out before she had sat down on a pillow on the floor. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again and she felt frustrated.

"This war is hard for everyone," he said and for the first time he looked sad. "Harry is also coping. He is in good health. As to where he is…"

"You can't tell me," she finished for him.

"No, I can't I am afraid."

Hermione drank some of the tea and the hot beverage woke her insides up. She looked over at the old wizard across from her. She had waited to hear from him for so many months. Now she couldn't think of what to say. Once she had heard that Harry was alive, all other questions seemed lost.

"The others? How are things going for us?" she had a pretty good idea about how things were going, they all received fairly close updates but she still wanted to hear it from him.

"There are ups and downs. But I want to hear how you like life in the camp."

She took a deep sigh and he smiled, she was pretty sure he knew what she was about to say.

"I feel," she took yet another deep breath," I could do more useful things."

Dumbledore nodded along with her as she spoke. "I mean just returning as a spy, I could work back at the pub. I could clean someone's house, I could do anything. I do have magical training, and I am working here like a housewife, a babysitter…. Not that there is anything wrong with what is happening in the camp, I just mean…"

Dumbledore held up his hand, trying to quiet her.

"Cedric Diggory has been injured," he said and Hermione put a hand over her mouth, stifling the loud gasp that had just escaped her. She couldn't ask any questions, she was shocked. "Not to worry, he just injured the same leg again as last time. But he needs to rest from battle for a while.

"Do you need me to care for him here?" Hermione asked, quickly running through her supplies in her head. There wasn't too much in the camp and she worried she couldn't help him enough.

Dumbledore smiled kindly again, he looked very patient.

"I am sorry Hermione," he sad sadly. "I see now that I have left you isolated for a long time." Dumbledore looked down at his hands. "Things are getting very violent in many parts of Europe. Many friends need somewhere to hide. Many have gone into hiding but some are left behind."

Hermione looked skeptically at him.

"What can I do?" she asked, honestly wanting to help.

"I want you and Cedric to bring lost children here, to this camp."

The tent went quiet for a moment.

"How?" Hermione asked, eager to get started.

"They need to be smuggled. But the borders are harder guarded then ever, and you will need to be very careful. There are a few temporary camps around Europe, especially in the East. They can't possibly take care of all the orphans and lost children, they hadn't have time to prepare like we have. That's were I need you two. I need you to bring them here. We need to take some of the heavy load from these camps before they all cave-in."

"Of course." She felt eager; she wanted to jump out of her seat. "When will Cedric get here?" He smiled again and a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Is he well enough to travel" she added in a worried tone.

"He is well enough."

Hermione eyed her mentor and hero; he was looking frail and very tired.

"Sir?" she asked.

He looked up and he looked older than she had every seen him. "Are you okay?"

"This war is taking its toll on all of us Hermione. I am eager for it to end well, and I, as you, sometimes get frustrated at staying behind when all we want to do is fight. Qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum."

"Sorry sir, I don't…

"Let him who wishes for peace prepare for war."

She nodded, understanding all too well.

"Please Sir; don't make me stay behind anymore. I am just wasting away in this camp," she pleaded.

"I wont' Hermione, I promise I won't anymore. As things have become, we need everyone at this point." He started to get up and he seemed hard at getting up. Hermione hurried forwards and grabbed his elbow. He smiled gratefully at her.

"Cedric will be here in a couple of hours," he continued. "He won't come to the camp, we can not afford to chance it just now, and you will meet him in the closest town. He is at the Inn."

"Always such a hurry with you," she joked and he chuckled.

..~^~..

Hermione was running from side to side of her small tent. She had only a short time to prepare on what to pack. She had no idea yet of where her journey would take her. It was winter, and all of Europe would be cold. But going to Spain in December was a huge difference then going the north of Finland. God, she hoped she wasn't going that far north just now. She didn't do well with ice and reindeers – nor did she have a particular wish of meeting Santa Claus.

Thinking about it, it wouldn't surprise her if Santa Claus was actually Dumbledore dressing up just to give the muggles a lovely treat, and amusing himself. She grinned at the thought as she stuffed down her sleeping bag in its holder and from it a blue t-shirt fell out. She reached for it quickly and clasped it close.

Hermione didn't have a photo of Harry; all she had was a t-shirt he had left by mistake the last time they had met. She had clung to it every night since he left even though the smell of him had left just a few days after he had. She pressed it close to her face, willing a small fraction of his scent to come to her. It didn't. It never did, no matter how much she wanted it to. She looked down at the shirt, she couldn't bring it? Could she?

Tears burned again, almost three months since she had gotten a letter, she was so frustrated.

She heard a sound behind her and spun around.

"Hi sweetie," she smiled as she saw Thomas there.

"Are you leaving?" he asked looking around. She quickly saw the look of terror on his face and hurried to him. She huddled down and looked into his eyes.

"Just for a while, but I am coming back," he looked panicked from side to side.

"Someone will take your tent," he stammered and she smiled kindly at him.

She placed her arm around his shoulders as they sat down on the bed.

"Maybe they will, if they need it. But do you know what, if they do, I'll just sleep in your tent." Thomas snorted.

"But there are five boys in there," he snickered and Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, can't sleep in the same tent as boys, might get some kind of disease," she teased and tickled him. Thomas got serious again.

"I can come with you, I can help."

"Yes, yes you can. Do you know how?"

She looked into his dark brown coffee colored eyes. "Keep an eye out for things around the camp for me, I'll want to know what I've missed when I was away."

Thomas nodded seriously, tears started to fill his eyes.

Hermione hated hearing people tell others to be brave, be a good boy. She knew exactly what he felt like, being left behind. Losing the only security he had.

Instead she just squeezed him as hard as she could.

"I will really really miss you," she whispered. "But I'll be back before you know it. And I'll bring loads of friends for you."

She ran a hand through his dark brown curls and they tangled around her fingers. What would happen to him now when she left? This camp was the safest place in Britain, she reminded herself and she got of the bed.

"Are you sad?" he asked and looked innocently at her.

She bit her lip and turned to him.

"Yes Thomas, I am sad because I will really miss you, _Why lie_, she thought " But then again, no I'm not sad, I am just thinking how about how many friends I can fit in my bag when I bring them back to you," she answered and Thomas broke out in a big smile.

"You can't carry children in your bag!"

She smacked her forehead.

"You're right! I'll have to remember that. Now give me a hug and run a long, I think I hear lunch being prepared."

Thomas hugged her and she let her lips graze his head quickly, she didn't want to make a big deal of her departure.

..~^~..

Dumbledore walked next to her in the forest. Hermione hated November in England. There was no snow, just a lingering feeling of frost in the air. She exhaled as she trotted next to Dumbledore and her breath came out as a smoke cloud.

She slipped on a frosty branch and cursed under her breath.

She looked over at Dumbledore hastily.

"Never mind me," he smiled and continued walking. "We are almost near the border, soon it will be safe…" he insisted.

He had told her this for twenty minutes, she trusted him without a doubt but she really wished he would give her and idea of how much further they could walk before they find the portkey.

..~^~..

After another ten minutes Dumbledore finally stopped.

"I will leave you here Hermione."

She swallowed hard. "You have left me hardly any instructions.

"And I am sorry about that," he agreed. "Things have been rash, but as you yourself pointed out, that is often the case with me." He smiled, and the smiled reached his eyes. "A letter will be delivered to you tomorrow with further instructions. You will be traveling to the areas around Austria/Hungary. I do not know the exact place at this moment. Stay the night at the Inn in town, make sure Cedric is rested and then wait for the letter."

Hermione nodded.

"Will I meet…?"

"_No one_ will be in the same area," he finished and she swallowed. "The portkey is that pinecone over there," he nodded towards a pile with around twenty pinecones. "Good luck!" he said and with a poof he was gone.

Hermione couldn't help rolling her eyes. She started rummaging through the pinecones frustrated. What was wrong with just telling her which one was the one?

Suddenly something yanked inside her belly and she didn't have time to realize she had found the right one.

With a large thud she landed on something hard. A wooden floor? Yes! She had her face pressed hard against a floor.

"Finally!" she heard the familiar voice of Cedric Diggory.

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..

**If you leave a review I will update faster ;-)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five

..~^~..

A.D

_I haven't heard anything new in three months, what can you tell me?_

_/ H.J.G_

H.J.G

_I am sorry, I have no news for you. All I can tell you that he is safe and alive, but it is far too dangerous for you both to be in contact_

_/ A.D_

A.D

_Another month has past, I am getting worried. Please, what can you tell me? We just retrieved fourteen, hoping for more as soon as we receive word. _

_/ H.J.G_

_**H.J.G**_

_New years will be spent in a place you have enjoyed. Further information will arrive!_

_/ A.D_

Hermione shooed away the owl that had brought the letter. She had nothing to give him. She had no idea what else to ask Dumbledore, he never gave her any answers anyway. And where would she spend new years? There were many places she had enjoyed, what did he mean?

Transporting refugees proved to be a real challenge in some countries but easier in others. Countries who in the most chaotic situations were easier to slip between the cracks and get children out, but some were harder.

On a trip to Norway they got far too close. Hermione and Cedric had brought twelve children with them, hiding under the deck of a muggle ship when a group of Norwegian Death Eaters boarded the ship. They narrowly found the group and it made Hermione and Cedric realize that they had to be more careful. Hermione had sat under deck, looking at the twelve innocent faces around her, all looking scared, she just couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to them.

Her mind flashed to Thomas, her promise to him, her need to touch his soft curls and see his big innocent eyes…

Some children were brought back to her old camp, some were smuggled in to Ireland, which now was gaining a lot of room in the war. Hermione's old camp - where she had spent most of her adult life had grown into twice its size.

A few more men had returned after injuries like Cedric's and the recovery of new children made the camp full of life again.

..~^~..

She soon found herself hiding in the back of an airplane with Cedric now. Traveling in the freight of planes was convenient since the Muggles couldn't check back there; it got far too cold for them during the flight. They would travel in an enchanted container which was spelled to keep warm. The muggles wouldn't dare look inside because the label read "endangered spiders", and if a wizard could sense the magic around it, with a quick spell they would find a stamp approving the load of "hippogriff birth control".

"You all right?" Cedric asked her for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yup," she answered and looked down at her hands.

He moved closer to her and put his arm carefully around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"If something would have happened," he started but stopped as she yanked her head back. He gently placed his other hand on her cheek and shoved her back against the space between his shoulder and face. "_If _something would have happened you would know!" he continued.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She knew that was true. But she hated not knowing. If she could just get a few snippets of information, something to hold on to…

"How long since you talked to Cho?" she asked.

He squirmed uncomfortably, hesitating to answer.

"A week," he finally admitted. He felt her tense and added; "But when I was in battle it took weeks between."

..~^~..

Cedric and Hermione were hiding in a family's basement in Germany a few days later. Hermione looked over at Cedric, he was resting his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

"Do you miss the war?" she asked and he glanced over at her. He thought about it for a moment and then leaned against his elbows, still lying down.

"No, not the war in the way of battles. But sure, I wish I was fighting with everyone else. It feels better these last weeks though, since we started smuggling the children. I hated being injured and just lying in some tent…"

"I know the feeling." she muttered. She had hated it, being forced to take care of the camp. She had been active in the rebellion against Voldemort for as long as she could remember. She had been training, working, spying since she had found out she was a Muggleborn witch.

They heard a squeak in the floorboard above them and they both tensed, the door opened and Cedric yanked out his wand as fast as Hermione whipped out hers. She had a wand now, an illegal wand but if she could avoid using if it was for the best. Each time she did an alarm notified the Death Eaters that an illegal, unregistered wand was in use.

"Döner kebab?" a woman's voice asked. It was the mother of the family holding a tray and they both gratefully accepted. "Und einen letter," she said in broken English.

Indeed, a letter addressed to them lay upon the tray. Hermione reached for the letter at once, she never gave Cedric a chance to read it, so eager to receive news.

She pressed it to her and thanked the woman, she seemed hesitant to leave. Obviously she also wanted news from the war. Finally she went back up the stairs and Hermione yanked it open.

_H & C_

"_A large group of children from Russia was intercepted. They are hiding with Viktor"_

_A.D_

Hermione stared at the words.

"We are headed to Bulgaria," she said and looked at Cedric. He was back on the bed, devouring his Döner Kebab.

"Okay," he said with an overfull mouth. "Wasn't that were you and…"

"Yeah," she interrupted. She handed him the note and he glanced at it without letting go of his kebab.

"So you'll know the way right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

She reached for her own kebab and tasted it, it was quite good but after a few bites she handed hers to Cedric who gladly took it. Just the mention of Viktor's name sent her back in time. She leaned back in the bed and closed her eyes, remembering the time in Bulgaria… the most magical time of her life…

She wondered how the war had affected Viktor and all those children living around him.

The woman came back downstairs again. She had with her a small basket of the German beer Erdinger.

"I glad you fight," she nodded at them and smiled. "I help, my mutter – muggle!"

Hermione hurried of the bed and took the basket from the woman.

"You mother?" she asked and smiled kindly.

"Tot," the woman answered.

"Tot?" Hermione asked.

"It means dead," Cedric added.

"Oh."

The woman twitched her head and then seemed to realize something.

"Wasser!"

"Water?" Hermione asked not sure.

"Hot wasser!" the woman hurried over to the small door at the side of the room, and indeed, behind it was a small very old shower.

"Wonderful!" Hermione beamed and thanked the woman again. The woman had hardly left them again before she hurried into the shower. The pipes creaked loudly; they had certainly not been used in a long time. But Hermione didn't care, she had been in far older, worse and dirtier showers.

The hot water made her feel alive again, and the scorching stream burnt her skin, she became quite red. She wrapped the towel around her and found an open bottle of beer next to her bed.

"Cheers," she thanked him and took a swipe.

He was laying on his side on the bed, head propped up on his elbow.

"Sure," he said and something in the way he said it made her turn and look at him.

He was looking at her legs.

"What are you doing?" she smiled, she knew that tone, and she certainly new that look.

"Nothing," he answered innocently.

"You are so bad at lying, so bad at drinking… which both are good things actually." She tugged at the towel, willing it to be a bit longer and covered more of herself.

Cedric didn't answer and she saw something sparkle in his eyes. A mixture of beer and a bit of some lust.

She tutted and grabbed her pajamas and changed in the shower. When she came back out Cedric was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"I am sick of being isolated," he said.

"I know, but last time at Viktor's there were loads of people. You'll get to be with someone besides me," she joked and drank from her bottle.

"I don't mind you, you know that," he said in a soft hush.

Hermione started brushing her hair and rolled her eyes. Cedric was being silly and she felt like telling him so. When she turned to look at him he was staring at her.

"What are you doing Cedric?" she asked crossly and laid down her hairbrush.

"What?" he asked.

"What's in your head right now?" she demanded.

"I was just thinking… that you and I might have been married by now if…"

She held up her hand.

"Stop! I _mean_ it Cedric."

He looked down at his hands, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No worries, but listen, you are just missing Cho, feeling a bit pissed from the beer. It happens."

"Do you feel lonely?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered. "I miss Harry every minute."

"We could keep each other company," he looked up and met her eyes again. "We know each other so well…" he trailed off.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. When she felt him still looking at her she turned to him and snapped:

"Just sleep Cedric!"

..~^~..

The next morning the woman fed them eggs and sausages. They hadn't eaten this well in a pretty long time.

Cedric glanced over at her four times before she snapped.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"Sorry," he muttered, "About last night."

"Oh," she stopped chewing for a short while before she started eating again, waving her hand casually at him.

The woman hurried down the stairs.

"Bitte bitte, schnell!" she whispered.

Both Hermione and Cedric jumped off their beds and yanked their bags.

"What is it? What does schnell mean?" Hermione asked Cedric.

"It means fast, or hurry or something like it."

"Is someone here? Who?" Hermione whispered. The woman started ushering them towards a hatch at the back of the cellar.

"Who?" she asked again but the woman was too eager to get them out.

"Wer hier ist?" Cedric translated.

The woman stopped for a moment and using her index finger she drew a skull on her forearm.

Cedric placed a hand on Hermione's lower back and pushed her out of the hatch.

"Hurry!" he hissed.

..~^~..

Much like the last time Hermione had traveled to Viktor Krum's home, things were done in a hurry and they were constantly watching over their shoulder. Luckily, now that the war was at full speed and the chaos made it so much easier to get by unnoticed.

When Hermione finally saw the home of Viktor Krum in the horizon she felt like crying of happiness. They hadn't slept for more than two days and she was exhausted.

Bulgaria seemed less affected by the war than many other European countries were. There were people on the usually scattered streets, cars and muggles everywhere and no magical towns on fire.

The gates opened to the manor and Viktor stood waiting for them. His arms crossed against his chest, his face still lit up with a smile when he saw them.

"Hermione, Cedric!" he announced and walked towards them. Viktor knew Cedric of course, they had competed in the TriWizard tournament years back.

Hermione looked at Cedric and wondered if she looked as exhausted as him. His face was black from the road dirt and he was very pale. She ran a hand through her hair but it was tangled in the mess.

"Viktor," she said in response but her voice barely held.

Viktor was alone with two guards when he met them, and Hermione knew the place well enough to know it was a rare thing. She looked around.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Many have left, some fighting, some hiding. Others are working around the castle," he answered as he kissed her cheeks, after which he shook Cedric's hand.

She looked around and could indeed see curious faces peeking through some of the small windows of the castle.

She figured Viktor had told them to leave so they could be alone.

Hermione and Cedric walked after Viktor as he led the way into the castle. He turned and looked at them and with small smile he said:

"You are both tired."

"Very," Cedric agreed and Hermione didn't answer.

"You both have rooms, food will be brought at once and baths will be drawn. There are some very comfortable beds in there"  
Hermione felt a large thud in her chest. A bed… food… a bath… where to start?

"Thank you," she mumbled honestly. She would start with the… she thought over it again… the bath. Then food, and then she would collapse into the bed.

They arrived at the rooms and Hermione saw that she had been given the very same room she had last time, and Cedric was to sleep in Harry's room. Well, it wasn't Harry's room technically - but it felt like it. She couldn't help feel a bit bitter and resentful about it.

Cedric left their side and Hermione guessed the food, then bed would be his priority. Viktor followed her inside.

"So not just one room this time, are you sure you wont change your mind?" he asked and when she turned aghast to him he winked.

She walked over to the large table of food and took a few grapes. The bittersweet taste in her mouth felt wonderful. The table also had many cheeses and cold meats.

"Rest, and return to us when you are ready." He said kindly and started towards the door.

"Thank you so much Viktor," she said and smiled sadly at him.

"I told you, you are always welcome here Hermione!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six

..~^~..

Hermione slept for fourteen solid hours. When she awoke she had no idea what time it was. She walked over to the castle window and looked outside, judging by the sun it was around lunch time. She took another long bath, taking her time. The cheese and fruit had all vanished, probably a house elf had cleared it as she had fallen asleep.

She dressed in the clothes hung in the closet for her and wandered downstairs to the dining hall. She remembered her way well though many months had passed.

She heard laughter as she approached and found Viktor in the dining hall with Cedric, they were both sipping coffee and were midst a vivid conversation.

"Hermione," Cedric saw her first and Viktor stood to greet her.

"Guess I overslept," she said and entered.

"I've just been up for about an hour myself," Cedric admitted.

"Eat, please!" Viktor gestured to the large buffet table and she didn't think twice about hurrying towards it.

She grabbed a muffin and put some marmalade on her plate. She was just about to sit when she decided that she could to with some scrambled eggs as well… and maybe some ham.

"Hungry much?" Cedric joked as she sat.

"Shut up," she hit his shoulder and he laughed. Viktor looked between them.

"I am glad to have you here again. We all need some good friends, pleasant company at a time like this," Viktor said and Hermione nodded as she chewed her muffin.

"Viktor, last time I met some children. I remember a small girl named Zora," she started but became silent at the look on his face. He had gotten very serious.

"I remember."

"What happened?" she asked and put down the second muffin she had just started to eat back on her plate.

"Her group of children was the first we tried to smuggle away. It was before we started trying to get children to England or Ireland. We tried to get them to Russia…" he trailed off and drank some tea. "They were seized."

"They took them?" Cedric asked and Viktor looked up.

"They were all killed."

"Even the…?" Cedric started but Viktor just nodded. Hermione looked down at her hands. All those children she had met those many months ago. She felt like tossing her food into the nearest wall but gathered herself.

"That was when we asked Dumbledore for help. I would gladly have kept them all here in my castle, it is filled with food and staff. But the war is rapidly moving this way, it is far too dangerous."

"We'll help you, we'll keep coming here for children – as long as it takes!" Cedric promised and Hermione looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"That's right," she spoke softly. She shoved the plate of eggs and ham away, she couldn't possibly eat another bite.

..~^~..

Hermione walked around the courtyard a few hours later, it was filled with even more children then last time. They were all to be smuggled by her and Cedric as soon as possible. They would stay for days, maybe even a week and let the children rest and eat. They had already been smuggled from various parts of Bulgaria and some from abroad. She thought about the children she had met last time, they were all gone now. It was all so vile and unfair. What a world they lived in!

"Dinner!" a woman yelled and everyone hurried inside. The children ran to their own dining room and Hermione followed them.

"No, Hermione please!" She heard Viktor behind her and spun around. "I thought we could eat in the dining hall."

She followed him quietly.

"You are sad," it wasn't a question and she didn't answer. He kindly placed a hand on her shoulder and continued; "There are awful things in this war and awful people. We must fight even harder. Yes?"

She nodded and smiled. She had to admire Viktor, he was fighting on, brave, and he didn't give up. He truly believed in their cause.

"Yes," she answered and he let out a booming laugh and threw his full hand over her shoulder.

"Now, you liked Mousakka I remember?" he asked and she nodded looking up at him.

..~^~..

There were far fewer people this time at the castle than last time. The mood was very intimate and during dinner they all could follow every conversation easily. Everyone made an effort to speak English and both Cedric and Hermione were very grateful.

Cedric leaned close to her and whispered

"Wow, I almost forgot what this felt like?"

"What?"

"Good food, good wine, good company…"

"Thanks!" she leaned back. She had been the only company he had keep for quite a while now. He bumped his shoulder to hers and laughed.

"You know what I mean!"

"I believe I do," she teased and sipped her wine.

Suddenly a guard came running inside, the room grew quiet immediately. He ran to Viktor and spoke quickly in Bulgarian and Viktor nodded and waved his hand.

Cedric and Hermione looked at each other, slightly frightened and nervous.

"Unexpected guests," Viktor mumbled towards them whilst looking eagerly towards the entrance of the room. Hermione felt stiff as a board. The whole room held their breaths as they waited.

The guards came first, and behind them were six very dirty men.

Hermione's heart fluttered, she imagined that she knew that figure of one of them but it was still too dark.

He stepped into the light as he made room for the man behind him.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed and before she could think she had jumped from her place at the table and hurtled forwards. She startled the guard and he drew his wand.

Viktor ordered something in Bulgarian and he lowered it. She threw herself around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" they asked together.

Hermione hurried out another question.

"Where is Harry?" she asked.

"He is just making sure the fugitives we captured get food," Ron answered.

"He's _here?_" she could barely breathe out the words.

"Yeah, he'll be here in…"

She didn't hear the rest of his words as she yanked herself from him and started running. She knew where the kitchen was. She ran as fast as she ever had.

She heard nothing in the stone corridors besides her feet slamming against the floor. Her heart beat loudly and when she turned the corner she saw him.

He was walking with three other men and he looked up as she rounded the corner. He stopped walking in shock.

She was still sliding a bit from the halt and when she finally stood still she watched him in astonishment. Her heart beat so fast she felt like she might collapse.

"Harry," she breathed just as he hurried forwards towards her.

"Oh my God," he panted and their bodies crashed hard into each other. The jolt should have left them both tumbling backwards but they threw their arms around each other so fast that they clasped on to one another. "Oh my god," he whispered again in her ear and Hermione felt him bury his face in her neck. "Hermione," his breath tickled her neck.

"What are you doing here?" he yanked her back and stared into her face.

Harry hadn't seen her in months but he had dreamt, fantasized and thought of her every single day since he had left her.

He had imagined her face and her scent but seeing her now made him tumble. Before she could answer he had yanked her hard against him again. He buried his face in her hair again and he felt like weeping.

He heard his friends leave them and they were left alone in the stone corridor.

"Hermione," he whispered again and pulled her from him. He looked into her deep brown eyes and saw them tearing up. He leaned down and she closed her eyes as he kissed her. He kept his eyes open, he couldn't bear missing a second of her. But as she parted her lips he felt like he was being sucked into a dream and as his head spun, his eyes shut close.

They pulled apart and for the first time she spoke to him.

"You're okay," she said and tears spilled over.

"Yes," he said and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he smiled,

"What am_ I_ doing here? What about you? How long have you been here? Are you okay? When are you leaving?"

Hermione laughed at all his questions and at the same time tears were streaming down her face. She thought for a moment that she might be dreaming.

"Oh Harry," she pressed her face against his chest and he caressed her hair.

"I need a shower," he excused. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I have a room!"

..~^~..

Harry needed to speak to Viktor before he could excuse himself and Hermione hurried ahead to her room. She ran a bath for him and was just setting down food for him next to the bath as he entered her room.

She had to take a step backwards as she saw him. She still didn't believe it was true; it had to be a dream. It was – be it dirty – but still it was her Harry!

"How can you be here?" she asked, afraid to go to him.

"I am," he smiled.

She noted how much longer his hair was, and he hadn't shaved for at least a couple of weeks. He was very dirty and he looked exhausted.

"Harry you look so tired," she stated worried but he just smiled and walked to her. Cupping her face in his hands he answered:  
"And you look so beautiful."

She wanted to argue but she got lost in the look he was giving her, she wanted it to last forever. She almost lost her balance and fell into him. He kissed her nose.

"Do you want to join me in the bath?" he asked and she snapped back to reality.

"I think I should probably sit on the side, and just listen first," she smiled and he looked disappointed.

Without breaking eye contact he started unbuttoning his mattered clothes. As they fell off him Hermione couldn't help herself looking away and he smiled wickedly.

As he turned his back to her she looked back at him and his naked form send prickles up her spine. She saw a new large scar on his shoulder blade.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink perhaps? Wine?" she spoke so quickly that she could barely understand herself.

"Relax," he said to her and turned around in the tub. He leaned against the side of the tub and looked at her. "I have missed you so much Hermione," he breathed.

"Oh Harry, I have missed you something dreadful!" she confessed.

"Haven't forgotten about me then?" he teased and she laughed at the absurd question. "Then why don't you join me?"

She bit her lip, she really should listen to what he had to tell her. But she just couldn't resist. She quickly stepped out of her clothes and the looks he was giving her made her body feel on fire, she felt blood making her cheeks warm. She especially felt a very strong heat spreading between her thighs. She walked over to the lowered tub and stepped inside. Harry leaned back, his legs out stretched and she sat down next to him.

"Hi," he breathed and turned to her, catching her mouth in a kiss. They had only kissed for a moment before he grabbed her hips and steered her on top of his lap. She straddled him and he took her breast in her mouth.

"Oh Hermione," he moaned into her chest and she leaned her head back. Very soon he directed her where she needed to be and she lowered herself on top of him, inside of her. Hermione moaned, and Harry let out what sounded more like a groan.

The water slapped against her back as she moved and she clutched hard at his shoulders. She kissed him again but found it hard to focus on kissing, she was overcome with pleasure. Harry had his hands still on her hips and helped her to move in the water. He leaned forward and bit her shoulder.

"Harry," she moaned again as she came and Harry shortly followed. She remained sitting on him for quite a long moment, but she had no idea how long. She couldn't move. Her legs felt crampy and weak and she didn't dare move them. She opened her eyes again when she felt Harry's hand on her cheek, he pulled her down to his face for one more kiss.

His tongue entered her mouth with just as much passion as before, but she felt completely spent. The feel of his tongue however made the fire inside of her stir again and she responded passionately.

They made love again before finally resting against the side of the tub.

"I love you so much," he said and sounded exhausted.

She smiled and reached for the glass of wine she had poured for him.

"Please Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked and drank from the glass before handing it to him.

He sighed and started:

"We have been in battles all over Europe, and many times we have to travel at very long lengths in between. We were told about a Death Eater camp in the east of Bulgaria and we are here to try and capture them. We still don't know the exact location of the camp yet so we had set camp to wait. Then we got a letter from Dumbledore saying that we should rest at Viktor Krum's for a few days." Harry leaned his head back, eyes closed and chuckled. "I didn't think anything of it, he had sent us to rest at different locations many times before. But what do I find when I get here, you!" He opened his eyes again and looked at her.

Hermione explained her story from start to finish. Harry drank from his glass of wine again.

"Are you being careful?" he asked and she resented his tone.

"Are you?" she demanded.

He smiled again and leaned down and kissed her.

"How is it?" she asked him.

"Well I am still "officially" not a part of this war, so I have to keep a low profile, which I hate. I wish I could be out there for real, fighting and publicly stating my feelings.

..~^~..

They were getting dressed, still having a hard time keeping their eyes of each others.

"This is surreal!" Harry mumbled as he buttoned his shirt.

She smiled and eyed him, he had lost weight but then again, so had she probably.

"Do you see Sirius and the others ever?" she asked.

"Sure, we meet now and then, Dumbledore at times. We all want news from home as much as possible. The Weasleys' are worried about their mom and sister, Lupin asks about his little boy… and I… well you can guess who I am asking about!" she smiled again.

"How long can you stay?" she asked a slight hint of panic in her voice.

"I'm not sure," he answered honestly.

There was a knock on the door and they both looked at it. A much cleaner Ron than last time she saw him stuck his head inside.

"Are you decent?" he asked pretending to be hiding.

"Shove off," Harry said and Ron laughed.

"They have prepared a late dinner for us, are you coming?" he asked and Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to go downstairs. "They are expecting us," Ron added before they could speak and Harry sighed. He held out his hand for Hermione and she took it.

..~^~..

Hermione had already eaten so she was very focused on every word from Harry and his friends. She only knew Ron and Neville, the rest were new faces to her. They spoke vividly about the battles they had been in, the losses they had suffered and the people they had seen suffering. Hermione winced as they talked about sending their friends home to their families and she squeezed Harry's hand hard when he told them about a very close call they all had had with a group of Spanish Death Eaters.

"Well things are rough everywhere I am afraid," Viktor said sadly and told them of their own troubles. "I have myself decided that after you all leave, I am leaving the castle in charge of my sister and then I am heading off to battle as well. I can not only sit here doing so little!"

"But you are truly doing a lot!" Harry assured him but Viktor waved him away.

"Well then Harry Potter, would you like to keep the castle and the people safe for me? I will take your place!" Viktor held up his glass of mead. Hermione knew Viktor was only joking but her mind filled with images of hiding Harry here, keeping him safe. Viktor continued before she could dream on "Hermione and Cedric will leave with these children, but more are coming every week. It is enough, no more should lose their parents, No More!"

He slammed his fist in the table and everyone agreed loudly. Harry drank from his goblet nodding eagerly.

Hermione looked over at Cedric, he was very quiet and she guessed he didn't like all the talk of being left out of the war. She felt sorry for him, he was as brave as the rest of them. She thought he should consider himself lucky to be able to help these many children but she knew he would rather fight the Death Eaters, honestly she had wished many times that she could do the same.

Carrot cake was being passed around the table and Hermione took a large bite.

"Did you hear that Hermione and Cedric were almost captured on their way here?" Viktor said conversationally ad Hermione closed her eyes. _Why?_

"Oh?" Harry asked and looked at her.

"It was nothing," she said so every one could hear.

"What happened?" Ron asked and looked at Cedric.

"I'm not sure if the Death Eaters were tipped of or what, but they showed up at our hide out. We got away though. It jeopardized our other means of transportation though and we had to keep on foot the rest of the way."

He proceeded in telling the others about the ways they had fled when Hermione felt a large warm hand on her thigh. Just the feel of it made the fire between her legs burn very hot.

Harry leaned close and whispered hotly in her ear:

"I want to return to our room." Hermione couldn't help but lean into him as he said it.

"Harry?" Viktor called out and they both looked up. "When will we meet Dumbledore?"

"I'm not sure," Harry answered truthfully.

"Only Dumbledore knows when he'll show up," Ron answered.

"You can trust everyone in this room!" Viktor assured them.

"We do," Harry said but Hermione saw a flicker of doubt on him. Harry turned away from Hermione and said:

"Now, where were we on the subject of retiring to the room?"

"We were all for it," she smiled

..~^~..


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven

..~^~..

Hermione was lying on her back and felt very cold, the covers had slipped of her and she felt a cold breeze on her naked breasts. She opened her eyes and saw the castle window open, the night was dark blue and the moon shone bright on the sky. A heavy arm suddenly fell around her and she startled for a moment. Her first thought was: _what the hell is Cedric doing in my bed? _

Reality crashed upon her and she spun quickly to her side. Harry was lying on his stomach, facing her. He was snoring lightly, his face squished in the mattress.

Her breath caught again.

_He's here,_ she thought_, I can't believe it._

She looked at his face again, she was very sleepy and wanted to slumber off but she couldn't stomach missing a moment of looking at him. She wanted to enjoy every moment of it. Who knew how long they had together, who knew when she would see him again?

The mere thought of it made her feel weepy. She wished could see his beautiful green eyes. He frowned suddenly and twitched slightly. His eyes were moving frantically behind his beautiful eyelids and Hermione realized he was having a nightmare.

She reached out and gently caressed his cheek. His eyes shot open and violently he grabbed her arm, yanking her hard from him.

"Ow Harry, it's me!"

It took just a short moment before Harry realized where he was and whom he was with. He looked at Hermione's twisted hand and let her go.

He sat up quickly,

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry."

Hermione bit her lip, not wanted to upset him, but he had twisted her wrist pretty bad. "I am so sorry," he said hurriedly.

"It doesn't even hurt," she promised and he raised his eyebrows. He reached for his wand, hidden under his pillow and with a flick of it she felt the swelling already forming reseed.

Harry crashed back onto his pillow and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay Harry, really…" she said, a bit afraid of the expression on his face.

He didn't answer, he just turned and looked at her.

"You are so perfect," he whispered.

She was laying on her side now, the window casting moonlight over her silhouette. Her head was propped on her elbow and her hair lay wild over the pillow. She had yanked the sheet over her upper body.

"This very second, just how you look right now… that's the image I'll bring with me when I leave," he smiled. "No that's a lie…" he tugged the covers off of her upper body. "This is the image I'll bring with me!"

Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"Will you train me these few days we have together?" she asked him.

"For battle?" he asked.

"Yes."

He thought for a moment before he answered:

"I'd rather stay in this room and make love to you for hours, all day long. But yes, I will train you. The best thing I can imagine the moment I am forced to leave you is knowing that you are more prepared to defend yourself!"

..~^~..

The next day they trained in Viktor's gym for hours. They weren't alone, all Harry's friends were there, as were Viktor and his men and women.

They trained spells, they trained close combat, they trained hidden attacks and the hardest for Hermione was training attack from behind, on an enemy.

"Look, Ron is walking not knowing you are behind him. Now attack him!" Harry told her.

She walked slowly behind Ron and when she reached for him he expertly grabbed her wrist mid air and flung her around, with a loud thud she slammed into the mattress.

"Sorry," he muttered as she gasped for air.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed.

"I'm sorry," she said and hurried back on her feet, her whole body was aching.

"I'm not mad at you Hermione; I am just frustrated that I am not explaining well enough." He kicked the mattress in anger, "What is it? Is it that you don't want to attack from the back?" he almost accused her.

"No!"

"Well look at him now Hermione, he is walking away from you. He has just murdered a whole muggle village with children and innocent people, attack him!" Harry ordered.

Hermione walked quietly behind Ron. He stood still and she tried to think from what direction she should try to strike him. Right, left, up or down?

In a fraction of a second Ron spun around and swept her off her legs again, she was on her back looking up at him again.

"Sorry," he repeated for what felt like the twentieth time that day – it probably was! Harry sighed and Hermione hit the mat frustrated. She felt completely useless, she had done fairly well in the other tasks. But they had gotten stuck on this since she had not managed to out maneuver Ron once.

"Maybe if it was someone other than Ron?" she suggested and Harry turned to her, he looked very angry.

"Ron is the best, you shouldn't meet the others."

She took a step back, he looked angry.

"Couldn't I try you?"

"I'm not going to attack you!" he spat.

"She's right, trying someone new might be good," Ron said as he massaged his shoulder. He needed to rest and have a drink. "She needs a rest Harry," he added. Hermione was very red and sweaty and looked ready to pass out.

"Do you need a rest?" Harry rounded on her and Hermione was struck at how much he reminded her of Alastor Moody.

"No," she answered.

"Cedric?" Harry called out at Cedric who was on a training bike. "Will you try?"

Cedric shrugged and got off the bike. He stood at the center of the mat with his back to Hermione.

"Just," Harry started frustrated," just at any moment, sneak up to him and try and bring him down!"

Hermione waited for a while, just watching Cedric concentrate. She saw his body flex as he concentrated for her attack. Carefully she walked across the mat, not walking all the way, not wanting him to be prepared for her.

Sweat was poring down her forehead and she blinked, trying to concentrate. She was going to try and kick his leg, the healthy one. As she got prepared Cedric spun around and with a hard thud against her chest he had slammed her into the mat. He laid on top of her, her body locked down.

He rolled over her quickly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she looked over at Harry who was tugging his hair.

"Again!" he said frustrated.

"No Harry, what the fuck?" Cedric said. "You are being far too hard on her. What's wrong with you?"

"Harry, maybe she's had enough," Ron said carefully.

"No. I'm fine!" she assured.

Harry looked between them, Hermione still lying on the mat panting exhausted. Cedric sitting protectively next to her and Ron close by.

"Oh fuck it," he mumbled and stormed out.

Ron tossed Hermione a water bottle.

"Am I that horrible?" she asked exhaustion making her more sensitive than she usually was. The fact that Harry was the one disappointed felt even worse.

"You're really not," Cedric said, still close next to her.

"No, you're not," Ron assured her. When she looked just as miserable he sat down crossed legged next to her and Cedric. "I'll tell you what I_ think_ is bothering him. Look Hermione, I think Harry's been telling himself all this time that you were hidden safely with Dumbledore somewhere, completely out of danger. Finding you here has, in my opinion that is, spun him around. I think he is panicking and he wants to know that you get ten years of training in a couple of days. He wants to know that you'll be safe… which one can't know about anyone!"

"He should work on his manners," Cedric muttered and looked at Hermione, who in return frowned at him.

"No it's good," she mumbled. "Can we try again?"

They got up and were just about to start when Harry reappeared.

"We should try the other way around for a while, someone should attack her!"

"You do it," Ron said to Cedric and Hermione smiled kindly at Ron.

"Come-on," she said to Cedric and he nodded.

She centered herself in the mat and didn't' look at Harry. She closed her eyes, trying to localize where Cedric was. She had done things like this with Sirius when they had trained. She breathed calmly. She could hear Cedric moving, but where. She concentrated harder and heard his ragged breathing, or was it Ron's?

Before she could focus she felt Cedric take a grasp around her neck.

She swore loudly.

"Again," she said before Harry could speak.

She closed her eyes again and listened. She heard him getting closer and heard him moving from side to side, she spun quickly and with kick to the back of the knees, she had knocked him to ground.

"Yes!" Ron said making an air fist.

"Yeah, good!" Harry smiled at her for the first time and she grinned. She wiped her forehead, and clutched her chest. She really was very tried.

"Are you okay?" she asked Cedric on the ground, "I didn't hurt your knee did I?"

"No," he said and let her help him off the ground. "You know very well you kicked my healthy one." She smiled.

-..~^~..

Harry left with the others to shower and Hermione went with the only two others girls to do the same. The gym was still very busy and she looked over her shoulder at Viktor who was madly punching a boxing back, his muscles tensed and sweat dripping from him.

Hermione's shower took far longer than she thought it would, she was so tried and exhausted, she could barely get herself out of the shower.

When she came back out in the corridor Harry was waiting for her. She was almost expecting it, but she hadn't realized how long she had been in there. His hair was almost dried.

She walked over to him, hunched on the floor leaning his head back. She reached out a hand to him, but instead of getting up he pulled her down next to him.

"I'm sorry," he leaned his head to the side of hers.

"It's fine," she answered.

"No, I shouldn't have been that hard," he spoke softly and Hermione pulled away and looked at him. He really looked sad. "It was just, every time I saw you down like that, it scared me beyond words. Like my own private Boggart show…"

Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered. He put his hand against her cheek and rested his head against hers.

"And I love you more than you'll ever know….

..~^~..

After a long rest Hermione was once again standing in front of the mirror in her room getting ready for one of Viktor Krum's dinner parties. Harry had left an hour earlier to speak to Ron. Hermione had to choose form one of the lovely dresses. She remembered that last time she had stayed at the castle a lovely girl named Marina had helped her, she would have to remember to ask Viktor about her at dinner. She paused looking at the dresses for a moment "Oh Merlin, let her be okay, no more bad news…" she begged. She grabbed the plainest thing she could find which was a black cocktail dress, ending above the knee. It was quite discreet even though it was slightly shorter than she would have chosen. The neck line was high, but the back was very naked.

She put her hair in a sloppy bun and put on just a little bit of makeup before she joined the others downstairs.

They turned to her when she arrived and it was obvious that she was the last one there and she felt a bit ashamed.

Cedric came to her with a glass of champagne.

"Here you go, I know you prefer it to wine," he said. "You look very pretty," he added. Harry had arrived at their side and Hermione felt uncomfortable. She took the glass from Cedric.

"Thank you," she smiled. Cedric seemed to sense the mood from Harry and he left.

"You look too perfect," he whispered in her ear. "Should we just go back to our room?"

She jokingly slapped his arm.

"I'm not kidding," he mumbled and licked her earlobe.

"Stop," she half ordered and half begged.

..~^~..

They ate dinner and music was played by a single guitar player.

"So, any word on when you are heading out?" Viktor asked.

"Eager to get rid of us?" Ron asked.

"Not at all, I was hoping to join you," Viktor said and everyone was quiet. He had said as a joke but everyone silence said a lot. "Am I not welcome?" he asked affronted and pushed his chair back.

"You are very welcome Viktor," Harry said quickly," But we have nothing to do with the grouping of battle. It is all managed by those higher in the Order. I wished to fight with my Godfather, Ron wanted to be with his brothers. We can not change the orders of the Order…"

Viktor relaxed a bit at the explanation.

"Well you are welcome to stay for as long as you would like of course, I am sorry to say that the manor of my castle isn't the same as last time." He nodded his head humbly.

"Well we are used to dirt floors, cold and overcooked potatoes," Ron laughed but quickly became quiet.

"Is that true?" Hermione asked and leaned her head to Harry.

He placed a hand soothingly against hers and whispered back : "Lets' not talk about it here."

She had a strong feeling he didn't trust everyone around him and she was right. Harry had a feeling that someone in the Eastern region was leaking information. Dumbledore had agreed with him from the start when Hermione and Harry's mission had been interrupted and proof had followed.

..~^~..

Hermione stood with Cedric at the small wooden bar, yet again they were in a new serving room of the castle.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt your knee?" she asked him and sipped her "Goblin-tini". He rolled his eyes at her.

"You are too skinny and weak too hurt someone like me," he answered and she punched his shoulder. She turned and looked at Harry who was deep in conversation with Viktor and Ron. She looked at Neville who was huddled in the corner.

"Is he okay?" she asked Cedric and he shrugged.

"I think he is worried about his girlfriend or something," Cedric said and sipped his firewhiskey. Hermione felt a strong tug at her heart, she knew that pain far too well. Harry was at the moment here, under her watchful eye yet she still felt that worry. She missed him right this moment, when he was just a few feet away from her.

She excused herself and walked away from Cedric to Harry. She snuck her hand into his and he turned away from Viktor mid-sentence.

"Well hello," he smiled. He then turned back and finished his sentence to Viktor. Hermione stood on her toes and whispered in Harry's ear:

"I need you to make love to me within a few minutes or I'll die…"

Harry leaned back and looked thoughtful.

"Yes, I must say I agree Hermione." He nodded and then turned to the others in the group. "We have a lot of training to do tomorrow and we need tor retire so we're not tired tomorrow."

Ron rolled his eyes, they weren't fooling anyone.

"See you early in the gym then," Viktor said.

"Indeed," Harry said as he and Hermione hurried out of the room.

"Yeah right," Ron mumbled under his breath and swept the last of his firewhiskey.

..~^~..

Hermione looked into the same mirror as she had when she was getting ready. Her face was flushed and her breathing was ragged. Harry's face suddenly popped into view.

He had been kissing her spine and was now kissing her neck. He grabbed her shoulder as he plunged into her again. She looked into his face in the mirror and smiled contently.

"I love you," she breathed and their eyes met in the mirror. Harry bit his lip in pleasure. He pulled himself from her and she groaned in displeasure. He spun her around and with a tug he threw her up on the vanity table. He yanked her thighs open and dove back inside of her.

"Merlin!" she gasped.

"It's Harry actually," he sighed in her ear.

Hermione steadied herself with both hands on the table as Harry became forceful before they both collapsed and fell forward on the rug under them.

"That was fucking brilliant," Harry finally stated and Hermione laughed.

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..

**A huge thanks to my Beta Anna! And to those leaving reviews - you are the best :-) **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty-eight

..~^~..

"Do you remember last time we were here and that woman Davina came?" Hermione asked him. They were walking, hands intertwined on the castle grounds.

They couldn't go outside the castle walls, but they did anything they could to get away from the people in the castle, they wanted each moment they could have alone together.

"Sure, I remember," he sounded doubtful. He wasn't eager to speak about Darina.

"Can I ask you something about that?" She looked up at Harry who was still staring ahead.

"Okay."

Hermione shivered from the cold air and Harry put his arm around her. She leaned her head against him and said:

"Well you said nothing happened between you to because you were in love with someone else and that that was Ginny."

"Right,"

"Well, I was just wondering where she is now during the war. Is she with you and Ron?"

Harry smiled and stopped walking. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"No, she is back at their house with Ron's mum."

"Oh."

He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"You never have to be jealous of anyone Hermione. How about you though? Traveling alone with Cedric, he is like a puppy running after you all the time," Harry's tone was a bit harsh and Hermione pulled back from him.

She took his hand and they started walking again.

"You have nothing to worry about either Harry."

"Good!" They were on the stone bridge over the small water river around the castle.

It started raining a bit and Harry protectively pulled Hermione into his arms.

"You know what tomorrow is right? He whispered softly in her ear.

"Christmas eve," she answered and buried her face in his warm neck. She seemed to forget the rain and the cold when he held her.

"Our first Christmas together," he kissed her hair and she looked up at him.

"So you'll be here tomorrow?"

"I guess so, we haven't heard anything about it."

Hermione's heart suddenly fluttered, she had not thought about Christmas at all. She had known in the back of her head that it was coming of course but it meant nothing to her. Christmas had never been a celebration for her since her parents died. This war, missing Harry hadn't helped. Now she would have a Christmas with him. Everyday felt like Christmas with him though…

Hermione stood on her toes and squeezed him tight.

"I am so happy," she whispered and he grinned.

"Let's go inside and have some tea. I am freezing!" he said and they walked off the stone bridge.

..~^~..

The rest of the day was spent in the gym again and every muscle in Hermione's body hurt. She was getting better though. They practiced spells a lot and self-defense.

"We could use someone like you in the war!" Harry laughed as she had made his wand fly out of his hand.

"Good," she grinned, "You can bring me along." It was a joke but judging by the look on Harry's face he didn't think it was funny. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Viktor came over to them.

"Tomorrow we celebrate!" he patted Harry back.

"Tomorrow? Don't you celebrate on Christmas day?" Harry asked.

"No! Tomorrow is Badni Vecher, Christmas Eve, that is when we celebrate. You will experience a real Bulgarian Christmas."

"Lovely!" Hermione grinned.

..~^~..

Hermione was lying on her stomach watching Harry. He was lying on his back, propped up on some pillows running a finger up and down her naked spine.

"I was thinking…" Hermione said quietly, it was dark and she couldn't properly see him. She reached for her wand and pointed at the candle on the nightstand. She loved using a wand and couldn't help the small smile spreading on her face as she did so. Harry smiled as he saw it.

"About?" he asked.

"Well you asked me to stay in the camp, for your sake remember?"

"I do."

His gentle touch gave her chills, it was tickling her. She propped herself up on her elbows and Harry glanced down at her naked breasts that were now exposed.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and leaned forward to kiss her.

She pulled back, determined to finish her sentence.

"Well I was thinking," she continued, "You owe me one now."

"Okay." He leaned back down against the pillow and raised his eyebrows.

She bit her lip uncertainly.

"Couldn't you stay? Stay with me? We could stay in the camp together!"

She blurted out the words quickly, eager to get them out. His stopped moving his finger along her spine for just a moment and then sighed.

"I can't do that…"

She looked down for a moment before she gave him a weak smile. She had tried that one once before, and it hadn't worked.

"I knew you'd say that!" Harry frowned at the sad look on her face.

"But I had an idea myself," he said and she met his eyes again. "I was thinking tomorrow…"

"Yes?"

"What if we got married here in the castle?" Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"What?"

Harry sat up straighter.

"Yes, I love you more than anything and I know that wont change. I missed you so miserably much when I was away, and I… well I want to marry you Hermione!"

Hermione sat up and looked horror struck.

"But if anyone found out, you'd be outcast in London, you are still a spy!"

"I don't care about that," Harry laughed. "Besides, we are going to win this war and no one will care about something silly like that."

Hermione put a hand over her mouth. Harry pulled it away and squeezed her hand tight.

"So Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

She blinked hard and then leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled away for just a second to whisper:"Yes,"

..~^~..

Hermione patted her dress again, afraid it would wrinkle.

"You look perfect," Cedric assured her and she smiled weakly. She was nervous.

Hermione walked arm in arm with Cedric, he was giving her away. She wore a very simple white dress with her hair let loose - a small bouquet of wild flowers in her hands. The castle had no Christmas decoration except in two of the dining rooms, one of which the ceremony was held in. She held her breath as they turned the corner and she saw Harry and Ron standing in front of the large fireplace with the minister. Harry was in a very classic yet simple black suit.

Viktor was sitting in the front, in a red traditional Bulgarian suit

Their ceremony was very simple, just the people and the children in the castle attended. A priest from the village married them in the beautiful dining room. Hermione didn't understand a word of what the minister said but when he smiled goofily at them they knew it was time for their part.

"I do," they said in unisons.

The ceremony was short and sweet and when they kissed the whole room clapped.

..~^~..

The tables were set with Christmas flowers, decorations and candles. They were served a traditional Bulgarian Christmas feast with Christmas bread, pumpkin filo pie, nuts and garlic dip, dried fruit compote, stuffed cabbage rolls, bean soup, pickles, warm honey and more. Hermione walked by the large buffet table slightly overwhelmed by all the festivities. She had no idea where to start or what to eat first.

There were many different sorts of wine, magical and muggle sorts and it was flowing generously. She picked a glass of red wine, no idea if it was muggle or magic. A hand circled her stomach and butterflies bubbles inside of her.

"Can you believe this?" Harry whispered in her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"No, I must be dreaming!"

He kissed her cheek and she turned to face him.

"I love you so much Harry," she beamed.

"And I love you Mrs. Potter!"

She smiled, happiness bubbling from every pore of her.

"Vesela Koleda," Viktor came up to them. "It is Merry Christmas in Bulgarian" he added at their confused looks. "May I say that you both make a lovely couple… who would have thought?" Both Hermione and Harry looked at him for further explanation. "I mean, you two arriving here as sister and brother I mean!" They laughed together. "Now, let's eat!"

They took their places at the table and dug in. The food was truly wonderful but Hermione had a hard time eating, she was filled with jitters. She was just so happy. Bulgarian Christmas music filled her ears and she looked around the room. Harry, Cedric, Viktor and Ron were some of her closest friends and they were all gathered in this room. She was married, to Harry! The room almost spun when she just thought of it. Viktor clinked his glass and stood up, everyone went quiet.

"My friends, my guests, my family…" he started and took a breath, "it is a marking of great things, that terrible times like these still make new friends, make new families and love still carries on. I am happy that you two chose this special moment of your lives here with us, in lovely Bulgaria. This is like your second home now, isn't it?" he laughed and turned to them. "Without a doubt we have many difficult times a head but we must remember nights like these, they are what keep us going. I wish Hermione and Harry a life of love, laughter and health! Nazdrave and Vesela Koleda! Cheers and Merry Christmas!"

Everyone drank happily and the music started again at a fast pace. All Bulgarians hurried up and started dancing eagerly. Ron was yanked from his seat by a woman and he looked to Harry for help but he just laughed. Harry placed his arm around Hermione and she leaned into him.

"I wish my parents were here," she said.

"I think both of our parents are here," he answered and kissed the side of her face. She smiled.

A calm song started playing, it was rather gloomy.

"The wedding couple!" Viktor yelled and waved at them. They hurried up and joined the rest at the dance floor. Hermione placed her hands on Harry shoulders and they started dancing.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course," he smiled.

"What is it?" she demanded trying to keep her voice down. "Something is wrong."

Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder for a fragment. This was the best night of his life and he didn't want it to end. But each time he looked around something reminded him of the fact that he was supposed to leave soon again. Soon he would have to kiss her goodbye again and months would pass before they would see each other again, maybe even more… he swallowed.

"I just love you so much Hermione…" he trailed off and Hermione leaned into him and they kissed. Hermione's lips opened and when Harry felt her tongue he stopped dancing and hugged her tighter. He let his tongue do the dancing inside her mouth instead. He had no idea when the song changed, but suddenly he could see people jumping around festively to the speedy music around him. Everyone let Hermione and him be, engulfed in their loving embrace.

"May I have a dance with the bride?" Cedric said and carefully patted Harry's shoulder. At first Harry looked doubtful, in truth he never wanted to let go of Hermione. He wanted to stand right in the very spot they were in for the rest of their lives.

"I think you should," he smiled and Hermione moved out of Harry's arms into Cedric's. Harry regretted letting her go at once, he missed her already.

He walked back to their table and sat down. He swept his glass of wine. Damn it, Cedric had her everyday of every week, it was so unfair. He knew nothing like that was going on, but still he wanted to be the one who spent all that time with her.

He watched Hermione's white dress sway from side to side as she danced and it was tantalizing, hypnotic even. Her hair danced in the same way and he wished he could freeze time.

Ron sat down next to him.

"Great wedding Harry," he said and patted his shoulder. He placed a goblet of mead in front of him.

"Yeah it is," Harry agreed.

"And Nazdrave and that other word for merry Christmas," Ron added and they clunked their goblets together. Ron studied Harry's serious face and continued: "And just imagine the first time I brought you to the Leakey Cauldron, it was to meet the woman _I _wanted to marry," Ron chuckled and Harry turned to him. Ron hurried on "And you know of course that that infatuation is gone since a long time."

"Yeah I know."

"Good luck telling my mum that you got married and she missed it though," he patted Harry's back at the same time as he raised his goblet in sympathy.

"You are a lucky man Harry, she is wonderful and you are wonderful together."

"I know that too," Harry said and he threw another affectionate look at her.

Ron took a sip from his beer and tried to gather himself.

"I know what you are here to tell me Ron…" Harry finally said with a sigh.

"Sorry mate…"

..~^~..

Hermione twirled around in Cedric's arms.

"So you are a married woman now, how grown up!" Cedric joked and she sniggered.

"When will it be your turn? I bet Cho would love a lavish wedding," Hermione said.

Cedric glanced down at his feet, avoiding her question and Hermione thought she noticed a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

"What is it Cedric?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just can't help but wonder…"

"You are happy for me right?" she asked.

"You know I am Hermione, I want the best for you always."

She smiled happily at him. "You really love Harry."

"I really do."

Hermione looked over his shoulder and saw Harry and Ron talking. Her heart sank. Ice dropped to her stomach and she suddenly stopped moving her feet.

"What is it?" Cedric asked and Hermione started moving again.

"Nothing;" she promised and they continued dancing.

..~^~..

Hermione joined Harry side and soon they were all clapping their hands, sitting around the table as a Bulgarian couple danced very well on the floor. After they were finished they all continued talking loudly around the table.

"You should come for Easter, the party is even bigger!" Viktor said and Harry raised his glass in gratitude.

"But Viktor, I think the next time it is our turn to welcome you to our homes in England, we have much to repay you for."

"Well I am not sure about that, I have heard about Haggis and I must admit it sounds appalling," he laughed and Neville answered him:

"I have never eaten the stuff in my life. No, if you eat anything English it has to be Mrs. Weasley's cooking, she is unbelievable!"

Ron raised his glass and added :" She makes the best cakes, and breads… and stews!" they all laughed at him,

"How can you be hungry" Harry scolded playfully as Ron rubbed his stomach.

"I just can," Ron laughed and grabbed a chunk from the loaf of bread.

"So, is she a good cook?" Hermione whispered. Harry turned to her and some sadness filled him, Hermione had never met the Weasley's. She had only met such horrible wizards and witches for most of her life. The Weasley's were so wonderful.

"You'll love her, and she'll love you. She's always wanted another daughter," Harry promised.

Viktor reached for some more mead and spoke again: "Well I did have English food at Hogwarts at the TriWizard tournament but it was pure perfection. I wouldn't guess all food would be like that."

"It's not," Neville assured him, "You won't be invited to my grandmother's house." he grinned when he said it though.

"Mother of…" Ron yelled out. "My bloody tooth!" He held his face tight and reached inside his mouth. "Someone has dropped a damn coin in my bread!" he complained.

The Bulgarians all laughed heartily.

"Whoever receives the piece with the coin will be extremely lucky throughout the year!" Viktor exclaimed and clapped his hands. "Nazdrave!" he yelled.

"Nazdrave" The crowd yelled back and chucked their drinks. Ron leaned forward to Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah I feel lucky alright, my tooth is killing me!"

"Just have some more Raika, it'll pass," Harry grinned.

"Maybe it works;" Hermione smiled at him. Ron thought for a moment.

"Yeah, maybe I'll find Luna stark naked in my bed," he laughed and threw down his raika.

..~^~..

Harry and Hermione left the party before everyone else. As they walked from the room the music was extremely loud, the Raika and wine was overflowing and laughter was deafening ears.

When they opened the door to their room they both stopped, slightly shocked before they could enter. There must have been more than a hundred candles lit all over the stone room. Rose petals were thrown over the bed and in the bath tub, which was filled with water.

A large bottle of champagne was chilled on a table and next to it was a tray of strawberries.

"Did you do this?" Hermione asked, still standing in the door.

"I wish I could say I did," Harry said. "Champagne?" he walked straight for the bottle and popped the cork.

Hermione walked in looking around wildly and took a strawberry.

"I think we owe Viktor one hell of a holiday when he gets to Britain." Hermione thought aloud as she reflected over Ron's previous statement. Harry handed her a flute of champagne and she took it.

She had no idea why, but she felt nervous. She was a new bride and this was her wedding night. She turned her back to Harry and walked over to the large side table covered with vases filled with red flowers. She leaned down and smelled them, the scent was intoxicating.

"Ooo, chocolate!" she said as she saw a large box on the sofa. It had a large red bouquet on it. She turned to ask Harry if he wanted something but as she turned something in his look made her stop talking.

The stare he was giving her even made her stop from taking a chocolate.

"What?" she asked smiling sheepishly.

"Have a chocolate," he nodded encouraging and she opened the box. She took the one in the middle, it was a habit she had. She looked back at Harry; he was still looking at her intently, drinking once in a while from his glass.

She wanted to ask him about the conversation he had had with Ron but she couldn't. She felt butterflies in her stomach again and she took a large gulp from her glass, she hoped those damn butterflies would just drown already.

_Oh what the hell,_ she thought and downed the rest of the glass. She looked at Harry again and he was still looking, never turning away from her, very hungrily.

She took a deep breath and moved her hand to her shoulder bands, she pushed one a side. Her naked shoulder exposed, Harry's eye flickered a fraction to the side, taking in the exposed piece of skin. Hermione reached for the champagne bottle next to her own table and refilled her glass. After sipping it again she met Harry's eyes again and he smiled.

"I love you," she just had to say. She just had to tell him even though it ruined the silence.

She tugged at her other shoulder strap and the dress fell off her quickly. For just a moment Harry just admired her. Her skin was milky white, her silk underwear looked smooth against her skin but soon he found himself walking towards her. It only took three steps before he was close enough to reach out around her waist and pull her to him. With a soft thud her body slammed into his and he kissed her fiercely.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and when Harry pulled away and kissed her collarbone passionately she moaned rather loudly.

The party downstairs, the people, the food, the music, this room… it was all forgotten. The only thing that existed in her mind now was Harry and her… nothing else, she didn't even notice the bed.

Harry's smooth black suit felt cold against her skin and she started tugging at his jacket. He was very unwilling at helping her get it off; he didn't want to take his hands of her skin. Hermione tugged hard and he finally let her take the jacket off. She ran a hand violently through his hair and he attacked her mouth brutally, her lips already ached and she loved the feeling. She wanted Harry so much that it hurt, it hurt inside and the passion even made her hurt on the outside.

"Harry," she whimpered as he spun her around and started kissing the back of her shoulder. He was fumbling with her bra but it quickly fell off her. Hermione was now in only her underwear while he was completely dressed, apart from his jacket. She spun back around and pulled away from his aggressive mouth.

"Unfair," she mumbled into his neck and started loosening his tie. She didn't open it fully, she just opened the noose and then pulled it over her his head. Then she placed it over herself and let it hang between her breasts.

Harry rolled his eyes back in his head with pleasure, she was driving him completely nutters.

She proceeded to open the buttons on his shirt. She opened them painfully slow and not until the very last button was done did she slide the shirt apart. She sighed silently. She had never enjoyed seeing anyone without a shirt as much as she enjoyed seeing him. She could just watch him forever…

She kissed one of his nipples slowly and impatiently he took her head in both his hands and steered her head up to kiss her but she pulled away from him.

She grinned evilly as she lowered herself and just as slowly she started unbuttoning his pants. Harry threw his head back and groaned in frustration.

"To hell with it," he finally said and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pulled her up for a kiss. He felt her laugh into his mouth. "Oh yeah?" he smiled back. He yanked the pants of and started walking, pushing her backwards to the bed.

She fell onto it and he yanked her underwear off rather violently.

He climbed on top of her and she looked up, her pupils dark with lust.

"This will be our first time," he whispered into her ear, "As husband and wife."

"I love you," she whispered, so filled with lust herself that she could hardly speak.

He entered her and Hermione's eyes rolled back. Her hands clasped over his back and in both pleasure and pain he moved within her again.

He reached for her leg and hiked it around his hip. He shoved her hair aside and kissed behind her neck but those moans from her… it was just driving him insane.

"Oh Hermione," he sighed.

Her hand was reaching to grab his back but he grabbed it with his own and their fingers intertwined. He slammed their hands over their heads hard. He could hear it by her breathing more than anything, she was so close.

_My wife,_ he thought and when he heard her whimper he couldn't hold it back. He came with her.

..~^~..

Harry finished another strawberry. He grabbed a handful and handed Hermione most of them.

"Where did they get these in the middle of winter in Europe?" Hermione asked.

"Viktor is still a rich, well thought of wizard here, he can probably get anything to happen."

Hermione was lying against Harry's naked chest; the covers had all been kicked to the edge of the bed. They were both drenched in sweat.

"I need something to drink," Harry said and Hermione leaned off him as he got up to get the bottle of champagne.

"Harry," Hermione spoke softly.

"Yes my lovely wife," he answered as he poured them both a glass of champagne.

"I don't want to ask this, not tonight, I really don't. But I have to know…"

Harry put the bottle back and turned to her. He sighed, looking like he knew what she was about to say. He handed her the glass of champagne and crawled back into bed.

"Tonight when you were talking to Ron," she said and took the glass.

"Yes," he answered.

Hermione's breathing became shallower and she took a sip of her glass, gathering herself.

"When?" she finally asked and met Harry's green eyes.

"Do we have to talk about it tonight, can't we just wait?" Harry implored and handed her a strawberry while leaning forward and kissing her shoulder.

"Please Harry?" she begged.

He pulled back and looked into her pleading eyes.

"Tomorrow," he answered at last and Hermione eyes darted down quickly. He reached out for her chin and tilted it up. He met her eyes again and now they were filled with tears.

Seeing that look on her broke his heart and he wished he could have lied to her.

"I don't want to go…" he started but he felt his voice breaking.

"I know," she answered and raised her glass. "Cheers to our marriage," she said and smiled. He drank a bit but quickly Hermione grabbed their glasses and put them away. Soon she climbed on top of him.

"I love you forever, make love to me again Harry" she whispered desperately as she kissed his neck and Harry felt hot tears against his neck.

..~^~..

..~^~..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty-nine

..~^~..

"I don't see how I am going to get through this," Harry swore, he had just awoke from a nightmare. He was sitting upright, sweat running down his face. He was in a tent and the snores around him were very similar.

"Ron?" he called out in the dark. No one answered but he knew Ron's snores well. Harry opened the tent and peered out. It was in the middle of the night but battle was going on many miles away from them. He could see lights, explosions and wands. It was far too distant away for them to join however and he had to try and sleep. He ran a hand ran over his forehead and he felt cold sweat all over his temple. He had just had a dream but he wasn't sure what it was. "Ron?" he asked again desperate for something to distract him but Ron was long gone asleep. Harry left the tent.

It was quiet except the few guards standing around it. He sought his friend and walked there.

"Neville!" he said happy to see him.

"How are'ya Harry," he answered without turning around. Neville was one of Harry's best friends. He was a loyal friend with the best moral grounds there were.

"Just wanted to see what's happening tonight…" Harry said casually but he felt Neville's inquiring gaze.

"Nightmares or just trouble sleeping?" Neville asked sympathetically, very responsive of feeling the same way. Harry looked over at his friend and wondered what it was that made Neville so sentient to Harry's feelings.

"I guess both…" Harry answered,

"About Hermione?" Neville said in a much quieter voice. Harry's whole body jerked but he remained quiet. She was _not_ to be spoken of…

Neville looked at him for a few moments more before he continued:

"I keep thinking about when it was my birthday and Hannah had bought a book about Herbology… well you see, of course, it wasn't about the gift. It was just that I had never told her that I liked the subject, she had just guessed it from talking to me…" Neville trailed of and Harry saw the pain written all over him. He wanted to get up and leave but something kept him down. He felt united with Neville this way… like brothers, brothers in heartache, brothers in arms…

There was a loud BAAM in the distance and they both jumped. There was no way of knowing who had let of the explosion or who had died.

The anger in Harry somehow resided and he leaned back against a large stone block. The air kind of left him and he panted loudly. Neville turned roughly and then looked at him, he didn't look at all questioning, he simply looked sympathetic.

"Just try and breath through it," he told Harry and patted his back.

Harry leaned forwards and tried to find a breath somewhere but he couldn't, he knew he'd pass out in a second.

"Just breathe slowly and try to find it. Just find the reason…" Neville said, he had no panic, no worry or dread - just acquaintance and consideration.

"What?" Harry said and felt the tears burning, his head spinning…

"Think of your best memory, Harry. Why you are here, why you are fighting, who is worth it? Why is she worth it? Who do you want defend?"

When Neville had said think of your best memory, Harry had already started to drift…

_Harry felt slightly cold as he remembered that the window was still open. His mind raced to catch up, Christmas day. They day after Christmas, the days after his wedding._

_His eyes shot open and he sat up, he knew what he had to do. As quietly as he could he flung his legs over the edge of the bed and started getting dressed._

"_Where are you going?" she, his wife, called out just as he reached for the door... He turned, surprised that she was awake._

"_I was just going to ask the elves to send up some breakfast," he assured her but she didn't relax. He knew the look on her face; she knew he was leaving; he was leaving now or later… sometime today. She would sleep alone tonight and that was all that mattered to her._

"_Wait, let me just get dressed," she quickly said and started to get out of bed, still wrapped in the bed sheet when Harry hurried over and stopped her._

"_No, please just stay as you are," he begged. Hermione didn't move, she didn't know exactly what he meant._

"_Are you leaving this very moment?" she demanded but her voice broke and she didn't sound very forceful. Harry looked down at her very soft and delicate hands and wished he could lie to her._

"_Yes."_

"_When, exactly?" she demanded and looked pleadingly at him._

"_I won't join you for breakfast," he answered after just a moment of thought. Hermione bit her lip but otherwise kept her composure_

"_So we'll meet…. When we can?" she encouraged him._

"_At any chance I have…" he whispered and felt a very large poisoned knife twirl inside his heart. He didn't want to leave her, not ever. He didn't want to go downstairs and get breakfast without her and he certainly didn't want to go to war and leave her side._

"_Hermione," he whispered and leaned into her shoulder. He felt the scent of her, the very strong scent of her and he felt very drunk. "I love you so much," he mumbled into her skin and as he moved his lips he could feel the scent of her on his tongue. He yanked the sheet away. "Oh Hermione," he groaned as he kissed just above her nipple. She let the sheet drop and followed his moves._

_He pushed her down on the bed and looked at her creamy skin against the white sheet. He knew for a fact that this was the last time he would see her for… who knew how long?_

_He wanted to pull the duvet over them and just hide there…_

_He threw himself down over her, just covering her. He wanted to keep her safe, he wanted to keep her inside this bubble._

"_I love you," he groaned over her nipple as he took it in his mouth. He felt the tears on his cheeks and he felt desperation. He knew he could tell her about it, but not now. She would be scared…. He had to be strong, somehow…. He would have traded his life just for the knowledge of Hermione being safe._

_How could anyone love someone this much? Well he had heard of it but he had never known it… he knew his father died for his mother, and yes, he had understood. But he had never___understood_…._

_He entered her. She was so warm and tight around him. His mind was racing as he moved within her. "You are my life" he thought panicky_

_He pulled out of her and moved his hand between them, she moaned with pleasure and he knew he was doing what she liked. She came. _

_You are the only thing that matters he thought frightened_

_Harry moved back inside of her. I cannot leave you… he thought panicky_

_It was wonderful, it was pleasurable and it was the saddest thing he had ever felt._

_He heard her moan again, she couldn't hear him. His mind started ranting all the things he wanted to say: I love you, You are everything, You are the only one... I shall think of you always…You are the only thing that matters….. ….. "and finally"…..Goodbye…." he thought terrified_

..~^~..

Harry was somewhere in Poland a few weeks later and he was just finishing his vegetable stew with Ron when they heard shouts and angry people.

They tossed their plates away and hurried over. Their whole camp was scurrying around someone and Harry pushed his way through.

"What going on?" he demanded.

"We found him Harry, trying to crawl up to the camp!" Neville shook a skinny man by his collar. The man was on his knees next to Neville. Harry recognized him, he was a Death Eater without a doubt, but what was his name again?

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

The man stared at him.

"Traitor!" he hissed, obviously surprised that Harry was fighting against them. "Just wait, just wait until I tell them!" he spat.

"You'll not tell anyone anything."

"Wait, I know him!" Ron announced. "That's Barty Crouch Jr that is!"

Harry looked at the man again. Yes! It was Barty Crouch Jr. The war had taken its toll on him as well, he was skinnier than Harry remembered and his hair had become far greyer.

"And you!" Barty hissed at Ron. "Should have guessed your family was involved with this lot." His eyes roamed around the people around him, "Just wait 'til they hear… just wait. That shop of your bothers will be burning, I will personally visit your mum, I'll take her in the a-" he was silenced then by a kick in the face by Ron. He fell forwards, grasping at his mouth, feeling at the gap in his front teeth. He started laughing violently.

"And I'll cut the titties of your sis-"when Ron landed the second kick he finally remained quiet.

"What should we do with him?" Ron asked disgusted and turned to Harry. Harry thought for a few moments. They usually sent their prisoners to a hidden prison Dumbledore had opened concealed somewhere - they didn't even know where. But they just couldn't risk Barty Crouch Jr getting away from then. He had identified too many of them.

"Keep him magically chained inside a tent for now," he muttered and stormed away.

Ron ran after him.

"But Harry, shouldn't we just…"

"No, we can't just execute him."

"We can!" Ron replied and grabbed Harry's arm so hard that Harry spun around. "He knows our faces Harry. He knows were the Burrow is!"

Harry looked into Ron's face, he was frightened. Harry had no one the Death Eaters could threaten like that, well at least no one they _knew_ about.

"Well we should ask Dumbl…"

"He'll just say no!" Ron answered. "Look, if we met him in battle he'd be as good as dead anyway! He's a bleeding spy…"

Harry nodded. He gave Ron a pat on the shoulder and walked back inside his tent.

He grabbed the letter he had gotten the previous day from Sirius.

_H_

_The war is spreading at all ends. More people are fighting than ever. We have won a lot of ground and rid the world of quite a few Death Eaters. Last I heard the eastern parts of Europe were midst a raging war worse than other parts we have been to. We will head there soon, they seem to need a lot of help. We have lost good people, but keep on. How are things at your end? I hope our paths will cross soon, it has been far too long!_

_S_

Harry reread the letter again. He was so glad read that Sirius was well, but the news about Eastern Europe troubled him. Had the war broke out in Bulgaria as well? He had no idea where Hermione was, but the last time he saw her she was there. Would she return to Bulgaria? He knew she wanted to help Viktor rescue all the refugees he took on.

Ron returned to the tent muttering under his breath.

"There are thirty Death Eaters approaching us from the north," he said and threw himself on the bed. "They'll be here in about six hours."

Harry expected as much, why else had Barty Crouch Jr come to seek information.

"British?" he asked.

"Both British and Polish."

"Double double toil and trouble," Harry said and leaned back on the bed. "Crouch?"

"Told us what we needed to know," Ron finished and Harry dropped the subject.

..~^~..

As dark started to fall they were all ready. They were just seventeen and that meant they were almost just half of the others. But they were prepared. Of course the others would know the same, since their spy hadn't returned to them. The Death Eaters would try and avoid them now, believing them caught in the act.

They were fairly close to a muggle village and Harry didn't want the Death Eaters to get any chance at moving past the village. They needed to have this battle tonight. They had left their camp set up, but moved on without it and followed the path they believed most lightly for the Death Eaters to take.

"Ready?" Harry asked his friends, all huddled down on a large grass field. They nodded at him.

He kicked off on his broom at the same time as Ron, they soared straight up. Battle on brooms was always avoided because in the night air, cursing your friend was hard to avoid. They passed two Death Eaters far from then and kept going. They needed to make sure no one was hiding above them. They kept flying.

"There", two more!" Ron spotted.

When they felt like they were far enough to be out of sight they headed over the other side of the field.

They now knew where the patrollers were, they needed to try and take them down without alerting their camp.

Harry looked over at Ron who was biting his lip while aiming his wand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"On three then?" Ron asked.

Harry raised his wand hand, and while holding his wand he lifted his fingers.

_One_

_Two _

_Three_

At the same moment they both cast spells at the backs of the two men under them. A fraction of a moment later they both said: "Vingardium Leviosa!" and the men who were about to plummet to the ground, were now floating towards Harry and Ron.

When the two men had reached them Harry and Ron both flung them over their brooms.

They slumped forward from the weight but they were prepared for it.

..~^~..

They lowered themselves, getting closer to the other two men on their brooms. They repeated what had just happened. They had to hold on hard to the broom so it wouldn't crash to the ground from the weight of three men on each broom

They sped back to their fellows quickly.

Harry let out a loud gasp as his feet touched ground. The weight of the men had made his broom point down and he had held it up by sheer force, it felt like carrying the two men by hand.

Neville helped him get the men off and quickly undressed the smaller one of the two.

He threw the clothes to Harry who hurried to throw them back on.

"It's too small!" Ron yelled out and Harry turned to him. Indeed the clothes from Ron's guard were far too small for him; he'd never be able to get them.

"Engorge them!" Neville suggested.

"They'll see it isn't me at once!" Ron said. "And you can't fit in to these either Harry!" He was right; it didn't matter if he made the clothes bigger. Seeing tall Ron in the place of this predominantly small guard would alert the Death Eaters at once – he would look strange no matter whose place he took tonight.

"I'll do it," someone yelled out. Harry turned and saw Dennis Creevey hurrying forwards.

"No!" Harry objected. Dennis was a good young man, but he wasn't the best fighter.

"I'm the only who'll fit the size," he said quickly eagerly.

"He's right Harry," Neville agreed.

Harry doubted, was Dennis a good enough fighter or would this move hurt them worse than Ron flying? Harry's heart pounded, they didn't have time for this and he nodded and waved Dennis forward. He hurried to the pile of clothes and changed.

"Ready?" he asked Dennis who nodded eagerly.

Harry looked over at Ron, he wasn't used to leaving his side.

"I'll be fine!" Ron assured him. "See you after!"

Harry nodded and kicked off.

He soared up again, Dennis next to him, keeping close. They flew over their friends bellow them and across the field. They saw The Death Eaters below walking ahead towards the Muggle village. He made a sign to Ron and the others below and they hurried forward silently across the field. He held his hand up and waited for a few moments. The moment had to be just right.

He pointed his wand at a young man who was keeping an eye to the sky, looking for warning signs. He was a guard.

"You take the commander!" he called over at Dennis.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Him, do you see him." Harry pointed, "the one sitting on the carriage!"

Dennis nodded and with a shaking hand he pointed at the man.

"Now," Harry bellowed. And they both shot spells down in to the gathering. Harry saw the guard fall to the ground but a spell flew just by him.

He looked who had casted it, the commander was shooting up at them, Dennis had missed. Harry aimed and got him straight in the face.

As the others in the group turned to the sky and tried to find where the attack was coming from Ron urged the ground group forwards. They ran ahead, wands ready and the attack started.

"Come on, they'll all jump on brooms soon. We need to hurry and stop them!" Harry yelled at Dennis. "Mind the spells!" he turned and saw Dennis following him.

They dove down; they needed to get as many as they could.

The carriage opened and six more men jumped out. They hadn't known about these men and Harry felt slightly panic-stricken. This would make it a lot harder for those on the ground. He leaned forward, trying to make his broom go faster. A spell came towards him and he darted from it, another one and yet one again.

"Watch out for the spells!" he yelled at Dennis and turned.

Dennis leaned forward and Harry was about to turn back when something green flashed in the corner of his eye. He had just a fraction of a moment to yell out as it hit Dennis in the chest. His body went immobile at once and his grip on the broom loosened.

He fell of it and in what felt like slow-motion his body started falling to the ground. It yanked and twitched from the fall and just as Harry was about to cast a spell to lift it back a spell graced him again and he had to duck.

He looked back at Dennis body and saw it bounce slightly as it hit the ground.

He felt sick as he flew quickly to the ground, casting spells at the Death Eaters. He would have to stop soon, he wouldn't be able to tell who was who as the men engaged deeper in battle.

-..~^~..

The field was eerily quiet as he walked towards his friends. Ron was nurturing an open wound on his thigh.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, can hardly feel it," Ron answered bravely.

Harry walked away from him towards the place were Dennis had fallen. He saw the dark shape of him and stopped for a moment before he took a deep breath and took another few step forwards.

Dennis looked so small there against the dirt of the field. His face looked peaceful but the fall had landed his body in strange angles and he looked very broken.

Harry thought about Colin Creevey, Dennis older brother, he would be so crestfallen by this.

Harry scooted Dennis up in his arms and carried him back to the others.

Neville was already digging a grave for another one of theirs that had been lost.

..~^~..

Harry looked over the grave as the final shoves of dirt were heaved over it. A stone was laid over it, a tradition they had had to repeat far too often.

"Here lays the brave Dennis Creevy our brother in arms, our friend forever!" was what it read.

They never made a big ceremony about these kinds of burials, but those closest to the ones who had passes usually stayed. Harry left as fast as he could. He didn't want to think about it.

As he walked away Ron and Harry's eyes met briefly. Ron's eyes looked as full of thought and sadness as his. He nodded to Harry kindly.

Harry couldn't help but wonder, would it have been Ron? No Ron would never ever be caught in a spell. He was far too skilled! "_Yeah, you keep telling yourself that_," a voice in the back of his head whispered and he shook his head.

The truth was that they were all close to death constantly and Harry knew it. He kept walking, kicking the dirt as he did. When he was in the middle of the field he saw all the dead Death Eaters around him. He was so tired of it… he was so sick of death.

He kneeled to the ground and shoved his hands in to the cold frozen dirt. It hurt but he didn't care. "_Enough… enough",_ he thought. How many more would die? How much more was there? How much more could they all take?

"_Hermione…"_ he thought. He closed his eyes so hard they hurt. He needed to bring her back into his mind; he needed to shut everything around him away. _Hermione,_ he pleaded in his mind again desperately. Her face mingled in the images of Dennis broken body and he let out an angry yell as he punched the ground so hard his knuckles started bleeding.

-..~^~..

**Another huge thanks to my beta Anna**


	30. Chapter 30

_Seems I uploaded the wrong chapter – here you have the right one!_

..~^~..

Chapter Thirty

..~^~..

Three more weeks later proved one of the most wonderful in Harry's and the others lives. Owls arrived in the middle of the day from Dumbledore.

"_Return home, time for you to rest…"_

The whole camp was positively gleeful and everyone was laughing and joking as they started packing.

"Can you believe it?" Ron asked as he threw his things messily into his bag.

"No, I honestly can't," Harry answered. He hadn't started packing yet, he just couldn't process what they had been told.

"Can you imagine Hermione's face as you walk into the camp?" Ron said trying to get a response out of Harry, Harry's eyes drifted away and Ron smiled. "Mind, we probably won't be able to show ourselves, we are supposed to be abroad protecting your wealth and all that… but still…. Maybe I can see Luna, and eat some of mum's mince pie…" Ron said dreamingly and Harry wondered what would come first in order with Ron.

"She might not be there," Harry mumbled.

"Course she will, my mom never leaves for long," Ron shrugged.

"I mean Hermione," Harry answered rolling his eyes. "She's probably on some mission for Dumbledore."

"Nah, he'd tell her to come back wouldn't he. If he knew you were coming," Ron said surely as he continued throwing sock into his trunk. "He's good like that!"

"Do you think so?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure, you are married and all…" Ron added.

"Yeah, but no one knows about that though. Only you and some of the men in the army know, and Viktor - but he promised he wouldn't tell, and I believe him. We never even told Sirius or Dumbledore!"

Ron turned to him and stopped packing for just a moment.

"She'll be there!" he promised.

..~^~..

Harry felt very nervous as they touched British ground. When the lorry neared the forest where the camp was his hands started shaking and as they wandered on the small path towards the camp he felt completely sick to his stomach. Everyone was with him; it was far too dangerous for anyone to return to their families. Those who could, would meet their loved ones in the camp, but the rest would have to suffer through it.

They got closer to the camp and Harry held his breath. The cold February air hurt his lounges and he had to stop himself from running. It wasn't so much about his nerves about seeing her; it was the fear of hearing that she was away… or worse.

The camp became aware of their presence and people started running towards them and soon everyone got separated.

Harry searched the faces around them but there were far too many. He had no idea where she was, and he was surprised at the amount of people there.

He searched for just one familiar face.

"Hermione?" he asked, "Hermione Granger?" but everyone shook their heads. There were so many, of course they wouldn't know everyone by name.

He ran towards her tent, bumping into people at every step, everyone was running towards the group of soldiers, desperate to find someone they knew or loved among them.

He yanked open the tent and saw that it was empty. He turned back around and saw Ron hugging Seamus Finnegan gladly.

Harry suddenly saw Cedric Diggory hurrying towards him. He ran forwards and grabbed Cedric by the shoulders.

"Is she here?" he demanded.

"No", Cedric shook his head. "No she's not!"

"Where is she?" Harry demanded and Cedric looked around. He nodded towards Hermione's tent and they walked inside.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Dumbledore sent her on a new mission."

"Alone?"

Harry's heart beat fast.

"He told us that we had to wait for a while with the children, it was getting too dangerous and there was no safe way of doing it. Hermione told him about rumors we had heard…"

"What rumors?" Harry demanded desperately.

"It's nothing really, it's just that once we were on a ferry and we heard some wizards talking about Blaise Zabbini and Hermione thought there was something there…"

"So she's spying on him" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"And why aren't you with her?" Harry rounded on Cedric.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because she' working in his bar," Cedric mumbled and looked away.  
Harry clutched at his stomach.

"His stripclub?"

Cedric nodded. Harry staggered over to Hermione's bed. So she was in the middle of everything, in the middle of the place where the Death Eaters met and frolicked. He wanted to be sick.

"She's just a waitress, she's not a stripper or anything," Cedric assured him. "They won't hire muggleborns."

Harry's mind flashed back to the night he had been at the club.

"_May I treat you two to a private dance? Have your pick of the girls!" Blaise gestured like a true host at the girls. He did it so casually he might as well have pointed to bottles and asked what they wanted to drink._

"_No thanks, I think we'll wait. Maybe another time;" Harry said and raised his glass in a gesture of gratitude._

"_So no one catches your eye?" Blaise sounded disapproving. "the waitresses then, do you want anyone of them?"_

"_Do they dance and wait?" Harry asked._

_"If I tell them to... They are not supposed to, generally speaking. I only hire purebloods to dance. But if you would like one of the waitresses…"_

"_No." Harry answered determinedly._

So Hermione had to work there? He knew how Blaise treated muggleborns, his stomach churned again. Cedric left him alone and Harry reached for a quill. He didn't care what Dumbledore, Sirius or Mad-Eye would say. He started on his letter to Dumbledore.

_A.D_

_Making a public appearance tomorrow. Officially returning to Britain. Just thought you'd want to know. Can't believe you let her work there!_

_H_

He dotted the spot a bit too hard, but he was just a bit too upset at the moment.

..~^~..

Harry walked quickly through Diagon Alley. Every corner he turned caused new wizards to turn and point at him. He was aware of the shock they would suffer. One of the richest people in magical London had returned.

Word would spread quickly. He had Ron at his side, it would be weird otherwise. He hurried down the street to the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise's bar wouldn't open for a couple of hours and it was better for him to be seen by a few more people before he went there. A few new shops had opened and some had closed. There were fewer people in Diagon Alley than before the war. Harry guessed some were in hiding, some were battling in the war, on different sides of the battle.

Ron held open the door for him at the Leaky Cauldron and he stepped inside.

"Harry, Ron!" a few voices called out in shock. Angelina Johnson ran up to them and shook their hands. "So good to see you," she smiled widely at them.

Angelina was one of Dumbledore's spies. She was a famous Quidditch player in Britain and her career made her popular in the Pureblood society. "Come join me," she nodded at her table, with her was fellow Quidditch players Marcus Flint and Miles Bletchley. They nodded and Harry followed her as Ron made his way to the bar.

..~^~..

Hermione was helping one of the strippers tighten her leather corset.

"Harder!" she hissed menacingly at Hermione. It was funny, Hermione thought, that so many hated her for being born a Muggle. Of course not everyone at the bar was the same. The others who were _just _waitresses were muggleborn as well or just deemed too ugly by Blaise.

When she had finished with the girl she started putting on her own outfit. It was nowhere as awful as those who had to strip, but she still really hated it.

She wore a shiny black shirt tide just under her bosoms', it was long sleeved and flared but that was the most she could hide of her body.

She wore black hipsters on the bottom, and under she had fishnet stockings. She had leather boots that were dangerously high and she was just waiting for the day when she'd break her ankle.

"Are you done with the red lipstick?" Eloise Midgen asked. She was a pureblood, but Blaise told her to her face that she was far too ugly to dance for his customers. She couldn't even be a proper waitress; she had to stay _behind_ the bar. He told her she'd scare away dogs, and even make blind men sense her ugliness. Even though Eloise had been a Slytherin in school, being constantly told how ugly she was, didn't leave much left of her self-image.

Hermione handed her the lipstick, they always had to look the same every night. Long black eyelashes and blood red lipstick.

Hermione had to straighten her hair or wear it up, Blaise had told her that she looked like the end of an old broom when she wore it naturally.

She heard one of the girls who stripped chatter excitingly.

"Marcus Flint is here!" she giggled excited and clapped her hands. It was the girl Hermione had helped with her corset, her name was Christina and she was a very curvy girl with long blond hair to her hips.

"So what? He's got a girlfriend hasn't he?" someone asked.

"Oh sweetie," Christina rolled her eyes, "You weren't here last time were you, he asked for a private dance and he tipped me something wicked!"

Two other dancers stood up.

"How much?" a dark girls asked.

Christina bit her lip and looked away, obviously teasing them, trying to get them more curious.

"More than Peter Pettigrew," Christina finally said and the girls "wowed" and "ooed".

Hermione had no idea what that meant but she cringed when she heard the mention of Peter Pettigrew, he had been in the club a lot of times and he was absolutely vile. He was treated like a king for all the money he threw around him but he was absolutely nasty. Hermione had gotten more than one indecent proposals from him, and more than often he had smacked her bum as she walked by. She loathed him, but then again, she detested most of the wizards at this god forsaken joint.

"And what did you have to do?" the darker girl asked.

Hermione took a small step closer to them, and wished she could extend her ears because Christina frowned.

"Are you talking about Marcus Flint or Pettigrew?"

"Flint of course!" the girl made a face, like even thinking about Peter Pettigrew made her slightly sick. Christina lowered her voice.

"You know, just a little dance…"

"And?" a third girl asked. Christina lit a cigarette.

"I just danced, might have showed a little more than I usually do," she snickered.

"And did you go home with him?" the dark girl asked.

"No, his girlfriend was at home. But I hope I will tonight," she reached for a glass of wine and swept it.

"Or one of _us,_" the dark girl giggled. Christina slammed the glass down.

"You better stay away Ava," Hermione stopped inching towards them, Christina had gotten very mad and she shouldn't push her luck.

"Sorry," Ava mumbled.

"I danced for him first, keep away! But he has loads of rich friends with him so you are welcome to anyone of them. But they brought some broad with them so watch out if she's a girlfriend. But I think she's a Quidditch player or something so she might as well be here for a dance for herself." They all snickered.

"Something for you then," the dark girl said to an Asian girl called Nanni, getting dressed. She shrugged and answered:

"I'll dance for anyone who pays enough!" They laughed and Nanni started covering herself with glitter. "Who's starting?" she asked but got quiet quickly as she saw something. Everyone turned and they all straightened up at the sight of Blaise Zabbini entering. Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at her shoes, they were polished enough weren't they?

"Babes," he said and looked around, his glare stopped at Nanni for a moment and he licked his lips, "Looking good tonight Nanni!"

She winked at him.

"We have famous Quidditch players here tonight; I need you all to do your best. Even more than that, I demand that you to give that little extra. Dig some gold for me, okay! And we have some of the regulars here, some new people... Don't disappoint me, just go that extra mile tonight!" he ordered and spun around, just before he left her turned slightly and said. "Nanni, why don't you come and see me later?"

Nanni looked very proud and honored when he had left.

"You!" Christina suddenly yelled at Eloise Midgen.

"Yes," she hurried over and Christina's friends laughed with her.

"Get me more wine," she hissed at her. "And hurry!"

Eloise turned to hurry to the bar when Christina kicked with her sharp heel at the back of Eloise calf and she stumbled forwards. Being on such high heels made her stumble quite hard and she limped away.

Christina sneered at her. Hermione's blood got hotter and she bit her lip. That was nothing really, she had endured much worse while working here but she felt like slapping Christina hard in the face and she knew she couldn't.

"What are you looking at?" Christina shrieked at a waitress sitting next to Hermione.

"Nothing!" she assured her and looked down at her feet.

Hermione glanced over at the clock, just a few more minutes.

The first hour, the bar was tended to by a few bar men, Blaise was convinced it would build up to the anticipation of getting girls out there.

At nine o'clock every night Hermione's shift officially started, and she worked until six in the morning. Eloise hurried inside and gave Christina her glass, she didn't look at Eloise as she sipped it.

Hermione clutched the dark red lipstick in her hand which she knew was Christina's favorite.

"Where's my lipstick?" Christina shrieked angrily when the wineglass had blotched her lipstick. No one answered, no one knew where it was. Christina was known for being messy. The other stripper's couldn't be bothered with her tantrums.

Christina spun around at her makeup table and looked around.

"You!" she turned and pointed at Eloise, "Did you take it?"

Eloise looked frightened and shook her head.

"I'll help you," Hermione volunteered and ducked under Christina's makeup table. Christina would never bother ducking down herself so Hermione took the opportunity to look down the bin under the table. Nothing of importance in there, a few business cards from men trying to suit her, an empty pack of cigarettes an empty can of "Witch Weight", Hermione held down a snicker - everyone knew "Witch Weight" was such a fake!

"If you stole it I will have Blaise beat you down in front of the…"

"Here it is!" Hermione called out from under the desk just as Christina was about to tell Eloise what would happen to her. She heard Christina sigh contently and take another sip of her glass.

"You're such a good girl," she said and patted Hermione on the head as she excited from under the table.

"Just call for me tonight if you need anything!" Hermione said.

"You know I will, Hemmy!"

Hermione smiled kindly at her and received a gently caress on the cheek from Christina. Hemmy had become the nickname some of the girls used for Hermione, and she despised it.

"Time!" a guard called out and everyone got to their feet while Christina shoved her lipstick in her bra. Loud music started and the strippers got ready to enter the stage. Hermione and the others waitresses snuck through the side door and hurried to their places in the dark.

Lights went off and the girls walked out, a salsa song swayed and in a practiced dance the girls on the small stages danced. Hermione watched them and looked around the club. There were quite a lot of people there already but she couldn't see the faces, the crowd was completely dark and all lights were on the stage. It would only be like this during the first songs.

"Drinks!" a man shouted at her and she hurried forwards. She was still behind the bar; she usually didn't start the rounds until after the first song.

"What can I get you?"

"Fourteen "Dirty Wands"," he yelled over the music and Hermione hurried along.

..~^~..

Hermione was just setting down four drinks at the table at one of the regulars table at the club, they all worked at the ministry and usually came to the club every day after work. She felt something close to a burn on her neck. She couldn't place it, something was just bothering her, and she almost felt like an insistent mosquito was trying to bite her neck.

Someone was watching her, staring at her. She turned around and looked at the tables on the other side of the bar. It looked pitch black, but since she had a light right in her eyes she knew she was blinder that she should have been, the men around her started clapping happily and she looked over at the stage. One of the girls had just thrown her jacket aside and was now in her red lace bra.

She hurried back to the bar and leaned over at Eloise almost yelling over the music:

"Six firewhiskeys, four bare barons and one extra overflown elfemeade."

She felt watched once more and turned again to the side where she had just looked. It was dark but the disco light had started to calm down and she knew that the "parlor" light would soon be returning, the club would return to its normal state and she would be able to see the other patrons.

The song changed again and she searched the patrons on the other side.

Without her mind comprehending what was happening, she suddenly let out a loud groan and clutched the counter. Her knees were so weak that she could hardly stand. She had met his stare.

His green eyes seemed to light up the room more than any of the rays around the room.

He was staring fixedly at her and suddenly the music around her felt like it was thunder in her ears. The lights in the room changed and drowned his table in complete dark, consuming blackness. _Was it really him?_ she thought panicked.

"Here!" Eloise thundered in her ear.

"What?"

"Six firewhiskeys, four bare barons and one extra overflown elfemeade." Eloise repeated and shoved a large tray of drink at her. Hermione took it dazed and walked out from behind the bar, she tripped her way over to the table that had ordered the drinks. She turned again towards her "hallucination", this time she knew.

She saw him much closer than last time.

Her heart jumped a beat before suddenly beating harder and faster.

Without a doubt… she knew…

It was Harry!

..~^~..

..~^~..


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

..~^~..

Harry wished Marcus Flint and Miles Bletchley weren't there with them. He wanted to be able to speak freely to Ron. The light had just gone down in the joint and Harry had no idea where he might see her. When the lights turned on he saw her at once. For just a moment she had been standing still before she got busy making drink and waiting tables. He honestly didn't know what to do with himself, one part of him wanted to run up and hug and kiss her. The other wanted to rescue her from this awful place, his third part knew he had to play along with this "fake" world. He knew he would play along, he knew himself too well.

He felt Ron's hand hit him hard on the leg.

"Yeah I know, Harry thought that was hilarious!" he boomed and looked pointedly at Harry. "I remember Harry, when you told me about that troll who came to the shop… they're just awful aren't they… _trolls_!" he said and raised his eyebrows.

"Awful!" Harry agreed and turned to Marcus flint.

Ron looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione, he quickly looked back at Harry.

"Alright?" he asked him under his breath.

Harry smiled a very fake smile at him.

"And then I cursed him!" Marcus laughed loudly and they both turned to him, "he couldn't walk for weeks, I don't even know if he survived!" he chuckled and Harry's attention snapped back to reality. Oh how he wanted to curse this Death eater out of this world. "We need drinks!" Marcus said, "Let's get one of those bitches over here!" he looked over at Angelina and hurriedly added "No offence of course," she smiled kindly at him.

"No, I'll get drink, I need to stretch my legs anyway," Ron suggested.

"Why?" Marcus asked suspiciously.

"Got to check out the girls closer," Ron acted like he was caught in the act, shrugged his shoulder and walked away.

..~^~..

Hermione slowly put the drinks down, careful not to spill. She didn't dare turn and look at Harry again, but was it really him? She had imagined seeing him so many times… but …yes he looked so much like him… Her mind rambled on as she walked back to the bar. She should have looked at the people around him, but her stare had been locked…

"Excuse me?" a voice said behind her and she spun around. She met a pair of blue eyes and wanted to cry aloud. Ron was standing in front of her.

She knew she should answer, but she just swayed slightly at the spot. She turned to the side and saw Eloise watching her.

"Can you recommend something good?" Ron asked.

"A drink?" Hermione replied.

"That would be lovely," Ron said, "but I have this one!" he nodded down to his own drink. Hermione looked down and nodded. _Okay so he had a drink, what was she supposed to now?_ She glanced over at Harry's table again but the lights had moved.

"Oh lord, so sorry!" Ron said and Hermione looked down. Ron had spilt a whole glass of red wine over her.

Her mind raced. She turned to Eloise and gestured down and mouthed : _have to change!_

She was barely aware of the thought behind the reaction as she hurried to the dressing room. The dressing room was completely empty now and she whimpered aloud from stress. The breath she had held felt painful as it left her. She slumped down on the closest makeup table and with one hand she clutched her chest and with the other her throat. She knew she just had seconds alone before someone would come looking for her.

_Thank Merlin and all wizards for Ron helping me get a moment to think,_ she thought and took a deep breath.

So he was here, he Ron and… whoever she hadn't seen in the dark. She had to play her part, she had to sharpen up!

She reached for some new fishnets and threw the old ones away. With a wet wash cloth she cleaned the drying wine away from her legs and she yanked her boots back on.

_You can do this!_ she told herself and opened the door back out to the club.

Ron was still at the bar. She walked back over.

"So you didn't order yet?" she asked.

He shook his head and she willed herself not to look around. Her instinct was to look for Harry, and her other was to look for Blaise or anyone else who might be looking at them,

"What can I get you?" she whimpered quietly. Ron smiled.

"Get us anything, so glad to see you!" he added in barely a whisper. He turned and walked away. Hermione turned to Eloise.

"What did they want?" she asked. Hermione turned back to their table and quickly counted, there was Harry, Ron, Angelina, Marcus Flint and Miles Bletchley.

"Five pure's", Hermione answered and grabbed a dirty glass and pretended to clean it. Even here she wasn't allowed to use magic and she found comfort in concentrating on the glass.

"Done!" Eloise replied.

Hermione took the tray and felt in trance as she walked towards their table. Harry was keeping his eyes fixedly on his half empty drink, and she was glad for it. Meeting his eyes right now would have floored her.

She started setting down the drinks around them, she refused to look as Harry as she did so.

"Pure?" Marcus announced loudly, "I love that. It's my favorite! How did you know?" he turned to Ron.

"It's mine as well of course!" Ron answered and laughed. Hermione looked between them.

"Can I get you anything else?" she said in a weak voice.

"Marcus, Harry!" a loud voice shouted out and Hermione closed her eyes. It was Blaise, he was coming to greet them and he would want Hermione to remain incase they needed anything. Hermione swayed slightly, she dug her high heel down in the floor trying to find her balance.

"Yes you are excused," Ron said in a rude tone to her. She bowed to him and very gratefully walked away.

..~^~..

"You should have kept her here!" Blaise said as he took one of the empty chairs. "It's so handy to have a waitress close." He looked around and hurriedly added "But look, you won't have to worry. You'll be tended to properly!"

"Yes," Harry said, "That was why we came here, we know you are the one to take care of your customers! Of course we were here at the beginning, but now you are properly up and running. And doing quite well for yourself I can see…" He had felt that it was time to speak, he couldn't be quiet forever.

"Damn right!" Blaise answered. Harry kept his eyes on Hermione as she walked back to the bar and then hurried to another table waiting to be waited.

Marcus, Blaise, Ron and sometimes Harry spoke, they kept the conversation going for quite long. Blaise hardly addressed Angelina and it was obvious that he thought women to be inferior- no matter how pure their blood was. Harry watched Hermione walk over to give drinks to some fairly known minister people. They took the drinks and threw the money on the floor, she had to bend to get them and they all leaned forward to stare at her.

"No, honestly I mean it, which one do you want?" Blaise asked.

Harry snapped back and listened to his and Ron discussion. "You are single right?"

"Sure," Ron answered and Harry knew Ron's mind was on Luna Lovegood who was in hiding.

"So take your pick then, I'll give you anyone you want," Blaise continued, "For free!" Ron laughed politely and Blaise leaned forward to continue.

"I want to make a toast!" Harry interrupted.

"We need drinks then." Blaise smiled. "What do you want Marcus?"

Marcus and Blaise had been in the same house at Hogwarts and were friends, but it was obvious that Blaise thought Marcus was very important because of the fame. The same was for Harry, he was rich and therefore he received much more attention than Ron.

Blaise snapped his fingers and a different girl than Hermione hurried over.

"We want..:" Blaise turned to Harry, "What should we toast with?" he asked.

"Firewhiskey, the best you have!" Harry said and Blaise grinned widely. Firewhiskey of that sort was very expensive and obviously Harry was buying.

The girl hurried over with the drinks and Harry had hardly time to think about what was happening. He had been prepared to see Hermione and the club but actually seeing her had knocked him back.

"To true friends!" he said and raised his hands.

"_Pure _friends!" Blaise added. "Oh, this song is brilliant!" Blaise added.

The lights went out and all the lights turned to the stage. The girls already started dancing in perfect rhythm again.

"Tonight's theme is strip poker!" Blaise said over the music and in fact the DJ threw down a card, it was engorged by a spell and everyone saw it. It was an ace, and it meant everyone dressed in black had to take something off.

Harry got up and said:

"The loo?" he asked and Blaise nodded distractedly to the side, his eyes fixed at the girl taking off her pants.

..~^~..

Hermione hurried between the bar and the wash room. If there were too many dirty dishes Blaise would be too angry. She wanted to get back to her place in the bar quickly. She had seen Harry for just a few fractions of a moment, but still she wanted to hurry back.

She hurried to the kitchen and entered. No one noticed her in there, the room was filled with elves and they were all busy, knee high in dishes.

She placed the tray on a counter and yelled out:

"Here's another one, thanks a lot!" no one answered and she hurried back outside. She was half running to the bar when an arm grabbed her and yanked her hard.

She was tugged into the men's room and she let herself be dragged. Twice before someone had grabbed her like this and she had fought them off, but she wished on this very night that it was Harry dragging her in there.

She opened her eyes and met his green stare and was suddenly gazing into_ his_ green eyes.

He covered her mouth with his hand and she didn't resist at all. When the stall door had closed he removed his hand and he was about to speak. Hermione hurriedly raised her hand and shushed him. She pointed around the room and then to her ear. The whole room was bugged and Harry nodded.

He turned back to her eyes and Hermione's knees turned into melting wax again, she felt them giving away. He placed his hand on both sides of her face and he looked like he was trying to tell her something.

She bit her lip in frustration and saw his eyes dart down to her lips.

He lunged forwards, kissing her violently.

She whimpered into his mouth and she ran her hands through his hair violently. His tongue darted into her mouth and she replied willingly. They only had a few seconds and the moments danced by and she recognized the end of a song, she pulled away unwillingly, her body telling her to do the opposite.

Harry looked shocked and surprised. It looked like he had forgotten where they were.

She yanked away from him quickly, she had just seconds before the light would be turned on. Harry looked pleadingly at her and she shook her head fiercely.

She pushed his clasping hands away and hurried away out of the men's room. Tears were filling her eyes as she hurried back out to the bar. The music felt like a hard slap in her face, reality hit her and she gathered herself, hurriedly wiping away her tears as she tried to find her composure.

Harry was back at the table now and a new waitress brought over drinks. He kept his gaze away from the bar; he couldn't bear seeing her right now.

"You keep looking at her!" he heard Blaise announce, "You do know she's a mudblood right?" he laughed.

Harry turned slightly startled, he had been caught in the act but saw Ron and Blaise in a conversation, everyone around the table had turned to them.

"What?" Ron laughed and grabbed his beer.

"You keep looking at my waitress, are you hot for her or what?" Blaise said.

Ron looked over at Hermione but refused looking at Harry.

"She's very pretty…" Ron agreed.

"She's yours!" Blaise laughed aloud. "Just as long as you know her origins, just don't tell anyone or hold it against the club!"

Ron started to object when Blaise snapped his fingers. Ron turned to Harry waiting for him to object, but how could he? Before Harry could speak Blaise was snapping his fingers at Hermione and she hurried forward.

"Granger, give him a dance!" he ordered and didn't even look at her.

Hermione's eyes darted to Harry.

"W-What?"

She wasn't being a pain, she honestly wasn't sure what he was asking of her. Blaise turned in anger to her. He slowly moved his hand close to his face and with his index finger gestured that she should approach.

"Granger," he said slowly and looked sternly at her. "I need you to extend you services slightly…" he drawled.

"Okay," she said without breaking eye contact.

"My friend needs a dance and I need you to give it to him," Blaise said and placed his arm around Hermione's waist as she stood next to him. Hermione fought down every urge not to look at Harry.

"Okay," she answered.

"Ron?" Blaise said, "Hermione'll show you the way;" Blaise finished with a very hard slap against her bottom.

Ron got up and walked after Hermione.

"I guess she _is_ a hot piece of ass isn't she?" Blaise laughed aloud.

"If you like your meat very dirty," Marcus laughed. Blaise turned and looked after her and Harry's stomach roiled and his foot started twitching involuntarily.

..~^~..

Hermione had only cleaned these rooms, she had never ever been in there with a client. The people who came to the club never want to take the chance asking to receive a dance from a Muggleborn. Sure they asked her to come privately to their room, but that was just a whisper in her ear. She walked towards them and the guard immediately raised his eyebrows. He was about to stop them and then looked over to Blaise who waved them on.

She grabbed Ron's chin and turned him to her, who looked slightly startled as well but he followed her inside.

The room was covered in dark black velvet and small lights magically looking like they were burning, was all round them. To Hermione it looked like the ceiling of Hogwarts.

"What now?" Ron asked as the door closed.

"These rooms are private," Hermione answered and looked towards the bugs around the room as she shoved him down on the seat. Ron saw them at once. "But who knows. Just don't try anything because the guard will check every now and then!" she warned. Ron nodded and sat down; he understood that they had to speak "undercover".

Hermione stepped up on the small revolving table in the middle of the room. Ron clasped his forehead and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" she ordered and Ron looked at her. "Keep a conversation with me can't you?"

"Yeah…" Ron mumbled but his eyes darted down to his hands again. Neither of them could forget that Ron had, not too long ago believed that Hermione was the woman of his dreams. He had once told her when he was drunk that he had never seen anyone more beautiful or sexier. The fact that she was now married to Harry was not forgotten in either of their minds. Hermione would have felt deadly ashamed in front of anyone, she was half naked. But now Harry's best friend, her friend was looking at her.

The door suddenly yanked open at the guard peered inside.

"Everything okay?" he grunted. Ron recognized the guard suddenly; it was Gregory Goyle, a boy he had been at Hogwarts with.

"Yeah."

"But he wants a drink;" Hermione filled in. Ron nodded.

"A drink!" he added.

"What?"

"Err.." Ron started.

"I recommend a "Knock", Hermione said and Ron nodded.

The guard slammed the door and hurried away.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"The most expensive thing we have!" she answered.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded. Hermione bent her knees and started to whisper something when the door opened.

"Aren't you a bit dressed?" Goyle asked and gave Ron his drink. He didn't close the door but stayed in the opening and watched her. "Go on now!" he ordered.

Hermione looked slightly panicked between them, all she was wearing was short hipsters and a shirt. It wasn't like she had a lot to choose from… she didn't get another moment to think before Ron turned to Goyle.

"Do you mind?" he asked angrily and stood up, "I am paying… more than I'd like to say, to be here alone with her. Would you mind not spoiling it?"

Goyle seemed to think about it for a moment before he bowed. It was obvious that he had to think an extra moment about _why_ anyone would pay to be alone with _her._ He scanned her body and smiled. He had seen Hermione in this bar for weeks, and finally he had the chance to see her naked…. He didn't want to miss it…

"So sorry!" he muttered and closed the door.

Hermione turned to Ron, she had a lopsided smile on her face.

"So you're good?" she asked and he nodded. There was a thump on the door and it made both Hermione and Ron jump.

"What was that?" Ron asked reaching for his drink.

"A warning. It means I better do my job," she smiled.

"Job?" Ron asked and looked at Hermione. She sighed. It was obvious that he wasn't going to make this easier for her. "Is it okay if we just talk?" Ron asked and she smiled kindly at him.

"You're the boss,"

Ron bit his lip, it was clear that he had something he wanted to tell her but he was afraid of being listened to.

"Will we be interrupted again?" Ron said casually and glanced around. Hermione noticed that he was holding on to his drink very hard.

"I doubt it, but I can't promise."

Hermione sat down on the podium and let her legs dangle of the side, close to Ron.

"So, how long have you worked here?" Ron said and drank from his glass.

"A while back, I lost my last job so I heard this was a good place to work."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Is this your first time here, I haven't seen you around?" she added.

"Yeah, we have been away for a while on business, just came back now. So, do you like working here?" he stammered awkwardly.

Ron looked into her eyes, they were filling up and her bottom lip was shaking slightly. It was obvious that she didn't like it, and he didn't want to upset her.

"Here, have some of my drink," he insisted and handed her the glass.

She drank some without answering. "How long will we stay in here?"

"That's up to you," Hermione said. "Some are in here for ten minutes, others for hours."

"Will this make others want to see you dance?" Ron asked and it was obvious that the thought had just dawned on him.

She smiled and downed his drink.

"No, I am still Muggleborn remember."

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..

**I have the fastest Beta in the world, thanks Anna! And again, sorry about messing up the upload for chapter 30, I got it right in the end though :-)  
**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

..~^~..

Hermione was wiping the counter a couple of hours later, she kept glancing up at Harry's table. The drinks were flowing at their table and most waitresses and strippers were like flies around their stall. They all wanted tips, attention.

"I wonder who'll be going home with them?" a voice snickered in her ear.

She turned and looked at Christina. "Is it true you danced for one of them?" she cooed in Hermione's ear. The strippers had just changed routines and Christina was supposed to mingle around the bar for the next thirty minutes.

"I didn't dance," Hermione answered.

"No I bet you wouldn't know how," Christina sniggered. "Get me a drink!"

Hermione handed Christina her favorite drink: a triple firewhiskey. Hermione noted Christina gazing over at the table again.

"That one is mine!" she said and licked her lips. "The dark one!"

Hermione felt very cold and turned to look over at the table.

"With the glasses?" she asked, her voice almost breaking.

"God no, who wants a geek like that?" she laughed and Hermione's first reaction was to be annoyed by the insult, but quickly she was relieved that Christina would keep her blood red nails away from Harry. "No the other dark one; Marcus Flint. He's the one I talked about in the dressing room, if you heard."

"Oh…" Hermione's mind wandered back. It felt like weeks ago. "Do you want me to bring some drinks over so you can…"

"No!" Christina gasped. "Girl, you have no idea how to catch a man. You have to play hard to get! No I'll dance for a while longer, let him see me, and long for the meat!" she snickered. Hermione nodded.

"Customer," she mumbled and hurried over to the man who had just waved at her.

"Those two went to school with me," Eloise whispered and Hermione looked up. Harry and Ron were walking towards the bar.

"Eloise right?" Ron said to Eloise and closed the reminding steps between the counter and him.

Eloise beamed happily at him, no one ever talked to her. It was pretty much the same with Hermione.

"W-what can I get you?" Hermione said and looked into Harry's handsome face. He must have lost weight, his features felt more prominent. He was clean shaven, but his hair was longer and it had a small outward turn at his neck.

"Champagne please, five" Harry answered and Hermione felt shivers along her neck. She hadn't heard his voice in such a long time. "Do you have anything Bulgarian?" he leaned forward and whispered. Hermione bit her lip, she was about to break out into a grin.

"Sorry, I don't think so."

"Shame," he sighed.

She saw Blaise hurrying towards them from the corner of her eye and rolled her eyes. He was always like this when someone "important" was at the bar. It was obvious that Harry had been absent form this world for a while and needed a proper welcome back.

"Hermione," Blaise called out and Harry broke his eye contact with Hermione and looked away.

"Yes Mr. Zabini," Hermione said.

"Bring their drinks to the table." He snapped his fingers at her.

"That's okay, I was just about to get them," Harry assured and contained the urge to beat every single tooth from Blaise's mouth. He could almost hear the crunching sound against his fist.

"I have a surprise for you guys!" Blaise yanked Harry by the elbow and mumbled:

"Do you think Miles Bletchley is having a good time?"

They sat back at the table and Harry glanced down at his arm watch. How long would this night go on?

"This is Nanni, Ava and Christina!" Blaise said as three girls approached. Ava was a dark girl with long braids down her back, Christina was a curvaceous blonde and Nanni was a petite Asian girl.

Harry nodded politely at them and turned to Miles to speak but his focus was on the girls. Harry glanced over at Angelina on the other side of the table; she looked very bored and annoyed by these new arrivals.

He looked for Ron who was still at the bar, he caught his attention and Ron hurried back to his side.

Just behind him Hermione arrived with the tray of glasses and Harry could tell by her look that' she was miserable and the newly arrived girls didn't help.

"Champagne," she said and started setting the glasses down.

"I hate champagne, you know what I drink!" Christina complained.

"Of course," Hermione smiled kindly, "Already brought one for you!" she set a triple firewhiskey before her. Christina winked at her. "You're a pearl Hemmy!"

Hermione's eyes darted over at Nanni who was moving closer to Harry. Hermione trusted Harry but it still bothered her immensely. She knew he had been in love, attracted and quite infatuated with Cho Chang, Nanni kind of reminded her of Cho. Men usually threw themselves at Nanni, she was a vulture.

Ava moved closer at Angelina.

"How are you tonight?" she purred. Angelina sighed and reached for the glass Hermione had just put before her.

"Fucking bored," Angelina said honestly.

"Can I help you with that?" Ava said bit her lip enticingly.

"I doubt it," Angelina answered and threw down her glass. "Can you get me another one?" she asked Hermione.

"Of course."

Angelina had been in the club a few times before and just because she played Quidditch many girls thought she would be like the male players on the team… but how wrong they were. Hermione hurried over the floor as fast as her high boots would allow.

When she sat the next glass down in front of Angelina, Nanni had moved closer to Harry and now had her hand on his shoulder as she joked playfully with him. Hermione's eyes darted to Harry and their eyes met for just a moment.

"Ron, how was your dance?" Blaise boomed out and grabbed Hermione's elbow so hard she was sure she would bruise. "Did I miss anything there?"

Hermione had never felt this uncomfortable in her life, Harry's glare was unavoidable and she was surprised Blaise didn't fall over from the gaze. Hermione guessed the dark covered it up to anyone who didn't know what to look for.

"Yeah Weasley," Marcus Flint taunted. Slytherins hated all Gryffindors, except those like Harry who had a lot of money. "Are your fingers dirty now? Or your pecker?" he laughed and the whole table joined in sneering.

"Show you fingers Weasley," Miles Bletchley jeered. Hermione's cheeks burned. "Do mudbloods look the same naked? And do they smell worse?"

Hermione looked at the floor as Blaise's laugh echoed in her ears.

A glass fell to the floor and Hermione looked over startled by the sound. A thousand broken shards of crystal were sprayed over the floor.

"Oh no," Angelina complained. Blaise tight grip on Hermione's elbow shoved her hard forward and she lost her balance, stumbling forwards her knees landed in the broken glass and she hissed as she felt the skin break.

"I'll get that for you miss," she assured and met Angelina's eyes. Hermione knew that Angelina had no idea they were on the same side, she had only smashed the glass to help Hermione out of the situation.

"I didn't mean to break your pretty glass," Angelina said to Blaise who waved her words away.

..~^~..

Hermione threw the broken shards of glass in the sink and her face felt purple with anger.

"Granger!" Blaise hissed arriving behind her. "Look at you!" he yelled out and pointed is wand at her knee. She couldn't help the instincts that made her jump away from the aim of his wand. He reached for her arm and yanked her back. He shot a spell at her and her knee healed.

"That glass is going from you pay!" he hissed as he walked away. That glass was more than she made in a couple of weeks, luckily she wasn't working at this Merlin's forsaken place for the pay.

..~^~..

The strip club was fully lit now. All the customers had left and Hermione and the other waitresses were cleaning. The strippers had all left, except those still in a private room with a customer.

When she finally left the bar it was close to six o'clock in the morning. She hurried away from Eloise, away from the club. Her eyes darted from side to side, she wondered if Harry was out there waiting for her somewhere.

She ran hurriedly down the street and felt a wave of disappointment as she got closer to the small room she was renting.

When she locked the door behind her she noticed a small owl at her window and she hurried over. In her haste she smashed her knee on the bed and swore loudly - her poor knee had been through enough for one evening. She took the small packet he was holding and yanked it open quickly. She knew exactly what she was looking at, it was a portkey. She touched the small match inside and the world spun around her.

..~^~..

With a thump she landed face down on a soft rug. She opened her eyes and saw red carpet as she pushed herself up.

"Are you okay?" she heard Harry's voice and saw him hurrying towards her as she sat up. He took her hands and pulled her up.

"I'm fine," she said a bit embarrassed. She wasn't all that used to portkeys, muggleborns weren't allowed to travel by portkey and somehow she seemed to always manage to land on her face.

Harry yanked her into his arms and crushed her against him. She pushed him away, somewhat reluctantly and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"A muggle hotel," he answered and stepped forward towards her again. She took a step back and frowned slightly. She felt confused as she looked around. The room was a small hotel room from what she could gather, but she had no idea where.

"Who knows we are here?" she asked. She didn't like feeling this lost. Harry smiled kindly at her.

"Don't worry, I am officially staying at one of the most luxurious hotels in London, but I didn't want to be there… in case. So I got us this little dodgy room instead. I promise, we are perfectly safe Hermione."

She released the breath she had been holding. Safe? Could they be?

Harry tilted his head and tried to read her expression.

"What's wrong?" She spun around and looked at him.

"Oh Harry," she breathed and hurried back to his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the warm skin at his neck. Her fingers immediately gently touched the hair that curved out at his neck, she had wanted to touch it all night.

"Shhss…" he said and patted her hair comfortingly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He pulled her away and looked at her. She looked exhausted, and she looked skinnier than last time. Anger filled him again, he _hated_ Blaise Zabini, and he hated her working there. How could Dumbledore have let her? But then again, Hermione usually did what she felt like…

"I-I need to shower," she mumbled silently.

"You look exhausted," he said.

"You don't look like you've been on a holiday yourself," she smiled.

"Why don't you take that shower, and I'll get us some food alright?"

She nodded and he took her cheeks in both his hands and tilted her face to him again.

"Hey, it's okay," he promised and she looked like she couldn't quite believe him.

"I can't believe you are really here," she whispered and closed her eyes. Harry leaned in and kissed her lips very gently. He just barely grazed his tongue against her top lip before he started pulling away.

"No," she mumbled slightly panicked and locked her hands behind his head. She kissed him ferociously, desperate for him to stay near.

She started kissing the side of his neck violently. Harry reached behind his neck and gently tugged at her hands, but they wouldn't move.

"We have time," he whispered promisingly. But she just answered by tugging at his shirt. Harry looked down and met her eyes and her large dark pupils made him feel things he couldn't quite control. Hermione let out a soft moan as Harry's hand traveled up her thigh. He pulled of her over coat and saw Hermione in her ordinary clothes and he was glad that she was out of that awful working suit.

She moaned again as his hand graced her crotch over her jeans, and when he started unbuttoning her pants she ran a hand through his hair. He looked into her eyes again and felt like comforting her, she looked so sad.

"Hermione," he started but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Make love to me Harry," she whispered in his ear. He gave in and lifted her off her feet. He gently placed her on the bed and she pulled him down with her. He pulled back and stood on his knees between her spread thighs. He yanked his shirt off him and Hermione reached up and caressed his naked skin. He felt her trace the new scars he had there. She didn't mention them but sat herself up and started kissing his chest. He caressed the back of her head as she did before he lowered them both down. She clutched his waist with her leg and looked into his eyes.

Harry bent down and started kissing her collarbone but quickly felt her hands steer his face back up to her. She looked into his eyes again, saying nothing.

He entered her and she closed her eyes looking slightly drunk. She tilted her head back against the pillow and arched against him.

Her breathing became more hurried and she bit his shoulder as he kept moving within her. Soon he was just as spent and exhausted as she was and he collapsed on top of her. It took all he had to hold himself up on his elbows and not crush her. He felt her gently caress his back with her fingernails and he slid off her and breathed quickly.

Hermione immediately changed her position and put her head against his chest and he held his arm around her.

"I need to shower," she said again, repeating a conversation which felt hours ago.

"Alright," Harry said unsure as she got out of bed. He sat up. "Should I order us some food?"

He looked at her naked curves as she walked towards the bathroom, she turned and smiled at him.

"I am starving," she said before she rounded the corner and was out of sight.

..~^~..

Hermione felt warm and soft as she came back into the room. The luxury of a hot shower had been sorely missed since she had last been in Bulgaria.

"They only had breakfast food 'cause of the time!" Harry excused and nodded at the clock on the wall.

Hermione hurried down next to him on the bed, she had to pace herself, she didn't want to scare Harry by her hunger.

The fried eggs and bacon looked absolutely mouthwatering, she was used to some toast in the morning, beans in the evening and that was usually it.

"Come here," Harry smiled goofily at her as she finished her tea.

"What?" she grinned.

"Lay down with me, let's sleep. You must be exhausting.

She laid down against his shoulder but neither of them could fall asleep. They had so much to talk about, so much to tell the other, time just flew by.

..~^~..

She glanced at the time again, it was nearing ten o'clock and she heard the busy street below. "What?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.

"I have to be back at the club in a few hours," she confessed sadly. They both went quiet.

"We have to talk about this," he said and Hermione sat up, moving out of his loving embrace.

"What?" she answered defiantly and turned to face him, she yanked the covers to cover herself.

"You working here, with Blaise," he sighed.

"What of it? You can't tell me what to do, so don't even try it," she declared rebelliously.

Harry sighed and looked seriously at her.

"I would never tell you what to do, but can't you understand Hermione. How much I want you safe. And of course I hate you being with all those…. Those fucking nasty men drawling all over you," he said through clenched teeth.

"I can handle the sleazy men Harry, look I have heard so many things useful there, we can't honestly miss the chance to have someone in the pub. When those ministers of magic come to the club, get a bit naked, a bit drunk… they spill their guts..." she trailed off at the sight of Harry's stare. She quickly added: "And when they have seen the _strippers _naked bodies I always get to hear about it!"

Harry reached out and grabbed her elbow and was about to tug her back to him when she hissed. He released her at once.

"What?" he asked and looked down. He could see the bruise from where Blaise had yanked her the day before.

His insides felt black with anger and he slammed his fist hard on the mattress.

Hermione turned to him and looked worried. She placed her hand on his chest and caressed his scars.

"We all get a bit hurt right?"

Harry looked down and sighed frustrated. "Will I see you tonight?" she whispered. He nodded. "When do you have to leave?"

"We don't know yet, two days I'd guess. Maybe three…"

Hermione swallowed hard. She leaned down and kissed him again. His fingered clutched her hair and she couldn't pull away. She let him pull her back down, and she smiled as he steered her underneath him again, gently opening her thighs.

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

..~^~..

Hermione was handing out drinks in the dressing room again. She had gotten two hours of sleep and she felt exhausted. Walking on these high heels was difficult when the body was out of focus.

"Tonight is Friday," Nanni announced to the other dancers, "It means we'll be extra busy. And I've heard from a good source that Marcus Flint is returning tonight with his friends."

"I haven't heard anything about that!" Christina complained. "Who did you hear that from?" she looked almost hurt that Nanni would know something she didn't.

She reached for the drink Hermione had handed her and threw it down her throat. Hermione cursed inside, if Christina would be in a foul mood it would be the staff who would suffer. "You didn't dance for him did you?" she accused Nanni who smiled evilly. "Well did you?" she said and stood up.

Nanni laughed and held up her hands innocently.

"Relax babe, it was Blaise who told me when I came in today." Christina seemed to relax. "And apparently his friend with the glasses is very wealthy, so…"

"What about the red head, he was kind of cute," Ava added.

Nanni laughed nastily. "Disappointed that that Quidditch broad didn't go for you?" she snickered and took a very small sip from her red wine. "No, he's a nobody – works for the other one or something like that. Nothing to bother with. Besides, he went with her yesterday…" she added and turned to Hermione who was just setting a drink at Ava's side. Ava snapped around and clasped Hermione's arm hard, her long red nail dug into her.

"What? Did you dance?" she accused.

"No, no I didn't," she answered and stuttered a bit.

"Is he mud?" she asked shocked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

"No he isn't, but he fancied her I think," Christina said.

The others stated laughing. "What's next, someone'll want to see Eloise take her clothes off?" Ava added, "I think I'd rather go blind, maybe I _would_ go blind after seeing her." she snickered again, "But then again, some get turned on by Grindylows, why wouldn't there be someone who'd like a troll like Eloise, or a mudblood like Hermione," she turned her nose up and stared at Hermione, it looked like she dared her to reply.

Hermione smiled kindly at her and started to back away.

"Did he want to shag you?" Ava said and refused to let Hermione sneak off.

"No," Hermione answered.

"Why? And why would he want to see you at all?" she demanded.

Hermione swallowed hard and looked around.

"I- I don't know. I don't think he really wanted to, I think he was just shy and didn't dare ask for one of the real dancers."

Ava smiled contently and turned to Christina again:

"I made half of what I did last Friday yesterday, tonight better make up for that."

The others nodded in agreement. Hermione backed away as discreetly as she could. She hoped tonight would be a good night… for everyone.

..~^~..

Tonight's theme was old American western and all the girls were walking around in chaps and fake muggle-pistols. Hermione and the others wore their usually outfits, they never partook in the charade of the other girls. She kept throwing glances around looking for Harry but he wasn't there.

"Wazz this supposed to be then?" she heard the man she was serving slur to the girl dancing next to her. She heard her answer and noticed it was Tori a fairly new girl.

"A pistol."

"And what's that then?"

"Have you never seen a muggle movie sir?" she said flirtingly and bent down and tugged at his robes collar. She was dancing on her knees on the stage.

"I must have missed what a pistol is, tell me then darling…"

Hermione's stomach churned, the man must be thirty years - at least - older than Tori.

"It's loaded with amo, and when you touch it, it will shoot it's load."

The man shuddered visibly and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a handful of galleons and placed them in the holster of the gun.

"What else?" he's voice shook.

Tori turned her back to him and swayed her bottom at him.

"Well it's pumped full with lead, and you can just shoot again and again and again…"

Hermione turned and walked away. She felt nauseas as she returned to the bar. Fridays was always extra bad. It meant the ministry workers came to celebrate the weekend at the club. It also always meant that Hermione had a better chance at good news, but it meant more greedy hands and disgusting older men trying to recapture their youth by having young girls in their bed. Not a single Friday had passed without someone grabbing her ass.

"Yo, birdie?" someone called out and she spun around, hurrying in his direction with her tray raised.

..~^~..

Another two hours passed before she finally saw Harry. He arrived with Ron and Marcus Flint and Miles Bletchley again. He looked very frustrated and Hermione could read his expression, something had him very perturbed.

She didn't get another chance to look at him, she had to hurry backstage with food for the girls on a break. She had her orders and did as she was told, she quickly announced:

"The guests from last night are here!" she said as she arrived.

"Which ones?" Christina called out.

Hermione swallowed but tried to look as casual as usual:

"Marcus Flint, that red head and his friend, and I think I saw Miles Bletchley," she said.

They clapped their hands. And Nanni shouted: "Hurry, where's my food?"

"Steamed broccoli?" Hermione asked and Nanni nodded.

"And mine?" Christina looked at the trey, Hermione pushed the small plate of salad at her.

"You keep your Marcus, tonight I'll score the big bucks," Nanni said as she took one singular piece of broccoli and then left the room. Hermione remained at Christina's side. She was shaking slightly.

"Help me in the loo!" she said to Hermione who hurried after her. The loo was a pretty room with a toilet in the middle and large bouquets of roses set on different spots.

"Sit!" She ordered Hermione who sat down on the toilet lid.

"Can I get you…"

"No!" Christina answered and sat down on the floor. She started tugging at her pantyhose, and her long dancer heels looked absurdly long when she sat on the floor.

"You didn't see Pettigrew did you?" she asked panicky.

"No..." Hermione hesitated, "Should I look for him? I'd tell you at once!"

Christina nodded quickly.

"Yeah Hemmy, if you see him, tell me. He'll want to see me." Christina started scratching her elbow intensely and Hermione knew at once that something was wrong.

"How can I help you?" she said.

Christina looked up at her and for a moment it looked like she was about to say something, she held Hermione's gaze for a moment and then suddenly looked down at the floor.

She reached inside her bra and pulled out a small bag.

"Do you want some?" she asked. "It's muggle and it's brilliant…"

Hermione knew what it was but looked away. "I'm not allowed."

Christina nodded and the poured a small line on the floor.

"If you see him, I have to know," she snorted the line and the turned to Hermione, "Promise!"

Hermione nodded but Christina threw herself along the room and grabbed Hermione's arm. "No I mean it, you have to tell me. If I am dancing for Marcus and Peter comes in... he'll be upset… do you understand?"

She looked intently at her and Hermione nodded.

"I promise!"

Christina's pupils dilated and she reached up and smacked her cheek very hard. "Good little girl. You're my girl aren't you? My Hemmy?" she mumbled.

"Sure," Hermione answered and helped Christina of the floor.

They walked back to the dressing room when Christina turned to her.

"Is it my turn to dance now?"

"Yes."

"What is the theme tonight?" she asked and Hermione held her up.

"You're a cowboy."

"Cowboy?" Christina said and looked like she was drifting away.

"You have a hat and you have a gun. And look at the stiletto boots, you can always use those."

Christina grinned to herself and then leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"My Hermione, my friend right?" she grinned and Hermione gave her half a smiled before Christina walked out on the stage.

..~^~..

Hermione took a moment next to the stage and gathered her breath. She had to change her mood; she had to force herself into something else. She felt and heard a bitter, angry ballad playing inside her mind at the moment and she had to force a happy party song in there instead. She guessed that was exactly what Christina had done on the floor of the bathroom.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought about Harry, he was out there right now. For the first time that thought didn't help. Thinking of Harry didn't help. Now she had to be happy for him as well, he would see her and he would be miserable if he saw her in pain. Now she had to be "happy" for yet another person. She took a deep sigh and then stepped outside. The loud music almost hit her in the face. The dark smoke in the room filled her lounges and the base of the music thumped inside her body.

She looked around the dark club but had no chance of seeing Harry, the whole space of the club was open and all the lights were again on the stage.

She swore rather loudly under her breath as Eloise nudged her in the side.

"Those fatties wants drinks," she yelled over the music and Hermione hurried over.

..~^~..

The dance floor had opened and many of the men were dancing, a selected few with a small number of of the strippers at a very high cost. Hermione hurried from table to table, just trying to learn where he was sitting. She saw Ron's red hair sticking up at the back of a table and hurried over.

"Can I get you anything?" she said quickly as she arrived. Her stomach fell when she realized that it wasn't Ron at all. She knew the men there just by word, she had never actually met them. It was the Weasley twins with some friends. She knew they were good people. But she was insanely disappointed to see them in the club.

"Yes can we have a few extra strong Gillywaters?" one of the twins asked and Hermione turned around when one of the twins grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

He pulled her close and whispered: "Harry is on the far other side – he asked us to come," she pulled back and started walking away just as she heard him add to his friends: "They always forget the sugarstick, better to remind them!"

Hermione sighed, the other side of the bar was far from her waiting area, she would have no reason to go there at all. She couldn't even think of an excuse to go, it would make her look very weird. When Eloise gave her the drinks she hurried back.

"Hi," the same twin who had grabbed her said as she arrived. She smiled curtly.

"I'm Fred, this is George, that's Lee!" he waved around. "We're all friends…" he drawled the last words and her eyes darted around. "Our companion from the ministry is in the loo at the moment, but we're all friends." he repeated.

Hermione knew better than to say anything at a place like this. She just gave them a polite smile.

She looked at the twins, she could see a very small bit of Ron in them, but the small bit was still comforting. Lee was a very handsome man with long dreads down his back, she guessed that at a twin-establishment to this club, but with male strippers, he would have been the headliner.

A hand suddenly smacked her butt very hard and she jumped.

"You're back!" George called out. "We got you your drink,"

"And a tart I see?" the man closer to eighty years old snarled and kept his hand around Hermione's waist.

"No no, this isn't one of the dancers. She a waitress," George quickly added and the man yanked his hand away like he had been stung.

Hermione hurried back to the bar and had to clutch her waist. She hurried behind the bar and filled a glass of red wine and squatted on the floor where she swept it.

"Hermione," Eloise called and Hermione was close to smashing the glass in the floor with anger.

"Yeah?" she called out in a harder tone than Eloise deserved.

"Christina is asking for you"

"Great," she mumbled before she filled three triple firewhiskeys. She hurried back to the back room and found Christina half lying on one of the leather sofa.

"Where have you been`" she snarled at her.

"Sorry Christina, I only just now heard that you asked for me. I brought a drink for you!"  
Without an answer Christina took it.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked kindly and sat on her knees next to Christina.

"That bitch..." she complained.

"Who?"

"Fucking Nanni!" Christina threw the now empty glass straight into the wall. "She stole that fucking dude right from me. He was mine, I said he was mine."

Hermione kept still, and kept her breathing steady.

"What happened?"

"Marcus is playing it cool towards me tonight, he does that sometimes. Apparently he has his eye on that new girl – Tori... the whori, "she snickered at her won cleverness. "So I told them, the other one is mine, the rich one…"

Hermione knew but still.-.

"Which one…"

"That Harry Potter, the rich one."

Hermione nodded sheepishly and swallowed what felt like blood.

"But still, fucking Nanni, she is still fucking all over him. I could just kill her!"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. The next few seconds went very slowly as she looked down at her shaking hands and ordered them to be still. She clenched her fists quickly.

She looked up at Christina who looked ready to cry.

"Can I just say something?" she said and Christina looked up bored. "Something I'm not supposed to say, it might even cost me my job…" Hermione added and Christina's eyes shot up interestingly.

Hermione bit her lip for a moment before she added: "Christina you are _so_ much prettier than Nanni, if you want to win that Harry Potter, you can!"

Christina looked shocked for a couple of second before her chest suddenly swelled and she took a deep breath.

"Yeah, and I could see by the way he looked at me…" Hermione swallowed, "He wanted to fuck me. He kept staring at me…"

"And besides…" Hermione quickly spoke.

"What?" Christina asked.

"No I shouldn't say…" she trailed off.

"What?" Christina demanded and when Hermione looked away she got harder by the tone. "Don't ever forget who I am Hermione, I'm your boss!"

"I would never forget;" she assured her. "Well I heard that Peter Pettigrew was coming tonight… and well…"

"What?" Christina demanded.

"Well I heard that Nanni said that she was sure that Peter would go home with her."

Christina leaned back against the wall and Hermione knew she was nowhere getting caught in her lie, because if there was anything these girls believed, it was the lies of others. Hermione had never met anyone or anything like them.

Now all she had to do was pray Pettigrew would arrive…

..~^~..

Another hour passed and she still hadn't seen Harry or Ron. All she knew was that "the rich" ones from last night were there.

She was waiting for some Minister officials as a hand grabbed her roughly and spun her around violently, she almost fell at the spot.

She gathered herself quickly and wished Blaise hadn't seen her stumble.

"Hermione." Christina demanded and Hermione sighed.

"Yes," she answered and steered Christina towards the bar. This always happened when Christina got too drunk. She would either get weepy, clingy or very hostile.

"You have to help me!" she slurred and Hermione smiled kindly.

"With?"

"Come with me to the table," she ordered and grabbed Hermione's hand. She ran forwards and Hermione stumbled forwards. All she could focus on, was not stumbling and causing Blaise's fury.

She yanked Hermione's hand so hard that she stumbled into the table.

Hermione looked around the faces, some she knew, some she didn't.

"Here!" Christina announced," If you are in a bad mood and want to kill someone, kill this one. She's a mudblood!"

Hermione looked up and met the eyes of Peter Pettigrew.

"Kill Hermione, and just let me dance!"

..~^~..

..~^~..


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four

..~^~..

Everyone laughed and a "party" song blared on the stereo.

"Who'll dance with me?" Peter asked and Christina volunteered. Hermione hadn't really been worried, jokes like this was common but seeing Peter Pettigrew had shaken her some. He was in the club regularly and he was a very "handy" kind of guest and she didn't know a single person who liked him.

She looked at Peter and Christina on the dance floor, Christina was looking for an excuse to leave and Hermione was running forwards before she could stop herself.

Peter had his hands around her waist and was pulling her to him when Hermione grabbed her elbow and pulled her to her.

She made sure Peter could hear her:  
"They are asking for you, they need you to get ready," she called out and Christina turned to her.

"She can dance for awhile," Peter answered and hit Hermione hard across the arm.

"So sorry miss, but they need you to change your outfit," Hermione added.

Christina quickly gathered herself and added:  
"Peter my love, duty calls. I will see you later, but I do need to dance for more than you…"

She hurried after Hermione without saying a word. When the doors closed behind them and they were hidden Christina turned to Hermione and said:"I owe you so fucking much!"

Hermione just nodded and wished that Christina would remember that.

"I always liked red haired boys," Eloise thought aloud and Hermione turned to Harry and Ron table. She could see them quite well now. As the lights had changed in the club, they were no longer hidden by a cloak of darkness. New dancers kept swarming around them, but Nanni kept coming back. She had no idea what exactly was happening because she was ordered on the other side of the bar.

She noticed that Nanni had moved from standing next to Harry, she was now sitting on the side of the table next to him.

"Did you ever talk to him back at school?" Hermione mumbled.

"Not really… Should have…" Eloise replied. "Things might have been so different."

Hermione nodded encouragingly.

Hermione glanced to her side and saw that Christina's song was over and she was walking towards Harry's table. _Oh lord_, Hermione thought and tried to look ahead.

It took a good fifteen minutes before someone asked for her.

"Hermione?" Blaise called out and she hurried to him. He had kept a low profile all night long.

"Yes sir," she answered and looked down at her feet obediently.

"Mr. Pettigrew is asking for you," he hissed.

"W-What?" she asked, honestly dreading his answer. With a violent shove he pushed her towards the table.

As she walked towards his table she looked around, where was Christina? Where was Harry? She was out of sight of both, how fast could she run?

"Mr. Pettigrew?" she asked as she arrived.

"You know what I want girl," he hissed and Hermione felt cold. "Where is she? Where is my C?"

Hermione relaxed slightly when she answered: "I can find her for you!"

Peter Pettigrew just waved her away and she hurried back towards the bar. She saw Eloise looking at her as she was closing in, she would just tell…

She couldn't reach her before she felt someone grabbing her elbow.

"What did he want?" Blaise hissed. When she had told him what he wanted she soon found herself leading Peter Pettigrew to the bar for some champagne.

"And is she there, my Christina?" he snickered behind her and she pretended not to hear.

"I'll find her at once sir," she promised and hurried off.

She walked over the dance floor towards the table and held her breath. She knew the VIP table they were at and she had seen things there she never would want to see tonight.

The first thing that caught her eye was Nanni sitting on the middle of the table, her legs very spread, almost in an indecent angle. Hermione's heart stopped. What the hell was going on here?

Tears burned her eyelids as she walked closer, she knew herself, Ron and Harry were all under cover – they all had to play their part.

She took a few more steps closer to the table and she felt like it was in slow-motion. To her it looked like wild animals, swine, snorting and grunting around their feeding.

When she got closer she could see what was happening, Nanni was indeed in the middle of the table and a few men were licking salt of her legs, holding shots. Harry was on the side, in the middle of a conversation with Christina.

Hermione arrived and stood silently next to Christina. She had thrown her high heels over Harry's lap and was laughing up at his face. Her index finger gently graced up and down his jaw. Harry was the first one to see her in the middle of his grin at Christina, he looked up at her.

He didn't speak but just looked at Hermione; Christina spun around and saw her:

"What?" she yelled out angry to be interrupted.

Hermione swallowed hard before she bent down and whispered:

"Blaise is sending Peter Pettigrew here right now!"

Christian immediately tossed her legs off of Harry. She hurried over to her friends and spread the news; obviously Peter wasn't the only one important. They all straightened up and suddenly they all hurried away, apparently they all had a sudden dance to prepare for.

The group of ten around the table tensed and Hermione knew Peter and his gang was approaching behind her.

They all greeted each other whilst Hermione remained frozen next to them. She felt like her mind was racing and she wasn't sure what to do. She had just seen Harry close for the first time, and he had had a girl practically on top of him. Ron had had a girl almost on his lap and Nanni had had a man more or less between her legs.

"What?" Peter hissed at her, "Are you retarded?"

"No, I-" but Harry interrupted her.

"No I just haven't been able to choose, Peter, what is good here?"

Peter smiled widely and said:

"The blondes!" he snickered, "But you like the red heads don't you Harry?"

Harry's eyes darted up to Hermione's, she felt like a robot.

"I'll have a firewhiskey," he finally said.

She turned and hurried away. She let another waitress deliver the drinks.

..~^~..

Christina arrived at the bar again.

"Another round?" Eloise asked her.

She shook her head and grabbed a clean glass, she filled it up by herself. "Hermione," she sputtered and Hermione turned to her. "When I am rich and famous and married to some old man, I'll repay you…" she snickered.

"You are kind," Hermione smiled kindly.

"Yeah, we'll hire you. You can be in our staff."

Hermione smiled and for a moment her true reply played in her mind.

"Thank you!" she smiled and bowed her head.

"Not you;" Christina spat at Eloise," Sorry, but you are far too ugly!" she started giggling wildly. "Come on," she suddenly said and yanked Hermione's arm and she had no choice but to follow her to the table.

Christina sat down next to Marcus Flint and leaned over and whispered something in his ear, Hermione's eyes darted around. She felt Harry staring at her and when she gave him a frown he turned his attention back to Nanni who was speaking to him.

She noticed Peter Pettigrew looking very violently angry and she knew just what to do, this was exactly what Blaise had trained her for.

"Mr. Pettigrew?" she whispered.

"What?" he said distastefully.

"I have a message for you," she replied. He nodded a half nod to his peers and got up, it was obvious that he was unhappy.

"What the hell is it?" he yelled at her so loud she almost lost her balance. She turned around the corner before she turned to him.

"Mr. Blaise has made sure everyone knows that you are the most important person here."

Pettigrew nodded suspiciously at her and she knew she hadn't sold him.

"And he made sure only the new and fresh are available for you," she finished.

He looked unsure and asked "What does that mean?" Her mind raced before she answered:

"It means that the girls who _want _to be by your side might have been told not to, because the boss feels you should get the fresh and newest girls…" She nodded towards the stage.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment. Hermione saw him mouth the words "Fresh and new"…

"Which one?" he asked bored.

"You choose," she answered and suddenly his eyes lit up.

He turned to her and demanded:

"Is there a virgin in the house?" Hermione didn't take a step back, she had been asked this questions many times.

"I don't know sir. But I will ask!"

Pettigrew looked around again, and suddenly he had become a very proud man.

"Yes do, and tell them that I need better service than this. Christina may come to me if I don't get that virgin…"

Hermione nodded politely before she started backing away. Unforgivable curses ran through her head and she wished she could cast them.

..~^~..

There were no breaks when working at Blaise Zabini's bar. You should just breathe if you had a second in-between orders. Fridays was so insanely busy, Hermione tried to throw another glance at Harry but she had no chance.

Christina threw her arm around Hermione's shoulder an hour before they were closing.

"You are so fucking brilliant," she slurred in her ear.

"Mmm… why is that?" she asked very busy with cleaning the counter after someone had puked on it.

"You got Peter off me tonight, now I am heading off with this lot. And they seem like quite the tippers!" Christina clapped her hands. Hermione stopped wiping and looked at her for a moment.

"That's great…" she swallowed. "And you are going home with…"

"Marcus of course," Christina purred excitedly.

Hermione smiled and hurriedly started washing the counter. "And Nanni?" she asked but she saw who everyone in the gang was.

"Hopefully that dark one with the glasses," she smiled and winked at Hermione before she spun on her heel, not before she made off with two champagne bottles from behind the bar.

..~^~..

When she returned to her room she found the same portkey as the night before. She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she wanted to use it. Finally she grabbed it and hurdled through space and landed on the same rug as before.

This time she was sure Harry wouldn't be there waiting for her because the room was dark and felt cold. No fire had been lit since she had left last.

She walked over and sat down on the bed for a while, she should just leave. She had no idea when or even _if _he would be back. She would just rest her eyes for a moment…

..~^~..

She woke up what must have been many hours later as she heard someone starting to unlock the door. She knew it was Harry because she could hear him swear outside. Finally the door pushed open and he stumbled inside.

He closed the door hard and swore again.

"Are you okay?" she asked and sat up. He started at her voice.

"You're here!" he said happily and hurried forwards, he sat down at the side of the bed and smiled at her. "I thought you wouldn't be here."

"Are you drunk?" she asked but she knew the answer, she had seen the drinks delivered to the table.

"Barely," used a sobering charm each time I went to the loo. I thought you would be mad at me for tonight…"

Hermione frowned and looked down at her hands.

"It's part of your cover, I know that. It's part of my job to work at the horrid place, we have to do what we have to do. If you have to..."

"Nothing happened with any of those girls Hermione, you know that right:" She looked up at him and gave him half a smile.

"You should sleep," she told him.

He leaned forward and kissed her neck, "_We _should sleep," he mumbled but she pushed him away.

"I can't Harry, I have to go. It's almost time for lunch and I have to go back to the club. We have that stupid fundraiser tonight you know."

He held on to her hand as she got up out of the bed. He groaned loudly as she started to pull away. "I'll see you later," she whispered and hurriedly gave him a kiss as she had put her clothes back on.

..~^~..

Harry was at the Burrow a few hours later, having tea with most of the family. Ron was chewing yet another of Mrs. Weasley's cookies while Ginny was combing her hair in the seat next to Harry. She tossed it and Harry caught a whiff of her flowery scent, in his school year it would have driven him crazy but now he didn't even notice it.

"Mad-Eye?" Mrs. Weasley suddenly said and they all turned in shock and saw Mad-Eye Moody standing in the door frame. "I mean... Alastor," she backtracked.

"I just have a couple of minutes, Potter come with me upstairs!"

Harry hurried up after him. "What is it? Is it Sirius? Is it time for us to return?" He demanded.

"Sirius is doing well, and yes you will have to return soon. But that's not why I'm here,"

Moody closed the door behind Harry as they had entered Ron's bedroom. He limped to the bed and sat down, he gestured for Harry to take a seat on the chair.

"Dumbledore got your warning that Pettigrew is back in London." Harry nodded. "He is of importance; you need to keep a close eye on him."

"Why?" Harry was rarely asked to tail someone in particular.

"Because I said so," Moody roared angry, he wiped some sweat from his forehead and glared at Harry. "The party tonight, you should bring someone. A pureblood."

"What?" Harry rolled his eyes. "What does that matter?"

"There have been rumors about why you have been away Potter. Bring a pureblood!"

"I won't be able to do my job if I am with some broad…"

"Bring Ginny Weasley, she knows you're working for our side."

Harry frowned. "But…"

"_Bring_ her!" Moody answered. "Or do you have a reason not to do it?" he demanded and Harry felt like Moody's glare would burn a whole in him. He shook his head and felt like a coward. But both he and Hermione had decided that they wouldn't tell anyone about their wedding.

He clenched his fists and met Mad-Eye's stare again.

"And Ron?" he asked.

"Ron is going with Angelina Johnson," he finished and started to get up.

Harry reached up and grabbed his elbow.

"Please, any news from the war, tell me something about Sirius."

"It's the same as when you left. Viktor Krum is fighting in the open now, he exposed a very high up Death Eater and killed him."

"Who?"

"Viktor Karkaroff," Moody grunted.

"Good!" Harry nodded.

Moody pulled his arm away.

"Go to the party and keep an eye on Pettigrew."

"You do know who works there right?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, but never mind her. This is your job."

"Are you going to see her?"

"No," he replied and then hurried out the room. With a fast wave at the Weasleys he left the Burrow.

..~^~..

..~^~..


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

..~^~..

Hermione was filling up yet another tray of champagne glasses. The club looked classier than usual, but its usual sleaziness was still there. The floor was covered in white, black and silver balloons, roulette tables had been set up around the corners. No food would be served but plenty of appetizers and alcohol.

"Granger, get ready!" Blaise yelled at her. "Bring Midgen!"

They both hurried backstage. Tonight was a very important night, everyone who was anyone would be there and Blaise had ordered all the waitresses to look their best, even they would meet the makeup artist - a first!

She looked over at the dancers; they were all sipping champagne and laughing together. They all looked gorgeous. They had bright red dresses with sequins. The dresses were all different but made in the same material and color.

"You'll wear this," a sourly elder woman grunted at the waitresses and waved at a rack. All the dresses were black, white and silver. They were supposed to blend into the decor, nothing new there.

Hermione cast a glance at the dancers again, they had long slits up their legs and high pointy heels. They looked so pretty.

..~^~..

The lady shoved Hermione down in one of the seats and started tugging at her hair.

"What am I supposed to do with this mess? Was your mother a horse or what?" she laughed.

"Well look at this toad then," a man next to her said and pointed at Eloise and the woman laughed.

"She's pureblood," Hermione snapped and they both seemed a bit shocked. They had assumed she was a Muggleborn because she was a waitress. They stopped the mockery and concentrated on making the girls ready instead.

Christina hurried over to Hermione's side.

"Look, that thing you did last night, getting Peter off me. Will you do it again?"

"Sure I'll try. Who should I keep him away from?"

"Marcus of course," she answered.

"Oh, just thought… well you had your legs over that dark man last night."

Christina slapped Hermione's arm roughly.

"Hermione, you have to make the men jealous. It made Marcus run right for me,"

Hermione nodded. "I'll do my best, I'll try to keep Peter from you."

"You look kind of _pretty _Hermione," Christina whispered so no one heard. She gently stroked Hermione's cheek with her index finger and then quickly pulled away.

Hermione looked at herself. She had a very short black skirt and a tight jacket over it. She just had a bra under and the jacket cut down just above her cleavage making it seem like she wore nothing under. Her hair was pulled back in kind of messy bun, and her makeup was very dark.

She looked down at the sharp heels she was expected to wear, she sighed. High heels were very difficult for her, she had never gotten used to them.

..~^~..

"Champagne!" Blaise yelled through the door and she hurried out of the makeup chair, Eloise right after her.

Guests had started filling the club and the waitresses were hurrying though the crowd. She quickly scanned the crowd for Harry before getting busy grabbing a tray and heading out.

The volume was getting louder and louder even though the music was still low and the dancers hadn't arrived yet. The curtains were drawn.

She heard people whisper and she turned, she saw Draco Malfoy enter with his usual followers. He walked by most people with his nose high in the air, he nodded to a few people and some he stopped and shook hands with. Blaise was of course by his side at once, handing him champagne, waving at the stage… probably promising a very special show. He walked with Draco towards the best VIP table and Hermione tried to see who everyone was, walking with them.

The lights were slowly fading out and Hermione knew the dancers would arrive in just a few minutes. She turned to the stage and saw Ron entering, his arm around Angelina Johnson. She knew Harry would arrive in a moment, and before she had ever seen him she knew he wouldn't be alone. Most of the people tonight had dates with them, if Ron had one, so would Harry.

She saw Harry enter hand in hand with a very pretty red haired girl.

"_But you like the red hairs don't you Harry?"_ Peter Pettigrew had said the night before. Hermione tilted her head to the side for just a second before she spun around and hurried to the bar. The lights were almost pitch-black now, the only light came from the enchanted spotlights on the floor.

The crowd had quieted and most had found tables to sit at. She didn't even feel upset about seeing Harry with some girl at the club. She felt like she had repeated the same evening over and over, now for the third time, and basically she had.

Just as the spotlights in the club was switched on and blared on the stage Hermione noticed a man sneaking into the bar. She knew the form, it was Peter Pettigrew. He seemed to be alone and hurried of to a corner, trying to keep out of sight.

She grabbed a tray and hurried out on the floor towards him.

"Mr. Pettigrew sir, a drink?" she said and held the serving dish high next to her.

"No," he hissed. "Go away."

She turned when he called out. "Wait!" She turned back to face him and smiled. "Christina, when will she start dancing?"

"Her part is coming up just about now," Hermione answered and turned to the stage. She had barely finished the words before Christina came out on stage in a sparkling bikini and a top hat. A very disturbing moan came from Peter and Hermione started backing away. She made her way to the table when someone took her by the arm and lead her sideway through the dark. She sighed, almost angry.

Harry spun her around as they had turned to the corner.

"Hi, I tried to reach you but I couldn't, sorry about this. I had no choice I-…"  
Hermione held up a hand.

"It's fine Harry.

"It is?" he sounded surprised.

"Sure," she turned from him and he grabbed her chin and turned her back to him.

"Hermione I had to, please don't be angry."

She slapped his hand away and looked fiercely at him.

"I'm not angry, this is just the way it is." She started to walk away but he grabbed her again and slammed her back against the wall. It hurt.

"Hey, you're not giving up are you? This is just temporary. Soon we'll be together, soon Hermione," he pressed his lower part of his body against her and she felt butterflies in her stomach. He leaned down and Hermione was sure he'd kiss her. She was loosing her equanimity, she was sure he could persuade her to jump of the highest tower of Hogwarts.

"No this is our life," she whispered and her voice broke slightly before she pushed him away and hurried away.

..~^~..

She felt tears burning her eyelids and she rapidly blinked them away. To her horror the red haired girl who had arrived hand in hand with Harry was at the bar as she returned.

"What can I get you?" Hermione asked.

"A glass of red please," she said politely. Hermione turned and filled a glass and then handed it to her.

She smiled before she turned and walked away.

..~^~..

The evening passed smoothly without any hiccups. Harry remained seated with the rest of his party and most of the crowd enjoyed the dances on the stage. As the bras fell from the dancers, a few left, but most stayed.

"Someone spilt something right outside the dressing room," Eloise shouted at Hermione. "Blaise is afraid one of the dancers will break a leg."

_I wish they would, _she thought before she hurried over there. She yanked open the cleaning closet to grab the broom and let out a small yell as she saw Harry in there. He put his finger over his mouth before he yanked her inside.

"I have to clean that," she said quickly. Harry leaned out the door and with a small flick of his wand the large stain had vanished.

He ran both his hands over her face and she closed her eyes.

"Your date…" she mumbled.

"It's Ron sister," he said as if it would explain everything. Hermione's eyes shot open.

"Oh."

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about."

"So is this the same sister you used to be in love with, or does he have a secret one I didn't know about?"

Harry stopped his loving caressing of her face for a moment.

"I wasn't in love with her, I fancied her for a while. But I promise, that was a long" he pronounced the words distinctly, "time ago".

He leaned his head and kissed her neck hungrily, letting his tongue caress all the skin it could. She moaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Someone will come," she grunted.

"I will do my best, so we _both_ come," he grinned into her neck and took a small bite.

She giggled and slapped him softly on the arm. "Ron is keeping watch," he mumbled into the naked skin of her shoulder, he had just yanked her jacked to the side. "You look so hot tonight."

She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch, his voice and his words…

Harry's hands traveled up her thigh and she held her breath, anticipating what he would do. She felt him carefully brush her underwear to the side and she took a deep intake of breath and he caressed her gently.

"Harry," she whispered trying to object, "we must…" but as his fingers slid inside of her she couldn't resist anymore.

"What were you saying;" he whispered close to her ear and when she just moaned in reply he grinned and sucked and earlobe into his mouth.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to make as little sounds as she could. Harry seemed to notice her dilemma and turned to the door.

"Muffliato," he mumbled. "It's okay," he assured her and she let out a very loud moan. He smiled and then kissed her hard.

She started panting hard and soon he felt her tightening around his fingers. He kept kissing her hard, before he finally released her.

"I have to get back," she said and felt her hair. Was it still in place?

"You look perfect," he assured her.

"Will someone see me if I leave?" she asked.

"I'll leave first, Ron's looking out for me. And no one will think anything about you leaving, you were sent to clean."

He smiled again and stole a quick kiss before he was suddenly gone. Hermione placed a hand over her heart, trying to calm herself down. Her heart was beating loud and it almost hurt her.

She let out a painful cry, she had for just a moment let herself realize how much her heart was aching. How much she missed him, how much she hated this situation… he was hers just as she was his. Why did they have to be here?

She took a deep breath and gathered herself.

She hurried out of the closet and just as she closed the door behind her she saw Peter Pettigrew and Christina outside the dressing room. They hadn't seen her and she pretended to be locking the door incase they would see her.

..~^~..

"You have to do it C, I am going away!" he pleaded.

"You always say that," she whispered back. "I have to dance!"

"No but this time I _mean_ it," he tugged at her arm. "I won't be able to see you for such a long time my cherry C, this is our last chance."

She tried to pull away from him.

"Peter, this is how I make my money, by _dancing_, if I don't dance I will be very poor!"

"I'll pay!"

"Just go into the dressing room, I'll check with Blaise!"

"No C," he begged and kissed her hand "Let's just go to my room, at the hotel!"

He leaned forward and kissed her cleavage, Hermione grimaced, he looked like a puppy trying to find his mothers teat.

"Wait in the dressing room!" she ordered and he hurried inside.

Christina started towards the bar when Hermione reached out and grabbed her. Christina was slightly startled.

"Blaise is with someone important, with Draco Malfoy," she quickly added, "He has asked for no one to disturb him," she lied.

"I need a guard," Christina mumbled.

"I can go with you. I'm on a break; I have nothing in the club anyway…"

Hermione saw that Christina was thinking it over for a moment.

"I guess, but what could you do if…" she stopped speaking and looked at Hermione. She didn't seem willing to finish the sentence.

"Don't worry, I won't leave your side. And everyone is looking at the stage, if you do this you'll have the whole night to spend with Marcus," she nodded encouragingly. Christina glanced towards the bar and the back to the dressing room.

"But you should find out if he really is leaving or if he is just playing you. He shouldn't think that he is the boss of you!" Hermione added and Christina nodded.

She grabbed Hermione's arm and whispered,: "Okay, but you have to come! And don't leave!"

Hermione agreed and followed her inside.

..~^~..

Peter was at Christina's makeup table and was holding a shoe to his face; he seemed to be smelling it. He dropped it quickly when they entered.

He saw Hermione and looked like he felt sick.

"What is she doing here, I am all for a threesome but I don't do mudbloods," he hissed.

"Don't worry, she just here to look! She was told to clean, but she won't bother us," Christina walked over to him. "Would you like a dance sweetie?" she purred into his ear. He seemed to shudder and then she grabbed his tie and pulled him close to her. It looked like she was about to kiss him but then she pulled away.

"Do you like my dress tonight?" she asked and he nodded. "Would you like to see what's under it?" He nodded again, pretending like the whole club hadn't seen what was underneath plenty of times that evening.

Christina turned her back to him and started swaying her hips. Hermione pretended to clean but kept looking at them from the corner of her eye.

"So where are you going sweetie?"

"Just away,"

"Oh, I thought you had something really important to do, I think powerful men are the sexiest," she said and let the dress fall of her.

Hermione had to applaud Christina, she was getting all the information Hermione could have asked for.

"I am important," he stuttered.

"Are you?" she turned to face him, in her very see-through under wear. "Will I see you again soon?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not my love, I have to leave the country."

Christina pouted her lip. "I will miss you; you are my favorite guest of all Peter."

He grinned and leaned forward and placed a large bill in her bra. "I… I lov-I want…" he stammered.

"Where are you going?" she whispered in his ear and licked his earlobe, Hermione felt like she would be sick.

"I am going to- I am going to Germany, very important business for the Dark Lord."

"For how long?" she started sucking his ear lobe.

"Can't say."

"Are you just saying all of this Peter, to make me dance for you? Because I might loose my job by being in here!" She reached for the drink he had brought with him and swallowed all of it. Then she put her hand behind her back, seeming ready to open her top.

"I am going to war for the Dark Lord, I'm not lying my love, I promise. I will be away for a long time, there's an attack. Soon!" he spluttered the words.

Christina snapped open her bra, seeming happy. He tried to reach out to touch her but she took a step back and danced again.

"Do you like me Peter, do you like what you see?" He bit his lip and glanced over at Hermione who quickly turned to a bin she was holding.

"So much," he groaned and let a hand stroke quickly over his pants. "Christina… my C," he hissed.

"Will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure, this is the most important thing I've ever done."

Christina hooked her fingers in her underwear and gently tugged at them but stopped in the middle of the action.

"Now you have me all worried."

Peter looked panicked as she stopped her movement.

"Don't worry my love, I will have the best with me. I won't be alone."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

She tugged the underwear off and he let out the most disgusting sound Hermione had ever heard. She heard the opening of a zipper Hermione quickly turned to her "dusting" and didn't turn back around for quite a while.

..~^~..

Hermione jumped when she felt someone squeeze her shoulder from behind.

"Thanks," Christina whispered and Hermione heard the door close as Peter left.

"That went quick," Hermione said.

"Yes, it usually does with him," Christina laughed. "Now I can focus on Marcus all night."

She hurried away from the dressing room and Hermione looked after her. This was important news, she had to send word to the Order. The best way would be to speak to Ron or Harry, but how would she do it?

..~^~..

**Reviews = happy me**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

..~^~..

Hermione had to keep working and when an hour had passed she still hadn't had a chance to speak to Harry nor Ron. She glanced over at Harry who was playing roulette with Ginny by his side. She needed to tell him what Peter had said…

She grabbed a tray and walked over towards him.

"Champagne?" she asked and he turned to face her. She looked intently at him and he frowned slightly, she knew he could see that there was something important.

The lights suddenly went out and she stared from side to side, she hadn't heard about this. She usually knew what would happen every single evening. A large explosion was suddenly heard and Hermione's ears rang in pain. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her down.

"What's going on?" she shouted at him. People were shouting, running in fear.

"I don't know, but stay down!" he answered as he reached for his wand and started running towards Ron. There was another loud blast from outside and he hurdled to the side of the room.

A man Hermione had never seen before ran up to Harry and hissed something in his ear. Harry turned to Ron and shouted something. Reluctantly Ron left Harry's side and grabbed Ginny's hand, they both sprinted to the exit.

Harry hurried back to Hermione.

"You have to leave!" he yelled trying to keep out of sight from the running people around them. Hermione was hiding under the roulette table.

"What's going on?"

"I can't explain, but you have to leave. Go to you room, we'll get you!"

She doubted for a moment and he bellowed "Now Hermione!"

She started to get up when Eloise grabbed her by the elbow.

"Come on Hermione," she shrieked and Harry ran after them towards the exit.

"Out of my way!" a very large man shouted and shoved both Hermione and Eloise to the ground. Harry's hand twitched again, he wanted to blast him halfway to hell.

Instead he helped them up and finally they were shoved out of the main entrance.

"This way," Eloise shouted at Hermione and she turned back to Harry. He nodded that he had to go the opposite way. She felt Eloise tugging her along and she locked eyes with Harry for a very short moment before someone blocked her view from him and she couldn't see him again.

..~^~..

Hermione ran with Eloise down the street, there were so many people everywhere and she noticed that a couple of shops were on fire in Diagon Alley, one to her horror, was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes – there was utter chaos. A large explosion was heard again and Hermione could feel the ground shake under her. She pushed Eloise forwards.

"Run!" she ordered and she looked behind her. A large hole had opened in the ground a few people fell in it.

Four Death Eaters were running towards them in the opposite direction with their wands drawn. Hermione saw a green beam pass besides them and she turned around quickly, panic rising, were they trying to hit Harry?

She turned back to Eloise but she was gone. There were so many people around her and she had no idea where to look.

"Eloise?" she shouted at the top of her lounges but she could barely hear her own voice. "Can you hear me?"

She stopped running and the breath was knocked out of her as people violently ran past her and into her. She tried to turn around but the crowed was knocking her backwards. Suddenly someone grabbed her elbow and yanked her hard in the direction of the crowds.

"I told you to go home," Harry yelled next to her and they started running.

"I lost Eloise,"

"Go home, do you want me to be seen?" he asked and he looked angrier than she had ever seen before. She nodded and he was gone so fast she almost thought she had imagined him, still she knew he would stay around her until he knew she was home and safe.

She was soon at her entrance and remained in it for a few seconds, trying to see Eloise but she was nowhere in sight. She hurried inside and locked the door behind her.

She panted loudly and sat down on the bed.

What the hell had just happened? Had the war arrived in London? Why didn't Harry know about the attack?

She reached for her water bottle and drank eagerly; her heart was beating so fast. Was Harry alright?

There was a loud pop and she spun around.

"To-.." she started but Tonks had grabbed her and in a flash they had apparated away.

..~^~..

They landed somewhere outside. Hermione turned around quickly, and saw that they were in a forest, but not in the camp. The woods were very dark and someone was behind her. She spun and saw Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody.

"Where's Harry?" she asked Ron who shrugged.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked Moody in return. There was couple of pops and Hermione's heart fluttered as she saw Harry arrive together with Albus Dumbledore.

She squeezed her fists together, forcing herself not to run up to him and throw her arms around him. Their eyes met and he seemed as relieved as she felt that she was safe.

"What is happening?"

"Who is hurt?"

"Who is attacking?"

"Where are we?"

"Where are my brothers?"

The questions were fired at Dumbledore who held up his hand and they all fell quiet.

"Someone attacked Diagon Alley tonight. They attacked quite a few shops but when they did, Fred and George, along with Lee Jordan, ran to the streets and started attacking Death Eaters in return. The Death Eaters had taken a Muggleborn boy and were torturing him, so they fought them."

Ginny gasped in shock and fright.

"Are they…?" Ron asked.

"They are all fine, they are good fighters. However, it is now quite apparent that they are openly involved in this war, they will not be able to return to the store, or to the wizarding world of England."

"Our parents…" Ron stuttered.

"Was of course evacuated at once. The Burrow is empty, and I am guessing it will be under attack very soon."

"But who did this?" Harry said quietly.

"We don't know."

Hermione told them what Peter had said to Christina. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"A decoy?" Lupin asked him.

"I would think so. I would guess that Voldemort has ordered this attack tonight to turn everyone attention to it. I would estimate that tonight the wizards he wanted, has left the country or set up some attack elsewhere."

Loud talk erupted in the group.

"What does this mean for Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked.

"You can not return either."

"My cover is blown," Ron sighed.

"Harry you must publicly remove yourself from Ron's family. It would not be helpful if they understand you are on our side. We still need you to be inside the inner circles."

Harry didn't look happy about this.

"Let's sit," Dumbledore muttered and with a wave of his wand tree trunks hurdled forwards and made benches for all of them.

With another flick a fire was crackling in the middle of the circle and Dumbledore started handing out small glasses he had hidden somewhere in his robe and Ginny filled them with brandy from the small flask Dumbledore had handed her.

"None for me thanks," Tonks mumbled and looked awkward.

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at her but didn't comment.

"I am not sure how to proceed," he mumbled. "I could hide people at Hogwarts, but I had wished for the school to be kept out of the war for as long as possible. The moment I open it to the Order of the Phoenix Voldemort will have proof that I am fighting against him."

"Well I want to fight!" Ron objected, "I'm not hiding!"

"I know Ronald, I know!" Albus nodded.

Hermione looked over at Harry, he looked very serious.

"You can't send Hermione back to that place," he hissed.

Hermione looked up and frowned.

"I want to go back, I have to. We wouldn't know what we know about Peter Pettigrew if I hadn't been there!" she objected.

"No Hermione, Harry is right. It will be very dangerous for muggleborns in London now. The Death Eaters will try and blame a Muggleborn for this, people will start hunting them down in the streets. It will be the perfect excuse to kill and torture as many muggleborns as possible."

"She could marry a pureblood," Moody intersected and Hermione stared wide-eyed at him. "They wouldn't dare kill her then. We could marry her off to someone on our side, Cormac McClaggen perhaps!"

Harry frowned and bit his jaw shut.

"No!" Dumbledore answered; there will be many children trying to escape now, Hermione will resume her previous job.

Ginny started filling up the glasses again and Hermione noticed how most hands were shaking. Whether from adrenaline or fear she had no idea.

Tonks shook her head again.

"What's with you? Are you pregnant or something?" Ron tried to joke but when Tonks became white-faced he looked startled and mumbled "Sorry."

Congratulations were heard around the camp from everyone except Moody.

"Lupin," he barked, "How can you be so careless? Bringing romance in to a war is always what makes a battle lost. Didn't you know better?" he sounded very angry.

"This is none of your concern!" Lupin answered angrily.

"Really, Tonks is my concern. And this "issue" will surely put us all under more danger. You should have kept it under control. I've told you all, this isn't school this is reality!"

Dumbledore turned furiously to Moody,

"Alastor, enough!" he commanded and Moody looked away heatedly. "We will never condemn love." Moody rolled his normal eye, like he had heard it all before. "New life will join us, and this proves that no matter what Voldemort does he can't destroy love! Cheers to that!"

Tonks smiled gratefully and everyone raised their glasses. Hermione glanced over at Harry and he was staring at her.

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"Harry you must return to London at once, you need to make sure the Death Eaters don't doubt you. Smuggle some of them out of London or something of that sort. You know what to do. Ron you…"

"I want to join my brothers!"

"And so you shall. Ginny, you will be rejoined with you mum and dad. Remus and Tonks, you will return to your previous places. Hermione will return to the camp for now, I will send for Cedric to return, he won't like leaving the war but you had a good collaboration going. Moody and I will carry on as we have…" It was all very cryptic but everyone started to get up.

"What about my friend? Eloise, is she okay?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"I'll find out for you!" Harry assured her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Everyone was walking silently side by side, finding a place to apparate from. Harry gently and discretely grazed her arm and his pinky finger caressed hers. She looked up at him.

"I love you," she mouthed and he blinked at her.

"Hermione, I'll bring you to the camp," Moody barked and she jumped.

"Okay."

She grabbed a hold off his elbow and she barely had a moment to look at Harry before Moody had apparated them both nearby the camp.

"You'll find the rest of the way by foot?" he asked sternly.

"Yes."

The forest was unlit but she knew the area very well. With a pop he was already gone again. She started trotting towards the camp, everything that had happened during the evening and night running through her head... How would Harry convince everyone that he didn't know the Weasleys were up to no good? Where would everyone think she had gone? How would they solve it?

She waved at the first guard who saw her arriving at the camp, it was still completely dark and everyone was fast asleep. She walked to her tent, it was so cold and it smelled unused, slightly moldy.

..~^~..

Harry donated a large sum of money to the Death Eaters cleaning up Diagon Alley. He said that he had taken it personally that Ron had betrayed them all, and he guaranteed that he didn't share The Weasleys' traitorous beliefs.

Just as Dumbledore had predicted Harry was asked to help sneak people out of England. Many of the purebloods did this undercover from the Death Eaters. Blaise Zabini had asked for Harry to smuggle Blaise's mum out of the country, he couldn't openly send her away, it might look like he believe the Dark Lord wouldn't prevail.

"But you need to repay me for this, do you understand the chance I am taking?" Harry hissed at him. They were in Blaise's office.

"Of course, what do you need? How much?" Blaise swallowed a large glass of Firewhiskey. The recent attack seemed to have bothered him quite a bit.

"I want information!" Harry demanded and sat down in the leather seat in front of the desk.

"Information?" Blaise sounded very suspicious.

Harry slammed his hand on the desk.

"Yes, how the hell do you think it looks for me now with the Weasleys? They have really damaged my reputation! And I was here, in this club when the attack happened. What if _I_ had been killed? I demand to know the next time something like it will happen."

Blaise leaned back and looked carefully at him.

"Draco Malfoy was here as well."

"And?" Harry snapped.

"If I had known, if _anyone_ had known do you think the Ministers son would have been here? I've been meaning to ask you Harry…"

"Yes?"

"You have all this money and you are a well-respected wizard. Yet you worked for those freak-twins. Why would you do that?"

Harry knew Blaise was fishing for information, trying to test Harry.

"Obviously I did it because I am bored, and because Ron Weasley is, well _was,_ my best friend. I had a lot of fun there… but now I realize…" he trailed of and looked away from Blaise stare.

"What?" Blaise leaned forward.

"They only hired me to spy on me of course."

"And how much did they find out?"

Harry frowned and leaned back himself.

"Has anything I have ever done been intercepted Blaise? Has someone I have helped out of the country, or the items they have hidden ever been found?" he had a dangerous tone now. "Obviously I know how to keep things to myself, don't I?"

Blaise swallowed hard.

"Sorry Harry, it's just that in these times you never know whom to trust."

"Mm… I notice you didn't lose too much in the attack Blaise," Harry looked around the office, "Your club seem much protected."

"I _did_ lose," Blaise objected, "Three of my waitresses have resigned, too afraid to return. One hasn't been heard from, I think she might have gotten killed…" he trailed off and looked away. Harry knew that Hermione's wasn't the one believed to have died, because she had resigned the day after the attack.

He started to get up.

"Well, I must be going. Much to arrange for your mothers departure."

"Sure. You must be busy, I bet many are leaving right?" Blaise said and Harry stopped in the middle of getting up.

"Sure, I'll give you the names at once!" he spat and Blaise bowed his head apologetically.

..~^~..

Harry sat by the fire in Grimmauld Place, waiting for his guest. He had received word that Dumbledore would join him sometime during that evening.

He hadn't touched the dinner on the small table next to him, he was concerned. Dumbledore was late and finally Harry nodded off before a familiar voice woke him.

"Tired Harry?" the old man asked as he sat down in the sofa opposite the armchair Harry occupied.

Just seeing Dumbledore's face made Harry even more tired. He felt that lately all Dumbledore had brought him was bad news.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Harry asked.

"Tea wouldn't hurt," Dumbledore agreed and Harry walked over to the kitchen. He returned with a tray with tea. He had only brought one cup.

"When can I leave London?" he asked at once as he sat down.

"You will leave tomorrow," Dumbledore answered and Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles and he looked like he was reading Harry's expression.

"You will join Ron at the front," he added and Harry leaned back in the chair.

"Yes," he agreed very content. He looked up and met Dumbledore's eyes again. "And the others?"

"Anyone in particular you're thinking of?" Dumbledore asked.

"All of them, what will happen? What will they do?"

"Harry you know I never discuss what the different parts of this battle do. I can't."

Harry sighed. "I take it you have someone specific you want to ask about?" he raised his eyebrows.

Harry bit his lip, trying to get the words. He had promised her not to ask. They wouldn't tell.

"Yes," he answered.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Everyone in this is at danger, I cannot give promises and I cannot promise anything more than that." He drank some more of his tea. "The cause is what is most important." He added thoughtfully and Harry met his eye.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked a bit affronted.

"Don't get defensive," Dumbledore smiled, "I just mean that we must never lose focus. Your parents died trying to protect our-"

"I know why they died!" Harry intercepted.

Dumbledore became quiet and looked out the window.

"I must leave shortly Harry. I don't want you to be misunderstanding me. Family, friends and…" he took a dramatic pause before adding. "love. They are the most important things in life. But we have to remember that they are threatened and we must defend them. In the end, that's all that matters."

Harry didn't answer; he wasn't quite sure at what Dumbledore was hinting.

"Sometimes we have to focus away from what we love and care for; we have to focus elsewhere, not to lose sight of the finishing line. Which is, in the end, what will keep everyone safe."

"Will I see Sirius?" Harry asked, he wanted to drop the subject.

"I think you might. I am pretty sure of it as a matter of fact, but it all depends on the surprises Voldemort has planted in our path."

Harry sighed; yet again Dumbledore hadn't brought him any real news.

"So, no inspirational quotes today?" Harry half joked.

"I thought I had given some inspiration," Dumbledore grinned, "but alright then, how is this: Many of life's failures are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up. We _are_ close Harry!"

Harry nodded and added, "I think you've used that one before." Dumbledore smirked.

"Do you now what happened to Eloise Midgen?" Harry asked as Dumbledore started to get up.

"Alas I don't," he said and walked to the other side of the door.

Harry nodded. "Will you tell… everyone... to keep safe," he mumbled and Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.

"We will meet soon Harry," he said and in a moment he was gone.

Harry leaned back in the chair and groaned. What the hell was Dumbledore saying? He must obviously know about him and Hermione, but _what_ did he know? Did he know that Harry was in love with her? Probably. Did he know they were both in love? Maybe. Did he know they were married? Doubtful!

Harry was sure he would ask about it. He thought about what Dumbledore had told him. Sacrifice, love, sacrifice, family… Was he telling Harry to release Hermione? That their love might danger the cause? He leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. He didn't care at all about putting himself in danger? But was he putting her in danger? He would die if something happened to her!

..~^~..

Dumbledore walked down the dark street many miles away form Gimmauld place. He sat down on the bench and stared ahead.

"And?" Moody grunted.

"Yes, I have spoken to him."

"And?" he repeated.

"There might be a problem. Like you said." Dumbledore sighed and Moody turned to him.

"With Granger?"

"I have spoken to Harry, Alastor, he knows what's at stake."

"Sure, and Nymphadora Tonks told me that everything was under control. Now we know that she is having Lupin's child and they are all so easy to extort."

Dumbledore looked up at the moon.

"Harry knows what's at stake. I believe in him. He is the key, I am happy if he has found love, but I think he knows exactly what he has to do."

"How can you be sure, when you've never even told him?"

Dumbledore got up without answering. He bowed his head at Moody.

"You will not tell him either, nor will he know exactly what part Peter Pettigrew played in everything. Not yet! Now I really must retire for the evening, it has been a long day."

"Headed back to France?" Moody asked.

"One never knows…" he mumbled and was gone in a flash.

Moody leaned back on the bench and reached for his flask. He drank a very large gulp and then kicked a can with his healthy leg.

"It's all going straight to hell," he mumbled.

..~^~..

The next evening Harry left together with Blaise's mum, he accompanied her to Swansea where she was sent on a private boat. She would head for the south of Vietnam. Blaise had made sure she had enough money to buy a very luxurious house there. He promised her that she would rejoin her beloved son as soon as things had quieted down.

Harry leaned into the fireplace at the magic bed & breakfast he was staying at. He appeared in Blaise's office. Blaise was leaning back, almost slouching on his office chair.

"Blaise?" Harry said and he jumped in his seat. He sat up straight.

"Is she alright?"

"She is very well, she has left and will arrive at her destination in a few weeks."

Blaise let out a relieved sigh.

"And when will you come back?"

"I am heading out on my yacht again, I think I will take care of some of my accounts near the Caymans. Besides, I need this whole thing with the Weasleys to blow over. I need to make sure people stop thinking about me when they think of them."

"Traitors…" Blaise mumbled in agreement and ran a hand over his forehead.

"You alright Blaise?" Harry asked through the crackling fire.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure."

He was lying, it was obvious, he knew something and it was clear he didn't want Harry to know. "Best be going now Harry, the girls are about to go on stage and I don't want to miss their entrance. But I have wired the money for your help with my mom."

"Brilliant, see you Blaise."

Harry extracted his head from the fire and was glad to not see Blaise's face for a while.

"You ready?" a voice said behind him and he turned to face Remus Lupin. He nodded and they left the hotel room.

..~^~..

The scene Harry met when they arrived in Germany shocked him. The war had escalated so fast. They drove an old muggle car to their destination and all along the way they met refugees, mostly muggles walking with their things on their backs.

"What the hell has happened here?" Harry asked looking out the window.

"They are all heading south," Lupin explained while swerving the car from hitting a family walking next to the road. "They are saying it's some sort of gang war. That the gangs are fighting and burning the muggle villages… I guess it's better," he sighed, "that they believe some street gang is the cause. I think wizards would shock them beyond repair…"

Harry pressed his nose against the windows. The war had been hidden from the muggles for so long, now they were all involved, and the muggles had no chance of defending themselves.

"It started the night after that attack in London," Lupin said.

"What do you mean?" Harry turned back to him.

"Well looks like Voldemort shipped loads of Death Eater soldiers off to the war. They waited a day and then they sprang their attack."

"Who was involved?"

"Only muggles," Lupin sounded sad. "No one survived in the villages they hit. They are targeting muggles now. I think they believe it will draw us out. That we'll be so desperate to protect them that we'll come running.

"Did this happen all over Germany?"

"All over Europe," Lupin turned to Harry and Harry was stunned.

"But that means…"

"Yes, thousands of dead muggles…"

They remained silent for the rest of the ride.

..~^~..

Finally they arrived at a large hotel.

"We have this whole manor as ours, the Order has it now," Lupin said as they turned in.

Harry grabbed his duffle bag out of the car and walked up to the house and the door swung open. He smiled.

Almost the whole Weasley clan was there to greet him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George and in the very back – Ron!

They hurried over to him and they each took turns hugging him. Even Ron couldn't stop himself.

"So good to see you mate," he said and patted Harry's back very hard. "Was a bit worried about you back in Britain without me covering your back."

Harry grinned and followed them inside.

..~^~..

Harry unpacked in the small single room he was to share with Ron, Fred and George. Ron caught him up on what had happened since they had been separated. The Weasleys' had been reunited at this hotel shortly after the attack in London and they had been awaiting orders from Dumbledore. The same night he had told Harry to leave London he had also given them their new jobs. The Weasleys' were to head to France to help set up a refugee camp who needed help. Ginny would join them shortly, but she would stay at the hotel for a few weeks. Making sure all those seeking refuge there was helped.

Fred and George would join Mad-Eye Moody's side in the war and, to Harry's delight, Ron and Harry would now join Sirius side in the war.

"Did you hear anything about Hermione and Luna?" Harry asked without looking at Ron.

"Nothing," he answered gloomily and neither of them mentioned them again.

..~^~..

Dinner was a very busy affair. It reminded Harry of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There was an indecent amount of people in the hotel. They were from all nationalities. People had started joining the war from all over the world now. Everyone was talking loudly to their neighbors to be heard, but the mood wasn't happy like it could have been believed judging from the volume. The words "battle, attack, strike, ambush" was heard often.

"Oh pardon me," Ginny said and squeezed in next to Harry. He tried to make room for her but the table was very small.

"I'm glad you got away from London alright," he said to her and she smiled warmly at him.

"Back at you," she said and something in the way she said it made Harry raise his eyebrows slightly.

"Alright," he offered her a slice of bread and she took it. Dinner contained of bread, potatoes and broth soup. But Harry wasn't complaining, it was better than anything he had had during the war. Eating here with his friends made anything taste better than the most luxurious meal in London.

..~^~..

..~^~..


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

..~^~..

The next morning when Harry arrived downstairs none of the Weasleys besides Ginny were there. She was eating breakfast by herself and he sat down opposite her.

"So how are you doing?" he asked her and reached for some of the bread left from the day before.

"Oh you know, slightly overwhelmed but it's part of it isn't it. Who could just not react at being shipped off to a new country in the middle of a war?"

"I know."

She looked at him and squinted.

"My brothers are over the moon about it though; they act like it's the best thing that could have happened."

Harry poured himself some tea.

"No one is happy about the war Ginny. We are just happy not to have to take it in silence anymore, finally we can fight back. Stand up against what we think is wrong. It is very hard to keep quiet for this long about something you are bursting to scream…"

He had gotten himself wound up and he had to take a deep breath. She smiled crookedly about him.

"Wow Harry," she said.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wow." Then she got up and left.

..~^~..

He walked outside and found the others practicing spells on the grounds. There were more than fifty men and women training and almost as many sitting around watching them. It was very cold outside and Harry shut his jacket. Ron saw him and came running up.

"Wow, you've slept through half the day, you must have been tired!"

Harry just nodded. "Wanna have a go?" he asked.

He remained on the training grounds for the rest of the day and not until night fall did Mr. Weasley come outside to fetch them.

The training grounds were almost empty by then, just the Weasleys, Harry and a few others had remained.

"Boys, dinner," he said and hurried back inside, wanting to get out of the cold.

"One more!" Fred challenged Ron.

"What do you say?" George asked Harry.

"Sure, you're not my employer now, I don't have to be gentle and let you win any longer," Harry sneered.

"The opposite my friend," George said and made a courteous bow holding his wand up, "It was I who played easier back then, not wanting you to feel so horrible. Now I will play as I always do. You will lose!"

"Not too hard for you Ron right?" Fred asked, "You're used to it."

They started their battling and it lasted for a long time. Harry was just about to send George's wand flying when a stern voice called.

"Your father said it was dinner thirty minutes ago! What's wrong with you?" They all let their wands fall and turned to face Mrs. Weasley. A chorus of "Sorry mum, sorry Mrs. Weasley" was heard.

She turned on her heel and something that sounded like: "ungrateful, trying to cook, pneumonia," was heard under her breath as she stormed off. She spun around and bellowed: "And Alastor is here!"

With a jolt they all sprang to life and hurried towards the dining hall again.

When they arrive inside they found that most had left the hall and retired to their rooms.

They sat down and hurried down their dinner. Alastor Moody was busy in conversation with Mr. Weasley and they were all trying to hear what they were saying. As soon as they had finished the plates Mrs. Weasley had sat before them they all scooted down the table towards them.

"Tell us Moody, are we leaving tomorrow?" Fred asked.

"You can count on us!" George said.

Both Mr. Weasley and Moody looked up at them.

"Do you mind?" Mr. Weasley said rather harshly at them.

"Not at all dad, not at all, you may listen," Fred said and turned to Moody, "We are ready to leave tonight. We don't want to be hidden away here!"

Mad-Eye did his best impression of a smile and drank from his flask.

"Brave boys you have here Arthur. Good soldiers they'll make…"

Harry turned around as he heard a small whimper from Mrs. Weasley. He caught her back as she hurried out of the room towards the large kitchen.

"Yeah, we will head to war tomorrow morning," Moody said and Fred and George grinned widely.

"What about us?" Harry asked. It was the first time he had spoken.

"Someone will come for you tomorrow. You will be taken to Sirius's camp.

"Can I come?" Ginny's voice was heard and they all turned to her.

A loud noise of objections was heard from the brothers and Harry couldn't distinct who was swearing, who was yelling and who had just slammed their hand on the table. Mr. Weasley had sad nothing.

"No Ginerva you can't,"Moody said.

"Why?" she said and put a hand on her hip.

"I have no time for someone untrained. All you will do is get killed," he said honestly.

"But I want to help." Harry had to give it to her. She wasn't giving up and Moody didn't seem to intimidate her like he did with most.

"Yeah, you can help by keeping away."

She frowned deeply and sat down next to Harry.

"Gin, if you'd be in war you know we'd all get killed trying to keep an eye on our spoiled sister," Fred said and bumped his shoulder to hers.

"So you don't take care of each other?" she demanded.

"Ginny!" Arthur spoke up and they all went quiet. "You have never been trained in battle. Why would someone ever want you to fight, stop this now!"

Ginny bit her lip and looked down at the table. Harry felt sorry for her and as they started talking about borders and explosions he comfortingly squeezed her hand under the table.

He was surprised when he pulled away and felt that she wouldn't release him. He frowned but let his hand remain, he didn't have another thought about it because Ron had just suggested a very absurd idea about flying balloons and fire.

..~^~..

"I need to speak to you," Alastor Moody said to Harry as they all had started to get up to retire.

"Sure," he said and they started slowly walking towards the sleeping quarters.

"Ready to go back to war boy?" he asked and limped next to Harry.

"Yes."

"Things are much worse now."

"I know."

For some reason he didn't feel like talking to Moody. Hermione had always given Harry the idea that Moody was against them, and it made Harry skeptic.

"Have you seen Sirius?" he said as they started to walk up the stairs.

"He is fine," Moody answered with a wave. "I have to talk to you about Hermione Granger."

Harry almost missed the next step on the stairs. He had no idea what to say.

"Oh…" he stuttered.

Moody remained quiet and not until they were near the stairs did he turn to Harry.

"You have to stop this Potter."

"I-I don't know…"

"I-I don't…" Alastor repeated mockingly. "Do you think I have time for bullshit like this Potter?" he barked harder than Harry had ever heard him bark. "Sit!" he said and gestured to two chairs near a table in the corridor. Harry did as he was told.

"I'm not going to baby you like Dumbledore does," he started and as Harry was about to object he just waved his hand like he was trying to beat a way an annoying fly. "Stop it won't you. Do you think you are the first ones who have taken a liking to each other? This always happen, and do you know what also happens?"

"This really isn't your business Alastor, I'm sorry; I know you are close to Hermione…"

"One dies, one always dies. Or sometimes they both do – like your mum and dad!"

Harry took a deep breath.

"I won't be a worse soldier…"

"I'm not talking about _you,_ Potter."

This made Harry lean back in surprise.

"What?"

"I think Granger has become unfocused because she has some sort of a crush on you. Something I think you have encouraged. I think it will get her hurt!"

Harry couldn't reply. He just stared at Moody.

"I told her, I told you from the start that this was a mistake but did you listen? No! Look, it's not too late. As far as I know you have the young Weasley girl who'd love to take Hermione's place."

"Ginny?" Harry said almost laughing. Moody frowned and hissed:

"Is this a laughing matter to you Potter?"

Harry looked away before he finally turned back to Moody.

"Honestly Moody, I am sick of people telling me how to live my life. Dumbledore already gave me this lecture and I'm not sure what to tell you. Hermione and I are already halfway across Europe from each other, what else can I do?"

"Fine, so you've got it, you've understood. But make sure she has. You need to release Hermione form this grip you have on her. She is one of the best I've had during all of this. I don't want her to get hurt, and I guarantee you that she will be if you carry this on! Don't be such a coward Potter, don't just keep her around because you want it! Do what is best, just let go of her…"

Moody started limping back towards his own room before he turned and muttered:

"Oh, and be safe during the war!"

..~^~..

"You okay?"

Harry was leaning forwards, his face in his hands. He looked up and at first he couldn't see anything. It felt like had pressed his eyeballs into his head and all he could see was white fireworks. He knew the voice though.

"Hi Ginny," he muttered.

"Alastor told me to check on you," she said and took the seat Moody had sat in just a few minutes ago.

"I'm sure he did."

They both remained quiet for a few moments and Harry turned to look at her. It would have been so easy, just to marry the girl opposite him. Marry pretty Ginny Weasley… They would have been happy together, he was already a brother in the family and this would make it even more so. The family would be happy…

The thought made his stomach churn. He had no interest in that life. He had no interest in Ginny Weasley. She was the pretty girl he might have fancied when he was a young boy. That was a lifetime ago.

Fancying Ginny and loving Hermione, the difference was almost indescribable. It was like the difference between swallowing a gulp of water and actually drowning. It was like, for just a moment, putting your finger in a flame. Or throwing yourself willingly on an open fire.

It was like tasting a moment of joy, compared to pure heavenly bliss all the time.

It was just impossible!

But he still looked at Ginny and thought about what could have been. Then again, so many things could have been…

"I need to get some sleep," he said and started to get up. Ginny reached for his hand to stop him.

"But Harry, don't you want to talk for just a moment."

"I'm really tired Ginny. Goodnight. If I don't see you tomorrow, be safe!"

And with those words he left her sitting by herself in the chair.

..~^~..

When he finally opened the door to the room he shared with three Weasleys he found three loud snores almost snoring on chorus.

_Great,_ he thought.

He yanked his shirt of and climbed into bed.

"Harry?" he heard Ron whisper inquiringly.

"Yeah?"

"An owl arrived for you, I put it under your pillow."

"Thanks!"

His heart in his throat he reached under his pillow and yanked it out. "Lumos," he whispered and pointed his wand at the letter.

When he saw the letters spelling his name his heart fell to his stomach. He ripped it open with his teeth, having his hand occupied by the wand.

_**H**_

_I was promised this letter would reach you safely, but there are no guarantees of course. I sent it close to where you are, with a friend… so I hope it does._

_The way we were separated still haunts me every hour, who am I kidding it haunts me every minute! I keep seeing your face as I was being dragged away from you. I wish we could have frozen time and just ran away together._

_I have a few days here in the camp, and then I will resume my previous job. Don't worry, it's not the one I had last time we saw each other. It's the one I had when we met far south. I miss you dreadfully and everyday life has started becoming somewhat of a torture to me. By that I don't mean what I am to do, or what is around me. I mean thinking, missing worrying about you. Please come back to me, please – just don't get hurt! You have been the most vital and beautiful part of me, and if I lost you I would lose my heart and soul._

_I hope I am not being to rash in these words, but I don't know when we will see each other again and I don't want to leave anything unspoken when I leave. My love, meeting you has made everything worth anything. You have made me feel more than I ever thought I could, and our days together are deeply treasured in my heart._

_I wish I had some news to tell you, I know you are desperate for it. I fear I know less than you do. I receive no information at all, more than about myself and my job. _

_I know you will keep R safe, and I pray he will do the same. I believe he loves you as much as I do, maybe not in the same way, but still._

_I am yours forever H. I refuse to think that the stolen moments we have shared will be the only ones. I have to believe we will have a thousand more. I will think of you constantly, I will miss you always and I will love you until the end of time._

_**Yours without end, H **_

_Oh ps, just a thought, you asked my once why I always eat the middle chocolate in a box of chocolates. It really isn't important, but now, somehow I don't want any questions left unanswered. My parents always bought a muggle chocolate box for Christmas, and the middle one was the best one of all. They always let me have it, it had three whole nuts and it was great. I never knew the name or brand, and I've always wanted that memory back. That's why I always have the one in the middle, hoping I will find it again._

..~^~..

..~^~..

Sorry this chapter took so long, I have a baby refusing to sleep… Hope you like it!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

..~^~..

Spring had reached Spain long before it had back in Britain. Hermione was now smuggling children together with Cedric Diggory again. Cedric was very unhappy with Dumbledore for being pulled out of battle, but in the end he had to admit that the old injury he had received was severely slowing him down during battles.

She was sitting outside, leaning against the house they were hiding in. She had her eyes closed and her face tilted to the warming sun.

It had been so long since she had heard from Harry, just like last time they were separated. This time she felt somewhat more prepared though.

She ran a hand over the soft grass next to her. The grass was still dead, yellow and the ground was a bit moist from the dawn.

She looked up as she saw Cedric approaching. He sat down next to her without speaking.

She looked over at the brown hill ahead and admired the beauty of the dry Spanish landscape.

"I could live here," she thought aloud and Cedric looked down at her. "When all of this is over…" she added.

"We have a problem," he said not commenting on her statement.

"What?" she leaned forward from the wall and looked around hastily.

"Two families have arrived. Two men, two women and six children. They want to come with us."

Hermione closed her eyes and clenched her fists. This had happened a few times and it was the worst thing in the world, having to decline someone who just wanted to be safe.

"Aren't there any refugee camp around here?" she asked.

"No, and the battles are getting closer to here."

"How many children do we have?"

"Six."

"And they have six, plus the adults make sixteen, and then there's us, that'd be eighteen. How many did the captain say we could bring in the boat."

"Twelve," Cedric mumbled.

"I hate this part," Hermione groaned and started to get up. She reached out a hand to Cedric and helped him off the ground. They walked into the house and found the two families at the corner of the room.

The old man who owned the house and was hiding Hermione, Cedric and the children was talking to them animatedly.

Hermione smiled kindly, but sadly as she approached. One woman spoke up and started speaking quickly in Spanish to her.

"What is she saying?" Hermione asked the old man.

"She is saying that they want to come, they have nowhere to go or to hide. They live right were the battle is heading and they want to keep the children safe."

Hermione looked down. The woman spoke again.

The man translated at once.

"She says, she knows you can't take them all. But she begs you to take the children, bring them to England and keep them safe.

Hermione looked up at Cedric.

"That makes fourteen," he whispered. "The captain will only take twelve."

Hermione turned back to the two families. One of the children was not even a year old; she could hide that one near to her. And they must be able to bribe the captain… She looked into the mothers eyes and they were filled with tears. She felt weak in the knees and had to bite her lip, she wanted to weep.

"We can't leave them," she turned to Cedric.

"No, we can't." he agreed. "We will take the children," he finished and as the old man translated the parents smiled with relief and gratitude but quickly their smiles turned into anguish and despair. They would be parted from their children, whom they might never see them again.

"Tell them that we are leaving tonight," Cedric said to the old man. "And that they have to try and leave this area as fast as possible."

"I have told them they can stay here if they choose," the old man said.

..~^~..

As night came the children were all packed tightly into a small minivan. Hermione walked up to the mother with the infant and as she handed the baby to Hermione she burst into tears.

"Mi beba, mi querida niña inocente. Cuidala, por favor cuidala... cuidalos todos... ," she moaned. Hermione didn't know what it meant but she could feel the desperation from the mother. She turned to enter the car and saw one of the fathers having to pry away three children from the others mothers arms.

Finally the doors were shut and they started pulling away.

One of the women almost collapsed and was held up by her husband. Hermione rolled down the window and called out to the old man.

"Tell them that I swear I will keep them safe, I will!" As she rolled the window back up she felt Cedric squeeze her shoulder and she whimpered into the neck of the small baby.

"I will keep you safe!" she promised and cried softly.

..~^~..

Harry was guarding their camp as he heard someone running up to him. He drew his wand, even though he knew the footsteps well.

"Harry," Ron panted.

"What is it?"

"Sirius, he's back! You have to come!" Harry turned to Neville who quickly said:

"Go, I can handle it here!"

Harry sprinted after Ron, excited at what he might found out.

He and Ron hurried into the interrogation tent. He was surprised to find both Sirius and Remus Lupin there. Lupin only stopped by very rarely, and Harry hadn't heard he would arrive. They were both huddled over something… someone.

They pulled away when they heard them enter and spun around.

"Harry!" Sirius said and gave him a very brief and fast hug.

Harry saw the man they had been huddled over, it was Peter Pettigrew. It was good that they had caught Peter, he was a loyal Death Eater, but Harry had no idea why he had been called here for that. This happened all the time.

"P-P-Please Sirius," Peter Pettigrew stammered.

"P-P-Please what?" he sneered back and turned to Peter. With a loud bam he had slammed his fist right into Peter's mouth and the chair he was tied to tumbled backwards.

"Don't hurt me, please…" he spat from the floor. Harry saw Peter spit a tooth from his mouth.

Lupin yanked the chair back up.

"Where is Voldemort?" he asked acting like the interruption hadn't happened.

"I don't know, I could never know such-"

_*Bam*_

Again Peter was lying on the floor. He sobbed loudly.

"You were saying?" Lupin asked, not bothering bringing Peter back up now. Sirius placed his shoe on Peter's neck.

"I could kill you so easily Peter, just a bit of pressure here…" the way his voice sounded… Harry had never heard anything like it from Sirius.

"Sirius…" Lupin said warningly and Sirius yanked his foot away.

..~^~..

Quite a while later, Harry had no idea how long – witnessing this kind of questioning he always felt went on forever. He had started feeling sick to his stomach and wished Peter Pettigrew would just spill.

"If you don't tell us Peter, I will tell Harry exactly what you've done. And you know what will happen then..:"

"Okay okay…" Peter finally coughed, throwing a quick glance at Harry. "But you have to promise to keep me safe, make sure the Dark Lord doesn't find out-"

"Speak!" Sirius bellowed.

"Voldemort is hiding in a castle in Wales. It is protected by all the spells you can imagine…"

"But word is that he has fled," Lupin said.

"That's what he wants everyone to believe, that's why there was an attack in London. So that people would think he had left. But he is there, hiding in his room. He doesn't dare enter the magical world as it is." Peter took a moment to spit more blood from his mouth. "He wants to make sure he is safe. He has a special guard outside the door. Only this guard is allowed to speak to the Dark Lord. He brings his food; he carries his orders... all of it."

Lupin and Sirius looked at each other. They had gotten the information Dumbledore had asked them to get from Pettigrew.

"Anything else?" Lupin asked.

Peter seemed to ponder.

"Eh yes, tomorrow, "he looked frightened, "there will be an attack on the village."

"We know that," Sirius groaned. "You know what's next Wormtail, why don't you tell me what's next…" he grinned.

"No Sirius, please!" Peter mumbled.

Sirius spun around to Harry and spat the words quickly. In a rush of words he told him that it was Peter who had told Voldemort where to find Lily and James. He told them about Peter's betrayal and why Sirius had been forbidden to tell Harry this by Dumbledore.

"He thought you wouldn't stand being undercover near him all those times if you knew…" Lupin added.

Harry felt like the world was spinning. He looked at Peter Pettigrew again. A few moments ago he had just been a cowardly, evil Death Eater. Now he saw him for what he was. A murderer…

Sirius turned back to Peter.

"I have waited for this moment since the evening I rescued Harry from that house. Meeting you again Peter, it is what has kept me going all these years."

"Sirius…" Peter said and tears ran down his face. "Forgive me…"

"James might have forgiven you, he was better that way. But we'll never know, you made sure of that…"

In a brief movement Sirius drew his dagger from his cloak and jammed it into Peter's heart.

Peter stuttered slightly and spat some blood, but it went quick… and his head drooped as his heart stopped.

..~^~..

Hermione and Cedric were walking through the large leafy forest. They were all exhausted, and some of the children were sobbing to themselves as they walked. Hermione had the baby in her arms and was carrying another boy on her back. Cedric had a girl on his back and held the hands of two boys, they were so tired, they kept stumbling.

"Soon, we'll be there soon!" Hermione promised but she knew none of the children could understand her.

"Let's rest for a moment," Cedric suggested and she was happy to obey.

"How long 'til we reach the camp at this speed?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe two hours, if they don't get even more tired." Cedric reached into his sack and pulled out a small chocolate candy bar. He divided into equal pieces and passed it around to the children. They were happy to get the treat and ate it in silence.

"They need food," Hermione said to Cedric. "They are exhausted."

"Yeah I know, but it took a bit too long to get them here."

"I'm not sure how long we'll be able to keep this up, each time we have to travel further detours to keep hidden. It is wearing the children out, they are ready to pass out…" her voice shook as she spoke.

"I know," he smiled kindly at her and she ran a hand through her hair. She was so tired, it felt like she could collapse at any moment. Cedric reached over and squeezed her hand kindly. Suddenly he froze and stared at her.

"W-wh-…?"

He raised a finger to his mouth and then pointed to his ear. Hermione listened intently and indeed, a breaking twig was heard also by her.

"Hurry!" he mouthed to her and they gathered the children under a bush. Hermione ran over and grabbed a large branch and threw it over the bush, hoping it would help. It was useless, they were easy to spot.

"I'll look!" she mouthed while pointing at her eye and handed the small baby back to Cedric. Quietly she snuck down the side of the path and saw three men walking there.

They were without a doubt Death Eaters.

"I'm telling you, I heard something!" one of them said.

"You always say that," one of the others answered.

Nonetheless they walked after, following him and to Hermione's horror they were heading straight for the children. She hurried back.

She saw them all hiding, the children petrified, under the bushes. There was no way the Death Eaters wouldn't see them.

She reached for her wand and met Cedric eyes. He opened them wider in terror and shook his head at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at the faces of the children in hiding, there was no way she could take the chance of them getting caught. And they couldn't risk a close encounter battle with them so close.

She blinked meaningfully at Cedric and bit her lip. Before he could react she mumbled a spell and pointed at them. The bushes covered them perfectly and they were gone from her eyesight. She knew they could see her, but to her, it seemed liked she was all alone on the small patch.

"There! A spell!" she heard the voice shout eerily. She knew using the spell would bring them right to her, she had made the choice. The men arrived shortly by her side, both of them keeping their wands raised.

"You!" one of them screamed as they hurried forward to her. He took one look at the state of her and was without a doubt of her blood status. He slammed his fist into her jaw and Hermione's face crashed into the leaves.

"Are you alone?" he screamed and Hermione grunted as she received a kick to the ribs.

"Y-Yes…" she coughed.

"Why did you cast a hiding spell?" he yelled and grabbed her hair. He pulled her up by it and shook her.

"I heard you coming, I was frightened. But I didn't know how to do it right," she said and blood ran down her chin.

"Course a mudblood wouldn't know how to do it right," he laughed and the others joined the first two to find her. He slapped her and she fell back on the ground.

"Do we have time?" he turned to the others.

"Naa… we have to report in ten minutes," his friend grunted back.

"Shame."

The man yanked Hermione by the hair and started pulling her behind him. She struggled to get to her feet and tried to walk by herself.

"You're going to jail, you are missy!" he snorted.

"You'll be hanged, you will;" the other one snickered.

..~^~..

Harry was eating dinner with Ron and Neville by his side. They had walked for the last three days, not meeting opposition yet. That could only mean one thing: the calm before the storm. Tonight it would happen for sure.

"One more egg please," Ron said to the soldier who had kitchen duty this week.

Harry was full and didn't want anymore. He looked down at his muddy boots. They had already ruined this green field, all their walking had turned it into mud.

Sirius sat down next to them and reached out for a plate handed to him.

"I've seen their camp now, it's almost one hundred Death Eaters on the other side of the hill."

"Piece of cake," Ron said and ate a spoon full.

"Mm…" Sirius said. "I would just hope they would run out soon, I mean how many Death Eaters can there be?"

"Yeah I know," Harry agreed.

"Just think, soon we'll be back home," Ron said confidently, "It'll be Christmas and my mum will make a large mince pie, and hot mulled wine... Oh and some turkey and pudding…" Ron trailed of and both Sirius and Harry laughed at him.

"That does sound brilliant. I'd take a nice cold ale and some fish and chips myself." Sirius said. "How about you Harry?"

But Harry had stopped listening.

He saw movement at the edge of the camp, some of the men were holding someone. He thought he caught a glimpse of the face and adjusted his glasses.

Dread dropped into his stomach; surely he hadn't seen who he thought he had.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked and turned and looked.

"Who is that?" Ron asked. Harry tried to focus on the person walking towards them. "Is it Cedric?" Ron added and Harry stood up, not thinking about the plate of food on his lap. Only when he heard the crash to the floor did he realize he had had it.

Cedric was focused on Harry, and even though the guards were still chasing him he kept pushing through them, running straight for Harry. Neville was trying to tell them that Cedric was a fellow, and he was allowed in.

Harry had started running towards Cedric, holding his breath.

He and Cedric were locked on each other and reached each other in half a moment, or it could have been a minute, Harry had no idea.

Harry stopped short in front of him.

"What is it?" his voice barely held.

"I need to talk to you," Cedric hissed and looked pointedly around him. Harry yanked him by the elbow and they hurried towards Harry's tent.

..~^~..

"What's going on?" Harry said, his voice shaking as Ron had entered the tent with them.

"They've taken her!" Cedric quickly said.

Harry's breath was knocked out of him and he sat down on his bed. His face was suddenly burning and he thought he might be violently sick. He heard Ron ask questions.

"Who?"

"The Death Eaters?"

"How?"

"They found us in the woods,"

"How did _you _get away?" Ron sounded accusing and Harry looked up at Cedric.

"She sacrificed herself so the children we were smuggling wouldn't be caught. And…"

"What?" Harry demanded.

"They said she would be hung," Cedric added and both Ron and Harry groaned.

Cedric collapsed on the bed next to Harry.

"When did they take her?"

"Three days ago..."

Harry shot up from the bed and turned to Cedric.

"Three days?" he felt panicky and his blood was rushing too fast. So much could have happened in three days.

"I have been looking for you since; no one knew where you were… I tried… I couldn't get in touch with Dumbledore…" Cedric sounded broken when he spoke.

Ron looked frightened at Harry.

"What can we do?" he asked.

Harry took a deep breath and looked between them. Ron looked terrified and Cedric looked like he had given up. Harry wanted to hit Cedric, he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because Cedric seemed to have given up, he seemed so sure Hermione was dead. It might have been that Hermione had gotten hurt in his company, or just that he had brought this bad news.

"I am going to London," Harry said determinately without hesitation. He reached for his duffle bag, it wasn't even packed yet.

"I'll come!" Ron said.

"You can come and go straight to the camp Ron, but you can't come to London, you are a wanted man!"

Everyone looked confused.

"You have to tell Sirius," Ron said.

"No, there isn't time. I have to get back now. Ron, are you coming?"

"Course!"

"I'm there as well!" Cedric said.

Harry walked outside with his bag. Cedric was getting water for them and Ron was getting his own bag.

Sirius walked up to him.

"What's going on?" Harry couldn't tell Sirius. He was sure Sirius wouldn't let him go back to London, it was completely against Dumbledore's orders and Sirius had no idea about Harry and Hermione. He didn't know they were married… and most importantly: that they were in love!

..~^~..

_I just want to really say thanks to those of you leaving a review. You should know that you really put a smile on my face and I am grateful for each one!_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

-..~^~..

Harry was walking down the streets of London, throwing glances over his shoulder everywhere he went. Most wizards were walking with their heads bent down, and he didn't seem to have to worry about being recognized.

It only took them sixteen hours to get to London. Having smuggled Death Eaters for years made sure Harry knew the "right" people and he knew the ways to go. He really had no thought about being discreet; all he cared about was being fast.

They had arrived in the cargo area of a plane delivering muggle mail and decided that Cedric would meet them at the edge of the forest near the camp, Ron would be waiting outside of London with a muggle vehicle, and the rest was up to Harry.

He didn't have a specific plan at the moment, he had ran many over in his head but it all depended on how they would act towards him at the Ministry holding cells. The whole top floor of the ministry of magic had been turned into cells, very similar to Azkaban. Harry had been there just once before, and he had then witnessed an execution.

As he was on the lift he smiled kindly at the wizards next to him, and no one raised his suspicions but he was still on high alert.

"Department of magical prisoners and traitors to the Dark Lord," the very friendly voice said and Harry was the last one to leave the lift.

The corridor was very empty and he was aware of small eyes in the wall eyeing him.

He arrived at the small counter.

"Hello, I am here to see a prisoner," he said, trying to stay nonchalant.

"Which one," the witch behind the counter said without looking up.

Harry swallowed; he had no idea what name Hermione was under.

"I'm not really sure. It's an employee of mine, she was arrested four, almost five days ago."

"Mm… well…" the witch looked up," you can fill in a complaint of loss of work and you _might_ get an elf as a replacement."

Harry blinked and she blinked back.

"No…" he said calmly and took a breath. "This is my employee, someone I hired and trained, I don't have time for someone else. I demand to know why she was taken from my employment and taken here!" he slammed his fist on the desk and she jumped.

"But without a name..." she trembled a bit.

"Why would I have the name of my worker?" he hissed at her. "Give me the book!"

She shoved the book towards him. He scrolled down the list.

He saw the name "Zora Bulgaria". He knew it was Hermione. It was the name of the girl she become friendly with in Bulgaria.

He pointed at it.

"Her!"

"I-I'm not sure…" she said and turned to a small button. She pressed it before Harry saw it. "Mr. Hogglewoggle, you should come out here!"

In just a fraction of a second a very small, very thin man arrived. He had a very small nose, but large mouth and Harry thought he looked slightly odd.

It was obvious that his man wasn't about to take bullying form anyone.

"What is this nonsense? I don't have time for this!" he hissed at the girl and then turned to Harry,"What?"

"Oh Mr. Hogglewoggle, I believe we've met at Blaise Zabbini's right?" Harry said. Mr. Hogglewoggle seemed taken aback. "Didn't you go into the room w-"

"Oh yes. Right… so nice to meet you," he stammered and Harry was shocked his bluff had worked so well. He had indeed seen this man, Mr. Hogglewoggle, once at the club but had no idea what he had done. "What can I help you with?"

Harry explained that his servant had been taken and he needed to see her, he needed to make sure he hadn't hired a traitor. Mr. Hogglewoggle couldn't see the harm in it, and he showed Harry down the corridor.

"She's in cell nr G18," he nodded a head. "Don't let her off the hook."

"The hook?" Harry asked calmly.

"Some of them try to commit suicide through the window if their let down, but it is charmed naturally and it'll just give them a stinging curse."

Harry nodded kindly and walked up to the door. He stared at it and counted the steps until Mr. Hogglewoggle had left the hallway and then he yanked it open.

..~^~..

His breath was lost, it might have stuck somewhere in his stomach, his throat or it was just lost. He just couldn't breathe. He stood still for a moment before he could move. His mind woke before his body and he had to scream at himself to move.

The room was a stone room with small stacks of hay around the corners. That was all the room allowed as decoration. Lying near the wall of the circular room was small body. Her arms were raised slightly above her head as she was tied to the wall, held up by a hook.

"Hermione," he breathed unconsciously and ran forwards. He grabbed her face with his hands and lifted it up. Was she alive, oh Merlin say she was alive!

When her face was tilted up he gasped loudly and he almost wanted to let her go. He hardly recognized her.

"Hermione," he cried, tears trailing his face. She was beaten beyond recognition.

She moaned, not in acknowledgment but in pain.

He looked down at the slump body, no weight was on her legs, they were just lying slumped against the floor.

He held her tighter and she cried out now in pain.

"Oh God," he shrieked and pulled the hand he had pressed around her back away. To his horror it was covered in blood. He leaned forward on his knees and looked at the back of her dress. The sight was beyond words. Hermione had been whipped to pieces.

Almost nothing was left of her dress; only small pieces of fabric were meshed into the flesh of her skin.

"Hermione, can you hear me? I am here, don't worry. We are leaving," he whispered in her ear. He pulled at the noose around the large iron grasp. It wasn't spelled to stay there and he got her off, she slumped against his body.

"Can you walk, please Hermione, if you have any strength left, please…" he begged but she was far away from him.

He stared at the window. It was hexed he knew… so what could he do? Take his chance? Hardly… How long could he stay in these room before they'd come.

He made his decision fast.

"Mr. Hogglewoggle" he called out into the corridor. The man hurried up to the door.

"What can I do sir?" he sounded hesitant.

"Come in here please!" Harry ordered.

"I'd rather talk here," Mr. Hogglewoggle said evasively. Harry knew it at once by his voice, someone knew Harry was there. Someone was coming. He reached for his wand and snuck towards the wall. With a small flick of his wand Mr. Hogglewoggle came flying in to the room and Harry tried to throw him out the window. The effect was similar to a muggle being electrocuted. Okay, so that option was out.

His brain was running fast, an exit, an exit. He ran over to Hermione and scooted her up in his arm. She moaned again, this time he saw that she was missing a few teeth.

"I know my love, don't worry. Hermione my love, we are heading home okay?" he whispered in her ear, his face in her bloody bushy hair. He ran out of the room into the corridor.

"What's going on?" the young woman said, her loud heels clicking against the stone floor, further down the hall.

Harry hexed another window, and it was the same effect there. He swore loudly. He had to get Hermione out of here, she was badly hurt. She needed help.

He ran towards another office door and kicked it open. He threw a stapler from the desk into it. Nothing happened. No electricity…

He placed Hermione carefully on the floor and hurried over, quickly he shoved his hand through the window and nothing happened.

"Accio my broom!" he ordered and ran back and grabbed Hermione again. He heard people running up the stone stairs toward them.

He tossed the door shut and tried to cast every curse he could upon it. He stared out the window.

"Where the fuck are you? Ron, where's my broom?" he begged, implored… He heard them beating against the wall.

He looked down into Hermione's face. If this was their last moment together he'd be sure to look at her. He felt sick just looking at her though; this wasn't how he wanted to remember her. So pale, so bloody, so broken. He heard a swoosh and turned. His broom was hurrying towards him. He reached out and jumped, he hardly cared if he'd catch the broom or not. In a moment the Death Eaters would enter and it would be the end of them either way… He felt the familiar broom under him, and in a moment he had gathered his balance. He had Hermione in his lap and they were soaring away from London.

All they had to do was get to Ron…

..~^~..

Harry landed next to the car.

"Drive!" he yelled and threw Hermione head first into the back seat and then hurdled himself inside. They couldn't be behind them yet, they still had a head start. Ron floored it and turned to them, Hermione was back in Harry's arms.

"Oh my God," Ron complained as he saw her, "What have they…"

"Just drive!" Harry ordered and pushed hair from Hermione's face.

He reached for his wand and sent his Patronous hurdling out the window.

"Who did you send for?" Ron asked and turned off the highway to a shortcut. "We can't just return to camp…" his voice broke.

"Madame Pomfrey. She's the best." Harry looked after his stag, it was just visible for a few more moments in the sunlight.

"You know she'll tell Dumb-…"

"I don't care!"

They only had a few minutes to where their hidden portkey were.

..~^~..

They crashed down next to Cedric at the edge of the forest.

Cedric swallowed visibly when he saw them.

"Is she?"

"She's alive!" Ron assured him as Harry sprinted past Cedric, hurrying straight into the forest.

"Did anyone else come?" he called as Cedric and Ron jogged up next to him.

"I haven't seen anyone." Cedric said, he looked at Harry's sweaty face. "Should I take her for a while?"

"No!" Harry snapped and sped up. Damn it, how far was the damn camp?

He felt like they had been running for hours. He looked down at Hermione, her face was against his shoulder and she was hemorrhaging all over his sweater. His hands felt wet and slippery against her naked back and the feeling made him almost sick.

When he almost stumbled forward, not seeing a branch Ron grabbed his arm.

"Let me take her for just a short while, okay?" he said and before Harry could object he took Hermione gently from Harry. Ron hurried along and he had more strength, Harry had been exhausted and they were moving faster now.

Finally Harry saw the outside of the camp and felt relief. Somehow he felt that just as long as he got her inside the camp, away from the dangerous hands of Death Eaters she would be fine. He and Cedric pushed through the small crowd of people who had noticed them.

"Move!" Harry ordered. They all seemed to recognize Hermione and some covered their mouths in horror.

They hurried to Hermione's tent and Harry pointed his wand at the fire, it flared to life.

..~^~..

"I'll get water," Cedric said and hurried out of the tent.

Ron gently placed her on the cot. She wasn't moving at all, and her breathing was shallow. Harry ran two hands through his hair.

"I don't know how to help her, what can I do?" he screamed.

"Let's just start cleaning her wounds," Ron said, "Madame Pomfrey will help her!"

Ron gently pushed Hermione's shoulder and rolled her to her side, at the same time Cedric entered.

"Oh Merlin," Ron whispered as he saw the whips across her back.

"I'll kill them…" Cedric groaned and placed a small bucket of water next to Ron. Ron snapped out of it before the other two and shoved a clean rag into the cold water. Gently he started dabbing at her wounds.

Cedric sat down at the foot of her bed started cleaning her feet. She was barefoot and her feet were fleshy, she must have been forced to remove her shoes and walked the rest of the way in the forest by foot.

Harry shook his head, he couldn't just stand here. He had to do something.

He spun around and left the tent, he heard Ron calling out for him.

He knew it wasn't allowed, but he honestly didn't care. He shot his Patronus into the forest.

"Dumbledore, if you don't get here… I'll never forgive you!" he hissed into the evening night.

He hurried back inside the tent and kneeled by Hermione's head. Both her eyes were swollen shut and only small slits could be seen.

He leaned his face against the side of her face and whispered;  
"You'll be fine Hermione, you'll be as good as new. Help is coming… just hang on!"

..~^~..

The tent opened and Harry's heart leaped. Madame Pomfrey was hurrying inside. She was carrying a large bag of supplies. She took one look at Hermione.

"What has happened to this girl?" she demanded and looked around the tent.

"Death Eaters," Harry mumbled, still holding Hermione's head in his arms.

"Leave, I need to be alone with her."

Cedric and Ron hurried away.

"You too Potter," she snapped at him as she opened her bag.

"I'm _not_ leaving!" Harry stated and she must have heard that he truly meant it because she didn't argue. She pulled out her wand and potions from her bag.

"This would be easier if I could use my wand," she mumbled to herself as she started dabbing potions over her back.

"Well use it then!" Harry screamed, pleading. She looked sternly at him.

"You know I can't do that Potter!" she frowned, "Here!" she thrust a cold rag at Harry. He placed it over Hermione's forehead.

For more than an hour Harry sat quietly next to Madame Pomfrey as she worked on Hermione. He didn't dare ask a single question, he was scared of breaking her concentration and he wanted her completely focused on Hermione.

The tent opened and Ron peeked inside.

"Dumbledore wants to speak to us."

Harry jumped at the mention of his name.

"He's here?"

"Just arrived."

Harry looked between Madame Pomfrey and Hermione again.

"I promise I'll send for you if anything changes… good or bad."

Harry got up.

"Please, just make her… okay…" he begged and squeezed her hand gently as he walked by.

..~^~..

Harry was shocked as he entered the meeting tent. Cedric and Ron were already in there, sitting on the floor. Also in there was Sirius and Dumbledore and Mad-Eye.

He felt a forewarning in the pit of his stomach. They hardly ever came to Britain, and now they had all come at once.

Harry sat down silently and glanced up at Sirius, he looked furious.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Mad-Eye was the first one to speak. "You've ruined everything!"

Harry opened his mouth to defend himself but Sirius was first.

"Watch it Moody, don't speak to my godson like that!"

"Your godson is a fool!" Mad-Eye bellowed back. Dumbledore raised a hand and Sirius turned to Harry.

"Why did you do this Harry? Do you realize how worried I was? You just left without a word…" he looked angry again.

"I had to," Harry answered quietly.

"There were other ways to solve this, you have blown your cover for something like _this_…" Moody gestured angrily towards Hermione's tent. Harry temper flared up violently.

"What is that supposed to mean? That Hermione wasn't worth saving?" he yelled.

"There are _others_ who could have saved her; you have blown your cover boy!" Mad-Eye hollered.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke for the first time. He sounded very tired; everyone went quiet and turned to him. "Why did you do this without telling anyone?"

"I just had to do it."

"Why?" Dumbledore urged.

"She is my wife," Harry looked at all three of them, daring them to say something.

"Your… what?" Sirius spoke first, he looked to Ron who kept his eyes down.

"You bloody fool!" Moody spat, his head trembling with fury. Harry looked over at Dumbledore who remained quiet.

Everyone was silent for a couple of more moments, moments who felt like an eternity; finally Moody turned to Dumbledore and spoke.

"All our work and efforts are ruined, they have ruined it all. Just like I said they would."

"Shut up Moody!" Harry snapped again, "This is _our_ life; it doesn't concern any of you. We are more than fucking tools in a war!"

"Harry!" Dumbledore scolded. "We do not speak like that to each other. It is unfortunate that we didn't know you two had gotten married, I am sad that you felt you couldn't tell us. It is my fault, I should have seen…"

"Just stop, I have to go. I have to see if she's okay." Harry started to get up.

"Harry!" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly and Harry stopped mid-movement. "We need to make a plan, we need to sort this out. There are many things that have changed."

"Sure, you make the plans amongst yourself and just let me know, it seems I've been kept out of the loop anyway. Now I am going to be with Hermione, talk to Ron…"

..~^~..

"Can I come in?" Sirius asked, standing outside the tent. Harry looked down at Hermione thinking for a moment.

"I'll come out," he said and joined Sirius in the cold crisp air. It had gotten dark and dinner was being prepared around the camp.

Sirius handed him a goblet filled with red wine.

"Thanks," Harry said honestly grateful and took it.

"Shall we walk?" Sirius asked and silently they walked side by side quite a bit from the campsite.

"So…" Sirius said and drank from his own cup. "You're married now."

"Yup." Harry stared into the dark trees around them.

Sirius patted his back.

"I'm sorry she got hurt Harry."

Harry turned to look at him.

"You're not going to tell me that I'm an idiot? That I risked the mission?"

"No."

Sirius clinked his cup to Harry's.

"We can't live our lives completely by the book. Just look at me, I left the job Dumbledore gave me. I joined the rebellion because I couldn't do what he wanted. I think Hermione is a great girl, I really like her. And what a looker…" he joked and pushed his shoulder to Harry's.

"I'm so worried…" Harry confessed and looked down at his feet. "I am so scared Sirius," his voice broke and his shoulders hunched.

"Madame Pomfrey is the best," Sirius replied and left his hand on Harry's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

"What exactly is it I am supposed to do for Dumbledore?" Harry asked and turned to Sirius. "Why is it so horrible that I fell in love with Hermione?"

Sirius took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"I don't know exactly Harry. You know Albus, he never tells_ anyone _everything. But for some reason he hasn't shared , he believes you are the only one who can get to Voldemort. He thinks you have some way, secret or something like that, that'll get you to him. I guess he and Alastor has feared that if you find someone you love, like you love Hermione, you won't go. You won't be able to risk your life like that…"

"I went to war didn't I?" Harry got angry, who were they to doubt him? After all he had done?

"I know, I know…" Sirius patted his back again and drank more wine. "I guess this is more dangerous."

"I'm tired of being the person everyone blames."

"No one is blaming you Harry."

Harry shook his head mockingly. "Right, maybe they don't blame me. But what I did was nothing no one else has done. People fall in love everywhere, Ron is in love with Luna. Cedric is in love with Cho, you fall in love every other day, Remus with Tonks. But when I do it, when I find her, they tell me that I ruined everything."

Tears burned the insides of his eyelids. Sirius looked at his godson but didn't say anything. "It's just not fair, "Harry gulped and finally the tears spilt over. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. Sirius just looked at him, giving him his moment. Finally his Godfather, his mentor and his friend answered:

"No Harry, it really isn't fair but I am sorry. This has fallen on your shoulders…"

"I've got to get back to her," Harry finally said and got up.

..~^~..

Entering the tent made his heart sink again. Hermione didn't look better. Her breathing was somewhat better, but she was still black and blue, and her wounds were gaping open. Harry turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Shouldn't she be healing yet?" he sounded almost accusing.

"It is hard with Dark Magic, hopefully it will start working tonight."

"And if it doesn't? Will she die?"

Madame Pomfrey looked up from the wound she was just changing.

"I can't say for sure, but I think she'll make it. She seems strong, she must have fought hard… being able to take all of these beatings."

Harry swallowed back the bile at the back of his throat. Exhausted he collapsed on the floor next to her. He took her bandaged hand and returned to staring at her until he fell asleep, his head resting against her shoulder.

..~^~..

Harry woke up the next morning in the early hours. He had been sitting on the floor, leaning his head on Hermione's shoulder the whole night. His body was hurting like hell and he couldn't feel his legs. He looked at Hermione. Somehow she looked a bit better than yesterday; her wounds weren't cavernous and just as wide today.

He glanced over to the corner where Madame Pomfrey were half slouching in a chair, she was sleeping with her mouth open. She looked very uncomfortable but exhausted.

Harry stroked Hermione's forehead.

"I know you can hear me, I know you can. I know you are fighting hard to get better, right?" he leaned forward and kissed the side of her head. "I can't believe this scare you've given me. You've made me age ten years." He smiled and looked hopefully at her face, hoping for a reaction. "Oh Hermione, this isn't how it's supposed to be, I wish my life could just be normal. Can you imagine what it could have been?"

He felt tears trickling down his face now but he didn't care, he didn't bother wiping them away. He felt like he was holding on to his last piece of hope, his last strength. He thought about the words he had just spoken. What could have been?

"We could have met on the train, your parents alive, my parents alive. I bet we could have been friends, no I bet we _would _have been friends!"

..~^~..


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

..~^~..

"Harry?" a weak voice spoke close to his ear. Harry opened his eyes tiredly – a dream again, he was sure. They were stinging and he wasn't sure he had heard it. Three days had passed since arriving at the camp.

He turned to look at her. She had opened her eyes and was staring at the ceiling.

She looked so much better. Once Madame Pomfrey had confirmed that her potions were healing Hermione, the change had happened rather rapidly. She had healed quickly and only a small hint of bruises was on her face. Her abrasions on her back were still an angry purple-green, but they had closed and started to heal.

"Thank you Merlin," he groaned and kissed Hermione's hands. Tears ran from his face on to her hands, she pulled one of her hands away and gently caressed his cheek.

"What happened? How did you get me here?"

"I'll tell you everything my love, but I want to get Madame Pomfrey first."

She groaned. All she wanted to do right now was complain. Everything was hurting too much.

"More eggs?" Harry asked her eagerly and she tried to focus on his words.

Hermione had been awake for just an hour and finally they had the tent to themselves. "You can have mine!" he encouraged. She smiled kindly at him. "Or should I get more milk, or sausage?"

"Stop," she laughed. And there was a hint of begging in her voice.

"What?"

"Milk? Eggs? Sausage? Is this a luxury hotel or what? Just get me bread and water like usual."

"This isn't a usual day," he frowned and moved from his chair to sit next to her on her bed. He looked down at her hand and noted that she was shaking slightly as she reached for her egg.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I will be." She looked up and met his gaze. "Just ask me Harry, ask me anything you want. I know you want to know what happened. You just told me how you got me out… so I guess I owe you." She smiled kindly.

"No!" he objected and looked intently into her eyes. "We don't have to talk about that for a lone time, or ever, "he quickly added, "you shouldn't have to relive it."

"It's fine!"

"No!" he objected and looked away.

Hermione tried to read his face but she couldn't. She felt both anger and hurt. She knew he was trying to spare her. But she knew that anyone else who had been broken out of the Death Eaters clasps would be expected to tell their story.

"So should I tell Ron or one of the others, if you don't want to hear it?" she asked. Harry looked up at her and now he looked hurt. "Just stop Harry," she commanded and he remained silent. "Why can't I tell you? I am telling you that I'm fine!"

"I know," he said silently, "But I don't know if I can hear it."

"You'll live, who else needs to hear it? I guess it's better if someone else is here so you won't have to retell it over and over?" she suggested.

"Ron, I guess. And I think Cedric wants to know…" Harry thought aloud and Hermione nodded.

..~^~..

The others were sitting on the floor in the small tent; the fire was burning everyone faces but Madame Pomfrey said Hermione needed to stay warm while she was healing.

"Do you want to ask questions or can I just tell my story?" she asked.

"I guess it's better if you just tell it," Ron answered. "Is it okay if I take a few notes? Names, places… you know."

She nodded and glanced over at Harry. He was looking fixedly at her, not blinking. She took a deep breath and started;

"Okay, so Cedric and I were getting the children to safety. They're all safe right?" she turned to Cedric who just nodded. "And the Death Eaters came, I didn't see any other way than letting them find me." She glanced at Harry and he was clenching his jaw tightly. She rolled her eyes and reached for her mug of water.

"They took my shoes and made me walk through the forest, they placed a hood over my head so I couldn't see where we were headed, and then we met other Death Eaters. I heard that they had other prisoners, most of them sounded like muggles because they were very confused. They killed them at the spot…"she swallowed hard, remembering in her head the spells and the thuds as bodies smashed into the cold ground"... and just brought the muggleborns along. I couldn't see who the others were and we couldn't speak because we would be cursed at once if we did."

None of the Death Eaters really bothered with us until we arrived at… I'm not sure where it was, but we were floo'd right to the prison. I thought we were in Azkaban but Harry told me we were at the top floor of the ministry…"

Hermione's mind wandered a bit and she reached for her water again, she took a large sip and steadied herself. "Then we were questioned."

She noted that the three faces in the room looked uncomfortable, they all knew, they had seen what had happened to her.

"I didn't recognize the voices of the man asking the first questions… but then, when the others came…"

"The others?" Cedric said and looked up.

"First there was a man asking me questions, just questions. And when I couldn't answer them well enough I was taken away. And two others interrogated me. I didn't catch the name of the first one, but the other two seemed friendly. Like lovers, or maybe siblings."

She saw form the corner of her eye how Harry's head twitched and cocked to the side. She knew at once that he had a feeling what name she would say.

"The woman was called Alecto, or Electro or something like it. I couldn't quite catch the man's name…"

"Amycus and Alecto Carrow," Harry hissed.

"Yes!" she nodded fervently. "Are they married?"

"Siblings," Harry answered. "Known to be evil." He appeared to realize what he had said just at he said it.

"Not the most pleasant I've met," she nodded and looked away. Suddenly she found it harder than she thought it would be, to talk about it. She rubbed the backside of her hand against her forehead and took a shallow breath. She wasn't sure if it was the difficult subject, or if it was the fact that Harry was staring intently at her, and she knew the words would hurt him terribly. She guessed it was both.

"Could you…?" Ron's voice trailed off. Harry moved up on the bed and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Of course." She took a deep breath. "I don't know how many details are necessary. They asked me about why I was in the woods, where I had been, who had sent me there, who I had spoken to… just basic questions. Nothing that gave _me_ any information. When I didn't tell them anything…I told them I was there to visit my muggle grandmother." Hermione swallowed hard. "So naturally they tried to persuade me." She forced a smile which no one returned. "So you know what happened next," she waved a hand nonchalantly and drank more water, her mug was starting to empty out.

"What?" Harry was the one who asked and his question sounded like an order. She met his eyes, trying to ask him if he really wanted her to go on. "What, what happened next?" he said and leaned forward slightly. She wasn't sure if it was the fire reflected in his eyes, or if something ready to kill was glaring out at her.

She scratched her shoulder distractedly and then looked down at her hand.

"Then Amycus told Alecto to get her… her whip." She didn't look up. "And that's when the real questioning began. So she used the whip on me and asked me the same questions over and over, but I never told her anything. I have no memory of them stopping, I guess I passed out." She looked up and quickly continued, "There is something sick about those two. They had a rare and strange relationship. That's why I thought they were lovers. They love this job… beating people. They got such a kick out of it."

"We've heard about them before," Ron told her and she nodded and then bit her lip, she wasn't sure what to say next. How much was needed to tell? If just Harry had stayed outside, she could have said everything but she was so aware of him and his reactions.

"I was to be hanged the day after you came for me," she finally breathed. Three faces turned to her but no one spoke. Alecto wanted to do it at once in the room after I didn't say anything. But Amycus said he had a feeling I had more to say, so he used the rope to tie me to the hook on the wall. And I guess that was sometime before you found me. At least, I can't remember anything else…"

"So the first man," Harry spoke, "He had nothing to do with the questioning after you left him?"

Hermione thought for a moment.

"Well I remember hearing his voice once-" Harry interrupted her.

"You were hooded again?"

"No I-… I couldn't see anymore. My eyes were beaten shut." She swallowed again. "Well he came into the room and asked what they had gotten from me. When they said nothing, he said they should just throw me out the window or give me to Fenrir, because they had new prisoners coming and I couldn't waste the space."

She felt her chest tighten as she spoke of it. She could help flying back to those days in that cell. She had been absolutely sure she would die, without a doubt. She knew Harry could never get to her, and she prayed he'd never try. She had wondered when he would find out that she had been taken, would it be weeks, months after she had been tossed away.

She heard the others discussing wildly now, but she couldn't focus. She drifted back again to her time there. The beatings, the blood, the pain really had been nothing. Knowing she would never see him again had been her only horror. She snapped out of her morbid thoughts and looked at Harry.

Her lip jerked and she wanted to cry, she was so madly in love with him and she was so happy to have been given just another moment with him. When she thought about what he had done to save her, she couldn't help but think that it hadn't been worth it. She would never say that to him, it would just make him angry and upset.

But now everyone knew that Harry Potter had saved a muggleborn from prison. Either they would assume he was in love with a muggleborn which was a horrible out-casting sin, or that he was a traitor… either option were sure to cast him away from society forever. The latter would surely set a bounty on his head.

She heard their voices around her and she seemed to fade away. She had become such an expert at it when they had beaten her, just drifting away to somewhere in Bulgaria. When Alecto had whipped her so hard her flesh slid sideways and her whole body jerked from the force she had thought about the color of the sheets in the bed she and Harry had shared when they had gotten married. In her head she had hummed along to the song the band had played when they had gotten married. She had tried to remember the chocolate muffin Harry had bought her. She had tried to remember the warm and loving smile of her parents, but the years had made those memories pale and she had focused on Harry's face again.

"Hermione?" she snapped her head back up again. Ron was speaking to her

"Yeah?"

"I know it's soon and all," he sounded very apologetically and she nodded encouragingly,

"but the camp wants to throw a feast in honor of your return."

Hermione frowned, she hadn't left her tent yet, meeting all the people… Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"It's not until tomorrow, more than twenty-four hours away. They are all overwhelmed with joy that you got away; it's a symbol of hope Hermione. If you could just go out for a moment, just to say hello."

She understood what he was saying. So many husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, daughters and sons were waiting to hear from their families. Seeing her would give them hope.

"Of course, I'd love it!" she smiled.

"No you won't," Cedric said, "But you are such a good person for doing it." He was the first one to get up. Hermione guessed he had read her face and knew she was tired and needed her sleep. He walked over to her on the bed and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for being alright," he whispered in her ear and squeezed her harder.

"Thank _you_ for being alright!" she whispered back and felt his hot lips on her cheek.

..~^~..

Hermione clutched Harry's hand hard against her. He was lying behind her on the bed, holding her tight. He snuggled his face into the crease of her neck and just breathed in her skin.

"So when do you have to leave?" she asked.

He lifted himself from her neck and Hermione rolled on to her back, Harry still holding his arm over her waist. He looked into her eyes.

"No deadline this time," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her. "Should I get my arm off?" he said and pulled away.

"No!" she objected angrily, "I told you, I'm fine. Your weight is heaven," she assured and kissed his earlobe. He seemed content and leaned his head on her chest.

"What time is that feast?" she asked sleepily. Harry looked at his watch.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's just morning. The feast isn't 'til tonight." he assured.

"Good, and they won't mind if I'm a bit late, I have five hours right?"

"Of course,"

Hermione smiled and ran a hand though Harry's hair. She was asleep again a moment after. Harry rolled her on to her side again and put his face back into her bushy hair and made his way to her neck. He felt her hot skin and kissed it gently.

..~^~..

Hermione washed in front of her small mirror by herself. She had stayed inside the tent all day, Harry had brought the food for her and she had hesitated stepping outside.

She had heard music for close to two hours now and she felt hesitant to leave her tent. She kept glancing at yellowish bruises on her face. The bruises were fine, but she was worried what the people outside wanted from her. A hero's story? A detailed story about what had happened?

_Get a grip_! she told herself, _You have never heard _anyone_ ask something like that._

She looked at the choke hold around her neck and decided to let her hair down.

What she really felt like was asking Harry to get some dinner for them, sneak in a couple of bottles of wine and just hide away from everyone. She wanted to finally make love to him, and just lay in his arms. She sighed again. She couldn't become a hermit, she knew that. The sooner the better!

She stood at the opening of her tent and took a deep breath "You can do this," she told herself and stepped outside.

..~^~..

She sighed loudly, it was nothing like she had expected. A wild celebration was happening outside of her tent but no one was even looking at her as she exited. She sighed again, very loudly this time but with relief. They were all there to celebrate that someone had made it out, they didn't know her details. She looked around and some friends and familiar faces were waving happily at her. She waved back before she hurried to find Harry. He was with Ron around the fire, they seemed deep in a discussion and she had a feeling she shouldn't go there. She didn't want to know what they were talking about. She whirled around and looked for someone else, someone she knew. Cedric? Sirius?

She saw Cedric sitting on one of the benches with one of the older women. She hurried to his side and sat down without a greeting.

He turned to her and smiled.

"Hi," he said. She smiled back. He turned to the woman. "Will you just excuse me for a moment?" and she hurried away. He turned and looked at her, then he threw an arm around her shoulders and puller her to him. "I was so worried Hermione, you have no idea…"

She laughed and pushed him away but his arm remained over her shoulders.

"So I bet you hate all of this huh?" he asked and nodded towards the party.

"I thought I would, but they are all so considerate. Just look at them," she nodded towards the large gathering of people dancing around," They just need an excuse to feel happiness. I am glad to give them that, they are happy I am alive, but they don't want details. It's quite wonderful…" she dreamed aloud. Cedric seemed surprised but nodded along with her words.

"Haven't you just been here for a couple of minutes? Just wait until the wine start flowing," he joked and she smiled. He grew serious. "I was so worried," he began again and she smiled at him. "I don't-…"

"Am I interrupting?" Hermione turned around quickly and smiled when she saw Harry standing there. He was holding two cups of homemade wine fore them.

"Of course not," Cedric said before Hermione could answer.

Harry handed Hermione a goblet and then gave her his free hand. She turned to Cedric as she left.

"See you later," she grinned and he nodded.

..~^~..

Hermione looked up at Harry's face.

"You are so gorgeous," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Why thank you," he kissed the tip of her nose.

Her stomach fluttered and she felt overly sentimental.

"Can I just talk to you for a moment alone?" she asked.

"Sure," he sounded doubtful, "Don't you want to just take a walk around the camp? Meet eve-"

"Soon," she assured and pulled him by the hand to the tent.

As soon as the tent walls had closed behind them Harry started.

"What's wrong, are you ok-"

Hermione threw her arms around him and kissed him violently on the lips. Slightly surprised he staggered backwards before he found his balance.

He hugged her tightly, his arms closing around her waist. Her lips pulled from his and trailed down his jaw. She felt his hands move up into her hair and grabbed fistfuls of it. It hurt her slightly and she loved it.

She kissed his neck viciously and hungrily.

"I need you Harry," she moaned into his skin and at her words she felt him tense. He let go of her hair. "No!" she demanded and grabbed his hands before he pulled away. "Don't," she pleaded now.

He looked down into her eyes and she tried to read what he was trying to tell her.

"But you're hurt, you need to heal…" he trailed of quietly as she leaned forward and kissed his neck again.

"I need you," she mumbled. "That's exactly what I need right now, I need you to make me feel alive."

He yanked her from him and stared at her. At first Hermione thought he looked angry but with a jerk he tugged her back to him and kissed her intensely.

He grabbed her roughly and pulled her into a tight hug, he spun halfway around so she was standing against the small cot. He grabbed her face with both his hands and looked into her eyes before he slowly leaned down and let his lips barely touch hers. His tongue tickled her lips as it graced them and he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed.

She scooted back on the cot and looked up at him, longingly as he pulled his shirt off. He remained standing, just watching her as she laid there. She knew him well enough; she knew what his face was portraying.

"It's okay," she promised. He didn't move so she sat up and in return pulled of her own shirt. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and let it fell of her. Then she opened her pants and pulled them of. When she was completely undressed she laid back on the bed, Harry still watching her.

She smiled kindly at him and reached for him. He gave her his hand and she pulled him down over her. They kissed at once and she ran her fingernails roughly against the skin of his back.

She did need him; she needed him in such a ferocious and primal way. Harry raised himself on his knees, placed between her legs and started opening his pants. She sat up swiftly and kissed his chest. She bit his nipple a bit too hard and he hissed at her. She smiled wickedly and part of her wished he'd bite her back; she wanted to feel her body, feel alive. Once his pants were off he leaned over her and pushed her hair away, about to kiss her neck when he saw the hand shaped bruises around her neck and pulled away quickly. She noticed of course and it angered her. She wasn't angry at Harry, but she was angered and frustrated with the circumstances.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and they spun around so he was lying on back. He looked doubtful and she smile wickedly at him.

"Scared?" she taunted.

"No," he answered and reached up and cupped one of her breasts. Just as swiftly he moved and she was pinned under him.

"I need you," she breathed and gasped in surprise as he entered her. Harry groaned at the same time, it had been a while. And it seemed that thinking you would never see the one you loved, could be the biggest aphrodisiac of all.

Hermione clutched hard against his back and felt his muscles tensing and moving under her palms, he was sweaty now.

"Harry," she whimpered in pleasure.

"Don't ever leave me again," he whispered in her ear. She looked at him, he had his eyes closed but he looked so focused and intense. She knew he was carrying as many scars on the inside as she was on the outside.

Soon, too soon, he was lying with his head against her naked chest, panting roughly.

"That was wonderful," Hermione smiled and almost giggled. "I needed that," she admitted.

"I love you Hermione," Harry said and looked up. She was just about to answer when they heard footsteps outside the tent.

"Eh... Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry hurried of Hermione and she pulled her blankets to cover herself.

"Yes?" she called back.

"Sirius is looking for Harry, do you know where he is?"

"Um... no."

"Yeah right," Ron laughed and Hermione turned slightly pink.

"We'll be right there Ron, thanks!" Harry called back and they started getting dressed again.

..~^~..

..~^~..

Again – sorry about the slow updates. But my little baby girl keeps me so busy. This sleep deprived mother sure would like some updates **; - )**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

..~^~..

"Harry, where the hell have you two been?" Sirius called out as they walked towards him. "Oh, never mind," he said as he saw Hermione's pink cheeks. They quickly got even pinker and he laughed.

He grabbed two cups and handed to them.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

"Not really," Hermione admitted. Sirius looked doubtful for a moment before he took two long strides towards her. He pulled her into a bear hug.

"I am so glad you are back, and I am so glad you married my godson." He let go of her and continued: "I never thought anyone could stand him long enough to marry him. Good to know one woman in the world had the stomach for him."

"Funny," Harry said and grabbed two empty plates. "I'll get us some food," he said to Hermione who just nodded.

Hermione looked around a bit uncomfortable.

"Sit, please!" Sirius said and gestured to one of the many blankets set around the fire. She reluctantly did so but kept glancing around.

"If you are looking for Mad-Eye, he left right after you had returned." She exhaled slightly and Sirius grinned. "So you and my nephew…married." He said in wonder and she nodded.

"Sorry you missed the wedding," she apologized honestly. "I know Harry really wanted you there, as did I of course."

Sirius waved a hand at her and drank from his glass.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. In times like this we all miss everything important. It is a miracle we are all here at the same time now!" he trailed off and Hermione saw that he looked awkward. She realized that it had occurred to him that they were only there because Harry had left Europe so abruptly to save her. She smiled weakly, not sure what to say.

"Sirius, do you know where Thomas is? The boy who used to be around me all the time? Hermione asked and felt nervous about his answer. "I haven't seen him anywhere."

Sirius patted her back.

"Nothing to worry about, he is just fine. He was in the group sent to Ireland to hide."

She felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. He was safe, but she really wanted one of his tight hugs.

Harry arrived at that moment carrying two overfilled plates of food.

"Wow!" it had been quite a while since she had seen that much food, everyone in the camp had really made an effort. Harry saw her expression and hurriedly added: 

"Yeah well it's spring and there are so many more ingredients.

She smiled at him, he was so considerate. She almost laughed at herself and her swooning over Harry, "_And he is so dreamy and just cute_," her thoughts mocked.

She took the plate and was unsure where to start. She took some of the fresh baked bread and turned to look at Sirius who was now telling a vivid story to everyone around about a won battle somewhere in France.

Her mind wandered away and she glanced around the tents. Many were dancing at the music coming from three music players. One had a guitar, one a flute and the third a violin. The music was very festive and she enjoyed escaping by looking at them. In all honesty, she didn't feel like she needed to escape, she was quite happy to have returned here, all she was worried about now was people asking her too much about what had happened. She would rather put that behind her and not relive it. And everyone had of course heard that Harry had saved her, even though they didn't know they were married… yet.

"May I dance with your bride?" Ron asked Harry.

"Ask her," Harry laughed and turned to Hermione.

"I did, but I think, rather hope, she didn't hear me, because she didn't answer."

Hermione looked up, realizing they were speaking about her.

"Dance?" she asked and Ron nodded. She smiled and gave him her hand. He took it and led her to the small spot of earth that had now been turned into a dance floor.

..~^~..

They had just finished dancing and Hermione was actually laughing as she walked back towards Harry. Ron really was one special person, he had a way of being so honestly kind, and somehow he knew just what to say to make her smile again.

She saw the back of Harry, he leaned forward into almost crouch with Sirius, they were deep in a conversation and the closer she got she realized they were talking about something serious. The music was still loud behind her and voices around her drowned their voices and she couldn't hear anything.

Harry couldn't hear her approaching and as she sat down on the blanket next to him he suddenly went quiet.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked not ashamed at all.

"Of course not," Harry smiled a bit too wide at her and put his arm around her. Hermione turned to Sirius who looked away quickly and reached for his glass. She frowned.

"So when will you and I dance?" Harry said and pulled her closer by the waist,

Hermione met Sirius glance again and he hurried to put a fake smile on his face.

"I'd rather stay here and listen to what you were talking about," she said.

"Sirius was just asking about Bulgaria and the wedding," Harry started when Hermione threw him a dirty look. He went quiet. She glanced over at Sirius and didn't even hesitate.

"Look Harry," she hissed, "Have I suddenly become someone else? Am I this outsider looking at this war from the outside? Not partaking in it? Look we all know what happened when I was away, but so what? It's barely the worst I've been through so far…" she felt her face becoming red and she heard her voice increase in volume. When Harry opened his mouth to object she caught more wind. "You are at war all the time, how would you like it if I made everyone I know pretend like nothing had happened and we would just smile and wave when you came around. Huh?"

Harry remained unspoken and Sirius was the one who broke the silence.

"Hell yeah!" he said and raised his glass. Hermione looked surprised at him. "Let's raise a toast to that," when no one answered he drank by himself. "I completely agree with you my dear. Harry's parents are dead, I have no idea what happened to my brother or what he became, you have been tortured, Longbottom's parents are locked away…. We can't keep all of us away from danger just because of that. We need to carry on and I personally know, having trained you myself, that you are an asset to us." Hermione smiled at him and felt very affectionate towards Sirius at that moment. She turned to Harry, daring him to object.

He leaned forward and whispered for only her to hear.

"I just love you too much I guess," she pulled away from him, he grinned and then he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her rough on the lips.

"That's what we need more of!" Sirius said and made a very dramatic and scenic applause. "Now, cheers!" he raised his cup of wine at them and they followed.

..~^~..

Hermione soon settled in, leaning against Harry's chest just listening to the vivid conversations around her. Sirius was very passionate in his claim that Germany had hidden Death Eater camps, Ron kept pushing his point that muggles needed be warned, but Hermione's focus kept going from person to person.

Hermione's thoughts turned to the three supplying the music. No one around seemed to be listening, everyone was dancing or drinking, laughter was almost over the band's music.

But she heard their lyrics:

"They came to take our sons and daughters, but we must stand together. Together we will stand, one people, one will, one wish forever. Freedom, we will find you, we will seek,

we will struggle until you are within our world, we will struggle you are just within our reach ; freedom freedom freedom!"

She saw everyone dancing wildly around her still and thought about how much the song applied to all of them.

"A muggle you might call me, I might be a muggleborn, you might even call me a mugglelover – but for freedom I stand, I riot, I stand, and I will fight. There is just one thing I have to stand for: same or all – equal rights, equal rights!"

Everyone raised their glasses together at the words :equal rights, and she followed willingly. She felt Harry's arms find her waist again protectively.

"Are you okay?" he whispered very affectionately in her ear. She glanced up and saw both Ron and Sirius casually - and trying not to be obvious, looking at her. She kissed Harry's cheek lovingly.

"I want to talk to Cedric for a while," she whispered in his ear and he nodded, she could see something that looked like doubt on his face but she still stood up. She needed a break for a moment. Not from life in general, but maybe from this life. This reality that was now a part of her.

She needed to escape to the security she used to know. She felt Harry hold on to her hand a bit too long as she got up but she kept walking.

..~^~..

Cedric was talking to a large group of people and Hermione hesitated walking up to him. Her breath fluttered as she contemplated walking up to him and interrupting, bringing all attention to herself. No… she should do that. She turned back to Harry, he was in a vivid discussion again with Sirius and Ron. She looked around slightly panicked and saw that no one was looking at her. It still didn't calm her.

She walked up to some of her old acquaintances and smiled, standing at the edge of the group. She didn't just blend in as she had hoped, they all smiled overly polite at her and she soon hurried on.

She walked over to a second group, they were in the middle of a discussion about Azkaban.

"I think it should be demolished," a young witch said.

"No!" an older with objected.

"Why?" the young witch demanded,

"Shouldn't we keep it? I mean shouldn't we put those who made others suffer in the same place?"

An uncultivated discussion erupted at once and Hermione started backing away at once. This was the typical discussion she loved to partake in before. But now, she was just afraid they would ask for her opinion because of what had happened.

She was sweating a bit as she looked around. No one was looking directly at her, but weren't they kind of trying a bit too hard…

Her rabid thoughts were interrupted at that moment. A warm hand clasped around her hip and she sighed in relief.

"Hi," she sighed and turned around. She was just about to burry her face in Harry's chest when she realized that it wasn't Harry close to her.

"Cedric!" she said in both surprise and disappointment.

"Hey, looked like you were getting uncomfortable and needed saving!" he said and smiled at her.

"True," she had to admit. He nodded toward and empty bench quite a bit away from the tent. Hesitantly she glanced over at Harry, he was still mid-conversation with Ron and Sirius.

"Sure."

..~^~..

Hermione sat down and Cedric walked to get them some ales.

"There you go," he said and handed her the cup.

"Thanks."

He sat down quietly and they both watched the people around the camp for a moment.

"Hermione," he started and she glared up at him. "Shouldn't we talk about what happened?"

"I don't need that."

"No, but maybe I do. I had to see you dragged off, I had to _see it_." Cedric became quiet and Hermione understood.

"Cedric," she said softly and placed her hand on his, resting against his leg. "You did the right thing; all I wanted was to keep those children safe. They wouldn't be alive now if you hadn't kept them alive. It would all have been for nothing." He looked almost tearful, still staring at the dancing people. "Come on now," she whispered and squeezed his hand. He flipped his hand and their fingers intertwined. He turned rapidly to her and stared into her eyes.

"Cedric…" she complained and pulled her hand back. He bit his lip and released a small gasp of air. He turned back and stared straight ahead.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know."

She didn't know what to say. It had been years since Cedric and she had been lovers, they had been friends for so long after that, but this new affection he kept showing her had to end. She would never risk Harry believing there was something unresolved between them, and she didn't want Cedric to have the wrong idea.

They sat in silence for quite a while and Hermione took pleasure in the fact that Cedric was one of the few people she could sit with in absolute silence, without feeling uncomfortable.

"So, Cho," Hermione started and hesitated when Cedric drank from his cup.

"Nope, still haven't seen her. We don't all get special privileges," he chuckled somewhat mockingly.

"Cedric…" she both complained and scorned.

"Yeah I know," he sounded cautious. "I'm just drunk and a bit bitter." He raised his glass to her. "I hope this bloody war will be over soon."

"Me too," she admitted and clunked her glass against his.

"If Dumbledore doesn't let me fight soon, I'm thinking about trying to go down to see her," he admitted. Hermione could hear that he was getting tipsy. "Or maybe I'll just go to war either way."

She patted his leg kindly.

"I know you're frustrated," she smiled.

"No you don't understand Hermione," he turned to her and looked very serious. "Seeing them take you, knowing all those people are dying. I can't just sit here…" he groaned and ran a hand through his hair. She knew how he felt. She had felt the same so many times. All those times she had had to spy on some boring rich Death Eater, just wishing she could do more.

"Do you know what you should do; you should send her something romantic. Obviously nothing that can be identified with you, but something subtle, a sign that only she can understand. Make her remember something."

"Like what?"

Hermione's mind wandered and she thought about Chocolate muffins, Bulgarian linen, German beer, traditional folk music… she looked up at Cedric.

"You tell me."

"Like sending her a dozen red roses and hiding a white one within them,"

She frowned at him. Cedric had once sent her that very bouquet with a note saying _You stand out against all the rest. _He chuckled and she continued frowning.

"Give me some stories about you and Cho and I'll give you some ideas," she promised.

He sighed and drank again, Hermione knew his face well enough to know that he was really very frustrated and she worried slightly about him.

"We stayed at this lovely inn once. We went to the north of Scotland, this was before I went into hiding, and we went to see this band she likes: "The Wollongong Wormwoods", he smiled to himself as he thought about it. "We went to a lovely pub and sat in the back of the place drinking nettle wine all night." He seemed to dream away and Hermione smiled.

"There you go!" she laughed. "That's such an easy one. Just send her a disc of the band, attach a bottle of nettle wine. She'll know at once it's from you and it'll bring her right back. And it'll let her know you're thinking about her too."

He grinned widely.

"Yeah, good one." He seemed to be making a mental note. He turned to her and nodded his head eagerly. "She'll love that, thanks so much Hermione."

She felt happy to see his enthusiasm.

"I'm going to go talk to one of the guys still on the muggle outside, do you mind?" he asked and she just nodded encouragingly.

He hesitated before he rose and eyed her warmly. "You should drink up, stay up all night! Have fun, just try and relax."

"Yes sir," she joked and he kissed the side of her head before he left.

..~^~..

A couple of days later, Harry and Hermione were walking around the very outer parts of the camp perimeters, trying to get some privacy. They had their arms around each other, holding on tight. It was still very early and some fog lingered over the ground. The woods were still very quiet, just a few frogs could be heard. It was too early for many noises to be taken notice of.

"So when do you have to leave?" Hermione asked for the fourth time. Harry laughed and squeezed her waist.

"I honestly don't know, and I don't even know _if _I will go. I'm kind of leaning towards staying near you to be honest."

Hermione stopped walking and Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Just like Mad-Eye feared," she breathed.

"Oh stop," he tried to sound informal and released his grip around her. Instead he took her hand and they sat down on the ground. Harry groaned loudly. "I miss being able to use my wand," he sighed, "With a flick this ground could be warm and toasty… and more importantly it wouldn't be wet!" he hissed. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Does the big powerful wizard feel naked without his wand?" she teased.

Harry gently touched the wand peering out of his pocket. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She snuggled her arms under his arms.

They stayed like that for quite a moment; their only disturbance was a doe walking across the small space ahead of them.

"Can you smell that?" Harry said after a long while. She closed her eyes and indeed she knew what he meant.

"Bread," she agreed and as Harry started to get up she grabbed his arm. She was still hesitant at being with others. She just wanted to spend every moment alone with him. He laughed and gently pulled her up from the ground.

"Let's go eat, and then let's go and let our butts dry off in front of the fire in your tent."

..~^~..

Hermione sighed loudly. Her eyes shot opened and she saw the ceiling of the tent she had lived in for so many ears. She sighed again and her head tossed involuntarily to the side and she stared into the fire wild in the middle of the space.

She arched her body and bit her lip.

She ran a hand over the wild black hair, gripping it wildly.

She lifted her hand fractionally and looked down at Harry's naked form, centered at the very end of the cot. His shoulders placed right between her knees.

She groaned again and gripped another large handful of hair, he didn't react. She let her eyes roll back in her head and arched her back so much she might have been able to see the back of the tent if she could keep her eyes open.

She felt her body start to tingle and just about when she was about to moan she was interrupted. A very loud siren brought her back alive.

Harry's head snapped up.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled loudly.

Hermione needed only half a second before she answered in panic.

"It's the alarm, we are under attack!"

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

..~^~..

Hermione and Harry hurried, throwing their clothes on. They heard panicked shouts and pleas outside the tent. In less than a minute they had left the tent. Harry had his wand raised and Hermione reached for the illegal wand she now had by her side at all times.

Harry was still hoping and praying that it was some sort of a false alarm but when he saw the others he knew this was for real.

People were frantically running in all directions.

The alarm was so loud in his ears that he could hardly think. He swiftly looked down at Hermione; she was staring around her in dread. He had to keep her safe; he couldn't allow anything to happen to her.

Ron came running up to them and grabbed Harry hard by the arm.

"We have to go!" he yelled and pulled them behind him - him holding on to Harry, Harry never letting go of Hermione.

She started tugging against him.

"No, the children… We have to-"

Ron turned to her and yelled loudly over the siren.

"They are all heading to the portkeys. But there will be no more left soon, but all the children will get away safely. We have to get far enough so we can apparate. We have to get out of Dumbledore's shield."

Hermione looked behind her again and saw that, indeed, the evacuation plan seemed to be being followed. Assigned groups were running in their predestined directions. But she still felt very reluctant to leave. She didn't have a choice though, Harry was pulling her along violently.

"We have to go!" he screamed rather angrily at her, he sounded accusing and she realized it was because she was pulling away from him. She wanted to object but couldn't. Over the hill she could now see- still quite a bit away- Death Eaters running toward the camp.

"No," she cried her feet moving now as fast as they could. Spells were flying everywhere near the Death Eaters and Hermione saw her own tent being one of the first to catch fire.

She had stopped hesitating now. She was running with all her might after Harry. They just had to reach the perimeter, and then they could apparate.

She heard loud yells behind her.

"Brooms?" Ron yelled over his shoulder.

"They can't fly within the perimeter," Harry yelled back. He ducked just as a branch was about to hit him in the face. He turned back and double-checked that Hermione was still with him, even though she had her hand so tight in his, he needed to make sure.

"How much longer?" Ron called out.

"A couple of minutes," Hermione answered.

"Grab hands!" Harry said and Ron grabbed Harry's.

"Where to?" Ron yelled, he had almost lost his voice now, he was strained so hard.

"I'll do it, just hold on!" Harry called. "Hermione tell me when!"

They kept running, jumping over braches and tree roots. They all stumbled now and then but they held each other up.

Hermione glanced behind her, she saw Death Eaters getting closer. How many were there? There must be at least a hundred!

"When Hermione?" Harry demanded. She looked straight a head.

"Not yet," she panted, she felt herself losing steam. She wasn't fit like the other two. She wanted to tug her hand back and let them hurry ahead but Harry refused to let her go. He didn't even seem to notice her attempt to break free. Hermione felt like she was flying behind him like a kite. She glanced back again. A spell whirled into a tree close to them. The Death Eaters were still too far to hit any of them, but they were sure trying.

"When?" Ron demanded now.

"Not yet," she panted too quiet for them to hear. She counted in her head. "Now!" she bellowed just a few moments after.

She felt the tug in her belly as she whirled from the spot she had just been. The leafy forest vanished from her vision and she closed her eyes, only focusing on holding Harry's hand.

..~^~..

Hermione felt her feet touch grovel and before she could react she was flying again. She grabbed even harder to Harry's hand and felt that he was gripping just as tight to hers.

Hermione suddenly felt wet moss on her face; she had landed face down on the ground. Without letting go of Harry's hand she opened her eyes and saw people everywhere around her. She saw running feet, but she couldn't see whose. Suddenly someone tugged on her arm and she was standing up.

"Come on!" Harry yelled and she saw Ron at his side. She looked around wildly, where the hell were they?

She stared at the faces around her and started to recognize a few faces.

"Where are we? What's going on?" she yelled at Harry. Before he could answer something with in her peripheral vision caught her attention. Large white towers, attached to a large stone castle, stood just at the side of the path they were running on.

_Hogwarts? They had gotten to Hogwarts?_

She realized quickly that no, they weren't at Hogwarts – yet! Everyone was running so desperately to get _to_ Hogwarts, they were still, of course, outside the limits of Hogwarts.

"Are you alright to run?" Harry yelled at her, still moving his feet but looking at her over his shoulder. She nodded.

"There!" Ron yelled loudly and pointed at something.

"Brilliant!" Harry marveled but all Hermione saw was what looked like a fence. As they ran closer she saw people grabbing the fence and then being hurdled into the air. Quickly she realized that it was brooms standing in a line, just waiting to be flown. She swallowed hard but didn't have time to object as they reached them. She jumped on a broom, sitting behind Harry and flew off, Harry just pulled her tight behind him, holding one hand on the broom and the other clutched backwards around her. She gripped hard against his waist and focused on not looking down. They were flying slower than the others, Harry was carrying two people.

A spell whirled next to her again and she turned around. The Death Eaters were there now as well. When they tried to grab a broom it slapped them in the face. She breathed a small sigh of relief - at least they couldn't fly! Another spell whirled by and she saw Ron turn around mid-fly and whirl spells right back at them. She saw two Death Eaters receive spells right in the chest and topple to the ground. There was no question, they weren't getting up again. She reached into Harry's pocket and grabbed his wand, she couldn't reach her own. She mimicked Ron and threw curses at the people on the grown. Her spells hit one, two and three Death Eaters.

They were getting smaller and smaller in her sight and suddenly her feet touched down. She had landed with Harry on the small raised ceiling of one of the Hogwarts buildings. There were people everywhere and she breathed in relief as she saw a large group of children running over the court below them, inside the castle walls.

She ran with Ron and Harry to the castle wall where they started firing spells into the group bellow. It only took a few minutes before the Death Eaters retreated.

They waited for a while, and Harry looked around them. Enough guards, gargoyles and ghosts were keeping watch.

"The Great Hall!" he yelled at Ron and Hermione and together they started running. Hermione had to just follow them. Even though she had spent many summers there in secret, she still didn't know the castle well enough to know the way.

The doors to the Great Hall were wide open and they hurried inside. Injured people, people in shock were everywhere. Children crying, trying to be comforted standing together.

Dumbledore was near the teacher's tables in the front, speaking to many people at once.

Harry turned to Hermione and for the first time released her hand. Only now did she realize how much it had really hurt. She moved her fingers slowly; she might even have broken one of them.

"We have to try and keep the order," Harry told her. She nodded. Ron had already hurried from her side and started speaking to a small group of people. Most of them were muggleborns and had no idea where to go, and were all very confused.

"What can I do?" Hermione said, still looking frantically around her.

"We can just try and help."

..~^~..

"Who are you looking for?" Hermione asked a small girl an hour later.

"My mom," she sobbed. "We got separated in the camp."

"What's her name?" she sat down on her knees, now in the girl's height.

"Um… Alice."

"Alice Kellan?" Hermione asked kindly and patted her cheek, she looked somewhat familiar. The girl leaned her face into her hand and Hermione felt the hot tears against her skin.

"Yeah," she sobbed.

"Don't worry, I've seen her. She was looking for you too!" Hermione scooped the girl up and hurried through the crowd. She knew just where she had seen Alice last, and she was still around there.

"Ava? Ava?" she was asking over and over, looking through the many children hurdled into groups.

"Alice!" Hermione yelled and when Alice looked up she started weeping in relief.

"Ava!" she cried and took the child from Hermione's arms.

Hermione spun around, searching the crowd for Harry. She spotted him quickly and with a sigh of exasperation hurried to the next person she could find in need of her help.

..~^~..

Hermione sat impatient in the Transfiguration classroom; she had just helped a group of people find it. All across the room sleeping bags were supplied and Hermione had to wonder for how long Dumbledore had been preparing for this.

She glanced over at the startled family she had just reunited and wished they would just hurry up telling her how worried, thankful and afraid they were. She could feel their pain, she really could, but she wanted to hurry back to the Great hall.

She nodded politely before she got up and calmly left the room.

"It will be okay," she promised them before she left and when she was out of their sight she started running quickly toward the Great Hall again.

..~^~..

She skidded around the corner to the Great Hall; she still found it rather busy. Only a fourth of the people remained, but it was still a bit too crowded. She looked around wildly. She found Ron at the far other side, helping a family.

She saw Harry just near Ron, he was talking to Sirius and Dumbledore, and she started towards them when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hermione!" she whirled around and saw Cedric limping towards her.

"Oh Merlin," she gasped and hurried to him. She flung herself in his arms. He hissed in pain. "Thank the heavens that you are okay, what's happened to you?"

"Took down six of those bastards, only took a small wound to the leg in return."

"A dark magic spell?" she gasped.

"No, ducking away from their spell I hit a tree branch, I'm fine!" he promised

She looked at him and then hugged him again.

"Cedric what's going on?" she breathed frightened.

He looked up, over her shoulder. She whirled around and saw Harry hurrying towards them.

"Harry," she whimpered and their bodies slammed hard against each other.

"Cedric, are you okay?" Harry said over her shoulder, clasping hard around her.

"Fine, just fine," he assured.

"Pomfrey is over there," Harry nodded to the large line of people at the corner of the room, and then he turned his attention to Hermione.

He pulled away form her and took her face his hands.

"Why can't we ever get a quiet moment?" he joked and she smiled.

"We're cursed," she tried to joke back and he smiled. "Harry, tell me!"

"Here," he said and handed her a warm jug. He took her hand and pulled her over to a wall where they slumped down. Hermione looked down at the cup; it was filled with boiled rice and spinach. Harry pulled out the other cup from his side pocket and they both started eating.

She kept her eyes on him as he ate and he started.

"Dumbledore has no idea how they found us. Someone might have talked, they might have followed someone. The portkey's and the apparition points were connected to outside Hogwarts grounds the moment word spread to Dumbledore. Many are missing, some have been found dead, but most reached Hogwarts."

Hermione stared at him.

"What now? Are they coming here?"

"No. we don't think so. Hogwarts haven been seized by our side. There are none of the Death Eaters left as teachers, they are all prisoners now. Dumbledore has been preparing for this for years. Hogwarts is finally his again. Hogwarts is ours!"

She breathed in relief. Taking Hogwarts would be very difficult for the Death Eaters and it made her feel calm knowing all the children and refugees were this close to Dumbledore.

Ron hurried over to them; he was also holding a cup of rice and spinach as well.

"You alright?" he asked them both and they nodded in answer. "What a bloody day, almost thought they'd get us there for a while. Close one!"

"I know," Harry agreed.

"Well Dumbledore told me we could sleep in our old room in Gryffindor if we wanted to."

"No!" Harry answered quickly. "Let someone else have a bed, I'd rather sleep on the floor."

"That's what I said," Ron grinned. "So now we are sleeping in the dungeons."

Hermione felt her eyelids drooping, she was exhausted and she leaned against Harry's shoulder. "He knew it though, I am sure! By the look of him, he'd already given the beds away – the barmy old…"

"Come one, let's find a sleeping bag," Harry said and put his arm around her.

"No, I'm fine. Let's stay and help people, I just need to rest my eyes for a bit."

He chuckled and helped her up and together with Ron they headed to the dungeons.

..~^~..

Hermione felt stiff all over as she started to come to, her whole body ached from sleeping on the floor. She opened her eyes and saw Ron next to her, snoring loudly. She flipped around, Harry's arm was draped over her and she buried her face in his chest.

"Morning," he whispered and she startled a bit.

"You're awake!" she stated the obvious. He nodded his head towards the door and quietly, not to wake anyone, they snuck out of the dungeon.

They were alone in the long corridors.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked and looked around. The stone castle felt very cold below ground.

"Just after five," he answered and threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I guess you slept as well as I did," he stated and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Let's walk…"

As they entered the floor below they met a few people who were now awake, but all over the castle, in almost every large room they found sleeping people on the floors.

..~^~..

Hermione felt dirty in her clothes, she was wearing the same clothes she had thrown on herself as they fled yesterday, and they had been through a lot since the previous night.

"Where should we go?" she asked him and looked around. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered:

"The prefect bathroom!"

"Where's that? Are we allowed?" he just grabbed her hand and tugged her behind him. It was with some reverence Hermione walked through the great castle. She had dreamed for years about attending this school, instead of being forced to be at Improbus. Spending summers here just weren't the same as being a real student. They ran in silence along the corridors, up a few stairs when they finally arrived at a large door. As Harry opened it Hermione gasped in shock and awe.

There was large white marble tub in the middle of the room, and as the door had opened candles had lit around the room.

..~^~..

Harry walked over to the taps and water started pouring out of the many taps. He turned to Hermione, still standing frozen by the door. He grinned at her.

"Come on, close the door and let's get in."

She closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it and then watched Harry get undressed.

"You did this on purpose," she smiled and he looked up at her.

"Did what?"

"Brought me here to impress me."

He grinned wider and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you might like it." He was already stark naked and walked over to the tub, with a loud splash he jumped into it. "Are you coming or what?" he asked as he broke the surface. Hesitantly she started undressing, and when she was nude, she walked over to the edge of the large tub and sat down. She slid her feet into the tub and hissed as the very hot water touched her feet.

With two arm strokes Harry had swum to the edge where she was sitting. He rested his arms on the edge next to her.

"Get in," he whispered and leaned forward and kissed her knee.

"I will, I just want to look at it for a moment," she sighed and looked around.

"Get in!" he repeated and kissed her thigh, and then let his tongue dance over her skin. She frowned; she felt unclean and didn't want him to taste that. She slid in the water and Harry pushed back from the edge. He swam backwards and she followed him. He stopped swimming as they reached the middle and welcomed her into his embrace. He kissed her tenderly and squeezed her tightly.

"I love showing you all of this," he whispered close to her ear as he kissed her neck. She leaned her head back as he kissed and he gently leaned her back so her head touched her surface of the water.

"You are perfect," he groaned and let a hand roam the exposed top of her body. She snapped her head back up and startled him as she planted a kiss hard on his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grinning he let his knees bend and they sank underneath the surface.

When they came back up they were still kissing and Harry steered them towards the edge of the pool. Hermione winced as her back slammed into the edge rather hard.

"Sorry," Harry groaned and bent down to kiss her breast. Hermione tilted her head back against the edge and threw one leg over Harry's shoulder. In just a few moments he thrust into her and she sighed.

The water sloshed around them as they moved. Harry bit his lip as he watched his beautiful and sexy wife below him. He reached behind her and tugged them from the pool's edge. In a swift movement he sat down on the lowered steps of the pool, pulling her on top of him. She straddled him and he groaned burying his face in her breasts.

Hermione sat still and grabbed his hair with both fists. She pulled his face up to hers and let her tongue trace all the way from his ear, to his jaw, and finally finding his lips. As he opened his mouth to kiss her she teased him, letting her own tongue just flick against him before pulling away. He groaned in frustration and she did it again. He squinted for a moment before grabbing a hand behind her neck and pulling her down to him. At that moment Hermione moved on top of him and he moaned even louder. She smiled contently, she won.

..~^~..

They were still on the stairs, but now Hermione was sitting behind Harry and rubbing soap over his back, he leaned back against her chest.

"Do you remember muggle things, like Christmas?" Hermione asked and kissed his earlobe.

"Sure. Well I don't remember Christmas with my mum and dad, but Sirius made it very muggle-like."

"Well sometimes I sit and just look at the Christmas cars my mum hid under the pillow in my bed. I just smell them and remember how it was. I guess they got burnt when my tent got torched…" she trailed off, the realization just getting to her. "Do you ever do that?"

Harry leaned his head back against her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"I have no Christmas cards from my mom. I was too young. Everything was taken away from me. As it was from you... I know you parents died in a crash, if it wasn't for Voldemort, you could have been spending Christmas with me… and my friends at the Gryffindor table. "

"Gryffindor? She pulled away from him and looked sideways at him.

"You might had been a Ravenclaw"

"Do you think I'd be in Raveclaw?" she sounded fascinated.

Harry pulled out of her hold and turned facing her now, her legs floating out behind him, resting his arms on her thighs.

"Well with that nutty hair of yours, you could have been in Hufflepuff"

"Harry! "she slapped his shoulder playfully.

"But the again your hair looks evil enough to be Slytherin" he grinned and pushed away from her legs and she leaned forward to hit him again. He floated backwards, flipping onto his back, drifting away from her.

"Gryffindor. You could be nothing less, nothing more," he said as he swam away.

..~^~..

Freshly bathed and their clothes newly washed they walked hand in hand back to the great hall where people had started waking up and breakfast was being served. The room smelled strongly of eggs, bacon, breads and muffins and Hermione's stomach growled loudly.

"How could they make all this food for all these people? she marveled.

"The house elves of Hogwarts are miracle workers," Harry agreed and they found Ron sitting with Sirius at a table. They were eating fiercely and Hermione greeted them with a small nod before she reached for a chocolate muffin. "Coffee?" she asked and Harry poured her a cup while turning to Ron and Sirius.

"Any news?" he asked and reached for a sausage.

"Dumbledore hasn't been here yet," Sirius said and looked around. "But there are rumors that he is recalling a lot of people from Europe. I'm guessing he is preparing for open war here in Britain."

Harry's eyes opened wide for a moment before he composed himself.

"Are we ready?" Ron asked.

"Of course we are," Harry said confidently and chewed at the edge of his sausage,

Hermione looked up him and her stomach lurched slightly. Now it would be determined, no more hiding, no more waiting … now they would know for sure if the war would be - could be won. Or if they would lose everything…

"I wonder how many we got yesterday," Harry thought aloud.

"Sixteen here on the Hogwarts grounds, and I know I got a couple back in the camp," Sirius answered and sounded happy.

"Do you think Dumbledore will call _everyone _back to Britain?" Ron asked and sounded worried, Harry patted his back. Ron had his whole family spread around Europe, and Luna was hiding with her father somewhere in Britain.

"It's just a rumor," Sirius said kindly and handed Ron a chocolate éclair.

"But Britain will be just as safe or unsafe as the rest of Europe." Harry added.

Ron bit his lip again and Hermione leaned forward and smiled kindly at him.

"And nowhere is safer that Hogwarts right?" she said and Ron smiled weakly.

"Guess that's true."

"Dumbledore!" Sirius announced as the white bearded wizard came in to the hall in a hurry. He walked over to the teachers at the top of the tables. All eyes were on him as he spoke quickly but silently with them.

Hermione drank her coffee absentmindedly and burned her lip, not having paid attention to the hot beverage.

"He looks tense!" Ron said, chewing his lip.

Dumbledore turned to the crowd and raised both his hands, and the room became very quiet.

"Everyone is being called back to Britain, the war is now open in the streets and battles have occurred all over Britain during the night. Most reached Hogwarts last night or during the early hours of the morning but many are still hiding around the country. You should all prepare yourself. The Hogwarts teachers and Minerva McGonagall will fill you in," he said and as he turned loud voices were heard. Harry was on his feet before Hermione could blink. He ran after Dumbledore and both Sirius and Ron hurried after him.

Hermione remained seated; she wanted to eat her breakfast. She looked down at the eggs she had loaded her plate with just before Dumbledore had entered and took a forkful, trying to ignore the loud voices around her.

She took Ron's half drunk glass of orange juice and washed down a piece of toast. She was absolutely full when she turned in her seat and looked around the busy room. People were entering, just having woken up and they were being informed by the others. The mood was split, there was worry for the fights to come, fear about open war, happiness about the return of family and friends and excitement to finally be allowed to fight.

She saw Cedric running past some people on the other side of the room and she followed his sight, feeling scared. What had happened? Not until she saw him slam into a small black haired girl did she realize that he had run out to happiness. Cho Chang was clutched hard around his neck and they kissed passionately. Hermione smiled happily at the sight. There was nothing like reunions.

"Hermione?" Harry said and she turned to her other side, Harry sat down next to her and reached for his plate again.

"What did you find out?"

"Not much," he grinned happily and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She looked puzzled at his expression. "Finally!" he said and ate some toast with a lot of marmalade on it.

"And Ron's family?"

"Coming tonight, everyone is coming tonight. He didn't have time to really speak to us. Sirius is with him in the office now, but we'll find out more tonight."

Harry was trembling from excitement and Hermione had to smile at the cute grin on his face – but she felt like crying. She had to control the burning sensations at her eyelids...

..~^~..

The whole day Harry and Hermione were apart. Last minute lessons of defensive spells were given to the muggleborns who had never learnt. Food was being prepared and stocked, firewood was gathered and rooms were prepared for treatment of injured. The castle was slightly in an anxious state, people absolutely everywhere. Elves were running around carrying towels, blankets and bandages. Children were playing in every corner, already forgotten the seriousness of the previous eve.

Hermione hadn't realized it was evening until she noticed the sky above in the courtyard was becoming purple. She looked up at the castle and saw golden lights pouring out of the windows.

The torches was lit all around the castle and only now when she thought about the fireplaces inside did she realize how hungry and cold she had gotten.

As she entered the castle she walked by a bench where she saw Cedric and Cho deep in a lingering kiss and she smiled again. She wanted to say hello, but she wouldn't disturb their reunion.

..~^~..

She entered the Great Hall and automatically searched for Harry but she couldn't find him. She saw Sirius and hurried to him.

"Hey pretty lady," he said. He was handing out illegal wands to the newly arrived witches and wizards.

"Hi Sirius, how was your day?"

"Very productive. And yours?"

"The same," she sounded distant and he glanced sideways at her. "Have you seen-"

"He's in the Owlery I think, sending some owls abroad."

"The Owlery?" She sounded a bit confused and he turned and pointed the way for her.

She rushed in the direction of the Owlery, greeting the many familiar faces along the corridors. Everyone was headed to the Great Hall where dinner was about ready to be served.

"The Owlery?" she asked a few who nodded and pointed her further in the right direction. Just coming down the stairs she saw Harry and Ron and her face broke into a smile.

They were in the middle of a discussion and didn't notice her at first. She walked up to their side and Harry greeted her with a kiss but kept listening to Ron.

"I still think Viktor might have a few men to spare us, did you ask him?" Ron asked.

"No, I think everyone should return to their own countries, I think it will get maximized everywhere these next couple of days. I just warned him, and told him to prepare. I hope the owl will reach him in time."

Ron frowned thoughtful. "And the muggles?"

"Dumbledore thinks we should keep it from them for as long as possible. The minute they find out about wizards, nuclear and guns might start appearing and that would be more dangerous to them then Death Eaters."

"Ron?" they heard someone call from one side of the Great Hall just as they entered, they all turned to look at who had spoken.

"Luna!" he whispered to himself. Ron stopped in his tracks for just a small moment before he hurried forward. Luna leaped into the air and Ron caught her around the thighs and spun around with her. She slid down his body but he didn't let her feet touch the ground, holding her still when they were face to face.

"Luna," he whispered again.

"Ron," she smiled widely and then they kissed. Luna had her arms wrapped around Ron's whole head and he could hardly be seen.

Harry put his arm around Hermione and smiled happily at her, obviously very glad to see his friend reunited with his love.

_Yes,_ she thought, _everyone is reunited and happy now. But in twenty-four hours… what then? _

..~^~..

..~^~..

**Sorry about the long wait, I went on holiday but now I'm back. : -) **


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

..~^~..

Hermione laughed at Ron as they ate dinner, he didn't want to let go of Luna, constantly keeping an arm around her shoulder or reaching for her hand. It made eating hard for him but he kept trying.

Hermione noticed how Harry kept throwing glances at Dumbledore's empty chair at the table, waiting for the head minister to address them all with instructions.

"Pork chop?" she asked him, trying to distract him. He turned to face her and smiled kindly, he knew what she was doing. He tilted his head and leaned his forehead to hers. "Potatoes?" she added and smiled. "Maybe some gravy?"

He soothingly kissed her nose before he pulled back again.

"Ron!" he tried to get Ron's attention while he was trying to eat a corn cob with one hand. "Look!" he pointed and Ron looked up and dropped the cob so fast that Hermione also spun around. A whole group of red haired people were hurrying towards them.

Everything became a frenzy of hugs and greetings and Hermione looked confused between the many faces. She still hardly knew the Weasley's and she felt a bit awkward. They sat down at their table. She tried to make out who was who in her head.

"Brilliant, we are starving. We haven't eaten since Austria!" Fred said and reached for Ron's corn cob but Ron slapped his hand away.

"Get your own!"

"Hey!" Fred was about to object but his mother handed him a large serving of food.

"Garlic potatoes!" Arthur almost moaned as he reached for a plate. Hermione noticed the sister, Ginny, throwing them fleeting looks.

"Hey Weasleys," Harry said and they all looked at him while chewing hastily. "I have something to tell you. Hermione and I are married!" he grinned widely and everyone cheered loudly, some louder than others. Hermione blushed as Mrs. Weasley kissed both of their cheeks. Then Molly turned to Ron.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Ronald," she scolded, but still in a loving way. Ron just shrugged. "And when will you two be married?" she asked Luna and him. Ron choked on his chicken leg.

"Mum…" he said embarrassed and everyone laughed. Luna giggled and kissed his cheek which was now fairly pink.

..~^~..

As desserts appeared on the table Hermione felt like she would be sick from all the food. But she just couldn't stop herself, she was not used to food like this. She hadn't eaten this well since her parents were alive and she couldn't help but morbidly think that every meal might be their last. It made her sad.

She was very quiet, not really knowing her place around the loud table. She looked around the Great Hall, everywhere people were laughing and speaking loudly. Some were momentarily looking at the entrance now and then, probably waiting for a loved one to rejoin them. Hermione noticed Professor McGonagall getting some people at a time and then leaving. The others didn't seem to notice it, too busy in their talk but she kept her eyes on the people every time it happened. Where they being given good news, or maybe bad? Were they told what would happen?

She saw her old headmistress search the hall and her eyes landed on Hermione's face. She hurried over to them and Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and he looked up. The table got very quiet as she arrived.

"Dumbledore wants to see you, he can't see all of you at once. Hermione," she lovingly placed a hand on her favorite students shoulder, "Harry, Ron, Sirius, will you come with me now please."

They got up at once and hurried after her.

"Whatever you do," Hermione whispered to Harry as they quickly walked behind the others, "promise that you won't start your whole 'Hermione isn't allowed to fight' bit, I can't stand it!"

He puckered his brows but nodded slightly.

Hermione took a deep breath as they entered the office belonging to Albus Dumbledore. She had never been there before.

Dumbledore was behind his desk, writing a letter but looked up as they entered.

"Ah, good. Thank you Minerva!" she left in a hurry as soon as she could, probably getting the next group of people. Everyone looked expectantly at him.

"The war will start the day after tomorrow I believe. I have prepared a fight plan together with Kingsley and Alastor."

"Where are they? And where is Remus?" Sirus interrupted.

"They are in London. We are keeping less than half here, and sending the rest to London, I believe that is where the most fighting will occur. We must take the ministry." Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Where do you need us?" Harry said and took a step closer to the desk.

"I want all of you in London, except you Sirius I want you to help keep Hogwarts and the people here safe. I need you at different posts spread out. I will be in London as well."

Harry's eyes darted to Hermione but she glowered warningly at him and he didn't object.

"We must spread out and remain hidden and then launch a joint attack from all directions."

They all nodded.

"My family?" Ron asked.

"I think they should stay here at Hogwarts, except Bill and Charlie, they haven't arrived yet and they will be very useful in London."

"When will we all leave?" Harry asked.

"Tonight, in a couple of hours. It will be easier to travel to London hidden by night. I don't mean to be short with you, I really don't, but there are so many people I have to speak to. And I have three couples who have asked me to marry them this evening as well." Harry nudged Ron in the ribs but he pretended like he hadn't felt it. "I promise you will receive more information when you reach London.

They turned to leave.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called out. "Can you stay for just a couple more minutes?"

Harry and Hermione's eyes met for a moment and they stared fixedly at each other, they both knew what was coming – in one way or another. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and she had to force herself to leave the room without him. As the door closed behind them she leaned against the stonewall, dreading what would happen behind those doors.

..~^~..

Harry felt very watched as Dumbledore gestured for him to take a seat in the chair opposite him. Harry frowned and tried to read Dumbledore's face but he looked very enigmatic.

"I'm not going to London am I?" he asked and sighed.

"No Harry, you're not."

"Is it time for that special mission you have for me?"

Dumbledore nodded in silence and then started running his fingers through his long beard. "I'm ready!" Harry added securely and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Oh Harry," he spoke tiredly. "You will have the most difficult job of all, and I'm sorry I have to ask this of you. I know now where Voldemort is hidden, I know this battle will leave him fairly alone, and you need to find him… and kill him."

Harry nodded.

"Of course!"

"He has just one guard, one man he trusts to enter his chamber. You are the only one who can get by that guard. But once you are there, once you have gotten to Voldemort, it will be all up to you."

Harry understood, Dumbledore didn't expect him to survive it. But that was okay, he had prepared for this his whole life. He swallowed a lump in his throat and felt a tinge in his stomach… _Hermione. How would he tell her? _

"I know it is harder for you now, you are a married man after all," Dumbledore said sadly. "But it can only be you Harry."

He didn't understand why, but nodded.

"I'll do it."

"I will be with you as far as I can, and I will fight until they bring me down, I will try to get as many Death Eaters of you as possible, when you leave your meeting with Voldemort. Remember that you will not be alone, everyone is behind you."

"I know that."

Harry started to get up from his chair. "If you don't mind, I'd like to spend every chance I get with my wife now." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you should."

Before Harry arrived at the exit he turned to Dumbledore.

"Will you do something for me Albus?"

"I will try Harry."

"Rather than trying to get me out safely, will you try and make sure she is safe?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and looked very sad, then he gave Harry a short nod.

..~^~..

He wasn't at all surprised when he left the headmasters office and found Ron and Hermione sitting on the stone floor, waiting for him. They both hurried to their feet as he joined them in the corridor.

"What?" Ron demanded.

"I am going on my own mission."

They walked out into the courtyard where Harry told them everything, well almost everything - Dumbledore had told him. Ron had many extra questions but Hermione was silent. She wasn't surprised… they had all made it very clear from the beginning that Harry was a very important part in this war and that he had some special mission to go on. She was prepared, but it still hurt the same.

Ron excused himself and left them alone in the courtyard.

..~^~..

"All we ever do is say goodbye," Harry said and took her hands in his. She smiled sadly and looked at his big hands, completely covering hers. "But we'll get through this right?" he asked as a tear dripped from the tip of her nose down on his hand. He let go of her hands and cupped her face with both his hands. They felt very warm and she leaned into the hands.

They wouldn't have a single night together again; they had had their last meal together, just as she feared. _This was it_, her mind kept repeating. _That's all I'll have!_

She leaned closer to him and they kissed tenderly. She ran her hands through his hair and then wrapped them tight around his neck. Harry felt her shaking with violent tears while she kissed him but he didn't push her away. Finally she broke the kiss and buried her face in his neck.

"I can't say goodbye again," she whimpered into his neck.

"We won't," he promised and patted the back of her head gently, stroking her hair.

"I'm tired of fighting Harry."

He pulled her back, away from him, and they looked fixedly into each other's eyes.

"I am too."

"It is starting to feel like I'm fighting for a lost cause," she admitted and she felt a bit guilty saying the words

He smiled kindly and stroke her tear stained cheek.

"It's not a lost cause Hermione; we are fighting for freedom, for love, for family and friends. We are fighting for what is right and good…"

She closed her eyes and large tears welled over. She took a deep sigh before she continued;

"They told us our love would ruin it all, and just look at me. Wishing... just wishing silly things."

"Our loved hasn't ruined anything," he sounded stern and she met his eyes again. "Don't say things like that alright, do I wish we could just wave our wand and this would be over, sure. But this is reality."

She nodded and her lip quivered in such a sweet way, he just had to kiss it. "Even in this bloody hell, this awful war, my life is a good life because of you, because of _us_ Hermione…" he whispered and his breath tickled the lip he had just kissed. It made her face tingle. "Don't take that away from me!"

..~^~..

It was two o'clock in the morning and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Dumbledore were gathered in the courtyard again. Dumbledore and Harry each held on to a broom of their own. Hermione's jaw was clenched hard and she was shaking from the cold.

"So we'll see each other soon," Harry said and tried to sound brave. Sirius and Ron both said their goodbyes and Harry looked at Hermione.

"No goodbyes right?" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She clung hard on to him.

"You're not alone anymore Harry. You have me now; you need to fight beyond revenge and all that... Fight for me, fight to stay alive…" she implored. She had no chance of controlling her tears now; it was as if someone had opened a faucet.

"I will," he promised. He started to pull away but she refused to let go of him. He had to pry her arms away. "I love you," he said sternly and before she could answer he kicked of with Dumbledore. Refusing to look behind him he soared high into the sky, wiping the tears off his face as he flew.

..~^~..

"I will kill Bellatrix Lestrange!" Sirius announced determined.

"Yes, I think you will be the best one for the job," Alastor Moody agreed. "Kingsley knows the best ways to get into the ministry, and he has a lot of planted spies in there. You will aim to get to Bellatrix; he will go for Lucius Malfoy."

They were in the basement of a hidden location in London, making all the plans for the oncoming couple of days. Moody turned to Hermione.

"Your old flat is still safe, no Death Eaters have set off the alarms, you should return there. From the window you'll be able to see Fenrir Greyback and Antoin Dolohov walking to the ministry. Dolohov is still a scared coward, and he has Greyback with him at all time, his own guard dog," Alastor laughed at his own joke. "You need to take them out." She nodded and her mind drifted for a moment to the coincidence of getting a flat just above the street where Dolohov walked daily. She knew of course, that nothing Dumbledore arranged was a coincidence – it had been his plan all along!

"But once you have, you need to get out of there at once, everyone around them will see where the spell came from and they'll launch a full attack at you." Mad-Eye quickly added.

"Ron," Kingsley spoke now and Ron sat up a bit more straight, "Rookwood and McNair are two very powerful fighters and generals in this war. It will not be easy to get to them, but we _have_ to eliminate them. They have both been in Europe this whole time but now they have returned."

"Just tell me what to do," Ron urged.

"Good, Lupin will be with you." Kingsley explained, "He'll give you all the details when you meet him. We have to hurry. Daylight will arrive in two hours and we should all leave this basement before then, and reach our hideaway. We have made one-way portkey's for you, they will get you to your hiding places and you won't be able to reach anyone until you get the sign for the battle to start. You have to stay out of sight because if anyone sees you or catches you, we won't be able to help you."

Hermione got to her feet and waited impatiently for her portkey. Her stomach was fluttering with both nerves and impatience. She didn't think about Harry, she couldn't be distracted by that right now.

Ron jokingly pushed his shoulder against her.

"See you in a couple of days," he mumbled.

"Yeah…" she tried to sound hopeful but her attempt failed as she only breathed out the words.

"Friends…" It was Alastor who spoke up as they all stood in a small circle. "No matter what happens, it has been an honor. A true honor…" he swallowed a lump and looked down. Everyone remained silent, unsure what to do when Kingsley finally spoke up.

"We fight for what is right, and we should all remember that. Anything can happen after this night, I personally believe – no, I know – that we will finally restore freedom, justice and vengeance to the world. We will defeat evil!" he yelled the last word and everyone raised the hands holding each other.

There were a few more moments of silence as everyone tried to catch their breaths, thoughts and calm themselves down.

"We'll be fine." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear and squeezed her hand kindly. She blinked hard, looking into his big eyes. She was just about to slightly panic, but she felt calm now. His eyes calmed her… She didn't answer, but blinked once.

"Hermione you're next!" Kingsley called for her. She turned to Ron again and then gave him a quick hug. "

"See you in a couple of days!" he repeated and nodded at her encouragingly.

"In a couple of days," she agreed now.

She met Alastor's gaze and he gave her half a smile, she knew he was very fond of her but he wouldn't tell her to be careful or promise her they would be safe.

She looked at the shoe Kingsley had placed on the table in front of her. Just as she was about to place her hand on it Mad-Eye said:

"Hermione," and she looked up. "Constant-"

"-vigilance!" she finished and smiled. Then she grabbed the shoe and they all disappeared from sight.

As she landed in a crouch on the floor of her small room she immediately noticed that it looked different. The bed was unmade; there were things on the floor ahead of her. She spun around and saw someone hiding in the corner of the room.

"Oh my God," she gasped.

..~^~..

Harry looked down from the hill at the stone mansion far below. It was dark outside and he could only see the black outlines of the manor and a few lights shining through a handful windows.

He frowned, the manor might be on the smaller size, but scanning it, looking for weaknesses, he realized that looking for Voldemort would take a long time.

He saw guards walking on the inner side of the large wall surrounding the house.

"Where is he?" he turned and looked up at Dumbledore.

He lifted his thin finger and pointed.

"Do you see the windowless tower?" he asked and Harry nodded. "He's in there."

"Are you sure? Running into a windowless tower… I mean I would be trapped."

"I'm sure."

Harry shivered, the cold air ruffling his hair. He kept his eyes on his mentor, waiting, but not really expecting an explanation.

"When will I do this? Right now?"

"No, we should wait here until daybreak. When you have entered I will give you ten minutes in there, then I start taking down the guards."

Harry looked down at the fort again, so here was his destiny, which was fine with him… but still. He looked back at Dumbledore, still staring at the fort. Didn't he have anything else to say? Harry somehow recognized that look, that very conquered and distraught look. He let it rest. Instead his let his mind drift to his safe place.

Brown eyes, hair that tickled his skin, that smell of her neck, the taste of chocolate on her lips. It kept him calm and warm.

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

..~^~..

Harry had his cloak on as he climbed the high wall of the castle. Numerous times he almost slipped on the stones, but he managed to hold on. He was positively sure that using his wand would set of the guards.

He flung himself over the edge of the wall and peered from side to side. He turned and looked at the spot where he knew Dumbledore was standing but he couldn't see him, Dumbledore was invisible just as Harry was.

Harry's heart raced as he waited for the door to open, and on the exact second Harry had expected, the guard came out from the manor onto the top floor. He patrolled here every ten minutes. He hurried down the corridor which Dumbledore had described and pressed against a corner as a guard passed by him. He flicked his wand and hissed

"Imperio."

The guard stopped walking and turned around. He walked three feet ahead of Harry as they hurried towards their destination. The guard reached out and opened the door to the room that had been their goal.

The room was a large circular stone room, and it felt like a prison chamber. A large crackling fire was ablaze and next to it set a desk with a man behind it.

Harry had only heard about this man, the man no one could get by because he was protecting Voldemort. He glanced over at the entrance to the stairway leading to the tower were Voldemort was and then back to the man. Could he just run? No. He knew it wasn't that simple. Dumbledore wouldn't have sent Harry for such a simple task.

"Who's there?" the man asked and stood up. The man had long dark hair, and a large hook nose. "Show yourself!" he demanded and whipped out his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he hissed and the Imperioused guard slumped to the floor with a thud. "Tell me who you are or the alarm will be off in two seconds," the man looked wildly around the room and Harry knew what he had to do. He reached for the edge of the cloak and pulled it off.

The man looked startled at first by his actions and then squinted as if to see him better.

"You?" he asked in both accusation and disbelief.

"Do you know who I am?" Harry asked.

Severus Snape took two long strides towards Harry who mimicked the movement but at the opposite direction. They both had their wands drawn.

Snape stared into his eyes in a strange way and Harry wasn't sure what to do.

"I have waited for you for a long time," he pointed the wand angrily at Harry and sounded almost accusing. He took a small step forwards again, still keeping his eyes locked on Harry's. "Go on then," he said and nodded towards the door leading to the tower. Harry frowned doubtfully - a trap for sure. He stood still.

Snape glowered at Harry. "Go on!" he ordered and when Harry still didn't move he tossed his own wand aside with a hasty motion. Harry didn't have time to think this over; he knew he just had moments before the absence of the guard would be noticed. He backed towards the door to the stone tower.

"Good luck Harry Potter," the stranger whispered as Harry ran up the stairs.

..~^~..

"Eloise?" Hermione shrieked as she saw the young woman hiding in the corner.

"Oh my God, Hermione!"

They hugged each other in surprise.

"I thought you were dead," Eloise cried and sat down on the bed.

"No, I got away after the attack on the club. But what are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Eloise looked very thin and pale, she smelled rather bad too.

"I hid in the streets after the attack, I was so afraid. But then I came here, I thought you'd be here. The old woman next door has been giving me some food."

"But you must have been here for months!" Hermione said and Eloise nodded. "I-I can't believe this. But I am so glad that you're okay of course."

Eloise frowned at her.

"You came here by portkey," she stated and Hermione looked away. "Muggleborns aren't allowed to travel by portkey," she continued.

"I paid a wizard to make me one, I wanted to get back to London," Hermione said dismissively. Having Eloise here would change everything. How should she handle this? Could she tell Eloise? No, she couldn't take the chance.

Eloise looked suspiciously at her but didn't press the point.

"Do you have any food?" she asked and Hermione reached inside her cloak and grabbed the loaf of bread she had brought. Eloise practically lunged for it.

"Have you found anything out when you've been in here?" Hermione asked nonchalantly. Eloise nodded excitedly.

"I usually watch the streets everyday, and I see almost everyone walking by here everyday. It is really exciting. I saw Christina with some older man a few days ago, hand in hand. I think she is back at the club because she is wearing really expensive clothes. And I've seen Draco Malfoy, the minister's son, with a married older lady, sneaking into the Leaky Cauldron late at night. I thought that when I get out of here, maybe I could sell that story to the Witch Weekly and get some gold or something."

She turned to Hermione and grinned. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she stammered:

"H-How did you get a wand? What did you do?" Eloise had seen the wand sticking out of Hermione's pocket and she pointed accusingly.

The wand was in Hermione's hand before she could react and red light flew from Hermione's wand as she said "Stupefy".

Eloise, sitting on the floor, just tumbled sideways against the side of Hermione's bed.

"Sorry Eloise!" Hermione muttered and laid Eloise down into a sleeping position. "I just can't risk it."

..~^~..

Harry opened the door at the top of the stairs to the tower.

"Severus, what now?" a high voice demanded and Harry raised his wand. He was still hidden behind the door and his fast and razor-sharp instincts took in the room in front of him. It was dark, only a few lanterns lit. The room smelled very bad, like death, blood and rot. Harry wrinkled his nose. "Severus?" the man asked and coughed rather weakly. Harry took a steady breath as he came out from behind the open door.

The man in the bed hissed loudly and raised himself in the bed where he was laying; he also raised a wand he had under his covers.

"Who are you? How did you get by my guards?" the man demanded.

Harry didn't answer. "Don't be foolish boy," the man hissed in return.

Harry's eyes darted to the wand, they were both aiming for the others heart and the movement didn't go unnoticed by the man in the bed.

"Many have tried to kill the great Lord Voldemort," the man winced, "as you can see, none have succeeded."

Harry had known what to expect, he had never seen Lord Voldemort but he had heard him described many times. White face, slits as nostrils, and red eyes… he sure did live up to it. But still, the actual sight of this man, creature, made him uncomfortable. He was so inhuman, and the knowledge that he actually _was_ human made it so aberrant…

Hastily Voldemort moved his wand and the large armoire behind Harry came flying towards him, he jumped to the side just as it was about to slam him in the back.

"Too slow," Harry said in a hushed voice and Voldemort squinted.

"Severus?" he called again.

"He isn't coming," Harry said and smiled as Voldemort raised his eyebrows.

"You've killed him? Well done."

Harry shook his head and Voldemort scowled, trying to read Harry's expression to see if he was lying or not. "Who are you?" Voldemort repeated what he had asked when Harry had entered.

"No one you have any memory of. Just a soldier in a war,"

"Well sometimes, a soldier just wants to die. Is that why you are here? Do you want to die Harry Potter?" Harry startled slightly at the mention of his name. "You look so much like your pathetic father, it's almost funny."

Harry's wand twitched involuntarily.

"But you have your m-,,," Voldemort trailed off and seemed to ponder something. Harry glanced at Voldemort's wand again, just waiting for a fraction of a second when he would lose his aim and Harry could curse him. "That's how you got to Severus… of course…" Voldemort smiled mockingly. "Those pretty green eyes… " he continued and Harry knew Voldemort was trying to distract him and he tried to not listen to the words he was saying. "For all those years, who could have believed he would still think about that mudblood whore-"

Harry didn't care how much in danger he was; he just had to stop Voldemort speaking. He couldn't bear hearing another word. He couldn't see into the eyes of the total evil anymore, no matter what he would lose, what it would cost, if he'd die… he raised his wand in a fast flick and as he yelled the words a green light came towards him.

-..~^~..

Hermione was sitting on the ground, rocking back and forwards, holding her knees. Any minute now, any minute…

The street below was getting busier by the minute but she couldn't do anything until she saw the sign. She kept looking at every face down there. She winced as she bit her nails far too low and she had broken the skin. She had never been a nail biter in her life but now she was chewing away.

"Damn it," she hissed and turned to see that Eloise was still out.

She turned back to the window and 'they' caught her attention at once. Fenrir Greyback and Antoin Dolohov walking side by side down the street. They were still quite a bit away and she had at least a minute until they'd get near enough for her to be sure she would hit them.

She glanced over at the small shop across the street. When someone sat down a pitcher of red flowers in the window, it meant it was a go.

She jerked her hand up to her mouth again and bit her bleeding finger. She couldn't even feel it anymore.

"Come on, come on…" she begged, her head snapping from side to side, darting from the window to the two men walking towards her. As Dolohov stopped at a shop window and looked at something she bit her lip. "Yes, just look at that window a bit longer… _pleeeease_…" she groaned in her head. Her eyes darted back to the shop and she saw the vase just being replaced and red roses being set clearly in the window. _Yes!_

She raised her wand and took aim, just a few more moments.

She suddenly froze when she felt something hard poke her in the back.

"Don't move…" Eloise hissed.

..~^~..

**Thanks to my Beta, and thanks to all readers and reviewers! **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

..~^~..

Hermione had heard about time standing still, and she had heard about life flashing before ones eyes. But this was just completely surreal. So many thoughts ran through her head in just a few moments in time, fractions even, so short she wondered if anyone even had time to move.

Fenrir just lifted his foot and placed it in front of the other, a half intake of her own breath, Eloise's wand nudging her just a bit more in the back. Still so many thoughts ran through her head. _Time_, she thought, _I don't have time for this._

"Eloise listen…" she started and Eloise jabbed her hard in the back.

"No, you are aiming a wand at someone, you're a Muggleborn, You-you're not allowed to." Eloise stammered out the words and she sounded ready to cry. "You stunned me, you said you were my friend…" she sobbed.

"Eloise you know me, I _am _your friend. I am just trying to keep watch over some very bad people. You remember that night at the club right? I am trying to find them!"

Hermione hurried her gaze back on the street, they were getting closer. Antoin Dolohov and Fenrir Greyback were walking towards her in slow motion, but still every step brought them closer to her. She was supposed to have killed them by now.

She waited for a moment for Eloise to respond.

"But it's illegal…" Eloise murmured and Hermione grew impatient, she turned swiftly chancing on what Eloise would do, and in a quick motion Sirius has taught her - her opponents wand was in her own hand.

"No…" Eloise spoke softly, she looked like she couldn't believe it.

"Just sit down okay, you'll understand soon!" Hermione promised. She quickly glanced back over her shoulder at Eloise and promised: "I'm still your friend Eloise, I swear!"

She directed her wand at the two men who had now gotten much closer and without hesitating she sent a spell though the air, she didn't have a moment to think about the spell properly before she felt the small tug on her wand, the second spell flying through her hand and her wand.

Again time went slowly and she had time to see the first spell hit Antoin Dolohov in the chest, she didn't see his reaction before she turned to Fenrir. The spell hit him hard and he looked very surprised by it. It hit him at the side of the face and it looked like he had been punched as he stumbled sideways into the wall next to him and then he sunk to the ground.

At once people started shouting, running and hiding in the street. A group of people near her targets started pointing and yelling at once, they immediately pointed up to where they were and she shot spells at them. She got one of wizards in the chest, but she knew she had to run. She turned to the door and saw Eloise on the bed, her hands covering her ears and her eyes shut tight.

She yanked her by the arm.

"We have to go Eloise, _now_!" she screamed and tugged her behind her. She felt Eloise thud to the wooden floor and terror caught Hermione by the navel for the first time. Her eyes darted from Eloise to the small door where they would start to break through soon.

"Eloise, you have to get up or the Death Eaters will get us, do you understand what I am saying. They will kill you!" she tried to sound as intimidating as possible. When Eloise didn't even pretend to listen Hermione bellowed with all her might "NOW, or they'll Avada you!" Eloise's eyes shot open and she finally seemed to move. But by then it was too late, Hermione could hear them running up the stairs to her small flat. She cast another curse on the door and it remained closed.

Eloise shrieked in fright and Hermione threw herself against the windowpane.

"Stay down!" she ordered. She waved her wand and the large bed flew to the door, covering it.

She peered over the side of the house and threw curses and hexes down the street.

..~^~..

Harry really didn't know much about what was happening around him. He heard more than he could see, but from what he actually could see, the world was collapsing around him. So was that it then? Had Voldemort assured that the fall of the world would be along his own demise? Did that mean Harry had killed him? That would be good enough! A stone hit Harry on one of the arms he had raised over his head and he staggered to the side. He tried desperately to peer through the darkness. He needed to see, he had to know. He clutched at his arm and felt a small piece of bone sticking out, it didn't matter.

He heard something above him and ducked sideways- it was a large boulder almost catching him head on. He was crawling now, on his hands and knees, trying to get to the bed at the end of the room.

It was hardly visible anymore; all he could see was the burning gravel in his eyes. Brown and grey swirled around him and even though the room had been somewhat lit it was now very dark.

He reached the bed just as a stone hit him in the back of the leg. It didn't break but he screamed out loud in pain, feeling the warm blood at once pooling down his leg. By his one functioning arm he pulled himself up, clasping on to the bed cover, up to the bed.

He raised his wand as he heaved himself over the edge, staring down over his enemy.

The body of the man who had been there was already broken. The spell had hit him, Harry was sure of his, but a large stone had hit him square in the chest and it was now split open in an odd position, bones and flesh sticking out in abnormal angels. A stone fell on Voldemort's leg; right on his knee and it cause his leg to bend, his foot sticking almost straight up into the air.

Another large stone fell next to Harry on the bed and he hurled away. He heard the wall next to him collapse before he had time to see it, he tried to whirl to see where the stones were coming from but he didn't have time.

Everything went very black….

..~^~..

Dumbledore paced outside the remains of the castle they had arrived at. He had battled every single Death Eater he had found but now the castle had fallen and he was lingering outside of the remains.

"Harry…" he sighed for what must have been the tenth time. Another part of the manor collapsed and he tried to rush forwards. It had the same result as it had the other times he had tried; he couldn't even find a place to enter in the ongoing chaos.

There was a tumbling of stone so loud that he had to cover his ears as a large pile of dust rose, it happened even before he understood that the manor had completely caved in and vanished.

He remained frozen and staring at the large cloud of dust.

"Oh Harry," he grieved. He sank to his knees, still keeping his eyes on the collapsed pile of stones.

He stared, blinking hard as his eyes filled with dust. His eyes hurt and begged to be shut but he stared and implored.

From the brown and black cloud of dirt and shadows, he saw the figure of a man emerging and hope gripped him.

"Harry?,…" he groaned but hesitated just as he was about to sprint forwards. A tall man in black robes was walking in a strong but haggard stride towards him. His long black hair was now matted with dirt and in the morning light it almost looked blonde. He was panting loudly, but he kept up his steady stride. His long black cloaks flailed behind him, but now they were thorn.

"Severus thank the lords…" Dumbledore closed his eyes and tears spilt over on to his wrinkled cheeks, making a clear pathway across the dirt.

In a dark silhouette all that could be seen was the figure of Severus Snape against the dark, in his arms he was carrying something, or someone.

He was staggering against the weight, not used to such burden but his tempo never slowed as he fought towards Dumbledore. When he finally reached him he collapsed to the soil, his knees hitting the ground far too hard, dust rising around them.

The body he was clasping on to so hard was finally loosened from his grasps and he let Harry Potter hit the ground.

"Is he alive?" Albus Dumbledore asked Severus Snape in a shallow voice

"Yes, for now." The black haired man answered in a croaky voice.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore eyed the many cuts and gashes along the tall man's body but he waved it away. "And Voldemort?" he hurriedly asked.

"Gone. Really gone," Snape whispered almost afraid to say the words. Dumbledore eyed the man in front of him.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I waited so long…" Snape almost complained, almost accused.

"But finally you _did_ get what you wanted," Dumbledore assured and Snape leaned back on his heels. He looked down on the boy before him.

"But it took so long," he moaned and let a hand cover his face. "At least he made it. Lily's boy is alive…" he almost laughed mockingly.

Dumbledore laid a hand on Snape's shoulder.

"Yes, Harry is alive, you brought him here."

Snape rocked for a very short while on his broken knees, still in the dirt. Then he leaned forward and let a hand grace the forehead of the man... boy beneath him. He lifted his eyelids and looked into the green eyes.

They were unfocused, not there, but they were still those green eyes he loved so.

He leaned forward, his eyes so close to the green eyes that everything around him was lost.

"I have waited my whole life to see those eyes again," he whispered and Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Goodbye," he murmured and his tears fell on to the cheeks below him. "Lily… I'm so s-…" he trailed off. With a quick jerk he hurdled back onto his feet and was standing. He turned to the old man still on the ground below him. "Farewell, we won't be seeing each other again," he promised and when Dumbledore gave him a short nod he spun and disappeared into the dust around them.

..~^~..

"Hermione? Are you there?" someone yelled from beneath. Hermione peered over the edge and saw Ron in the middle of the running crowd below.

"Ronald!" she shrieked in relief.

"Hurry down here, we have cleared the street for now, but we have to move. Death Eaters are moving down this way in a matter of minutes."

Hermione grabbed Eloise by the elbow and now she wasn't resisting anymore, she followed Hermione willingly.

Hermione was on the street in a matter of moments and she threw herself into Ron's arm.

"Are you okay?" they both asked at once.

"I got them," Ron smiled.

"So did I." she grinned back and they hugged again. She lifted Ron's arm and looked at his bleeding elbow, dripping on the street, but he just shrugged.

"Come on we have to move," Lupin interrupted them as he caught up to them and they started running together.

"Where are we going?" Eloise panted.

"The ministry, it is all ours now." Lupin called over his shoulder.

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe it.

"Reclaimed!" Ron screamed excitedly and made a raised fist of victory as they ran.

"I can't be-…" Lupin's voice trailed off and he tumbled to the ground. Hermione stopped running and looked down at him, reaching out a hand, thinking he had stumbled.

"Remus?" she said in a shaky voice and a Death Eater jumped out from behind a trashcan they had just ran by. He had hit Lupin in the leg and he was clutching it hard, obviously in a lot of pain. The Death Eater pointed his wand at Hermione and she looked straight into his eyes. Her eyes darted back to the small wooden tip of the wand and she blinked.

She was too shocked to move. Ron's spell whirled by her shoulder and hit the man.

"Let's go, more of them will come any moment!" Ron yelled, he grabbed Lupin's arm and helped him up. Holding on to Ron he limped along as they started running again.

Hermione suddenly heard a small whimper just behind her right shoulder and turned around. Eloise was just falling face down into the ground.

A spell from Lupin flew by her and hit a second Death Eater in the chest.

"Eloise?" she shrieked as she leaned down, thinking she had just been injured like Lupin had. But she knew, by the stillness of Eloise's body – she knew…

"Come on, let's move her. We have to hurry; soon they'll all be here!" Ron said and Hermione just shook her head in disbelief. They had made it through all of this! Made it this far, it just wasn't right, it couldn't be right that Eloise would fall so close to the finish line. Lupin and Ron hurried forward and lifted Eloise from the middle of the street; they carefully placed her behind some parked bicycles near the wall. Ron hurried back to Hermione and grabbed her hand. He yanked hard and she stumbled a bit.

"We'll come back for her Hermione, now move!" he ordered and she ran behind him.

..~^~..


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

..~^~..

Hermione wiped her forehead and panted. She was absolutely exhausted. She hadn't left the Ministry of Magic in three days, and in those days she had slept for just a couple of hours. She kept trying to rest, but something always pressed on - needing to getting done.

The Ministry had become the new headquarters for the revolution. Or could it be called a revolution now? They had won, so revolution might not be the right name anymore. Hermione scratched her head, she was so tired.

The Ministry was temporarily completely restricted. The department of magical law enforcement was now overseeing all pureblood wizards and their actions, deciding who to be sent immediately to holding cells, some were sent immediately to trial and some walked free. Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was completely shut down at the moment, right now it only housed injured. Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes housed the volunteers while Department of International Magical Cooperation tried to sort out what was happening around Europe.

Hermione stepped into one of the lifts and hit level six, Department of Magical Transportation; she needed to find Ron and had been told he was working there today. The Department of Magical Transportation was questioning the most wanted criminals, and very few people were allowed to enter there. Only Order members could go there now.

The doors opened on level four and a small family stepped inside - a mother father and two daughters. They all looked very tired and exhausted but the girls were beaming.

"Mom, I can't believe it, will I really get my own wand?" the older of the two shrieked.

"Yes dear," her mother answered for what sounded like the hundredth time.

"And will I have a shiny new one or will I get someone's used?"

"I don't know dear, you'll have to wait and see what Mr. Ollivander gives you."

Hermione looked down at her feet and smiled to herself.

"And _you_ don't get one," the girl said from the corner of her mouth at her sister who looked heartbroken at her older sister.

"Stop taunting your sister Jenny!" their father scolded. "She'll get one when she is of age as well."

"But when will_ I_ get it?" the older sister demanded,

"When everything settles down dear," her mother sighed.

The lift stopped on the sixth floor then and Hermione stepped outside. Just as the doors behind her closed she heard the girl ask. "But exactly how long will that take?"

..~^~..

The corridor was completely empty and all the doors around her were closed. She took a deep breath as she walked down the hall. She could just imagine the number of Death Eaters in the different rooms right now, being questioned.  
She walked to the larger staff room down the hall where she found Ron, Kingsley and Lupin at a table. They acknowledged her with a nod but kept talking.

"Well what is he admitting to then?" Ron asked Lupin.

"He says that his father was the minister, he claims he had no knowledge of what was happening to Muggleborns," Remus sighed exasperated.

"Coward," Ron groaned.

"Yes, but Draco will get what is coming to him. He will have a trial shortly."

"Could he get off?" Kingsley asked as Hermione sat down at the table.

"No, never. He has tried to keep his hands clean, but they've already ransacked his flat and they found some… well very disturbing items."

"What?" Hermione asked and grabbed a mug of tea on the table.

Kingsley didn't get a chance to answer as they all looked up, Mad-Eye Moody was just walking by with a prisoner in handcuffs. Hermione stiffened as Blaise Zabbini walked by. He looked into the staffroom and met her eyes. He didn't look surprised or outraged, he just looked weary.

Hermione let out a breath as he was out of sight.

"Did he confess to anything?" she asked.

"No, he claims he was innocent – just as most of these fucking assholes do," Ron groaned, "but we have evidence. He has killed Muggleborns, he has sold some as slaves, and he has raped a few girls in his bar. He won't be seeing freedom for the rest of his life!" He looked a bit apprehensive at her, and she knew he was thinking about her working in the club with Blaise. She shook her head slightly, blinking her eyes then giving him a confirming look, trying to say_ "No, that didn't happen to me!"_

"Any news?" she asked and he shook his head sadly.

"Not since last,"

She shoved her hand into her pocket and clasped the small piece of paper hiding there. She had held it, touched it, and squeezed it so many times it was almost falling to pieces. A day after they had reclaimed the ministry, they had received it from Dumbledore. It only read, _"Harry is injured, but alive"_

It was her hope now… that note was what made her fight and not just collapse in fatigue. Ron squeezed her shoulder.

"Hermione, my mom and Ginny went to the Leaky Cauldron to shower. They are in room seven, why don't you go? Maybe try and get some sleep?"

She looked down at her hands. They were black with dirt; her fingernails looked like a health hazard.

"Maybe…" she sighed.

"And please, could you bring Luna? I don't think she has stopped to eat."

"Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"She is helping with the injured."

..~^~..

Hermione entered Control of Magical Creatures. There were beds literally everywhere, and she had to press herself between them to get down the corridor. A few of the wizards and witches on the beds were handcuffed to bed and she avoided looking at them.

She found Luna taking care of an injured wizard further down the hall. Luna's hair was in a messy ponytail and she had dried blood in her hair.

"Luna," Hermione called out and she looked up.

"Oh thank the lord, "Luna sounded relieved, "Did you bring the new potions?" Luna stared at Hermione's empty hands and realized she hadn't brought anything. "Damn it all to hell…" she sighed and slumped against the bed. Hermione could see that Luna was just as exhausted as she was.

"I was thinking about getting a shower, maybe some food and rest. Do you want to come?"

Luna looked around the room, people were moaning all around, asking for water, complaining about pain. She didn't have to answer. Hermione had already rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a cloth and was helping Luna clean the wounds of the man on the bed.

..~^~..

Six hours later she was walking in silence out of the entrance of Ministry of Magic. London was in total and utter chaos. At the entrance hundreds of owls were waiting to enter and deliver their post. Everywhere Death Eaters were giving up.

Owls had started arriving to London just about the same time as the Death Eaters gave up there. The war was over! They had won! They had defeated Lord Voldemort and his followers!

Hermione squinted at the sun outside the ministry. The whole street was filled with people everywhere. They were running, dancing, cheering, screaming and some were crying. They walked silently through the crowd to the Leaky Cauldron, and it was a struggle to go up the stairs to room seven.

It was empty now, the Weasley's had left long ago.

"Do you want to shower first?" Luna asked and didn't move from the doorframe.

"Why don't you shower, I'll go down to the kitchen and see if we can get something to eat."

They ate in silence, both almost falling over with exhaustion. When Hermione was finished in the shower Luna had already fallen asleep on the bed.

..~^~..

She got no rest from her sleep; her dreams were erratic and scary. She kept seeing Harry injured in various ways. Bleeding and screaming, begging for her to help him.

Most of the times he was standing far away from her and she was trying to run to him, but her feet would be stuck to the muddy ground.

She woke when Luna was shaking her violently in bed.

"Hermione, wake up! You're dreaming!" she was yelling and Hermione's eyes darted open.

She stared around her for a few moments before she realized where she was. She wiped her face and felt tears on her cheeks, and she was soaked in sweat.

"Wh-what…?" she started but before Luna answered she leaned forward and hugged Luna tight, sobbing into her shoulder.

"He's going to be fine!" Luna promised and gently stroked her back.

"I just wish I heard something from him or about him!"

"I know, I still haven't heard anything about my father," she said sympathetically.

..~^~..

They walked back to the Ministry, going on the fourth day now; celebrations were still wild in the streets. A lot had died down after the first day, but people were still mad with joy. Everything owned by a Death Eater was being reclaimed, and places like the Leaky Cauldron – who had catered to the evil purebloods, but technically not done anything wrong – had to get used to muggleborns entering their establishments like it was nothing.

"Hermione?" someone said and Hermione spun around.

"Christina?" she asked in surprised. The stripper from Blaise's bar was standing in front of her.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Christina said and hugged her tightly. Hermione pulled back and eyed her suspiciously. Christina pretended like she didn't notice it and carried on, "Yeah I saw you yesterday at the ministry, seems like you know a lot of the new people huh? Well anyway, I have been trying to get someone to let me into Blaise's club. You see I have a lot of jewelry in there, and I'd just like to get it you know."

Hermione sighed tiredly.

"His club had been repossessed. You'll have to wait like everyone else. If it's in your name, you'll get it I'm sure… Now I have to get back." She started to turn when Christina grabbed her upper arm hard, her red nails pressed into Hermione's skin and Hermione looked down at the hand.

"Christina," she said warningly.

"Hemmy!" Christina snapped and she sounded like her old self now - commanding Hermione what to do. Hermione yanked her arm back.

"My name is Hermione, Christina! And you will have to wait for your turn in line now, that's what the rules mean!"

"But you could help me, you know these people…" Christina begged. "we're friends right?" she asked.

Hermione glanced over at Luna who looked impatient and then back at Christina.

"Things have changed Christina, you should probably start to adjust," she started to walk away when Christina yelled after her.

"Hey come back here, don't you forget what I have done for you." Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Just leave it," Luna murmured from the corner of her mouth. But Hermione was far too tired and strung up. She whirled around so fast that Luna hardly had time to react. She grabbed Christina hard by her arms.

"You have done _nothing_ for me, do not kid yourself. Things are about to change now Christina, and everything you have done to anyone will come back and bite you in the ass. So you should stop expecting favors and prepare yourself. Of better yet, maybe you should start running because it won't be pretty!" she hissed and shoved Christina away from her.

As she walked behind Luna, back to the Ministry she scolded herself. She shouldn't have done that. It was unnecessary, but still, she had never been able to speak back to anyone who treated her like dirt. It was liberating! Now, if only that fat man she used to work for, who used to make her eat on the floor with the dogs would be here – it would make her day!

..~^~..

They entered the Ministry and looked around the complete and constant chaos which was the lobby.

"Are you going back to help the injured?" Hermione yelled over the crowd.

"Yeah, I think I can do the most there and you?" Luna replied but suddenly froze to ice.

Hermione spun around and saw Ron walking towards them. His face was like stone, and he looked ghostly white. She met his eyes and felt like ice filled her veins. He walked towards them and instantly Luna and Hermione grabbed each other's hands, their fingers intertwining. Who?

Finally he was at them and with a shaky voice he started.

..~^~..

Hermione was holding on to Luna for dear life. Luna was crying uncontrollably in her arms and Hermione tried to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry," Ron said behind her shoulder and in a swift motion Hermione and Ron exchanged the crying heap of Luna between them.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know," Ron answered and patted Luna's head. "I don't know more than that they found him recently. But it was an Avada, so there was no pain," he spoke softly and Luna cried harder.

"Number seven in the Leaky Cauldron is still empty..:" Hermione said and hurriedly wiped one of her own tears away. "Go…" she encouraged and Ron steered Luna towards the exit.

As they had left her eyesight she clutched at her chest. Poor Luna! Poor wonderful sweet Luna!

Yet, she felt so terrible guiltily. For those seconds, those moments before Ron had spoken she had believed he was about to tell her it was Harry. And when his focus had turned to Luna she had felt relief.

She tried to shake that thought away; it made her feel too awful! She thought about the heartbreak her friend was going through and she felt so miserable… it was just so sad.

_At least Harry is alive_, her mind snuck in before she could stop herself.

..~^~..

She was in yet another meeting with the Order inside the ministry. They were in discussion about who would become Minister of Magic. Moody wanted Kingsley to take the position, Kingsley said Dumbledore should do it, and Lupin thought there should be some sort of vote. The discussion went around and around and they weren't getting anywhere. The lack of sleep was probably why, but it was irritating everyone. Finally Arthur Weasley stood up.

"I suggest Kingsley Shacklebolt be the temporary Minister of Magic, does anyone disagree?"

No one spoke and it was decided.

"Now," Alastor spoke again, "On to the next subject; the wands of the Death Eaters, should they be burned, saved, redistributed?"

Just as the discussion was about to start the door burst open and Ginny Weasley clutched her chest in the doorframe.

"It is Dumbledore," she gasped and Hermione sat up straight in her chair, "he is back – he is here. And Harry is with him!"

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..

Thanks to my wonderful and so fast beta Anna!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

..~..

Hermione was running before she knew it. She heard Ginny gasp as Hermione had ran into her shoulder but it hadn't slowed her down. She heard someone running after her further down the hall and she knew it was Ron. She knew he would catch up in a few seconds, his legs were longer and he was faster.

Would they be inside the ministry? Outside in the street? Maybe she should have asked Ginny before she had set off. Ron caught up to her and grabbed her hand. She had just been about to turn right in a corridor and he had yanked her back.

"They'll probably be in the atrium!" he said and pulled her behind him. She felt very thankful to have him with her, she just couldn't think in a calm and logical way.

The atrium was very busy and she stared around.

"Harry…" she panted as she made her way there. She needed to see that he was okay, she couldn't believe it otherwise.

She saw a long pointed hat at first, and she prayed it was Dumbledore's. She pushed a man out of her way. "Excuse me," he breathed obviously offended, as she made her way passed him. It was a woman, and she sighed disappointed.

"We'll find him," Ron promised but his voice was almost drowned out by the noisy crowd around them.

Then she saw him...

There, standing next to Dumbledore was Harry. He was leaning slightly against Dumbledore's shoulder but it was him. He hadn't seen her yet and she started running even faster, the stitch in her side felt like a knife, but she didn't care.

"Harry!" she shrieked with all her might and he looked up at the sound of his name. He searched the crowd for her but he couldn't find her.

..~..

Harry heard her voice somewhere in the crazy crowd. He tried to see through the crowds but all he saw were dancing and hugging people, overjoyed in happiness by the end of this war. They all had places to go and he felt like there were a million people around him.

Then he saw her, her beautiful face was making its way through the people and he broke away from Dumbledore. He couldn't even feel his injured leg anymore as he ran towards her.

She jumped up into his arms and threw her arms hard around his neck. His injury made itself known again and Harry stumbled backwards and they crashed into the floor.

Neither of them seemed to notice that they were now lying down. Harry grabbed her face and pulled it away from his neck.

"You're okay!" he beamed and then kissed her like it was the first and last time he would ever kiss her. He ran his hands through her hair and took fists full of it.

Hermione pulled away and started kissing his whole face in fast pecks,

"And so are you," she squeal excitedly. "Harry… my Harry," she crooned and caressed his cheeks.

Harry started to push them both of the ground but he groaned loudly as his leg objected to the movement.

"Oh my God," Hermione suddenly realized that he was injured and had she jumped on him.

"I'm fine," he assured her but his leg felt like there was a knife was in it. Hermione gave him her hand and she helped him up.

"Come here," he said and tugged at her arm, putting his arm over her shoulder. He pulled her close to his face and kissed the side of her head. She turned towards him and he searched for her lips. "You look so beautiful," he whispered between kisses and she laughed and bit his lip. "I mean it," he smiled.

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he ran up to them. Without letting go of Hermione, Harry gave Ron a one-armed hug.

"Oh mate," Harry said, "You have no idea how glad I am to see that you're okay!"

They started walking towards the lift and Hermione noticed that Harry was leaning rather heavily against her shoulders and she realized just how injured his leg was.

Ron seemed to notice how she was staggering against Harry weight and reached out for Harry.

"What's wrong with your leg?" he asked as he took Harry's arm around his own shoulders. Harry would normally have denied it, trying to say that he was all fine. But now he couldn't, he would never be able to fake it.

"A Dark Magic spell. I'm not sure yet. Dumbledore did all he could, and I was able to keep the leg, but it's not healing properly."

Hermione squeezed his hand hard. He looked down at her, and her brown eyes sent a pool of heat into his stomach. He yanked her to him for a kiss and Ron stumbled.

"Honestly mate, just keep the necking 'till I've set you down!" he complained.

..~..

Ron and Hermione found an empty office space where they placed Harry at the chair at the desk. He hissed slightly in pain as they sat him down.

"I'll just leave you for a while, see to Luna again…." he said.

"Wait!" Harry called out and Ron stopped in the door. "Everyone… please, how are they? Your family?"

"The family is fine. A few bruises, a finger might have been lost. But nothing that will keep a heart from beating. We lost some Harry, we lost too many, but you know… we'll talk about that. Now enjoy a moment with your lovely wife," Ron winked and closed the door.

Harry turned to Hermione; she was kneeling on the floor in front of him. She was running her hands all over him, seeming to check that everything was still attached.

"What happened?" They both asked at once.

"NO!" Hermione demanded, "You first!"

..~..

In a hurried and rushed version they both told the other was had happened. Harry told her how he had been saved from the fort by a stranger, but he had been so badly injured that Dumbledore couldn't move him. They had been on that hill for three days, just trying to keep Harry from losing every drop of blood in his body.

"I was only half conscious the first two days, and then the last day, when I had to just lay there worrying…" he shrugged.

He met her eyes again and smiled, he leaned forward and she raised herself the rest of the way, meeting his lips.

"Have you eaten? Have you slept? We have a room at the Leaky Cauldron, do you want a shower?" she spoke very quickly and he just reached out and caressed her cheek. He placed his big hand on the side of her face and let his thumb graze slowly over the soft and delicate patch of skin under her eye.

Suddenly he swallowed hard and leaned his forehead against hers. She put her hand against his face and felt that he was crying.

"Oh Harry," she said and he collapsed forwards, right into her arms, on top of her on the floor.

"I love you Hermione," he sighed into her hair and hugged her hard. "You are alive, and okay… I- I can't..." he sobbed softly and she kissed him gently.

"I'm fine, and _we_ are fine!

Harry laid his head on her shoulder, still completely on top of her, and while she gently stroke his hair he finally relaxed, and for the first time in countless days his heart calmed down to a normal rhythm.

He pressed his face into the softness of her breast and he listened to the soft thuds of her heart. He just needed to lay there for a few moments, it wasn't that he needed to calm his heart or breath, but he just needed to feel her, smell her and hold her. Get his sanity back.

..~..

"Here you go," she said and placed a cup of soup on the floor next to him.

"Thank you!" he mumbled as he took it. He looked her over; she did look quite pale herself. "I see you haven't been eating well," he stated.

"Who has had time to care about food?" she asked and smiled.

"So what do we know, who is hurt? Who is lost? Who is captured?"

He steadied himself on his elbows and pushed himself up. He was still on the floor but now he was leaning against the wall. Hermione sat crossed legged on the floor and looked down at her cup.

"We don't know about most yet... Luna's father is gone, so are Tonks' parents, Stan Shunpike, Eloise, and Mrs. Longbottom."

"And Neville?" Harry asked, his voice trembling a bit. He closed his eyes praying for a positive response.

"We haven't heard from him or Hannah, at least the last I know. Sirius sent a note that he was far in the south of Wales helping them there…"

Harry let out a sigh of relief at the mention of his Godfather's name.

"And what about the Malfoys, what about that fucking bitch Bellatrix?" he demanded.

"Draco Malfoy is here. Lucius and Bellatrix still haven't been found. That's why Sirius is in Wales, he followed her trace there. He wants to kill her himself."

"Good!" he said angrily and his face turned to stone for moment. "What else has happened so far?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears but she blinked them away, seeing Harry this filled with hate made her sad.

"A declaration has been sent all around Britain, stating that Muggleborns and Halfbloods have the same rights as Purebloods in every way. A special reunification package has also been set up for any Muggleborn wanting to join society again. Ollivander is working around the clock… other wand makers have come of course, but everyone wants Ollivander," she smiled.

"Did you get your own wand yet?" Harry asked and reached out for her hand.

"No, not yet. I am in no hurry. Let the others get theirs, I have waited this long, I can wait a bit more." Harry lifted her hand and kissed the inside of her palm softly, it sent shivers down her spine.

"What else?" he murmured into her skin.

"A lot of the Purebloods who weren't officially Death Eaters are coming to the ministry, saying that they were on the Orders side all along. They aren't being punished for behaving badly, only those who committed crimes are being prosecuted."

Harry frowned, and she knew he wanted far more punished then would be. She looked fixedly at him and he noticed and gave her half a smile.

He put a hand at the back of her neck and pulled her to him. She felt his warm tongue separate her lips and she willingly gave in to the kiss.

She had her arms around him before she could help it and when she started to climb on to him he hissed in pain and he had to steady himself with a hand on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," she said embarrassed but he yanked her back for another kiss.

..~..

Hermione blinked hard. Her eyes were killing her; she just couldn't seem to focus. She was at yet another meeting. The only thing that kept her sane was that Harry was there, holding her hand the whole time. He had been a sleep for almost three days when he was injured; she had been awake save for a few hours, for six days.

She felt like she was hallucinating, only comprehending small pieces of reality here and there, it was almost like drinking two bottles of Firewhiskey every single night.

Dumbledore was leading the meeting and Hermione wasn't sure how many she had been to or what day it was now.

"And what of Improbus?" Kingsley said, "Ideas?"

"I think it should be kept as a monument, like a reminder and a shrine to everyone who suffered there!" said a woman named Emmeline Vance.

A loud discussion erupted at once, as it usually did around every issue. Harry looked over at Hermione, her eyes were fixed at her knee and she was holding on hard to his hand. He knew what she had told him about what happened at that school.

"I believe," he said and they all quieted. Harry had not spoken much yet, he didn't really care what they did with statues or buildings. But he cared about this. "I think we should level that godforsaken building, it's not even worth standing."

"Why should we?" Emmeline spoke up. "It is a great reminder of what they did; it is what people should remember!"

Harry looked angrily at her and his eyes were dark.

"Too many people have suffered there."

"People have suffered everywhere the Death Eaters have been!" she contradicted.

"Okay let me rephrase," Harry said sternly and everyone was paying attention now, "Too many _children_, have suffered there. They should never have to be reminded of that. Leave everything else, but let them bury that time of their lives!"

There was silence again.

Hermione looked up and met Professor McGonagall's eyes. She was the only one who really knew what Hermione had seen at that school.

It was decided; Improbus was to be demolished as soon as possible.

..~..

"Where are we going?" Hermione mumbled, finding it hard to make her lips form words.

"We are going to nr 12 Grimmauld Place. You are going to crawl into bed and sleep for a few days," he said and kissed the side of her head.

"No, I want to stay. I want to help."

He laughed and grabber her shoulder even tighter.

"You are no help like this my love," he grinned and she pulled back. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you are like a zombie right now."

She felt resentful and she was in far too much of a bad mood to be able to take his honest words. "Don't pout," he teased.

"I'm not pouting," she snapped and felt like sticking her middle finger in the air. He grinned again.

"You love me don't you," he whispered and pecked her cheek she didn't answer.

"Oh wow, I see something that'll make you happier again" he promised and she looked up. Neville Longbottom, hand in hand with Hannah Abbott, was hurrying towards them. And behind them came Cedric Diggory, hand in hand with Cho Chang.

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione shrieked, her focus at 100% now.

Neville hugged Harry at once and Hermione jumped into Cedric's open arms. Everyone was just so happy to see the other alive. Hermione quickly let go of Cedric as she saw the look on Cho's face.

Merry greetings were passed around and Hermione had to resist the urge to jump up and down.

As the busy talk erupted about what each had been through she felt tired again. She just couldn't tell her story again.

"What is wrong with her?" Cedric asked aloud.

"She's exhausted." Harry explained.

"Well, get her to a bed. You have to make Hermione rest, she is really stubborn," Cedric explained and Harry tensed for a moment and there was quiet. Hermione forced her eyes open to see what was going on.

"I _know_," Harry said overly-politely.

..~..

Hermione sat down on the soft bed. She blinked hard, she kind of felt like she was underwater.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"I-I thought maybe I could go back to the ministry and help them a bit," Harry sounded doubtful.

"I'll go with you, I want to help!" she said and started to stand up.

Harry looked doubtful, how should he handle this? Hermione was as close to a living-dead as he had seen. Her eyes were bright red and she was just walking without purpose.

"Yeah that'd be great Hermione; I just need to sleep for an hour."

"I'm fine."

"I know that, I just need a few moments of shut-eye,"

He crawled behind her, holding her tight.

"You won't leave?" she murmured almost incomprehensive.

"I won't leave, my love," he promised and finally she shut her eyes.

..~..

Hermione blinked hard, it was dark in the room, how could it be dark? Had she been a sleep for just a couple of hours? She felt stiff and wanted to move her limbs. She tried to move but Harry was half draped over her and she was stuck.

She leaned back against the pillow and reached for the small alarm clock on the side of her bed. It read 3.00 am. What? 3.00 am? Had she been a sleep since ? 21 hours? No, she couldn't have been, could she? Yet she knew that she had!

Her stomach growled hungrily, painfully. Damn she was hungry!

"Harry?" she whispered and he started stirring. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you, I am just going downstairs to get something to eat," she whispered.

"Thing… on the floor…" he murmured.

"What?"

"Thing, on the floor … to eat!" he groaned and buried his face more into the pillow.

She crawled out of the bed and opened the brown leather bag on the floor. She sighed contently.

Crisps, chocolate muffins, sodas, three cold muggle pizzas and cold box of fish and chips were hidden in there. She knew Harry hadn't gone to muggle London but someone had done it for him. _Dobby,_ she thought and smiled.

Such a shame it was cold though, she sighed, and realized that it didn't have to be cold she could just heat it up with Harry's wand. She crawled back over to him and very gently grabbed the wand he had under his pillow.

With a gently flick she had heated her food, and she hurried to stick the wand back before he would notice.

She ate with such a hunger, she almost made herself sick. The mixture of sweet muffin and salty vinegar crisps was perfect. The cola soda washed it down perfectly…

She leaned back against the wall and looked at the perfection on her bed. Harry was laying half on his side, his arm tossed over the side she had been on. He was half naked, the blanket covering the lower part of him, but his toned and muscled over body was visible. He had so many scars, but they just made him the more beautiful.

The light from the moon made his skin a strange tint of silver, and she bit her lip.

She should shower, she reminded herself and then she hurried inside.

..~..

She was dripping, completely naked as she walked over to the side of the bed. Harry had his face away from her and she gently ran the tip of her fingers against his naked shoulder. He woke with a start, she had suspected as much. He had been at war for so long, his reflexes would be defensive for quite a while.

She watched his face change from anger, to surprise to comprehension. When he saw that she was naked he looked surprised again and she bit her lip not to laugh.

"How is your leg?" she asked.

"Just fine," he promised but she knew he would have said that even though it was left somewhere back in Spain.

"You should probably try to stay as still as possible," she whispered as she climbed into bed, onto him.

Without asking she reached behind his pillow and took his wand. He twitched involuntarily at someone taking his wand. With a wicked smile she flicked it and a couple of lanterns lit.

Harry was still in his underwear and she gently tugged them of him as she slowly started kissing his naked upper body.

She looked down at his injury and it made her ache for a moment, it still looked very fresh and painful.

She leaned down and kissed the side of it gently. He hissed, but she knew she hadn't hurt him. She kissed the skin again and with one hand pushed him back down, for he had sat up in reflex. Very tense he leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes.

She touched his wound with her fingertip and heard him take a deep breath. She looked up and saw a tear roll down his cheek.

She knew he was carrying so much inside and she just wanted to help him, to let him release some of the immense pain and hurt he had carried since had been born.

She moved her lips to the inside of his thigh and let her tongue dart out and taste his skin. He sighed aloud and she could hear a sob stuck in his throat.

She licked now, all the way up to his tip.

She kissed a large part of skin gently and lovingly, giving each bit of skin too much attention. She wanted to let him gather himself because now he was overcome with emotion. When she could hear his breathing slowing she took all of him in his mouth. She heard a loud sigh, but this time it wasn't filled with sorrow.

..~..

After a few moments, a minute, an hour… she had no idea. He grabbed her face and pulled her up to his own face. He wanted her lips desperately.

They kissed and he felt the tips of her breasts graze his own chest and it made the desire unbearable. He grabbed one roughly; he needed to feel her delicate skin against his worn hands. As he felt them he marveled at how anyone could be so soft.

He felt hungry, greedy now; he just couldn't get enough of her.

Without asking he grabbed her hips and steered her right where he wanted her. He lowered her onto him, and as he entered her he swallowed a guttural growl in the back of his throat. At that moment, that very second he felt more alive then he ever had. This was what he had survived for, to have this moment of love with her once again.

She moved on top of him and he fell right into the rhythm. But he wouldn't put himself to shame like that; she was going to join him in the paradise he was headed for.

His hand found its way at once and she sighed gently.

Hermione leaned back, one hand on the bed to keep balance and the sight almost sent him over the edge. She moved back and forth in a perfect rhythm.

"Oh my God," he groaned and sat up, taking a nipple in his between two fingers and the other breast in his mouth.

"Oh…" she whispered softly back as they came together, so hard that they were both jerking rather violently until they crashed into the mattress.

..~..

..~..

..~..

..~..

**If you leave a review, you get a gold star **


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

..~^~..

Three weeks had passed and they were all sitting at the Leaky Cauldron. The place had been brightened up remarkably. The new owner, Lavender Brown, had really given the place a new attitude. Tom – the previous owner had been killed in the war, no one knew on which side.

Sirius stood up, his arm was still in a sling and he had received a rather nasty scar on the left side of his face. He said the scar was his best feature – claiming scars gave Moody all his ladies, so it would work wonders for him.

"Shut up all you wankers," he cheered and raised his glass. "Sorry," he added and cast a glance at Dumbledore who was grinning widely.

"Go on then!" Ron yelled out.

Sirius went quiet and tried to gather himself for a moment. "Right so, I have this important thing to say, and you all are ruining it," Sirius joked. "I miss my best friends tonight, they should have been at this celebration with us all. James is no longer with us…" Sirius swallowed hard and raised his glass a bit higher," his lovely Lily is with him. Remus – that old bugger – is home with his new born. Well I guess I can't blame him and Tonks for staying home for that,." he laughed. "I am happy beyond words…"

Sirius continued but his voice shook.

He looked around the table. "My friends, you are all family. Weasley's – the lot of you are such lovely bunch, my Order friends, Harry and your beautiful wife… you all mean so much to me…" he looked down at his drink. He tried to continue but his words seemed stuck. Harry stood up.

"This is a night beyond words for all of us," he said and Sirius gratefully sat back down. "We have all lost so much to this war, no one is unaffected, we have to honor and remember that but now we need to look ahead. This could be a wonderful world. I truly believe that!" Hermione looked starry eyed up at her beautiful husband.

"I remember once," Harry continued" when the greatest man on earth, Albus Dumbledore, "he pointed with his whole hand at his old headmaster, "said 'All our dreams can come true - if we have the courage to pursue them'."

Everyone clapped hard, and Albus waved swiftly.

"That's a Muggle quote, I didn't make it up. Don't give me the credit," he laughed.

"Still, you are the one who made it all true!" Harry said and raised his mug. "We have toasted the war, the win, the Order. Can we now please toast Albus Dumbledore?" he asked

"Albus Dumbledore!" they all agreed.

..~^~..

The night hurried along and people were dancing around in a drunken buzz, they were just as drunk on spirits as on happiness. Harry couldn't dance; his leg was still giving him a lot of trouble, so he was sitting on a wooden bench, Hermione leaning against his shoulder.

She yawned widely and Harry kissed the side of her head.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked over the music and she just nodded. She helped him stand and he put his arm around her shoulders.

Ron hurried over to them.

"You're not leaving already are you?" he accused.

"Yes, we are heading home," Harry admitted. Ron shrugged and turned around. "You have your key don't you?" Harry yelled after him and Ron gave him the thumbs up. Ron and Luna were staying with them at nr 12 Grimmauld Place, and they had forgotten to bring their key numerous numbers of evenings. Harry had had just about enough of being awaken by them slamming on the door, or by Sirius stumbling loudly downstairs trying to make himself a midnight snack.

-..~^~..

Hermione had started the day early, already at St. Mungo's at six in the morning, and she was a sleep the second her head hit the pillow. By now the number of injured had been healed and sent home, and there were now few enough so that St Mungos could hold the rest instead of the Ministry.

Harry had had time for a small nap after his meeting at the Ministry earlier that day and was nowhere near as tired as she was.

He went downstairs and made himself a sandwich before pulling up a chair to the window and looking between the sleeping form of Hermione and the street below.

He still had a hard time relaxing; he kept waiting for someone to show up at his door.

Hermione was snoring lightly and he grinned, he was truly blessed, she had survived - as had he. His dearest friends and family were still with them and Voldemort was dead.

His mind drifted back to the meeting he had been to earlier. Kingsley had offered him a job at the Ministry; he could pretty much choose any position within the Ministry. The offer had surprised Harry and he had told him he needed to think about it.

..~^~..

When Harry woke he realized that he had fallen asleep in the chair, his neck was very sore and his leg was throbbing. He also realized what had awoken him… very loud voices down stairs.

He looked at Hermione trying to see if she was awake but she was sound asleep. Carefully he left the room, trying not to wake her. As he had left the room he cast a muffliato spell on the room, something he refused to do when he was inside the room. He wanted to always be able to hear someone outside his door.

He went to the living room where he found Sirius, Ron, Luna, Fred and George. They had bottles all over the table and were talking loudly.

"Harry!" Sirius called out when he saw him and it was followed by a chorus of 'Harry!' from the rest of them.

"We didn't wake you did we?" Ron asked concerned.

"What do you think Sherlock," Harry muttered and sat down.

"Here you go cranky pants," Ron handed him a glass of Firewhiskey. Harry stared down into it for a moment and then tossed it back, the burning felt comforting.

"Why don't witches like to ride their brooms when they're angry?" Fred asked the group aloud and before anyone could guess George finished for him;

"They're afraid of flying off the handle!"

Harry laughed at how bad the joke was, and laughing felt good. There hadn't been much of that for him lately.

..~^~..

"Harry?" he turned around when he heard her voice behind him. Hermione was in her pajamas and her hair was a mess, she had obviously just woken up.

"Did we wake you?" he asked with concern, even though he realized that was impossible.

"I just had to use the loo and noticed you weren't there," she explained. He stretched his arm out to her and she sat down on the armrest next to him, he tilted his face up and she kissed him. She made a small grimace. "You taste like Firewhiskey."

"Want one?" he asked and leaned his head against her.

"Yeah, drink up Hermione; we are staying up all night!" Ron exclaimed.

"No thanks," she smiled. "And it's almost morning just so you know…"

"Knew you wouldn't," Ron grinned.

Hermione smiled tiredly, and started to get up – Harry grabbed her hand.

"Don't go," he said and leaned his head to the side like a dog.

"I have to sweetie; I have a really early morning tomorrow."

"I'll come with you then," he said and stood up and almost fell out of the chair, he felt a bit intoxicated but hadn't realized how much until he stood.

"Boo…" Fred and George chorused.

Hand in hand, Harry followed Hermione upstairs and fell into the bed.

"You're drunk," she giggled as she climbed in after him. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his slow breathing. She closed her eyes and just as she thought he had drifted into sleep he spoke;

"I have to tell you something."

"What's that?" she spoke softly and her hand gently caressed his chest.

"I've been offered a job at the Ministry…" he trailed of and Hermione lifted her head in surprise and looked at him.

"Where?"

"Well I can kind of choose," he added and with a gentle push he pressed her head back on his chest and started running his fingers through her hair.

"And where will you work then?"

"I haven't decided if I am going to accept yet."

"Really?" she sounded truly surprised.

"Sure I wanted to talk to you first."

"Oh."

They both became quiet and soon they fell asleep without speaking about it again.

..~^~..

Harry was with Dumbledore at the Ministry and they had been left alone in one of the offices. Dumbledore was staring down at a map of Europe, scribbling notes here and there.

"Any news I should know about?" Harry asked and bent down and stared at the question mark just over the village where Viktor Krum lived."

"We still don't know if Viktor is alive, communication is very limited at the moment."

"Should I go there?" Harry asked. He felt an immeasurable debt to Viktor Krum and wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Not just yet Harry, maybe in a week or two. I heard about Kingsley's offer…" Dumbledore trailed off and waited for Harry to continue.

"Mhm…" was his only reply. Word about the offer had spread and people kept asking him what he was going to do, but he really had no idea.

"I was myself thinking about asking you to join me at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said and peered at Harry over his glasses.

"Oh really," Harry sat down on the chair next to the desk. "I am just not sure what to do. One moment I want to be an Auror, the next I want to be completely anonymous, now I think I might want to be a teacher… sometimes I even think about being a Muggle."

"Really?" Dumbledore looked honestly surprised.

"No, I guess not really…" Harry admitted.

"I cannot, nor can anyone else, tell you what you should do – we all have so many choices to make right now. Everything has changed."

"Do you have choices?" Harry asked and looked up at his old headmaster.

"Well I have always known I wanted to return to Hogwarts, that is my home and where my heart lies."

Dumbledore reached inside his coat and pulled out a small flask. "Fancy one?" he smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Why not, seems like everyone is pulling out the flasks these days, "Harry grinned. He was given a very small glass and tasted it; it was very strong but in a good way.

Dumbledore sat down in the chair next to Harry's and let out a sigh of contempt as he sat.

"This old body…" he muttered.

"May I ask you something?" Harry suddenly got the courage to say.

"Naturally Harry, you may always ask me anything!" Dumbledore added and drank from the glass. Harry remained quiet; he wasn't sure what to ask. "You want to ask about the man at Voldemort's side I am guessing."

Harry turned to Dumbledore and gave a small nod.

"Ah, where to begin…" Dumbledore looked down at his hands and then up at Harry. "That man is called Severus Snape and he went to school with your parents. He knew your mother from before she even knew she was a witch and then they attended Hogwarts together – this was of course before Improbus existed and Voldemort was in power. Severus was a Slytherin." Harry wrinkled his eyebrows now and Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, he was a boy hungry for power – in great part because of the difficult life he had lead. Well he was deeply and unreservedly in love with your mother."

This caught Harry completely by surprise.

"But she was a Mugg-"

"Yes she was a Muggleborn – but when love strikes it knows no boundaries. And Severus would have given his life for her. Your mother loved him as a friend and could never see him as anything more. The way Severus loved Lily, she loved James. He became quite bitter, as one might be when losing the one you love. But, when Voldemort killed your parents – a large part of Severus died as well."

"He knew me when I came there, he said that he had waited for me."

"Yes, he certainly had. Since she was killed Severus has been helping us, he was a great help in the beginning but Voldemort soon went into hiding and chose Severus to be at his side, which made it harder for him to reach us. But he has always knows that one day you would show up, and he would help you get to Voldemort."

"Because of my mom…"

"Yes Harry, Severus Snape has wished for revenge since the night Lily was killed."

"He still was evil," Harry snarled and drank more of his drink.

"He did a lot of bad things, but you must remember that he ended his days by helping us defeat Voldemort."

"Then why did he look like he hated me when I got there?"

"Harry, you look exactly like the man who took his true love from him. And you have the exact eyes that have been haunting him for years…" Dumbledore sounded very sad. "You are lucky to have Hermione still with you, the pain of losing your true love, well it is beyond description."

Harry didn't dare ask, but it was obvious that something like that had happened to Dumbledore.

"Thank you for telling me this," he said instead and his old headmaster just bowed his head. "But where is he now?"

"Merlin only knows, but I would dare place a bet that he is not on the European continent."

"Good."

..~^~..

A bit tipsy, Harry walked through the Ministry in search of his wife. There was so many people everywhere and most where standing in line for something. Most of them were Muggleborns trying to register again, or rather unregister, from all the lists they had been put on. The Ministry wanted everyone to come into do this so that the Ministry knew that each and everyone of the Muggleborns knew they would be free to do anything they wanted. They wanted to make sure no one was still hiding in the woods.

They also had to deal with the very large number of refugees that had flocked to England and Ireland. No one was sent back to their countries, counties, or towns before there was confirmation that is was DAF (Death Eater Free).

Harry walked by a small office that reported casualties from all over Europe and tried to shut both eyes and ears – he hated walking by these offices, there were three of them, because it was always tears, shouts and pleas from inside. He kept his eyes fixed on the small eleven years olds straight ahead getting wands from Ollivander's temporary shop within the ministry.

He trotted on faster and as he descended the stairs he saw Sirius talking to an elderly woman trying to teach her the Accio spell and Harry couldn't help but wonder why someone that old didn't know it. She must have only been away from the magical world for twenty years – he'd have to ask Sirius about that.

He descended another flight of stairs and then he saw her. She was walking around with a clipboard amongst around twenty people.

"And where the hell do you want us so?" a man barked in a heavy Irish accent.

"Well everything here is done, you may return whenever you feel like it," she smiled tiredly.

"And for feck sake, how are we supposed to do that? Shiet a broom out of our arses?" the same man raised his voice.

"Sir, the Ministry can't supply everyone with broom just now, there is a shortage of them. But we will try to…"

"Try? What the feck will that do for me or me family? We came all this way to help, and now you leave us stranded in this fecking hole of a place!"

"Sir, please, all your help has of course been apprec-"

Harry just couldn't remain quiet and stepped in.

"Sir, what is the problem here? A broom is what you need isn't it?"

"Damn straight, me and me family have just been sitting here for three weeks – waiting."

Harry darted his eyes to Hermione who looked exhausted.

"I truly understand you frustration, me myself have had my broom lent out for weeks to the refugees trying to find their family scattered at the battlefields, or trying to find remains to bury. But I can't imagine your frustration – sitting here with your whole family safe – what a toll _war_ can have on you, right?"

"Now you listen here…" the man raised his hand angrily.

"No, I mean, if I would have known there was no shepherd's pie or butterbeer I would just have joined the Death Eaters..."

"Look," the man said and raised both his hands looking a bit shameful. "I know everyone has their own issues…" Harry interrupted him again.

"No you listen," he stepped so close to the man that only he could hear what he said. "I know, I _know,_ that this is hard. I honestly do, but we are all struggling – but just look at those people," he nodded at the office with missing people, "do you see the tears of everyone coming out of that office? It means someone is dead or still missing. What do you and I have to complain about mate?"

He smacked the man on the shoulder in such a male way, he had no idea he had it in him.

"We just miss our home, my kids want to go to school, my wife is worried about her sister, and I am worried I will lose my job." The man and sounded regretful.

"I know, but it will take a while longer. Believe me, the Ministry does not work at its best with a shitload of people clogging up every room, they are working to get you out."

The man nodded and stepped out of the line.

Harry grinned widely at Hermione.

"Oh my hero," Hermione said, and perhaps it was the drink Dumbledore had given him earlier - but he didn't even notice the sarcasm.

..~^~..

..~^~..

..~^~..


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

..~^~..

Hermione sighed loudly, it had now been six weeks and the queues had gotten smaller by a significant number, to be honest maybe ten percent was still here compared to the first week.

All that was left now were the people trying to register for a job, those Purebloods who were caught in-between, they were not 'innocent', but still had not done anything that made them "guilty".

Hermione had seen her at the back of the queue, Christina was back again. She felt no surprise at all as she sat down in front of her.

"Hello," she said kindly as Christina sat down.

"Hemmy, will you help me?" she asked.

"How can I help you?" Hermione sighed tired.

"I am not asking for anything special, just put me on the unemployment list, I can't be homeless – don't make me live on the street," she whispered and bit her lip not to cry.

Hermione eyed her for a moment and then reached out and took her hand.

"Christina, please listen to me!" Christina met her eyes and her lip trembled. "No one here is out to punish anyone-"

"But I've seen-"

"You've seen really bad people taken away, those who truly hurt people – they have been taken away. But you never hurt someone in that way, we don't register name-calling,"

Hermione tried to joke but Christina just looked down at her hands.

"What ever happened to…"

"Who?"

"I don't remember her name," she hesitated, "we always called her fugly-ugly, or this-aint-no-swan…" she looked like it hurt to admit it. Hermione knew who she meant, she had heard it.

"Eloise died in the fight."

Christina's hand's clenched hard. "Oh," she said in barely a whisper.

Hermione let her think about that for a moment, she wasn't about to let her forget about what she had said to Eloise, she _should_ feel remorse but when she saw her tears she moved on.

"Hemmy…."

"Christina, but for the last time, it is Hermione. And I really mean it – don't call me that again. Look, I am putting you on the unemployment list like everyone else; there is no special list for you, those who used to mock everyone else. Mind you – anyone might own a business now, and they might recognize you."

Christina nodded sadly.

"Hem- Hermione, thank you."

"Christina you are welcome, and when I feel lost I try to think 'If you have built castles in the air, your work need not be lost; that is where they should be. Now put the foundations under them'."

"Wow Hermione, that was deep, I hardly understood it."

"Oh, don't give me the credit!" A muggle named Henry David Thoreau said it. Hermione didn't know where the sudden urge to quote someone else came from, _"I must have been listening to Dumbledore too much," _she mused to herself.

It was obvious that Christina was not impressed by a Muggle saying such wise word, but she left and Hermione couldn't help staring after her as she left. She truly wished - hoped and begged of Merlin that she would change her ways and be a good person. "_She is still young,"_ she told herself "_Who has found their way at that age?_" and then she realized that Christina was two years older than herself, and that she, Hermione, had been on this path for ten years….

..~^~..

"I'm really nervous!" Hermione whispered and held on very hard to Harry's hand.

"Why? There is absolutely no reason!" he assured her.

"This is like meeting your real family for the first time, what if they don't like me? What if I like… pick up the wrong fork and throw a snail at them…"

Harry stared perplexed at her.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, but this is the Weasleys', you know most of them – and they already love you so stop with the nerves. Oh yeah, and Sirius is in there and he loves you... a bit much I should say.." he grinned and winked.

Hermione stared up at the huge, or rather tall, house and dreaded going inside. This was his family, they would really have to approve – _"but I know them already don't I?"_ she told herself. _"Not as his wife,"_ she added.

Harry opened the front door for her and she walked inside, her hands shaking a bit.

"Hermione, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed excited and rushed forwards pulling them both into a hug. Hermione exhaled – this might not be that bad after all.

..~^~..

Mrs. Weasley handed them both a hot cider as they stood in the kitchen with her.

"You are the first ones here," she announced, "They all ran late in London. Ginny is upstairs and will down shortly. Go on now, try the cider!" she nodded and grinned.

They both hurried to abide the wish of the matriarch. Hermione felt her eyes tear up as she swallowed her sip; it was both very hot and very strong.

"Yes, good isn't it?" Mrs. Weasley grinned and sipped her own drink. "Oh my stew," she mumbled and hurried over to the stove. Harry hurried to point his wand at Hermione's cup and then his own, he lowered the drinks degrees by quite a lot.

They both heard someone at the stairs and looked up and saw Ginny descent the stairs.

"Oh," she said as she saw them. "I didn't hear you come in."

She walked over to them and took Hermione's hand. "So nice to finally meet you Hermione," she smiled and there was something a bit fake about it – it was too perfect. Hermione smiled back and returned the polite words. "And Harry," Ginny smiled and kissed his cheeks.

Hermione took another sip from her drink and tried to think about anything but the fact that Harry had been in love with the pretty redhead.

"Come, let's have a proper drink before dinner, you'll be fine in here right mum?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no, how in the world will I manage without the help of you and your brothers?" Molly mumbled as she poured herself another cider.

They followed Ginny to the living room and she walked over to the bookshelf.

"What do you want?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Well, what do you have?" Harry asked as he sat on the sofa and Hermione walked around the room looking at all the things in there.

Ginny pointed her wand at a very small wooden box who looked like it exploded. Shelves fell out of it and they were lined with drinks.

"Pretty much anything," she answered. "But these bottles" she pointed at the top shelf, "are older than Bill – I warn you."

"I'll have some red currant rum then," Harry said and smiled at Hermione's back. She was so preoccupied by the room – and he could understand. The Burrow had so many things to be preoccupied by.

"What's this?" Hermione asked and pointed at a small box.

"Oh, that's box of candy," Ginny grinned. "Have one if you'd like."

Harry peered around Hermione's shoulder and shot out of the sofa.

"That's a Skiving Snackbox," he hurried before Hermione could blink. "Fred and George make them, they'll make you sick."

Hermione retracted her hand and cast a glance at Ginny.

"Just a joke," she giggled. "Just couldn't imagine someone not knowing what it was."

"Imagine that," Hermione smiled back and then sat down next to Harry.

Ginny walked back to the cupboard and poured Harry's drink.

"What are you having then Hermione?"

"Whatever you're having will be fine," Hermione answered and was handed a glass of nettle wine. "Do I need to smell it to look for any surprises?" Hermione joked and Ginny sat down in the armchair.

"So Ginny, "Harry deliberately changed the subject. Ginny was usually a sweet girl but maybe she was still cross with him for what happened that night when she tried to make a pass at him. "What are your plans now after the war?"

"I am not really sure to be honest; I am still keeping my options open. But I thinking about maybe opening a shop in Diagon Alley, or just work for Fred and George – but I am not sure." Her eyes darted towards Harry and Hermione's hands, their fingers had just intertwined. "Are you headed for the Ministry? I almost thought you'd want to become Minister!"

Hermione was surprised, Ginny had known Harry forever, how could she believe Harry would ever become Minister? Hermione had known him a year and had known at once that nothing like that was for him. He wanted to help others, not be famous and help himself.

"Oh never," Harry laughed and drank a bit. "We're not sure what we are doing, are we?" he turned to Hermione.

"Keeping our options open," she agreed and smiled at him.

"How sweet," Ginny said into her drink.

The front door swung open and now the remaining Weasleys walked in, plus Luna Lovegood. At once they all jumped out of their seats and Hermione felt immensely relieved to see familiar faces. Ginny made her a bit uncomfortable, and the alcohol already made her cheeks hot.

..~^~..

Soon they were all sitting around the very crowded table enjoying a remarkable feast prepared by Mrs. Weasley. Hermione made a mental note that; everyone took one hot cider from Molly, but then drank something else. Obviously she always made them strong and hot, she would remember that from now on! Molly kept drinking them though and by the entrée she had a happy glow about her.

The whole conversation was about the future and it made Harry very happy. People had stopped talking about the past's grief and the war most of the times, sure it always came up in between subjects, but generally people looked ahead – it was a nice change.

"And now we will open a store in Hogsmeade as well," Fred announced.

"What about Zonko's?" Luna asked and leaned forward. "I really like Zonkos."

"Well you better get used to our store, because Zonko's is no more," Fred continued and reached for another roll.

"Why?" Harry asked, he hadn't heard anything about.

"Death Eaters blew it up, they knew they were hiding Muggleborns in there. So they blew it up, not a bit left."

They all went quiet and Hermione's heart jumped a bit.

"But," George grinned, "little did they know that Remus Lupin had evacuated them three days before that. Not a single soul got hurt," he grinned happily and it felt like everyone around the table let out a breath.

"Well we have an announcement to make," Ron said and cleared his throat.

"You're getting married!" Molly shrieked and clapped her hands.

"Mum!" he scolded.

"Sorry, the cider…" she looked a bit shameful and they all laughed.

"Well no, we're not," Ron's cheeks got a bit pink. "But we're moving in together," he smiled widely and leaned over and kissed Luna who was beaming. Harry had no recollection of Ron telling him that Luna was moving in with them, or that Ron was moving out.

"And what about you and Angelina?" Molly turned to George. He rolled his eyes and Fred answered for him.

"They are enjoying their youth, stop pressuring him woman." He tossed his napkin at his mother and added, "Besides, why would she want to shack up with him? After her date with me at the Yule ball, she knew she's had the better of the two."

George punched his shoulder and the subject was dropped.

..~^~..

Soon it was Hermione's turn to declare what she wanted of her future.

"I honestly have no idea," she said and everyone nodded.

"Don't worry," Mr. Weasley said wisely. "It will come to you."

"We'll I am not really too worried about it," Hermione confessed. "I kind of want to be unemployed for a while. I want to walk around Diagon Alley and look at every single thing in the shops. I want to eat at the restaurants, I want to go on the Hogwarts express - and more than anything – I want to have fun with my new wand." She pulled it out of her pocket and proudly held it up.

Everyone went quiet and she wondered what she had done wrong. Was one not supposed to show their wand? Did they find her lazy for not wanting a job at once? What?

Mrs. Weasley leaned over Ron and Luna and placed her hand on Hermione's.

"That's right dear, you just take your time…" Hermione understood, they were all pitying her for what she had been through, slightly panicked she turned to Harry.

Harry met her eyes and her desperate plea to be taken out of everyone's focus.

"I have been offered a job at the Ministry," he blurted. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew Harry didn't want anyone to know about it, but still he had said it just to take the focus of her. She grabbed his hand over the table.

"_I love you I love you I love you,"_ she thought.

Harry told them all about the offer and everyone had their own idea what he could do at the Ministry, no one had the same idea besides Fred and George who thought he could become "minister of commerce."

"There is certainly no such thing," Mr. Weasley said.

"Could be though!" Fred said.

"You could help our business So much!" George said and they all laughed.

"I wasn't kidding," George muttered from the side of his mouth to Fred.

..~^~..

"And what did you think?" Harry said as he took of his shoes. They hadn't been alone since they left the Burrow as Ron and Luna had been with them all the way home.

"Of what?" she called from inside their bathroom, she was removing her makeup.

"What do you think?" he grinned.

"Luna and Ron?"

"Of the evening," he called back and tossed his shoes into the corner. The bathroom door opened and Hermione was wiping her makeup of with a small piece of cotton.

"I love them Harry, I truly do. What a warm family!"

"Aren't they?" he asked happily, truly glad that his wife loved the family he loved so dearly.

"They are all so wonderful, and I find it so funny how Mrs. Weasley keeps babying Ron and he hates it," she giggled.

"I know, that it so much fun," Harry agreed.

Hermione stepped out of the skirt she had been wearing and Harry got a bit distracted. Hermione walked back into the bathroom.

"Ginny though…" she said and he stopped mid-action as he was about to pull his right sock off.

"What about her?" he asked and tugged it off.

"Please, it's obvious."

"What is?"

Hermione stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Oh lord, Harry, just the fact that you are acting like you have no idea what I am talking about confirms that you know what I mean." She leaned against the doorpost and looked at him, even though he was pretending like he had no idea what she meant she found him so cute when he look all surprised and shocked by her words. She let out a small laugh and then resumed removing her makeup.

"Please, the girl wants you for herself of course," she said from the bathroom not sure he could hear her. When he appeared at the door, leaning against the frame like she just had she knew he had.

"Are you jealous?" he grinned.

"Should I be?" she turned to him and started combing her hair.

"In no way."

"Okay then."

"Is that it?"

"What, did you want me to throw a fit?" she smiled.

"Not at all. I just thought there'd be… well more."

Hermione jumped up on the counter and looked seriously at him.

"Maybe I am a bit tipsy after all the bleeding drinks tonight, but I honestly feel – well at least I think I believe" she grinned, "that we need to trust each other. I have no idea what's happened between you and Ginny. But I know you married me, and what else do I need to know?" she shrugged her shoulders and then added, "Give you; I would want to know if something happened _now_!"

"I love you," Harry smiled and walked over to her. He placed one hand behind her neck and pulled her to him, she didn't resist – she had been longing for his kisses all night.

When Ginny had been blinking and leaning forward so her plunging neckline was extra visible – she wanted to kiss him right in the Burrow, luckily she could control herself somewhat.

"I need to get ready," she pulled away and reached for her tooth brush. With such a fast movement she hardly noticed it he yanked the toothbrush from her hand and put it to the side.

"Wh-"she managed to get out before his lips were back on her. Harry grabbed the side of her head and pulled her hard and deep into the kiss, his lips felt overwhelming and she felt her limbs get numb for just a few moments. _Funny, how he makes me feel more drunk than alcohol, _she managed to think before she felt him grab her under her arms and lift her from the bathroom counter. She gasped as she felt her back hit the opposite wall where he now was pinning her, her feet dangled next to his body as he was holding her up.

She was already out of her skirt and she heard the tear as her underwear was suddenly at the floor. She leaned her head back against the cold bathroom wall, just waiting for him. She cried out when she felt him and when she came she had to bite his shoulder not to scream, she remembered that they hadn't Silencio'd the door.

..~^~..

..~^~..

**Yes guys, we are near the end…**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Harry closed the front door behind him with his right foot. It took some effort to get it closed though, his right hand held a large bouquet of roses and in his left hand he was carrying a bag over packed with groceries. He wanted to surprise Hermione with a romantic dinner.

The door slammed behind him and he hurried into the kitchen, he stared at his clock and was relieved – he still had two hours before she got back. Every Tuesday and Thursday Hermione was at the children's-home, which was a nicer way of saying orphanage, and she was there eight in the morning to eight in the evening.

He placed the groceries on the kitchen table and reached for a vase as he heard the door close again.

He peered around the corner, wishing that it wasn't her. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Sirius walk around the corner.

"Thank Merlin, "he said to himself.

"Yes," Sirius grinned, "I hear that a lot – usually it is the women thanking Merlin for my presence though," he grinned and caught the apple Harry had just reached for in the grocery bag and tossed at him.

Sirius walked inside and stared down at the groceries.

"Lobster, shrimps, salmon, - a seafood evening I see, these are her favorites I guess?" he said and walked over to one of the cupboards. It pained Harry to admit it, but he could only be honest with Sirius.

"I don't know her favorites," he admitted, "I've asked – but she doesn't really know yet, so I am just trying things out. I can't very well make her chocolate for the rest of her life. Although I think she'd like that…"

Sirius nodded and poured himself a very large glass of Firewhiskey. Harry was used to Sirius grabbing an after work drink, bit there was something off about this. "What's happened?" he said and froze at the spot.

Sirius downed the whole drink and Harry knew it was really bad. He walked over to Sirius and handed him the bottle. _Who had gotten away? Who had they found dead?_

"Don't worry, it's not what you think," Sirius said and Harry slumped down in the chair. He had no idea what Sirius believed he thought.

"It's just my brother," Sirius finally said and refilled his drink.

"Did they find him?"

Sirius downed the drink again.

"What's left of him…" he said quietly.

Harry felt a pang of pain in his heart for Sirius. He had never met Regulus, but he knew… Sirius had always damned his brother for being on Voldemort's side, but Harry knew - he _knew_ Sirius was hoping Regulus would come back to him.

"Where, how?"

"Well," Sirius sounded incredibly tired, "Regulus turned against Voldemort at some point" he saw the look on Harry's face, "Don't get your hopes up – he never did anything heroic. But he expressed a free thought or something. I don't know – but he was killed, about eight years ago."

"I am so sorry Sirius," Harry had no idea what to say.

"Buried alive…" Sirius continued without hearing Harry's words. Harry just stared at him perplexed. "Yeah, they found his grave, he was buried alive with our old elf…" he trailed off and downed another drink.

"Then why didn't they-"

"The damn elf was petrified…."

..~^~..

Sirius passed out in his room an hour later. He had drunk the better part of the bottle and Harry tuck him in. As he closed the door he called for Dobby who arrived at once,

"Please Dobby, I am really worried for him. Could you please keep an eye on him?"

"Of course, Dobby will kee-"

"If he wakes up, just get me."

"Dobby will do whatever you ask. I should also tell you that Ms. Gran- or is it Mrs. Granger? Or no, Mrs. Potter is it? She is downstairs."

Harry jumped down the stairs three at a time. He found Hermione unpacking the bag into the freezer. She looked exhausted after her day at the orphanage – as she usually did. She heard Harry enter and gave him a tired smile.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?" she asked and Harry saw her shove the lobster inside the freezer.

He sighed disappointedly; he had really wanted to do something nice for her.

..~^~..

Hermione was tossing and turning and he knew she wasn't able to fall asleep. She was always like this when she had been at the orphanage. Her mind was filled with the images of the beautiful children who just needed hugs and love.

His mind flashed from the orphanage, to Sirius, to the job at the ministry, to Hogwarts and he sat straight up, running his hand through his hair.

"Harry?" she mumbled tiredly.

"The loo," he lied and practically ran out of the room. He stumbled down the stairs and slumped down in the chair next to the window – staring outside.

He always wound up here, no matter the chair, no matter the window.

What should he do? Should he take the job at the ministry? He guessed that was how he could help people the most. But then again, just being at the orphanage was helping as well... What was the right thing to do? He groaned aloud and the groaned turned into somewhat of a startled shriek as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He recognized the touch and didn't move his stare from the window as Hermione sat sideways in his lap and leaned her head against the crook of his neck.

"I know," she whispered close to his skin and then gently placed her lips against his neck.

"I am just really sad, I know I shouldn't be" he swallowed something – stuck in his throat "I know it all worked out. But it just makes me think about everyone else. It all worked out for us, our small group - but what about everyone else?"

"I know," she repeated. "Come to bed."

"No, I just can't."

"Harry, you can't change the whole world at once, you can't help every single one. You can just start one piece at a time. And if you continue like this you'll be useless."

He looked down at her and frowned.

"I can't sleep," he stated and looked back out the window.

"Fine, I am making you some sleeping draught and you are drinking it." He didn't argue.

..~^~..

He and Ron had breakfast alone, Hermione had left before he woke up and Luna was crazy busy at the Quibbler, trying to get it running after her father's murder.

"So, when were you going to tell me about you and Luna?" Harry asked and drank some coffee.

"Oh sorry mate, we just decided to surprise everyone, 'sides we only decided the night before. But just imagine how great it'll be – the four of us here. Well, technically it's five with Sirius… but you hardly see that bloke, do you?" Ron's face fell a little, "I guess I never thought about asking you, sorry Harry. Did you and Hermione want to live here alone?"

Harry gave him a stern look before he broke out into a smile.

"Course you are welcome to stay. I'm not sure what I and Hermione'll do though, I kind of feel like we should start our own life. We're married now you know; I just want to spend time alone with her."

"Yeah I get that," Ron smiled widely.

..~^~..

Hermione walked from store to store, just gazing at everything in the stores. She ran her hands over the pretty dresses. She bought ice-cream at the sweets-store, she looked at practically every item at Fred and George's shop. Against her better judgment they still shoved about three full bags on her as she left, she would let Ron and Harry deicide what was safe or not. They had showed her something called "Fantasy fulfiller" and she hoped one of those had made its way into the bag; she wanted to try it out._ Even funnier would be if Harry and Ron tried that one at once, what would they confess?_ She giggled at the thought.

Every Muggleborn had been given a sum of magical money, a sort of fund to be able to start their life in the magical world if they chose. If not, they could cash it in and continue whatever they had been doing before.

Hermione felt quite guilty about spending almost every single knut, but Harry kept telling her that she was worth it and every time she hesitated she forced that back into her mind.

She walked down Diagon Alley, six bags in her hand and a pumpkin pasty wrapped in paper in the other. She was enjoying it, walking slowly down the street. It took far longer than one would think; there were so many people to talk to as she walked. Now and then, she would meet someone who she had met under _different_ circumstances, some recognized her and looked away, others smiled to her as if nothing had happened.

She walked by a very small shop and looked in the window, this shop was new. It hadn't been there before the war.

In the window, lots of small pictures were floating around.

"Press me," a large sign spoke and read at the same time and Hermione put her hand against the window.

"What kind of house are you looking for?" the the magical voice asked.

"I-I'm not sure," she stammered.

"Big or small?"

"Don't know."

"Hm, do you have children or do you plan on having them?"

"I guess..." Hermione looked over her shoulder, had people stopped on the street to look at this strangeness? But no, everyone was just hurrying on around her.

"A London girl, a city girl, an out of Towner, a loner, a villager-"she interrupted him before he could go on.

"I guess in between, not in the city, but not all alone." Her mind flashed to the Burrow, something like it.

"As yes, the Burrow," the voice said and Hermione yanked her hand away realizing that the voice had seen the house in her mind.

"How is this?" he threw up a picture and Hermione leaned so close her nose touched the window again.

..~^~..

"Harry," she yelled loudly as she entered the house. She slammed the door behind her. "Harry?"

She found him in their bedroom folding laundry. She told him excitedly about the house.

"It's a stone cottage, with a wooden porch and a fireplace. There's a forest behind it, and a small creek with a bridge in front. It is so pretty, couldn't we just go and look at it?"

She spoke so fast, she almost lost her breath. "I am telling you Harry, it is perfect."

When all Harry did was grin she got annoyed. "Say something!" she demanded.

"I just love how excited you are, of course we will look at it if you love it Hermione, but honestly if you love it this much – let's just buy it," he grinned.

"But it's quite far away, it's hour-"

"We can always apparate," Harry shrugged.

Hermione stopped still and stared at him. "I love you," she said and jumped up on him, causing him to drop the socks he had just been rolling into a ball.

Harry grabbed her and then tumbled back into the bed.

"And I worship you!" he mumbled into her neck. Hermione straddled him and sat up; she tugged her shirt off with such enthusiasm that her bra almost followed in the tug.

"Wow, I will buy you a house everyday if this is the reaction," Harry just about had time to say before Hermione's mouth was on his.

..~^~..

"Hurry!" Hermione bossed Harry who was levitating firewood into the small cottage.

"Yes dear," he said and she frowned because she knew he was mocking her. They had been living in their new little house for three months and tonight they were having their first dinner for friends and family.

The house had needed a lot of fixing up, but they had enjoyed every minute of it. Doing a lot of it the Muggleway, just enjoying spending time together and having peace and quiet.

Hermione had planted a small herb garden in the back, and she was growing vegetables like she had done in the camp.

Harry taught a few times a week at Hogwarts, just to keep busy when he needed a break from working on the house. Hermione was still at the orphanage Tuesdays and Thursdays but had accepted a position within the Ministry and would start after the summer months had passed.

"I hear someone," Harry yelled from the living room into the kitchen were Hermione was amongst cookbooks, pots and pans. When he heard her swear loudly he hurried in.

"I burnt my bleeding hand on that bleeding pan," she muttered and shoved the hand under the cold water in the kitchen sink.

"Why don't you go out and see who's arriving, I've got this," he assured her. She looked ready to implode. "Make a welcome drink and be a cute hostess," he added with a smile. She took a deep breath and then planted a kiss hastily on his lips.

"Fred, George!" she exclaimed happily as the twins entered. She had gotten very fond of the brothers. They kissed her on the cheek and looked around.

"So, will you give us the grand tour then?" Fred asked and she gestured around the room.

"Well this is the living room; you sort of enter right into it." She pointed at the fireplace, "We haven't had time to set it up to the floo network yet."

"It'll be scorching hot in here if you plan on having that fire blazing, it's bloody June Hermione," Fred said and reached inside his pocket and drank from a small flask.

"We do have a drinks table over here," she nodded.

"Sure, we'll hit that later," Fred said.

"And no, we are not staying in here – we will be far too many. We will eat in the garden."

..~^~..

She proceeded in showing them the kitchen where the twins took great pleasure at the very stressed Harry who was now about as red faced as Hermione had been just minutes ago.

"Loaf number five is done, where should I put it," he asked Hermione as she opened the overstuffed fridge and handed him a butterbeer.

"I have enchanted the table in the back, it will keep everything hot," she said and left with the twins.

"There's a small bathroom downstairs, a small library area, or whatever it is supposed to be."

They walked upstairs.

"I really like your house," Fred said.

"Yeah, reminds me of home!" George agreed and Hermione smiled proudly. Her own home… and it was reminding them of the Burrow… it was a great compliment! She had never been inside a warmer home in her life.

"Upstairs is even smaller, a bathroom and two rather small bedrooms."

The peered inside and nodded in agreement.

"Hello?" they heard Sirius call out and hurried downstairs.

Once the door to the living room opened it seemed like there was a steady stream inside, once someone entered they heard the sound of a new apparition in the backyard. They had to take turns in showing the house tour, and then guiding people into the garden, they just couldn't fit. Luckily Mrs. Weasley arrived and helped them with the kitchen.

..~^~..

The evening sun was golden in the small garden where ten people and a small elf were gathered around the old recently painted table. The table was about ready to break with all the food and drinks on it, but the mood was high and laughter was plenty.

Hermione's gaze flickered from face to face, she felt so happy as she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder. He flung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. He reached for another crab cake and she knew he would get a stomachache from eating too much but she was just happy that the Muggle recipe was such a hit.

Luna bent forward and dipped the end of her braid, tossed over her shoulder in a bowl of jam for the third time and Ron just shrugged his shoulders, wiped it off and she didn't even seem to notice. Hermione smiled at them.

"Oh I forgot; guess who is coming to England next month!" Mr. Weasley asked the whole table, "Viktor Krum!"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and Harry kissed her nose before he started a long speech about all that Viktor had helped with during the war.

Hermione focused next on the twins, they were sitting next to each other, and positioned like that they actually looked quite different, she reached for her wine as she studied them some more.

She closed her right eye, then her left, and then her right again… focusing on one at a time.

"I can save you the time," Fred said, obviously noticing her stare. "I am more handsome."

She just smiled and sipped the delicious wine Ginny had brought. Ginny was wearing a very large engagement ring. It was very new and according to her brothers it was too hasty, but Ginny had met a Muggleborn named Dean Thomas and they had fallen in love. Hermione knew him of course, from Improbus and she had vouched for him. He was a very good person.

Ginny was having a private conversation with her mother and Hermione guessed they were discussing veils now, because she was pointing from her hair, to her shoulders to her back. Mrs. Weasley was nodding vicariously and was completely enthralled in her daughter's plans. Mr. Weasley was still speaking to Harry about Viktor Krum. Seeing the two leaders of the Weasley family always made her reflect on her own parents, how they would have been if they had lived now. How they had looked…

She moved on to Sirius. Sirius had all but begged Ron and Luna to stay at old Grimmauld place, he had been devastated when Harry and Hermione had announced that they had bought a house. Sirius didn't work, not yet... He enjoyed his life in the open again, spending most nights with Remus Lupin and his wife. He also enjoyed spending time at various Muggle pubs around England, and he had spent quite a few evenings eating dinner and then sleeping on Harry and Hermione's couch. Hermione actually believed he was quite lonely, and she wondered what made Sirius not want to return to Grimmauld Place, why he was always finding excuses to be somewhere else. It would all be alright, she thought.

Next to Sirius sat Dobby. He was on a chair but on the chair was almost a dozen books so he could reach up. Dobby looked almost shameful and awkward at being seated at the wizards' table, and Sirius had nearly ordered him to not eat in the kitchen. Dobby followed Sirius everywhere now. He had taken a job at Hogwarts after the summer, but until then - he was always by Sirius side.

Ron spoke up and Hermione's focus darted back to him, he had his arm around Luna's shoulders just as Harry had over Hermione's and he was rubbing her shoulder lovingly.

They were such an adorable couple, and she just felt a warm feeling in her stomach watching them. Fred and George were completely focused on their new store in Hogsmeade, and Ron was now the manager of the shop on Diagon alley. A job he had excelled in. He complained a lot naturally, mainly about how much he had to work, and how much Luna worked at the Quibbler – but they both loved their work and made sure they had breakfast, lunch and dinner together every single day.

At last Hermione looked up at Harry who was laughing at what ever Ron had said. The warm feeling she had just felt about Ron and Luna turned into something very hot and bubbly.

_Still?_ She marveled. _Still I adore him so insanely._

Sometimes at night she would lay awake and stare at him and wonder if he really existed and was for real. Was it a dream? Was she crazy? Was he a fantasy? Sometimes she had to touch him just to see that he was still there.

She felt his body vibrate as he laughed loudly, she loved that sound. She leaned closer to his neck and smelled him.

She felt his hold tighten.

"You are being very quiet, you alright?" he whispered.

"Perfect," she sounded dreamy.

"You didn't taste Fred and George's flask did you?" he joked but sounded slightly concerned.

He reached over with his free hand and took one of her hands. She was just about to tell him that she loved him when Ginny started speaking about Cedric's and Cho's wedding coming up in a few weeks.

_Oh never mind_, Hermione thought, _I'll just tell him later. I have all the time in the world. After all – all was well._

..~^~..

..~^~..

The End

..~^~..

..~^~..

_And there you have it guys, the last chapter. I want to thank all of you who took the time to read my story, and especially those who left a review. I also want to thank Anna my Beta, the story wouldn't be online without her. I am taking a break from fanfiction for a while, but I'm sure I'll return in the future. I already have a few ideas…_


End file.
